ALAS DE ÁNGEL
by Dulce Kagome Lady
Summary: Para obtener sus alas y volver a los cielos, necesitaba dos sentimientos: amor y bondad. Una joven de corazón puro seria la encargada de ayudarlo. Pero... ¿podrán lograrlo cuando alguien del pasado apareciera para complicarlo todo? Cap 18: ADIÓS.
1. Una Oración

"**ALAS DE ÁNGEL"**

_**P**__ara obtener sus alas y volver a los cielos, necesitaba dos sentimientos: amor, bondad. Y una joven de corazón puro debería enseñarle el cómo ser humano. Pero ¿qué sucedería si en la enseñanza apareciera el amor entre ellos?_

**.°.°.Dulce Kagome Lady.°.°.**

**PROLOGÓ **

**P**or un momento cerraría sus ojos. Total, el mundo no colapsaría por tener sus ojos cerrados un momento ¿verdad? recostó su espalda en el respaldo de su sillón de nubes, ahh que bien se sentía descansar. Movió sus hombros hundiéndose más mientras que sus huesos crujían ante la tención que tenían, eso sí era vida. Sonrió ante la paz que se escucha en ese pedazo de cielo, los ángeles esta vez estaban calmados y nada malo pasaba. Todo era paz y silencio. Síííí, esta vez podría descansar…

Aunque, claro, no todo en su eterna vida era perfecto.

—¡Kami Sama! ¡Por favor, señor, venga! —pidió a voz en grito, desde lo lejos.

Uf, adiós descanso.

Con un quejido se levanto de su cómodo sillón con gran esfuerzo, ayudándose al posar la palma de su mano en su rodilla. ¿Por qué no podría simplemente ignorar ese grito? Estaban en el Cielo ¿Qué podría suceder aquí? ¿Lastimarse y morir desangrados? ¿Qué los maten? ¡Por el amor de ÉL ya estaban muertos!

Casi arrastrando sus pies, camino hacia el lugar en donde esa conocida voz ronca y vieja se escuchaba. Traspaso el umbral de la puerta y se quedo boquiabierto al ver lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Un ángel maltratando a otro. ¿En qué cielo sucedía eso?

«_Cuando Lucifer era travieso._»

Suspiro al recordar a ese ángel. Era el ángel más querido de su amigo Dios. Y ahora le tocaba a él lidiar con un ángel que era un verdadero problema en sus cielos: Inuyasha.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —inquirió colocando sus manos en su cintura frunciendo el seño al verlos.

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco de la tunda que le estaba dando a Jaken un demonio que había sacrificado su propia vida al salvar la de una niña que viajaba junto a él y su señor, en la era del Sengoku Jidai.

Lentamente quito su pie de la cabeza del hombrecillo que antes había sido un monstruo. Jaken aspiro en una gran bocanada de aire todo lo que pudo ya que estaba ahogándose al tener el pie de Inuyasha sobre su cabeza y observo a Kami Sama con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes del agradecimiento.

—¡Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias, señor! —Dijo arrastrándose hasta colocarse al lado de Kami Sama quien lo observo alzando una ceja—, ¡ese abusador quería ahogarme! —lo acuso señalándolo con su dedo índice.

Inuyasha mostro su dedo mayor haciendo su típica seña de: «no me importa». Sonriendo, dejando ver todos sus perfectos dientes blancos y los colmillos. Kami Sama, suspiró sacudiendo su cabeza levemente ante lo incorregible que era ese ángel. ¿Por qué lo había aceptado en sus cielos? Ah, sí, ya lo recordaba: lo habían traicionado y sacrificado, para proteger con su sangre una perla que era capaz de cumplirte cualquier deseó. Y él era inocente.

—Compórtate, Inuyasha —ordeno cerio—. Recuerda que eres un ángel y como tal tienes que respetar el lugar puro en donde estas.

—¡Feh! ¿Crees que me importa? —se cruzo de brazos observándolo de soslayo— ya te he dicho que este lugar no es para mí. Envíame al infierno ahí pertenezco yo. Jamás podre ser un ángel. —Su mirada se torno sombría con una malévola sonrisa—, sabes que podría engañarte en cualquier momento y no sentiría remordimiento alguno.

Kami Sama, lo observo fijamente. ¿Creía que hablaba con alguien que no sabía nada sobre él? conocía el corazón de ese muchacho como la palma de su mano, y podía afirmar sin vacilación que en ese hanyuo tenía más corazón que cualquier otro ángel. Sólo que aun sentía rencor hacía las personas que lo habían engañado en su otra vida.

—Inuyasha…

—¡No, estoy cansado de escuchar tus palabras! —bramo encarándolo—. Sé lo que me dirás, sé de memoria ese maldito sermón sobre que estoy aquí para proteger a alguien ¡igual que mi ángel guardián! ¡Igual que él lo hizo conmigo!

—Escúchame un momento.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para explicarme una vez más que la vida de nadie es perfecta? ¡¿Qué el destino ya tenía previsto que yo moriría de esa manera?! —apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que estos le temblaron. Inclino su cabeza hacia delante ocultando su semblante con su flequillo mientras mordía su labio inferior soportando esas oleadas de amargura e impotencia que siempre lo invadían— ya he escuchado suficiente. —volteo y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo doblando en un muro de nube.

Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Cada vez que se encontraban, Inuyasha explotaba como una bomba de tiempo diciendo que tendría que enviarlo al infierno porque él no pertenecía allí, para luego irse hecho una furia, con una tristeza que casi era tangible y que llegaba a afectarlo tanto como si fuera de él. Cerró sus ojos frunciendo el entrecejo. Sabía que Inuyasha no pertenecía al infierno, por algo había decidido que tendría que estar aquí, el problema era que este muchacho no quería entender que él no era malo, no tenia maldad en su corazón solo un poco de rencor. Pero eso no era nada ya que se podía salvar, se podía encontrar una solución. Lo único que necesitaba era un poco de ayuda por parte del chico.

Dejo a Jaken allí y se dirigió de donde lo sacaron. Se sentó pesadamente en su sillón, afirmando su codo en el apoyabrazos sosteniendo con su palma el mentón, observando un punto indefinido. Sabía que existía una solución al problema que le creaba Inuyasha. Si no lo encontraba rápido se vería obligado a enviarlo al infierno como quería. Necesitaba que aprendiera rápido dos sentimientos que él tenía pero que estaban ocultos en lo más hondo de su corazón, en donde ni el mismo Inuyasha quería mirar. Pero ¿de qué manera enseñarle de la bondad y el amor si se negaba a escuchar? La única manera de lograr que él escuchara era amordazarlo y atarlo contra un roble que sería incapaz de romper… pero…

—¡Me niego a tomar esas medidas! —Golpeo con su puño el apoyabrazos— tiene que existir una manera de que él vea que sí puede ser un ángel y que pertenece a esté lugar —bajo su mirada a sus pies, clavándolos allí—, tiene que haberla…

«_Por favor… escúchame…Kami Sama._»

Parpadeo repetidas veces al escuchar la voz de una muchacha que parecía estar sollozando. Volteo hacia atrás ya que de allí provenía la voz.

«_Ayúdame, por favor, ayúdame. Ayuda a mi ángel guardián, que desde hace mucho no me protege, para encontrar el camino hacia mí, a que mi vida cambie, a poder ayudar a mí hermano, a que no me sucedan mas estas cosas, a que pueda estar algún día en paz, solo horas o minutos. Protege a los que quiero y por favor no te olvides de mí… no lo hagas._»

Había olvidado que al dar la espalda a alguien, personas en la Tierra sufrían dolor y tristezas. Se acomodo en su sillón y comenzó a oír mejor las palabras de la joven que había enviado una oración al cielo. Debía de tener entre unos veinte o veinticinco años de edad, había perdido a su padre a la edad de los catorce años, solía vivir con su madre, abuelo y hermano menor en su templo, ahora trabajaba como veterinaria, vive sola en un departamento, quiere ayudar a su hermano y… su corazón es puro y enorme… lleno de bondad.

¡Bondad!

¡Ella era justo lo que necesitaba!

Sonrió irguiéndose de un salto, caminando a paso raudo hacia afuera de su «despacho» al fin tenía una solución a su problema. Debía avisarle cuanto antes a Inuyasha cuál era su nuevo trabajo…

Lo encontró sentado, observando los colores que creaban el atardecer de ese día sobre las nueves, mientras estas se movían lentamente a un ritmo suave como si una briza las estuviera corriendo de lugar. Se lo veía nostálgico y tristes, con sus alas plegadas, enormes y llenas de plumas, blancas y suaves, casi haciendo juego con su cabello plateado.

Le lanzo una mirada rápida y llena de fastidio —ya que lo había descubierto— soltando un resoplido. Se irguió del lugar para alejarse de Kami Sama quien rápidamente lo siguió haciendo oídos sordos a los rezongos de Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha, sé que no soportas tenerme cerca pero tienes que escucharme, sólo será un minuto. Prometo que no te quitare nada más que unos cinco minutos. ¿De acuerdo?

—Habla.

Kami Sama sonrió satisfecho.

—Vengo a informarte de tu nuevo trabajo.

—¿Qué? —se detuvo en seco observándolo con su ceño bien fruncido obviamente molesto por la "información"—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Sé que muy en tu interior guardas bon…

—Ni si te ocurra decir _esa_ palabra ¿me has escuchado? —Mascullo plantándosele— sea lo que sea que vienes a decirme no me interesa.

Lo observo serio, ya sin esa chispa de alegría de antes.

—Es una orden, no una petición.

Y por primera vez desde que llego a los cielos hace más de 500 años atrás, Inuyasha enmudeció, pero no sin dejar de observarlo con ese odio que era casi palpable.

—Inuyasha… sabes que los ángeles tiene una trabajo cada uno, y ese es el cuidar a la persona que se le ha sido asignada —explico— y tú has estado aquí sin cuidar a nadie por más de quinientos años. Creo que ya es tiempo de que comiences con tu tarea.

—Pero sabes bien que yo no soy ningún ángel con bondad en su corazón —apunto desviando la mirada hacia otro lado—. ¡Ja! No pude ni cuidarme yo mismo cuando estaba vivo y quieres que cuide de alguien más ¡vamos, Kami Sama! ¿En que estas pensando?

—En qué, es hora de que cumplas con tu destino.

Inuyasha abrió levemente sus ojos y lo miro fijo. Presentía que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder, y no tenía nada que ver con que le encomendaran a alguien, esta vez tenía que ver con otra cosa que Kami Sama estaba planeando. Pero… ¿Qué sería?

—¿Qué es lo que estas tramando? —Pregunto escéptico—, algo te traes entre manos… ¿Qué demonios es?

—No puedes hablar de esa manera en un lugar sagrado.

—¡Ya dímelo de una buena vez!

Sonrió cruzándose de brazos.

—Te propongo un trato.

El ángel alzo una ceja observándolo más escéptico aún, no le gustaba nada esto, nada.

**Capítulo 1:**** Una Oración.**

—_**B**__on Café_ —leyó las enormes letras verdes con dorado, en los bordes, que estaban arriba del centro del bar, creando una mueca ante el ostentoso café francés de uno de los barrios más visitados de Tokio.

Suspiro algo cansada.

Sólo a Sango se le ocurría ir a tomar un café en un bar tan delicado y único como ese. Inclino su cabeza hacia un lado cerrando sus ojos. La próxima vez que tuvieran que decidir en donde encontrarse elegiría ella.

Entro al lugar con cautela, observando minuciosamente cada rincón de _Bon Café_. Mesas pequeñas adornaba la sala principal, masetas de plantas exóticas se encontraban en los rincones y algunas colgadas de las paredes, resaltando el verde que ya se notaba por casi todo el lugar. Columnas, separaban la barra donde se preparaban los pedidos de las mesas en donde personas disfrutaban sus bebidas. También se podía escuchar suave música de fondo, claro que nada de los '60 u '90 tampoco música clásica, sino la de ahora, suave y algo romántica. Continuo son su escrutinio observando más al fondo en donde se podían ver parejas de ancianos hablando tranquilamente de quien sabe que trivialidad.

¿De dónde Sango había sacado este lugar tan… costoso? Estaba segura por las ropas que vestían esas personas, que ese no era cualquier café este debería ser uno de los más costosos de Tokio.

Era mejor salir de ahí antes de que consumieran algo y luego no podrían pagarlo.

Lanzo una rápida mirada al lugar buscando a su mejor amiga que debería de estar por ahí en alguna mesa. Tenía que apresurarse si quería parecer lo más desapercibida posible, ya que se estaba sintiendo como una tonta en un lugar tan caro. Busco y rebusco en el lugar, alguna mujer solitaria de cabellos castaños sentada en alguna de las pequeñas mesas del café, pero no se veía por ningún lado a la malvada de Sango. Soltó un bufido inflando su pecho para tratar de tranquilizarse. Bien, no importaba, solo tendría que caminar silenciosamente hasta el fondo como una ladrona hasta encontrar a su amiga y arrastrarla de ese lugar.

«_Sangoo… ¿en dónde te has metido?_»

Arrugo el borde delantero de su abrigo mientras caminaba por el lugar. La calefacción ambiental la estaba matando y quería sacarse de una buena vez esa maldita bufanda que parecía estar ahogándola. Sí, lo admitía, se encontraban en primavera y no era recomendable andar con esa vestimenta. Pero es qué afuera hacia un frío odioso que no se podía soportar con unos pescadores y musculosa ¿Quién lo aguantaría? Se abanico con su mano aún en la búsqueda de Sango, aunque preferiría mil veces estar vestida con pescadores y una musculosa que con abrigo y bufanda dentro de ese lugar.

Distraídamente observo hacia atrás….

Soltó un grito ahogado al ver que perdía el equilibrio de su cuerpo. Una mano grande la sostuvo por la cintura acercándola hacía el pecho firme y duro de la persona con quien se había chocado. Y como si todo hubiera sucedido en cámara lenta, sus cabellos cayeron desordenados en su rostro por el movimiento brusco del hombre que la acerco a su pecho. Sus mejillas rápidamente tomaron un color rojizo provocando más calor del que ya sentía en su rostro, sin atreverse aún a alzar la mirada, respirando agitadamente nerviosa por el susto que se pego. Se obligo a tranquilizarse cerrando sus ojos, afirmando sin notarlo una mano en el pecho masculino…

… Se alejo casi de un salto del hombre que la había ayudado a recobrar la compostura y se llevo una mano al corazón que latía insistente dentro de su pecho. ¿Había sentido lo que creía que sintió? Trago con fuerza todavía conmocionada por lo que en un segundo sucedió: una descarga eléctrica invadido todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, apenas sintió el calor de su pecho en la palma de su mano. Se mordió su labio y obligo a enfrentar la mirada de ese hombre que desde que chocaron sentía sobre ella.

Sus ojos eran azules…

—Fíjate para la próxima vez quien va cruzando—escupió volteando.

Camino casi todo el final del pasillo que quedaba del café, dejándola alborotada con sus sentimientos a flor de piel que en solo un minuto habían salido a flote con solo tocarlo. Por un segundo el lugar cambio, ya no había más mesas ni plantas, ahora solo habían nubes blancas y espumosas que no tenían fin. Bañadas por colores rojizos, anaranjados y dorados, mostrándolas como si estuviera en un sueño. Y él hombre que la salvo de una dura caída y de pasar una semejante vergüenza, tenía… tenía… sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

«_Tiene alas…_»

—Kagome, al fin, pensé que no vendrías, te estuve… ¿Hey, estas bien? —le pregunto, ya que al estar cerca de ella notó lo tensa y concentrada que estaba, poso una mano en el hombro de la joven quién parpadeo repetidas veces como saliendo de una ensoñación.

—Eh, sí, sí, estoy bien **—**respondió aún distraída.

¿Quién había sido ese hombre de ojos azules cómo el mar de noche? Por un momento cuando le hablo sintió un temor que la hizo casi temblar y hacer que su corazón saltara dentro de su pecho ante su voz… su masculina voz. Se inclino un poco en la pequeña mesa de café colocando un codo en ella para que su mano sostuviera su mentón. ¿Había sido todo producto de su imaginación? ¿Las nubes, esas alas, los colores anaranjados como si los rayos de sol estuvieran acariciando esas espumosas nubes? Todo…

Era mucho más alto que ella, debería sacarle dos cabezas como mucho. Su cabello era negro como una noche sin estrellas, sus ojos azules como el mar nocturno, su piel tostada… esa mirada penetrante que había logrado hacerle saltar el corazón cuando se clavo en sus ojos, fijos y…

—Entonces choque con mi auto.

Parpadeo asustada

—¿¡Qué?!

—¡Ajá! —Exclamo Sango señalándola con su dedo índice— no estabas prestando ni la más mínima atención a lo que te estaba diciendo —la acuso—. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Tú nunca sabes estar así de distraída y se me hace muy extraño que no hayas preguntado ya porque te he traído a un lugar tan costoso como esté.

Vaya a veces Sango podía ser más perspicaz de lo que aparentaba ser.

—Y no —tomo su jugo de Naranja—. No aparento nada, a ti se te nota a todas luces que estas distraída y muy pensativa —Kagome soltó una risita incomoda al recordar que su amiga era capaz de "leerte el pensamiento" por llamarlo de alguna manera a su intuición—. Y no podrás negarme que algo te pasa —la observo preocupada— ¿Qué sucede, Kagome?

La aludida sonrió soltando una risita nerviosa de nuevo. A veces junto a su mejor amiga se sentía como confesándose ante un monje.

—No es nada. Solo es que vi a alguien que me pareció conocido. Solo es eso, de verdad —aseguro.

Sango la observo escéptica y luego se encogió de hombros, no insistiría con algo de lo que ella no tenia deseos de hablar.

—Y bien, ¿me dirás de una buena vez por todas que hacemos en un lugar donde no podemos ni pagar estos jugos? —inquirió la joven de mirada alegre dando un sorbo a su bebida de fruta. Sonriendo para dispersar el ambiente desconfiado que se creó entre ellas.

—¡Oh, sí, es verdad! —Recordó golpeando las palmas de sus manos— hemos venido a este lugar por una razón muy especial.

—¿Y ésa es…?

La joven sonrió risueña.

—¿Recuestas esa vez que te conté de que tenia «algo» por ahí?

—Mmm… sí, ¿y qué con eso?

Nuevamente sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, y tiñendo sus mejillas de un color carmesí.

—Bueno, él una vez me dijo que su padre tenía unas cuantas cadenas de café distribuidas por Japón —comenzó, sin dejar de juguetear con las llaves de su auto—. Jamás pensé que serian ehh… bueno, estas clases de café.

—¡¿El chico con el que sales es dueño de _estos_ cafés!? —casi grito, inclinándose más hacía delante.

—¡Shh! ¡no alces la voz! —susurró Sango, observando hacia los lados para ver si alguien había oído algo. Lo peor de todo era que TODOS oyeron a Kagome— ¡Kagome! Todos nos están viendo gracias a ti.

La chica observo también y noto como murmullos comenzaban a escucharse provenir de las demás mesas. Oh, genial, como siempre llamando la atención de todos. Se removió nerviosa al ver que cuando los observaba no desviaban la mirada de ella. Incomoda se tomo su larga melena con suaves ondas y se la coloco en el hombro creando así una pequeña montaña de cabellos que ocultaran su rostro colorado del de los demás.

—Bien —comenzó Sango nuevamente abanicándose con una servilleta de papel sus sonrosadas mejillas—. En resumen, ayer me pidió que seamos algo más que "algo" —sonrió ante el juego de palabras—. Y bueno, yo acepte.

—Oh, Sango, eso es muy bueno —sonrió sinceramente Kagome tomándole las manos a su amiga—. ¡Cuéntame todos los detalles!

—Sí, ya somos novios y para festejarlo me regalo dos meriendas completas en su café todo pago —se mordió el labio como si estuviera rememorando algo, sonrojándose aun mas—. Dijo que podía invitar a quien yo quiera, y utilizarlas cuando me plazca. No tienen fecha de vencimiento —rió— sólo la comida…

Kagome rió con su amiga sin ninguna preocupación. Cuanta paz sentía en momentos como esos cuando solo reía sin preocupaciones ni problemas, ni animales heridos y…

«¡Animales heridos!»

Observo su reloj de pulsera alarmada por la hora que seria.

15:45hs. P.M.

—¡Oh, Kami Sama, tengo que estar allá dentro de quince minutos! —Golpeo su frente contra la palma de su mano, teniendo los ojos clavados en las agujas del reloj, notando lo obvio: no llegaría—. Debo irme. Adiós, Sango.

Tomo su pequeño bolso cruzándoselo por el pecho y salió como alma que lleva el diablo del café.

—Pero… ¿Qué haré con las meriendas…? —murmuró al aire viendo como su amiga salía por la enorme puerta del café.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

—Buenas tardes Señorita Kagome —saludó con su suave sonrisa la secretaria de su pequeña «tienda».

—Hola, Áyame, buenas tardes —jadeó tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, arrugando la tela de su abrigo en el pecho e inclinándose hacia delante para tomar todo el aire perdido.

Uf, tuvo que correr las veinticinco cuadras desde el café hasta su Tienda Veterinaria. Por suerte quedaba a veinticinco cuadras y no a cincuenta. Había perdido las llaves del automóvil y cuando quiso abrir la puerta de este último notó que le faltaban las llaves. Las busco por todo el café, por los lugares en donde camino y hasta donde tropezó con ese mal educado hombre. Pero nada. No estaban por ningún lado. Suspiro sacando las llaves de su tienda, haciendo espacio para que entrara Áyame: su fiel empleada, que no le importaba trabajar por un sueldo casi miserable y eso era porque venía de una familia la cual no la obligaba a trabajar. Ella más bien trabajaba porque quería, ya que su padre era el dueño de una respetable empresa de materiales para el hogar.

—Se ve agitada —comento una vez dentro la chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes— ha venido corriendo ¿verdad?

Kagome le regalo una sonrisa cansada.

—Sí, es que olvide las llaves de mi auto en algún lugar que no recuerdo y me vi obligada a correr —rió quitándose el abrigo y la bufanda para colocarse la camisa de veterinaria.

«_Aunque juraría que estaban en mi bolso después de que choque con ese hombre…_»

Entro a su despacho con unas cuantas cartas que se encontraban en el Buzón de Cartas y se sentó pesadamente en la silla que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio. Que cansada se sentía…

—Es imposible que luego las haya perdido —musito para sí, meditabunda, observando _sin mirar_ las cartas que tenía entre sus manos—, ya que no las saque en ningún momento.

—Señorita Kagome —llamo la secretaria desde la entrada principal con tono serio—, han llamado para urgencia. Es una perra que está a punto de parir a sus cachorros y tiene dificultades.

Comenzó el trabajo…

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Cuatro operaciones. Dos partos. Tres accidentes. Y cinco vacunas contra el _Parvo_. Ésa era la lista del día de hoy y ella no se podía ni mantener en pie, estaba totalmente destrozada, quería dormir y dormir para descansar y no sentir más ese cansancio que le hacía cerrar sus ojos cada vez que se sentaba en su sillón favorito. Demasiadas cargas para una joven de veinticuatro años que simplemente era una veterinaria.

—Si sólo fuera eso… —suspiro cerrando sus ojos cuando escucho el "clic" de la cerradura. Guardo las llaves en su pequeño bolso y comenzó a caminar en una fría noche de primavera.

Ya estaba un poco cansada de siempre tener que estar al borde de los nervios. Teniendo que correr de aquí para allá, de allá para aquí, ya no daba para más. Y lo peor de todo es que apenas le alcanzaba para poder pagar todas sus deudas… ¡ja, como si fueran muchas! Lo único que debía hacer era pagar a Áyame, el pequeño departamento en donde vivía y la universidad de su hermano, sin contar con otras pequeñeces: como la comida, las cuotas del auto que aún no terminaba de pagar, los encargos de comida para animales, medicamentos y demás trivialidades.

Suspiro.

Hace más de tres años que le pagaba su universidad sin que él supiera. Depositaba los Yenes en la cuenta de su hermano y luego se marchaba sin que él jamás se enterase. Lo hacía porque sabía que su hermano con lo que trabaja no le alcanzaba para cubrir la cuota. Además ¿Quién pagaría tanto a un simple empleado de una estación de gasolina de medio tiempo? nadie, obviamente.

Pero esto era solo por unos años. Él ya terminaría la universidad y se recibiría de arquitecto, solo un par de años más y listo. Ya no mas cuentas ni tantas preocupaciones… solo dos años más…

—Ahh… ¡que cansador! —gimió, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás aún caminando.

Y lo peor de todo es que su abuelo se encontraba enfermo. Tal vez fueran los años y la muerte lo estuviera rondándole o simplemente era capricho del destino que quisiera llevárselo al lado de Kami Sama para ser un ángel y reencarnarlo en otra persona. Quizás… simplemente fuera eso…

Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla.

Era imposible ocultar el dolor que sentía. Su abuelo pronto moriría, los médicos que lo vieron les afirmaron la semana pasada que su abuelo no soportaría mucho tiempo. Los diagnósticos eran exactos, ninguna equivocación, nada que hacer para ayudarlo, lo único que quedaba era esperar lo inminente: su muerte.

Lágrimas tibias cayeron de sus ojos como suaves ríos salados de dolor.

No quería perder a otra persona.

No quería ver morir a otra…

Se enjugo las lágrimas al pasar por un lado de su auto, se quedo quieta de pie observándolo fijamente. Su mala racha no podría ser peor. Pero a era toda una mujer, hecha y derecha para andar lloriqueando por algo que no tenia solución, debía ser fuerte, su madre y su hermano estarían destrozados cuando ya él no estuviera mas con ellos. Necesitaba ser muy fuerte para poder hacerlos soportar el dolor de la perdida igual que cuando su padre murió…

«_Pero… ¿Y yo…? ¿Quién me hará sentir mejor?_»

Tomo aire cerrando sus ojos comenzando a caminar nuevamente retomando su camino. Eso no importaba. Ya estaba acostumbrada a guardar su dolor… y no compartirlo con nadie.

Tendría que hacer un duplicado para…

Se detuvo en seco percibiendo el erizamiento de sus cabellos en la nuca de su cabeza.

Alguien la estaba observando.

Paralizada, llena de pánico por estar sola en medio de la calle sin que ningún miserable auto se cruzara por allí, comenzó a respirar agitadamente con el ensordecedor latido de su corazón. Bien, no debía temer, tendría que comenzar a caminar más rápido, sólo eso, nada más. Aumentando el paso, continuo caminando sin detenerse cuando escucho el ruido de una lata que rodaba contra el sementó. Debería estar a unos cuantos metro lejos de ella, y ése sonido no lo había provocado el viento ya que ni una maldita briza se sentía por el lugar. Rápidamente doblo en una esquina y pasos detrás de ella comenzaron a oírse. No era una persona… eran dos.

«_No, no, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?_»

Disimuladamente observo hacia atrás y su mandíbula se abrió como se hubiera despegado de su piel.

Sólo era una pareja que venían silenciosamente caminando.

Quiso reír a carcajadas por lo tonta que se había comportado. Ella que creía que la estaban persiguiendo ¡Solo era una pareja de adolecentes! Sonrió avergonzada por su estúpido comportamiento y continuo cruzando la calle para ir hacia una plaza que daba enfrente de su departamento. Tranquila, ahora, aflojo la tención de sus hombros y casi arrastrando los pies cruzo la pequeña plaza que en medio tenía una estatua de un ángel…

«_Como el del café…_»

Porque no dudaba que esa visión casi real era la de un ángel o lo que sea que haya sido eso que ocurrió en el café del novio de su amiga. Estaba segura que era un ángel ¿sino que sería ese hombre con alas blancas en su espalda que volaban alrededor de ella? ¿Un hombre paloma? Oh, eso era tan ridículo. Sonrió ante sus cavilaciones deteniéndose para observar ésa estatua… que la observaba… ¿la observaba? Parpadeó para confirmar si era verdad y…

No, era su imaginación nuevamente.

Tantas horas de trabajo provocaban eso en ella: ver cosas que no eran.

«_Tonta. Tengo que dejar de leer libros de ficción._»

—¿Se encuentra perdida?

Su respiración se corto. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos mientras las piernas no le respondían. Esa no era la voz de un hombre amable, esa era la voz de alguien que disfruta del dolor de otros. Estaba segura que esa persona había hecho algo malo, ya que percibía el tinte malicioso mezclado con amabilidad que obviamente no tenía.

—¿Señorita, se ha perdido? —Le susurró en el oído, desde detrás de ella quien llena de pánico no pudo ni hablar— sé que puedo ayudarla… en muchas cosas.

«_¡Un violador!_»

—Yo… no…

Poso sus manos en los brazos de la joven quien ante el contacto se removió nerviosa con bruscos movimientos tratándose de zafar del agarre al que era sometida. Él hombre ejerció más fuerza en sus manos, clavándole sus dedos fuertes en el abrigo que ahora no parecía tan grueso como ella creía ya que podía sentir sus dedos como si esas partes de su cuerpo estuvieran desnudas.

—¡NO, NO ME TOQUE! —Chillo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas—. ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!

—Shh… sabes que quieres hacerlo, no te niegues.

—¡No, no, eso es mentira!

Trato de quitarse sus manos de encima pero fue inútil. Lo único que consiguió fue que él la acercara más a su cuerpo haciéndola notar la erección de su entrepierna contra su espalda ya que al parecer era más alto que ella. O tal vez no.

Se sentía sucia y creyó que moriría, pero todo lo que paso fue muy rápido…

Con todas sus fuerzas, clavo el talón de su zapatilla en los dedos del pie del hombre que al parecer tenía unos zapatos costosos que se ensuciaron con la zapatilla de la joven. Él acosador soltó un gruñido ronco clavando sin consideración los dedos en sus brazos, casi con las uñas y de un solo movimiento la soltó con todas sus fuerzas empujándola hacia delante. Ella cayó al suelo y golpeo con fuerza su muslo y la palma de su mano comenzando a latir tanto o más que sus brazos en donde el acosador la había sostenido. Sin siquiera pensarlo corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el edificio en donde vivía sin mirar atrás. No quería verlo, no deseaba saber quién era, solo quería escapar de allí y ocultarse en la tibieza de su hogar…

Sollozando, con sus dedos temblorosos: busco en su bolso las llaves de su departamento encontrarlas, abrió con ella la puerta para luego cerrarla de un solo portazo. ¡Estaba sucia! ¡Se sentía llena de mugre! Impregnada del olor de ese loco que la había atacado en su parque favorito. Lloro desconsoladamente, recostando la espalda contra la puerta de madera para desplomándose en el suelo, quedando con las rodillas flexionadas y sus manos ocultando su rostro. Convulsionándose por la violencia de los sollozos. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo y, lo peor de todo… era que se encontraba sola… sin nadie que la acompañase o la protegiera de ese temor que la recorría de pies a cabeza.

Sus brazos, en donde la había sujetado, dolían como pinchazos de pequeñas agujas mientras que su muslo y mano, no dejaban de recordarle cuanto le dolió esa caída. ¿Por qué le sucedían estas cosas? ¿Por qué no podía vivir tranquilamente con un poco de paz? Un poquito, solo minutos, horas como mucho…

—_Por favor… escúchame… Kami Sama_ —oró, sin dejar de sollozar, con la frente apoyada en sus rodillas, sus manos en su estomago, y su voz trémula por los sollozos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él la escuchara, que le enviara su ángel guardián para protegerla de ese dolor y miedos que la tenia atada desde hace mucho tiempo cuando empezó a vivir sola y tener grandes responsabilidades—. _Ayúdame, por favor, ayúdame. Ayuda a mi ángel guardián, que desde hace mucho no me protege, para encontrar el camino hacia mí, a que mi vida cambie, a poder ayudar a mí hermano, a que no me sucedan mas estas cosas, a que pueda estar algún día en paz, solo horas o minutos. Protege a los que quiero y por favor no te olvides de mí… no lo hagas._

Las ventanas que se encontraban enfrente de la puerta dando una vista maravillosa hacia su plaza favorita, se abrieron de par en par, como si una ráfaga de viento las hubiera empujado. Soltó un grito ahogado, pegándose aún más contra la puerta, invadida por el terror que la abrazo cómo sí ella fuera un pequeño conejillo que se encontraba desvalido enfrente del león que la devoraría. Chilló, cerrando sus ojos cuando otra furiosa ola de viento la golpeó de lleno, haciendo jirones sus cabellos y enfriándola de pies a cabeza. Una luz cálida entro desde afuera plantándosele enfrente, provocándola para que suspicaz abriera sus ojos y la mirara. La luz tomo forma de un cuerpo con alas enromes que prácticamente rozaban sus puntas con el techo de su pequeño departamento. Trago dolorosamente cuando la luz comenzó a tomar forma y pequeñas y grandes plumas volaron a su alrededor…

Un hombre con un traje rojo apareció ante ella. Parecía como si… como si…

«_Como si fuera un demonio._»

La luz lentamente se fue difuminando para dar paso a la oscuridad, dejando como única luz la de la luna quien remarcaba la figura del "demonio" y sus alas. Entre abrió los labios queriendo decir algo, pero lo único que atino a hacer fue a quedarse como una estatua observándolo fijamente, petrificada cuando él la observo serio, como evaluándola, haciéndola perder en esos ojos dorados… esa mirada… era…

—_Fíjate para la próxima vez quien va cruzando._

¡Él hombre con quien se choco en el café!

_**Continuará…**_

**N/a:** ¡**B**onjour! al parecer algo de inspiración llego a mi ^.^ uf, sé que es bastante pesado porque es largo, pero es solo el primer cap, ya los otros van a ser mas cortitos. Bien, voy a recordar un aviso por si las dudas (no, nadie me agredió):

**UN AVISO IMPORTANTE****(por si las dudas):** **NO SOY ESCRITORA** por lo tanto **NADIE** tiene derecho a criticar de forma "venenosa" (por así llamarlo) mis fics. Si bien, no escribiré de 10 o mi ortografía es «mala» esto lo hago porque me gusta y no para que me critiquen de mala manera mi forma de escribir. Si no te gusta ahí está el icono «cerrar» lo cliqueas ¡y listo! Internet es un espacio sin fin en donde podes encontrar mil fics de otras personas que puede que te gusten. Esto no lo digo por nadie en especial solo lo hago como aviso ya que **no estoy dispuesta a leer comentarios "forros"** de personas que NO conozco.

Pasando a otro tema. Este fic no tiene nada religioso, si bien, por ahí voy a nombrar al Dios de nosotros los católicos, pero no voy a hacer nada más que eso, nombrarlo, ésto es toda cultura japonesa y si conocen _**Dragon Ball**_ sabrán que los ángeles en la cultora hispana sí existen, ya que cuando _**Goku**_ murió era uno.

¡Gracias por los reviews! Es lindo leer a mis viejos lectores n,n (como también a los nuevos) y saber que aún les gusta mis fics.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Nos leemos, al rato!

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia en leer mi nota y el fic!

Aliío0OozZz…

_**.°.°.°**__**Dulce Kagome Lady**__**°.°.°.**_


	2. Rencor

**Capítulo 2:**** "Rencor."**

—¡**T**ú…! —gritó, a viva voz, alzando su dedo índice, trémulo, por lo nerviosa que se sentía ante la situación. Esto era imposible, estaba soñando claramente era eso— ¡tú…! —choqueada tartamudeo sin poder completar la frase.

«_Estas soñando_.»

Sí, era eso. Soñaba. Estaba soñando. Era eso.

Su corazón latió vertiginoso en su pecho, los latidos de este último retumbaban en sus oídos y la respiración era agitada. Parpadeo cuando todo comenzó a darle vueltas y la oscuridad se hacía cada vez más notable. Se iba a desmayar, lo presentía. Y de un momento a otro, ya nada se veía, lo único que vio por última vez: fueron esos ojos dorados que estaban clavados en ella como si fuera la cosa más importante en toda la Tierra y luego… ya nada fue claro.

Él, quien en todo el momento estuvo en mudo silencio, alzo una ceja cuando ella dejo de respirar agitadamente y su brazo cayó flácido a un lado de su cuerpo. Se había desmayado obviamente. Bufo, enfadado con el mismísimo Kami Sama. Tener que cuidar a una mujer que parecía una mocosa era lo más fastidioso que había hecho en su otra vida y cuando estuvo en el cielo. Se cruzo de brazos plegando sus alas en su espalda desviando la mirada de esa mujer que ya no valía la pena observar.

¡¿Cómo demonios había terminado así!? Él, un gran semidemonio que era heredero del imperio de su padre, ser engañado por unos humanos, y luego convertido en un _ángel_ al servicio de un dios el cual era respetado ¡por los humanos! ¡ja! Que radicalmente cambiaba la vida de uno, ¿eh?

Dejo vagar su mirada por el pequeño departamento en donde se encontraba. Había un sofá detrás de él que cómodamente daba una vista magnifica a una plaza que se encontraba fuera del edificio, sentía el aroma de una cocina que se encontraba a su derecha, luego en su izquierda dos habitaciones más, una en donde ella al parecer dormía, otra el baño y después… nada más. Vaya, que pequeño que era ése lugar, lo podría recorrer en menos de quince minutos y ni siquiera se perdería, puso sus ojos en blanco, como si pudiera perderse.

Estantes, se encontraban adheridos a la pared llenos de adornos de animales y fotografías, más arriba de ellos habían cuadros con fotografías y diplomas que de seguro le pertenecerían a ella. Una mesa pequeña, para cuatro personas como máximo, se encontraba a un lado de ellos y más y más muebles adornando la estancia….

Camino lentamente hacia la ventaba que daba afuera y observo la luna y las estrellas que parecían estar sonriéndole con su extrema brillantes. Lanzo una mirada llena de rencor hacia ese cielo del cual hace solo minutos había bajado. ¡Keh! Estúpido deber de ángeles, estúpida su mala suerte, ¡estúpido Kami sama por enviarlo a la Tierra! El lugar que extrañaba tanto y al cual no deseaba volver.

«_Pero ¿qué es lo que prefieres? ¿Estar allí ó estar aquí?_»

Y pues si le dieran a elegir…

Claramente no elegiría a ninguno de los dos.

Desearía estar en el infierno en donde obviamente sería mucho más feliz que en el lugar en donde había estado y donde estaba. Torno su mirada a esa mujer que se encontraba desplomada en el suelo. Camino hasta ella quedándose de pie en frente, observándola fijamente. Sus rasgos eran más o menos como el de una mujer que parecía niña ya que aún tenía ese tinte de inocencia que solo las mocosas conservan.

Entrecerró los ojos notando recién algo que lo comenzaba a inquietar… eso de los rasgos… ella tenía algo que le parecía muy familiar. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda incomodándolo, provocando que se removiera desasosegado. ¿Se le parecería a alguien que ya abría visto? O parecía…

Parecía como si fuera un… un…

«_Un ángel caído._»

Se preguntaba si ella no sería uno, si ella no se hubiera caído de los cielos y llegado por error a la Tierra… ya que podía presentir algo que lo incomodaba pero que no podría definir ni con toda la inteligencia del mundo. Era algo que sobrepasaba la lógica, algo que se parecía mucho a lo que sintió cuando estaba vivo.

¿Calidez? ¿Confianza?... ¿paz…?

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente retrocediendo lo más rápido que pudo, casi amedrentado por lo que había descubierto. Esa mujer tenía un aura de paz que desprendía su cuerpo como si fueran rayos de sol que bañaban el cuerpo de uno. Gruño mostrando sus dientes amenazadoramente: eso no era lo que habían acordado con Kami Sama antes de que lo enviara a la Tierra, eso no estaba en sus planes. No quería que _nada_ ni _nadie_ provocaran en él sensaciones que no se permitía él mismo sentir. Él deseaba ser un demonio, _tenía_ que ser un demonio e ir al infierno a donde pertenecía, quizás de esa manera pudiera encontrar a quienes le hicieron lo que le hicieron en su vida pasada, a la maldita persona que lo traiciono cuando él había jurado protegerla con su vida si era necesario, cuando él había jurado jamás traicionarla.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

Ella… esa mocosa… era… era…

—Kikyuo…

¡Ahora comprendida!

Ahora veía a donde quería llegar Kami Sama con todo eso del trato: quería que perdonara a esa pérfida, maldita ingrata y traicionera sacerdotisa que lo engaño en la primera oportunidad. Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con vigor hirviendo el odio que sentía hacia esa maldita infeliz que lo había condenado a vivir de esa manera tan pura y asfixiantemente buena, que era el cielo. Apretó los puños a los lados de su cuerpo mostrando en sus ojos un brillo lleno de odio que hasta el más valiente hubiera hecho temblar. Quería venganza, quería muerte. Lanzo una mirada a ese cuerpo desprotegido que se encontraba desplomado en el suelo.

¿Y qué tal comenzar con la perra que lo condeno a lo que era? Como hicieron con él…

Una sonrisa malévola se extendió por su rostro, dejando ver esos colmillos que relamió con su lengua saboreando ya el sabor de la muerte. Afilo sus uñas haciéndolas brillar ante la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventaba abierta y dando pasos firmes pero lentos se acerco al cuerpo de esa mujer que ni se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder con su vida.

—En el cielo serás mucho más feliz que aquí… igual que yo, perra.

Y se arrojo contra ella, teniendo sus garras al frente apuntando directamente contra el cuello de la joven que de un momento a otro volteo el rostro aún dormida:

—No lo hagas… —musitó, entre sueños, haciéndolo detenerse al instante.

¿Qué había dicho?

—Por favor, papá, quédate… por favor… —lágrimas, comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, lentas y espesas, dejando vestigios de dolor en sus mejillas.

¿Lloraba?

¿Estaba llorando?

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Inmóvil, la observo pasmado ante lo que había ocurrido. ¿Kikyuo tenía un padre? Bueno, entendía que de algún modo había nacido, pero creía que ella no pensaba en su padre, que ni siquiera lo tenía en cuenta en su vida. Ella era tan fría y reservada, que no creía que tenía padres. Imagino que era huérfana.

«_Ella ahora tiene otra vida._»

Gruño pensando en eso. ¿Y con eso qué? Poco le importaba que ella tuviera una nueva vida en ese tiempo. Debía pagar lo que había hecho, había una injusticia que él debía cobrar, su propia justicia. Tenía que matarla, era su deber hacerlo, esa maldita debía pagar lo que le había hecho con sangre y un lento sufrimiento. Dio un paso hasta ella con las garras erizadas en sus dedos, listas para dar el primer golpe, y…

… Su corazón, el cual hace casi medio milenio no sentía latir, ese musculo que creía muerto, bombeo sangre, enviándola vigorosa por las venas de su cuerpo. Transmitiendo un calor que creía ya nunca más sentiría y junto con él una ola de agonía lo golpeo tan fuerte que sus rodillas casi flaquearon. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? Entonces lo inminente sucedió:

Sus alas estallaron al igual que un espejo cuando es roto.

Millones de plumas blancas volaron por la habitación, dejándolo en shock ante el inesperado suceso. Sus alas habían desaparecido de un segundo a otro. Alzo lentamente una mano como un maniquí que imaginariamente está atado a un hilo invisible que ni él podía ver, y sostuvo con su palma abierta la pequeña pluma que se poso en ella…

—Cuando sientas el primer sentimiento que te hace humano, tus alas estallaran en mil plumas blancas y desaparecerán lentamente —había explicado Kami Sama cuando le propuso su "trato"—. Tranquilo, no me veas así. Las recuperaras cuando consigas experimentar los dos sentimientos que te harán ángel de nuevo.

—¡Ja! ¿Y si no lo consigo? ¿Qué es lo que sucederá? —Pregunto altanero— ¿no podre volver a los cielos? ¿Al fin me enviaras al infierno? Dime, muero por saberlo.

Kami Sama, lo observo serio, cómo si lo que tuviera que decir fuera la peor de las condenas que podían llegar a existir.

—Te volverás un alma vacía, —sentenció—. De las que vagan por la Tierra sin encontrar consuelo ni se le permiten la entrada al infierno ni mucho menos a los cielos. Vagaras eternamente por el mundo de los vivos, solo, sin siquiera sentir algo.

Por un momento, solo por uno, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda su espalda, llegando a la nuca de su cabeza erizándole los cabellos. Lo había dicho de tal manera que en realidad creyó que sería peor que estar en los infiernos y ser castigado una y otra vez, sin consuelo. No poder sentir nada, estar solo…, vagando eternamente en la Tierra, sin nada más que él mismo.

Ya sentado en el suelo observo el cuerpo de la mujer. Por poco y casi la mata. Ése era su plan inicialmente ya que ÉL no había especificado nada de sobre matarla, al parecer eso no influía en nada sobre él. Podría matarla tan fácilmente que capaz ni sintiera dolor alguno, y lo habría hecho sino fuera… sino fuera…

«_¡Ggnh! ¡maldita sea!_»

¡De verdad quería matarla! Tener su cuello entre sus manos y exprimirlo hasta que ella ya no respirara y sangre brotara de sus labios, logrando desgarrar alguna parte de su cuerpo… quería hacerlo. Por venganza, por matarla, por sentir lo que era por primera vez hacer justicia, su justicia… pero…

No podía.

Inclino la cabeza sintiendo, dolor en su corazón. No podía hacer todo aquello que deseaba, no podía… porque aún sentía algo por ella. Sabía que aún amaba a esa maldita desgraciada que lo había engañado. A pesar de estar desilusionado con el amor de ella, no podía desearle el mal, ni siquiera podía herirla… a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, él no podía.

¡Maldición!

Sintió tristeza por ella cuando la vio llorar. Y muy culpable por su egoísmo, sabía que tenía sentimientos y no era tan frio como todos esos malditos ángeles pensaban en el cielo. Pero jamás creyó que no era capaz de controlarlos, de flaquear ante la mujer que lo había engañado y que encima lloro tan de repente que lo descoloco de su plan. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Estúpidos sentimientos! Ahora ya no tenía más sus alas y no podía volar ni salir de allí, ahora estaba encadenado a ella. ¡Maldición!

—Ah, por cierto —le había sonreído inocentemente—. Olvide mencionar que una vez perdidas tus alas estas atado a ella hasta sentir de nuevo esos sentimientos que te «faltan».

«¿Justamente debía ser con ella?»

Sí, era OBVIO que Kami Sama, ese maldito dios, sabía que fingía no sentir nada y al verse tan obstinado en revelarlos a la luz le propuso ese condenado "trato" que de trato no tenía nada. ¿Qué ganaba él con todo eso? Ése maldito jamás especifico lo que él ganaría si le obedecía, pero como era una orden y él era su superior, casi su jefe, jamás podría desobedecerle. Suspiro afirmando su codo en su pierna que se encontraba cruza como un indio para que su palma sostuviera su mentón. Con expresión cansada observo a esa muchacha. Por su maldita culpa él había sentido dolor… si solo hubiera dormido tranquilamente la habría matado de una buena vez y él ahora podría ir al infierno.

Escucho los pájaros cantar. Volteo la cabeza observando por encima de su hombro hacia atrás, en donde se encontraban las ventanas abiertas de par en par. Entrecerró sus ojos cuando una luz anaranjada y tibia lastimo sus ojos con su potente luz solar. Ya comenzaba a amanecer. ¿Cuántas veces él sol había acariciado su piel y él jamás sintió su calidez? ¿Desde hace cuanto no veía el amanecer? ¿Desde hace cuanto qué no percibía ese aroma a mañana que solo se siente en muy pocas veces? ¿Desde hace cuanto que no cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que él sol lo mimara un segundo con sus suaves caricias solares? Y lo más importante de todo ¿desde hace cuanto que había olvidado lo que era apreciar la vida?

Ocultando su mirada en su flequillo se irguió acercándose hacia la ventana. Hundirse en el rencor por tanto tiempo había creado eso en él: olvidar lo que era estar vivo. Como si llevara en sus hombros todo el peso del mundo se inclino afirmo sus manos en el marco de la ventana, permitiendo que su cabello _negro_ cayera como cascadas a los lados de sus hombros. Ya estaba comenzando a transformarse en humano. Miró atentamente como sus garras se encogían transformándose en uñas.

De día humano, de noche hanyuo.

Todo por culpa del rencor, todo por querer ver sangre entre sus dedos, todo por confiar en alguien que en realidad solo deseaba su sangre para proteger algo que no tenia vida y que estaba lleno de maldad… todo por su culpa. Pero no dejaría que ocurriese de nuevo lo mismo, esta vez él sería el vencedor, esta vez él engañaría a otro. Sonrió de lado en una mueca malvada, y comenzaría con esa mujer que estaba a sus espaldas. Ella conocería primero que nadie lo que era el engaño de Inuyasha Taisho hijo del general más respetado de todos los demonios… sííí… esto sería muy divertido.

Kikyuo, lo conocería por primera vez y se arrepentiría por jugar con su sentimientos, aunque él aún la amara la aria pagar, sí, la aria sufrir.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Con un jadeo lleno de pánico abrió sus ojos.

Parpadeo aún adormilada observando la habitación en donde se encontraba: su dormitorio. Arrugo el ceño viendo borroso por el sueño, se restregó los ojos con su puño y volvió a mirar el lugar. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Recordaba difusamente como las ventanas se habían abierto de par en par dejando que una misteriosa luz entrara desde afuera hasta posarse en frente de ella para luego tomar forma y transformarse en… en…

—¡No lo recuerdo! —se revolvió el pelo, nerviosa ante lo que había sucedido la noche pasada.

¿Todo fue un sueño? ¿lo soñó?

—Pero fue tan real.

Observo la frazada que se encontraba encima de ella y dejo su mirada clavada allí cavilando una y otra vez en los sucesos de la noche pasada. Recordaba que en hombre la quiso…

Entonces corrió cómo alma que lleva el diablo hacia el baño. Sin pensarlo dos veces se metió dentro de la tina abriendo el agua caliente. Estaba sucia, llena de mugre, impregnada del aroma de ese abusador que la noche pasada quiso aprovecharse de ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, abrazándose a sí misma con el piyama aun puesto. No le importaba mojarlo no le interesaba que se arruinara, solo quería quitarse lo que llevaba en la piel. Olvidar lo que había sucedido, aunque pareciera imposible. Sollozo, afirmando su frente en la fría loza del baño, dejando atrás su sueño con el demonio y recordando una y otra vez a ese infeliz que se había atrevido a tocarla… a querer abusar de ella.

Se quito lentamente el piyama, pesadamente mojado y tomo jabón y una esponja. Con fuerza comenzó a restregárselo en los brazos dejándose rojo por la fuerza que empleaba y sintiendo punzadas de dolor en las marcas moradas que tenía en su nívea piel. Tenía moretones pero eso no importaba, solo quería estar limpia, solo eso. Nuevamente lágrimas más calientes que la lluvia que caía sobre ella de la bañera recorrieron sus mejillas como lava de dolor, recordándole lo que sentía, el odio que sentía hacia ese hombre que la había querido _tocar_. Odiando una y otra vez el vivir sola, el no tener el apoyo de alguien a su lado, que la protegiera, que la cuidara.

«_Pero es tu culpa… tu decidiste estar sola…_»

Soltó la esponja enjabonada de sus temblorosas manos, y cubrió su rostro con estas últimas, llorando amargamente. Lo sabía, lo sabía bien, pero el independizarse era una cosa esencial en la vida y ella ya no era una niña para estar en la casa de su madre. Necesitaba tener su _hogar,_ su escondite.

—¿¡Por qué me pasa esto a mí!? —Gimió en un hipo de llantos—. ¿Por qué, Kami Sama? ¿Por qué…?

Luego de por poco lastimarse al refregarse la esponja por el cuerpo, salió de la lucha lentamente envolviéndose en una bata blanca. Los ojos le ardían de tanto derramar lágrimas, y sentía que le dolían del mismo dolor que su alma sentía.

Arrastrando los pies, salió del baño. Sin observar, cerrando los ojos a el lugar sin importarle lo desarmada que se encontraba su cama, se arrojo a esta de bruces, rebotando ante el impacto que recibió su cuerpo con los resortes del colchón. Suspiró, creyendo que estaba seca como una flor cuando se marchita al no recibir agua, por las lágrimas que desperdicio en su baño. Aún el dolor era tangible, pero por lo menos no sentía ese hormigueo en el cuerpo que le daba una y otra vez olas de escalofríos por el cuerpo. Era mejor no pensar más en éso, era mejor olvidar lo que al final no pudo hacerse. Al menos, había salido victoriosa, no logro que nada más sucediera… aunque el trauma que sentía aún no la dejaba tranquila.

Se sentó en la cama dándose cuenta que si seguía allí terminaría más demacrada de lo que ya se sentía y decidió que mejor sería levantarse y comenzar el día que al parecer era hermoso. Observo sus manos que arrugaban la frazada junto con un poco de sabana que estaba toda hecha un bulto y noto algo blanco y suave al lado de ellas. Corrió su mirada y vio…

—U-una pluma… una…

Como las que tenía el demonio en su sueño…

_**Continuará…**_

**N/a:** **J**ajaja que terrible confusión que se armo entre ellos ¿no? Kagome pensando que Inu es un demonio e Inuyasha pensando que Kagome es Kikyuo, ¡Kami Sama, QUE HORROR! Jajaja. Bueno, me tarde bastante en actualizar, pero es que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir estos días y ando un poquitito ocupada por las noches. Uf, encima por las noches es que escribo. Ahh… en fin, algo, es algo, pero pido comprensión, porfa me voy a tardar un poquito ¡pero no voy a abandonar!

¡Mil gracias a las personas que me leen y quienes me agregaron como _author_ o _story favorite_! Y mucho más a los que me dejaron un reviews ^,^ oh, que feliz me siento, se ve que a muchos les gusto la idea.

Nos leemos mas tarde.

**.°.°.°**_**D.K.L**_**°.°.°.**


	3. Su Tranquilidad

**Capítulo 3:** **"Su Tranquilidad."**

— _**F**__íjate para la próxima vez quien va cruzando._

Arrugo el ceño observando fijamente la mesa de madera en donde descansaban sus manos entrelazadas. Tenía recuerdos borrosos y por el maldito susto que se había llevado hace unas cuantas noches atrás, no recordaba bien el sueño que había tenido. Pero, estaba segura de una cosa… con quien se choco en el café no era ninguna locura suya ¡lo había visto! ¡Y de verdad! recordaba claramente esos destellos suaves, las enormes alas blancas… y esos cabellos plateados…

—Kagome…

—¿Eh? —musitó, alzando su mirada para ver el cansado rostro de su madre.

Tenía claras ojeras debajo de esos ojos que eran idénticos a los suyos. Se la veía más delgada y hasta un poco más vieja… todo por el dolor que sentía. Pronto olvido sus propias preocupaciones y volvió a la dura realidad: la agonizante muerte de su querido y único abuelo.

El abuelo sufría de la enfermedad más común entre los ancianos: la Enfermedad de las Arterias Coronarias es un tipo de enfermedad cardiaca. Las _arterias coronarias_ son vasos sanguíneos que transportan sangre y oxígeno al músculo del corazón. Cuando estas arterias se obstruyen con depósitos adiposos llamados _placa_ es lo que se denomina enfermedades de las arterias coronarias. Las obstrucciones en las arterias pueden impedir que el corazón obtenga suficiente sangre y oxígeno, y también pueden causar dolor en el pecho (_angina de pecho_.) Si se forman coágulos de sangre, éstos podrían suspender repentinamente el flujo de sangre en las arterias y ocasionar un ataque cardiaco.

—La placa se forma en las arterias a través de los años por un proceso llamado _aterosclerosis_ —explico el médico quien atendía a su abuelo, cuando fueron a una común visita a la clínica—. Demasiado _colesterol_ en la sangre es una de las causas de esta placa en las arterias. A medida que se acumula la placa, la abertura de las arterias se estrecha gradualmente y después se obstruye. La arteria también puede volverse menos elástica a esto se lo llama "endurecimiento de las arterias."

La madre de Kagome tomo de la mano a su hija mayor observando con los ojos anegados en lagrimas al doctor quien mostraba un su rostro impasible, ya acostumbrado a su "doloroso" trabajo.

—¿L-lo que nos está queriendo decir es que…?

El doctor asintió.

—Su padre tiene pocas posibilidades de vida… lo que quiero decir es que su corazón poco aguantara las palpitaciones ya que se ha formado un coágulo en una parte de su corazón. Tiene dos opciones para elegir… —concedió—, una: es La cirugía de revascularización de las arterias coronarias o más conocida como "Bypass" es una operación para llevar sangre al corazón. Para llevarla a cabo, se toma un vaso sanguíneo de otra parte del cuerpo y después se une a cada extremo de la arteria estrechada. Se puede hacer una derivación en cada arteria obstruida. La cirugía de revascularización puede disminuir el dolor en el pecho y el riesgo de un ataque cardiaco. No obstante, la revascularización también puede obstruirse. Pero eso es común después de 10 años ya luego de la operación.

»Sin embargo… es muy peligroso cuando el paciente tiene la edad de su padre, señora. Otra opción es los medicamentos recetados, pero como vera ya no puede hacer mucho un medicamento con un coagulo de sangre encontrado, el método más recomendable es el Bypass, pero es peligroso. —La observo fijamente—: usted decide señora Higurashi.

La madre de Kagome se disculpo un momento y dijo que necesitaba pensarlo, ya que se trataba de la vida de su querido padre.

Habían transcurrido tres días de ese acontecimiento y su madre aun estaba en duda. Suspiro al verla tan concentrada observando hacia la ventana que daba al patio de su templo. Era muy difícil decidir, ya que era entre la vida y la muerte, pero también se trataba de pensar en dejarlo sufriendo o encontrar una salvación a pesar de ser arriesgada…

—Mamá…

—Kagome… he tomado una decisión —sentencio su madre observándola con sus ojos brillosos y rostro cansado.

Un largo silencio ensordecedor inundo el lugar tornando el momento tenso. Kagome trago saliva sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle su espalda, sabía que la decisión que tomara su madre seria la correcta… debía ser la correcta.

—Vamos a operar al abuelo.

—Mamá…

—Es lo mejor hija —dijo con la voz trémula— si tu abuelo soporta la cirugía será un milagro de Kami Sama… él ya no puede seguir sufriendo de esta manera, debemos encontrar la manera menos dolorosa para que él pueda seguir viviendo o… —se tomo un minuto para controlar el llanto que se acumulaba en su garganta—… o descansar en paz. Y esta es la mejor opción…

Bajo su mirada a la taza humeante de té que minutos antes su madre había colocado para que bebiera. Esa era la mejor opción… eso decía el doctor… eso afirmaba su madre, pero… ¿Cómo se calma el dolor de perder a su único abuelo? ¿También existirá alguna opción…?

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

—¿Y eres de por aquí?

Suspiro con clara pesadumbres al escuchar la chillona voz de una de las tantas chicas que lo había seguido por prácticamente tres malditos días.

Desde esa vez que se fue de la casa de esa niña había huido de toda clase de mujeres que lo perseguían sin descanso alguno. Parecía como si él fuese un cantante Pop del cual todas ellas quería un poco de él. En una ocasión de estos tres días fue acosado por una ola de mujeres que al parecer eran fanáticas de un gran cantante, casi le habían arrancado la manga de su camisa —pensándolo bien, lo hicieron— y unos cuantos mechones de su hermoso cabello _negro_. Se cruzo de brazos observando de forma apática a esas rubias de buen cuerpo, lindo rostro, pero insoportable voz que no paraban de cotorrear queriendo llamar su atención. Como desearía tener sus alas nuevamente y salir volando de allí, siendo tal como es y no con esa forma de humano que tan repugnante se le hacía.

Con resignación y cerrando sus ojos imaginándose que no estaban pegadas a él respondió:

—No, no soy de por aquí —mostro una media sonrisa notando el doble sentido a sus propias palabras tan irresistible que las mujeres suspiraron llenas de placer**—**. Vengo de una ciudad que es poco conocida.

—¿Un pueblito? —inquirió una de ellas. El demonio puso sus ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo era posible que preguntara "un pueblito" si acababa de decir "¡una ciudad!"? ¡Kami Sama! Algunas mujeres podían ser algo… desquiciantes.

—Acabo de decir…

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero es que hoy no podía… debía ir a ver al abuelo a la clínica.

«_Esa voz… yo la conozco._»

Rápidamente se separo de las mujeres que lo tenían firmemente —como si fueran tenazas— tomado de los brazos colgándose una de cada lado. Observo casi desesperado hacia todos los lados de su cabeza esperando encontrar la figura de Kikyô. La otra noche cuando la tenía a su merced no pudo hacerle nada ya que un maldito sentimiento había salido a flote desde lo más profundo de su… ¡de lo que sea que se encontrada dentro suyo! Pero esta vez… esta vez sería diferente, la vería sangran, morir desangrada o al menos quemada, igual que él.

Y la vio.

Iba caminando a zancadas rápidas por la vereda de una calle hablando por lo que ellos, los humanos, llamaban "celular o móvil". Y algo lo hipnotizo. Dejo que sus ojos vagaran por esa menuda figura, algo desgarbada y sin gracia para caminar… algo llamaba su atención, algo que no podía comprender. No mostraba una figura de una mujer de veintipocos años, más bien parecía, parecía… ella mostraba algo que las demás mujeres que vio a lo largo del tiempo que llego a la Tierra carecían.

Seria… seria ¿bondad?

«_¡Keh! Claro que no. Solo la veo diferente porque es Kikyô._»

—Debo irme —se despido con la vista clavada en la mujer que cada vez se alejaba más y más de él.

—¡No, espera! ¿Por qué te vas? Si recién has llegado —se quejo una de ellas tironeando más de su brazo para que él se quedara pero Inuyasha al tener mucha más fuerza que tres hombres juntos podía sin hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo hacerlas que lo soltaran, claro que sin la menor delicadeza.

—¡Suéltenme!

—**¡NO!** —gritaron al unisonó.

—Pues ustedes lo pidieron —murmuró con tono siniestro. Cerró sus ojos y con un simple movimiento de brazos hizo que rudamente ambas mujeres cayeran al suelo haciendo que sus cabellos se movieron con brusquedad enmarañándolos.

—Ouh… dolió…

—¡Keh! Jodanse… —y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

Bien, ya se había alejado lo suficiente de él, no la veía, pero estaba seguro que había doblado en alguna esquina de ese lugar. Jah, eso no evitaría que no pudiera alcanzarla. Esta vez no tendría compasión por ella, la mataría de la misma manera que ella lo hizo con él hacía más de quinientos años en el pasado. Corrió velozmente como si fuera un depredador que estuviera a punto de cazar a su presa, impulsado por el recuerdo que provoco mas odio del que sentía en ese momento. Muchas personas lo observaban con cara de espanto al verlo correr a una velocidad que ni siquiera podría ser humana, pero claro, a un demonio como él poco le importaba.

—¡No, hey, no lo molestes! —la escucho gritar apenas doblo en una esquina. Se escuchaba un maullido lastimero y ladridos de perros hambrientos. Sentía el olor a deseo de matanza en el aire, eran perros que al parecer querían matar a un gato o gatito, lo que sea que fuera.

Salto de una vereda a otra llegando a la esquina en donde se había perdido la maldita de Kikyô, teniendo Inuyasha una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro tan malévola que hasta el más valiente se hubiera estremecido, por ya poder saborear el momento de venganza. Pero se quedo estupefacto al ver lo que se encontraba frente a él: la sacerdotisa que él tanto odiaba se encontraba con un gatito en sus brazos arrinconada por las rejas añosas y algo oxidadas que separaban un edificio de otro, con un miedo tan tangible que por poco y se lo trasmite a él. ¿Esa era la Kikyô que él conocía? ¿Ella era la gran sacerdotisa que hace quinientos años fue capaz de defender con su propia vida una joya de innumerable valor? ¿De verdad era ella? Los perros gruñían y la observaban con una sed de muerte que le recordó a los demonios de su época, solo que estos eran pequeños y no de un tamaño colosal. Aun así logrando que ella temblara de miedo. Frunció el ceño al ver como Kikyô se estremecía sosteniendo el gatito en sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al oír los gruñidos de los perros, pidiendo plegarias a Kami Sama ese maldito que lo envió a la Tierra.

Dio un paso al frente, chocando con la punta del zapato una lata de gaseosa que rodo por el suelo suavemente pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que en un momento de tención ella abriera sus ojos… de súbito.

Y sus miradas se encontraron.

Y fue lo peor que pudo pasar…

Ella no era Kikyô…

Ella no era Kikyô. Ella no era Kikyô… esos ojos. Esa mirada. Su corazón dio un solo latido que llego a aturdirlo y poner de cabeza todo lo que él había planeado hacerle. La manera de hacerla pagar lo que le hizo… todo. Encontrarse con alguien que se parecía tanto como a la vez no a Kikyô, no se encontraba ni en sus más locos sueños, no se encontraba en ninguna prospectiva ¡en ningún maldito lado! ¡Maldita sea! Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que estos llegaron a temblar por la fuerza ejercida. Y el ambiente se torno tenso como insoportable, casi asfixiante. Inclino su cabeza hacia delante alzando sus hombros hacia atrás, enfadado con el mundo, con Kami Sama quien lo engaño, se burlo de él… maldito infeliz.

Kagome presiono su espalda mas contra las rejas oxidadas y tembló ligeramente al ver esa mirada que de un segundo a otro se volvió… se volvió…

—Negra… —jadeó, sintiendo como los ojos le escocían. Había algo en ese hombre que le provocaba un miedo único transformándose en pánico. Debía sentirse bien porque alguien llego a ayudarla… pero eso sería justo lo que haría si no fuera porque justamente el hombre quien fue en su ayuda no era nada más ni nada menos que el demonio de su sueño…

Retrocedió inútilmente hacia tras mientras que las rodillas no paraban de temblarle y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas por el miedo que sentía. Algo le decía que ese hombre que extrañamente se apareció dos veces en un mismo día no era alguien común y corriente ni tampoco alucinaciones suyas. Tomo aire mientras veía como alrededor de él comenzaba a rodearlo una presencia extraña que no era de este mundo. Los puños le temblaban y no dejaba de observarla a los ojos como si quisiera atravesarla con la mirada. Como si quisiera matarla ahí mismo.

Los perros callejeros tiraron sus orejas hacia atrás y comenzaron a dejar un espacio justo por donde se encontraba el hombre de mirada acecina, gimoteando, observándolo con una devoción que le surgió extraña.

—¿Quién eres? —exigió saber con su ceño fruncido profundamente provocando que ella diera un brinco al sentir el tono de su voz.

—¿C-como?

—¡¿Qué quien eres?! ¡Maldición!—se acerco a zancadas veloces hacia la muchacha hasta que solo pasos los separaban—. ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a ella? ¿Quién demonios eres?

—Yo… yo…

—¡Responde! ¡Maldita! —grito fuera de sí, acercándose hasta permanecer a solo centímetros de su cuerpo.

¿Por qué condenadamente no lo había notado? ¿Por qué al ver esa mirada tan distinta a la de la sacerdotisa recién vio que no era a quien buscaba? ¡¿Por qué Kami Sama lo engaño?! Él no esperaba encontrarse con una muchacha que se pareciera tanto a ella, él no esperaba mostrarse enfrente de un humana cualquiera, él no quería ver a otra…

Esa noche, la primera vez que se vieron, no reparo en esa mirada, esos ojos que tenían algo que Kikyô no. ¡Por Kami no lo vio! Era tan obvio al mirarla a los ojos y darse cuenta que esta mujer no era… no era…

—¡Maldita seas! —rugió tomándola de los brazos. Casi clavándole los dedos en la suave carne de su cuerpo—, ¡por parecerte tanto a ella!

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! —sollozo con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, negándose a mirarlo, removiéndose inquieta… tratándose de zafar de un agarre casi fiero.

«_¡De nuevo no! ¡Por favor, no!_»

El ángel/demonio la tomo por el cuello obligándola a mirarlo al tiempo que sus ojos se mostraban profundamente demoniacos. Estaba loco, desquiciado por matar a la maldita que se parecía tanto a su Kikyô. No debía vivir, no tenía derecho a parecérsele tanto, no lo tenía. Presiono un poco más el delicado cuello de Kagome, haciendo que esta ultima soltara al gatito que tenía entre sus brazos para tomar la muñeca de Inuyasha y tratar de quitársela de encima, aunque claro era un demonio con quien estaba tratando. Pesadas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, al tiempo que sentía como el oxigeno cada vez se iba más y más, como apenas podía tragar, como todo se nublaba lentamente y lo último que veía era esa mirada desquiciada oscurecida por un tormento que él mismo trataba de ocultar, que obviamente se negaba a ver.

Él también sufría.

Algo dentro de ese hombre lo estaba atormentando. Tenía miedo, a algo que ella no llegaba a ver…

Soltó la muñeca de ese hombre que tenía el rostro desfigurado por el odio que sentía hacia alguien que no era ella y estiro su mano a la cara de él, rozando con la punta de sus dedos su piel. Inuyasha tuvo un pequeño tic en su ceja izquierda y con su mirada observo la pequeña mano de Kagome que lentamente se posaba en él, con tanta cautela como si fuera un animal salvaje que en cualquier momento se asustaría y huiría ante cualquier movimiento brusco. Su ceño dejo de fruncirse, cuando volvió su mirada a los ojos castaños que soltaban lágrimas como si alguien muy querido hubiera muerto. ¿Por qué lloraba?

El dedo pulgar se movió suavemente acariciando la majilla del demonio, como si fuera una señal para que ejerciera menos fuerza en el agarre del cuello de la joven. Él obedeció lentamente, primero, ejerciendo menos fuerza hasta que su mano cayo flácida a un lado de Inuyasha y sus ojos no dejaron de estar clavados en los de Kagome, calmado completamente, sin ningún atisbó de odio. Él era como un animal salvaje que en el pasado lo maltrataron y ahora solo sabia responder con agresiones, sin confiar en nadie. Como los perros cuando su propio dueño los golpea desde cachorros y luego con él tiempo cuando crece lo único que desea es ver sangre, matar a todo aquel que se le acerque… él era así. Fue por eso que decidió no temerle, porque entendía que algo en él estaba mal, algo en su pasado había provocado que fuera de esa manera, algo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo olvidar.

—Tranquilo… —susurró sin dejar de acariciarlo y observarlo con una mirada dulce y comprensiva.

—No te le pareces… en nada —musitó cerrando sus ojos, colocando su propia mano sobre la de ella, sintiendo la tranquilidad que Kagome le transmitía con solo tocarlo, con hablarle, el calor que le trasmitía…—, tengo sueño…

Y se desplomo sobre ella…

Kagome chillo al ver que ese hombre se le caía encima. Su cara choco contra su pecho, presionando su nariz con fuerza haciendo que un intenso dolor envolviera su cabeza levemente y no fue capaz siquiera de sostenerlo un momento ya que sus rodillas le fallaron y ambos cayeron al suelo: ella de espaldas y el sobre ella, cubriéndola por completo. ¡¿Pero que había pasado?! ¿Por qué se desmayo así? Tan de repente. Le costaba respirar y claramente podría sentir lo duro que era… abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente imaginándose en la posición tan intima que se encontraban y un intenso rubor nació de sus magillas cubriendo ligeramente su nariz. Los ojos le brillaban de vergüenza y con todas sus fuerzas trato de correrlo tomándolo por los hombros pero fue incapaz de moverlo siquiera unos centímetros ya que él era mucho más alto que ella y también obviamente pesado.

—Hey… oye… ¡muévete! —ordenó, removiéndose un poco. Pero hubiera deseado jamás haberlo hecho.

Inuyasha ladeo su cabeza con un quejido justo en el momento que Kagome movía la suya para observarlo… y sus labios chocaron…

Sus labios se habían tocado…

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A:**¡**F**eliz navidad! ¡Jo, jo! n,n espero que este regalito (algo tardío por supuesto) les haya gustado. Sinceramente lo tenía escrito por la mitad hace unos cuantos días (meses, años, días y horas xD) y de a poquito iba escribiendo hasta que hoy me senté y escribí los últimos retoques. Uf, me costó medio cerebro y otro jeje porque ya se me está yendo la maña de la escritura… aunque aún tengo algo de la anterior Dulce ¡¿verdad?! ò.Ó jeje espero que sí. Mis más humildes disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar con un nuevo cap, pero es que mi vida dio un giro de 180° y digamos que aun no logro acostumbrarme jeje algún día cuando me sienta con la suficiente confianza les voy a decir cuál es ese giro, pero por ahora solo lo dejemos ahí.

¡Estoy muy agradecida por las personas que se tomaron la molestia en dejar un reviews para mi historia! Jeje ni en mi más loco sueño me imagine que con solo dos caps. podía recibir tantos reviews jaja ¡vamos chicas! ¡Vamos por los 100 reviews! (que ambiciosa ¬¬) ¡las quiero son preciosas! ¡Gracias por este apoyo y de verdad disculpen por mi tardanza!

Hasta siempre xD

Gracias por leerme.

¡Y felices fiestas y prospero año nuevo! _¡jo, jo, jo!_

_**.°.°.°D.K.L°.°.°.**_


	4. Kouga, El Árcangel

**Capítulo 4:**** Kouga, El Arcángel.**

**R**etiro sus labios lo más rápido que pudo, al tiempo que inevitablemente sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí mostrando cuan incomoda se encontraba con esa situación. Apretó los labios aun teniendo claramente la sensación de tibieza en ellos a causa de los segundos que apoyo los suyos en los varoniles. ¡Justo tenía que suceder en un momento tan incomodo como ese! ¡No podía ser en otro lugar o algo más privado! Nooo, debía ser justamente en un callejón cualquiera, con un _mitad hombre_ —ya que no lo consideraba del todo humano por lo que había sucedido— y de postre con él sobre ella ¡en una posición tan comprometedora como intima!

«_¡¿Por qué a mí!? ¿¡Por qué?!_»

Quiso gritar de pura desesperación pero trato de calmarse ¿Cómo explicarle a la primera persona que se acercara en su ayuda que quien se encontraba sobre ella no era nada más ni nada menos que un _mitad hombre_? Sonaba absurdo y obviamente poco coherente. Suspiro cerrando sus ojos sin dejar de respirar con dificultad por el peso de él. A pesar de ser bastante delgado pesaba demasiado. Cerró sus ojos y trato de tranquilizarse, pensando en una posibilidad de cómo sacárselo de encima sin tener que recurrir a otra persona…

—Creo… —comenzó ladeando su cabeza con cautela para evitar lo de un momento atrás—, que tendrás que despertar.

Observo su rostro con atención, repasando cada centímetro de línea que se formaba con las sombras del atardecer que al parecer faltaba poco por hacerse presente. Era apuesto, tenía que admitirlo, de rasgos muy varoniles casi algo rudos. Piel dorada. Largas y espesas pestañas negras que creaban sombras en sus mejillas. Cejas gruesas pero no feas. Labios tentadores en donde sus labios se posaron por un segundo… el cual no podía dejar de pensar. Su mirada vago por esos labios por un largo momento, sin prestar atención a lo que se encontraba alrededor de ella, sin ver otra cosa que no fueran sus labios. Una vez tuvo un novio, con el cual compartió muchas cosas, como su primer beso, como su corazón… pero nada fue intenso sólo supo que estaba enamorada de él, jamás descubrió si lo que sentía por su antiguo novio era verdadero amor del cual algunas personas creen morir sino son correspondidos o simplemente lo quería. No. Ella jamás lo supo. Y ahora que veía los labios del medio demonio se preguntaba si con su ex novio también había tenido deseos de besarlo como los sentía con él.

Trago saliva sintiendo de pronto algo seca su boca. ¿Por qué? Si no sentía sed, ¿Por qué de pronto su garganta de seco? Bajo de nuevo su mirada a los labios del hombre que tenia sobre ella. ¿Acaso serian las irremediables ganas que tenía de posar una vez más sus labios sobre los de él? ¿Podría ser eso? Lentamente —casi con miedo— fue acercando su cabeza hacia la del medio hombre sintiendo un hormigueo algo extraño en el estomago cómo si miles de mariposas volaran dentro de él y los latidos de su corazón que le retumbaban en sus oídos como gritando de emoción. Se detuvo a solo centímetros del ángel/demonio observando el sereno rostro masculino. Suspiró. Lo escucho suspirar. Fue como si él mismo, a pesar de encontrarse dormido, se impacientara por sus dubitativos movimientos, como si se encontrara impaciente por recibir de nuevo ese suave e inocente rose de labios…

—No… no deberíamos… —susurró, lentamente cerrando sus ojos. Era cierto, ellos no deberían estar a punto de rosar sus labios, pero ella solo quería recordar lo que pasó accidentalmente minutos atrás y ese hombre solo se encontraba inconsciente. Y claramente impaciente por experimentar de nuevo ese contacto.

«_Sólo unos centímetros más…_»

Sentía la respiración lenta del medio hombre, advirtiendo que pronto sus labios llegarían a su destino… ya podía percibir el calor corporal de su rostro… solo unos centímetros más y…

—Creo que tienes razón —se escucho una voz desde enfrente de ellos, provocando que Kagome enrojeciera mas por la vergüenza de ser descubierta separándose casi al instante de Inuyasha tratando de empujarlo sin lograrlo—, no deberían hacerlo…

Trato —a duras penas— de alzar su cabeza por sobre el hombro del hombre que tenia encima para ver a el nuevo individuo que se encontraba con ellos. Se quedo de piedra al verlo.

—Otra vez no… dime que no… —susurró a Kami, logrando que él ángel de enormes alas blancas sonriera de oreja a oreja como entendiendo a que se refería.

—Al parecer has olvidado que antes tú eras uno de nosotros, en tu otra vida. ¿Eh, Kagome? —sonrió el chico de ojos celestes y piel morena, con coleta alta, dejando a la muchacha estupefacta ante la revelación. ¿Qué ella era uno de ellos? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Ella antes era un ángel? Imposible… lo vio posar sus pies en la tierra y acercarse hasta ellos inspeccionando lo que aparentemente había sucedido minutos antes de que él apareciera.

Chasqueo su lengua de forma negativa.

—Vaya, vaya… se descontrolo al ver que no eras quien pensaba ¿no? —inquirió observándola atentamente. Kagome enrojeció y trato de ocultar su rostro en el hombro de Inuyasha sin dejar de observar al nuevo ángel que tenía enfrente. Por alguna razón que no comprendía no le temía, se sentía protegida con el cuerpo del medio hombre que tenia sobre ella, aunque fuera algo pecaminoso encontrarse así con él para un ángel que venía de un lugar tan puro como era el cielo, en donde se encontraba su tan querido Kami Sama, pero no podía evitarlo: el ángel demonio le transmitía protección, seguridad… cosa que más anhelaba en estos momentos de su vida— a que no me conoces ¿verdad?

Kagome negó con la cabeza parpadeando al perderse algo de la conversación, por concentrarse tanto en sus cavilaciones.

Él nuevo ángel sonrió de manera algo intimidante.

—Bien, mi nombre es Kouga y soy uno de los ángeles mensajeros de Kami Sama —se tomo el mentón como si hubiera recordado algo—. Aunque pensándolo mejor, no sé ni para que me presento si tu ya me conoces —Kagome frunció el ceño—, solo no lo recuerdas porque paso hace quinientos años, es por eso que este cabeza de alcornoque no te recuerda, tu ya no estabas con nosotros cuando el llego a los cielos.

—¿Y-yo fui un ángel e-en mi vida pasada?

—¡Claro! —Afirmó con notable jovialidad— solo (como ya te he dicho) no lo recuerdas. Nadie lo recuerda, porque se te olvida al momento de nacer —se inclino un poco hacia delante colocando una mano tras su espalda y mostrando su dedo índice como si le explicara a un niño pequeño— pero no pienses que todos lo son, solo algunos que por portarse bien en su vida pasada le regalan otra oportunidad —se incorporo y mostro otra devastadora sonrisa— y creo que al paso que bienes tú tienes muchas más oportunidades de renacer.

La muchacha lo observo con intensidad. Poco entendía de todo lo que sucedía en esos momentos, y tenia demasiadas dudas para creer en todo lo que ese tal Kouga le decía. Primero, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera aparecido sin que ella hubiera sentido alguna presencia? Ella era una sacerdotisa ya que provenía de un templo ¿Cómo era posible no sentir ninguna presencia sobre natural? Segundo, ¿Por qué demonios apareció tan silenciosamente cuando el medio hombre había aparecido con semejante estruendo más una extraña luz? Tercero, ¿Qué demonios hacia allí?

—Hey…

—Veo que ya no le temes tanto a los ángeles ni a lo sobre natural. La verdad, te felicito, eres una chica muy valiente. Aunque creo que no me temes porque ya nos conocíamos de antes.

No le temía porque ese hombre la estaba protegiendo con su cuerpo y extrañamente él le transmitía paz y tranquilidad. Parecía como si fuera su escudo personal.

—Bien… ¿vámonos? Tengo órdenes superiores de llevármelos hacia arriba.

Kagome abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente entendiendo que debía morir en ese preciso instante.

Él chico de coleta y cabello negro estallo en carcajadas al ver la mirada que le propino la muchacha al entender mal sus palabras. Se limpio lagrimitas que salieron de sus ojos al reírse tan estruendosamente.

—Ay, Kagome, tu no cambias más —exclamó sonriendo—. No me refería a matarlos, sino a llevarlos para que hablaran con Kami, tengo ordenes para guiarte a él, luego bajaras de nuevo a tu tan querida Tierra.

—¿Y él…? —inquirió observando al joven que tenia sobre ella.

—¡Vamos todos! —Concedió— hasta el gato que se encuentra a tu lado.

Giro su cabeza a un lado para observar un pequeño gato de manchas marrones, negras y blancas que se encontraba a un lado de ellos observando la escena curiosamente, moviendo su cola, atento a todo lo que sucedía. Era el gato que había salvado de unos perros callejeros. Frunció el ceño al verlo allí… ¿Qué demonios…?

Y escucho el chasqueo de unos dedos.

De pronto todo cambio.

El callejón en donde se encontraban hace solo segundos había desaparecido para luego de un parpadeo encontrarse con un lugar radicalmente distinto. La oscuridad de la noche que se hacía presente, se transformo en una luz radiante, con destellos naranjas y rosas, bañado de nubes esponjosas que se mostraban por todo el lugar, mostrándose sin tener fin. Boquiabierta observo el lugar, girando su cabeza para todos los lados, sorprendida de todo lo que la rodeaba. Escucho otro chasquido y observo hacia el frente viendo como el ángel mensajero Kouga sonreía abiertamente. De un momento a otro todos cayeron al suelo ya que se encontraban en el aire levitando sin haberlo notado.

Un intenso dolor le punzo el trasero haciendo que cerrara sus ojos con fuerza al sentirlo.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Me dolió! —se quejo sobándose su muy maltratado trasero. Fue como si hubiera caído al suelo…

¿Al suelo?

Abrió sus ojos y metió sus manos en las esponjosas nubes sintiendo suavemente como sus dedos las traspasaban y comenzó a palpar lo que sea que se encontrara debajo de ellas. Lo sentía duro y plano como si fuera suelo… más decidida qué nunca tomo aire y zambullo su cabeza entre ellas para ver lo que sea que se encontraba debajo —ya que con correrlas no era suficiente— abrió sus ojos de súbito viendo esponjosas montañas de nube que rodeaba todo su rostro sin permitirle ver nada. Frunció el ceño al ver pequeños destellos de luz traspasar alguna que otra nube… todo… todo pareció un gran sueño.

—Si ya terminaste de jugar, me gustaría que me siguieran —escucho hablar al ángel Kouga.

Saco su cabeza tomando aire con una gran bocanada ya que se había sumergido como si se tratara de agua.

—¿Qué es lo que se encuentra debajo de las nubes? —inquirió con pequeños trozos de nube en el cabello.

El ángel volteo comenzando a caminar, respondiendo:

—Nadie lo sabe… —luego de un minuto agrego—: pero se cree qué es el muro que divide el cielo de la Tierra…

Kagome observo la amplia espalda del ángel con sus inmensas alas blancas que al caminar una que otro pluma caía como si una brisa lo provocara, mientras este caminaba a paso tranquilo por un tipo de sendero que conducía hacia unos portones de oro que al parecer pertenecían a la propiedad de alguien que… por Kami Sama… ¡pertenecían a él! contuvo la respiración sintiendo los latidos de su corazón martillarle el pecho mientras seguía con la mirada a Kouga quien al parecer charlaba con otros ángeles como él. Notó que algo cerca de ella se movía y obligo a despegar su mirada del magnífico muro que pertenecía a quien rogaba y agradecía cada vez que oraba por alguien de su familia o ella misma. Vio con asombro como el demonio era alzado por nubes esponjosas que se separaban del propio suelo y comenzaba a andar por donde el arcángel se fue. Asustada, como llena de impresión, se hizo a un lado. Sintió un suave tacto que rozo su mano provocando que la alzara y observo hacia abajo viendo como una pequeña cola peluda se movía por entre debajo de las nubes. ¿Podría ser… que fuera el gatito? ¿También había ido al cielo?

—_¡Vamos todos! —Concedió— hasta el gato que se encuentra a tu lado._

Esto no podía estar pasando. Todo era una completa locura, nada de esto era verdad. ¿Cómo podría ser cierto que un demonio, con un humano y un gato, fueran al cielo para hablar con Kami Sama? ¡Eso solo pasaban en las películas ficticias! Esto era la vida real, ¡era poco coherente! Poso la mano en su pecho queriendo calmar su loco corazón que ya comenzaba a dolerle de tan rápido que latía. Sí, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, por todo, su vida no era así antes, ella era una mujer normal que trabajaba para poder pagar la universidad de su hermano, pagar sus gasto y ayudar a los animales… jamás había sido ambiciosa ni querido más de lo que nunca podría llegar a tener…

—Yo no quiero esto… —musitó, al tiempo que se levantaba del _suelo_ y comenzaba a seguir a los demás. Trato de camina firme y recta, pero las piernas le temblaban demasiado por el terror que sentía ante todo lo nuevo que se aparecía en ese lugar. Niños/ángeles corriendo por doquier, personas adultas conversando tranquilamente como si fuera una tarde de domingo, y mucho más a lo lejos pudo ver un campo de flores de todos los colores, siendo iluminado por el astro sol… vaya… ese lugar se le hacía muy familiar y hasta le transmitía paz.

—Ese era tu lugar favorito.

Observo algo asustada hacia el frente, viendo la sonrisa cálida del arcángel Kouga que ya se encontraba con una mano sobre la perilla del enorme portón apunto de abrirlo.

—¿Estás lista para ver a tu amado señor?

—N…

Y las puertas se abrieron, permitiendo dar paso a una luz segadora que por poco y logra que sus ojos se hirieran ante lo repentino que apareció ante ellos. Bajo su brazo, el cual había alzado para protegerse de los rayos de luz, lentamente espero hasta que sus ojos se aclararan y observo el nuevo lugar: no había puerta en la entrada ya que sólo se veía el hueco donde debería ir una y las paredes eran blancas con suaves dibujos tallados sobre ellas. Kouga comenzó a caminar con el demonio y el gatito pisándole los talones, pero Kagome reparo un momento en la arquitectura del lugar asombrada porque muchos de los dibujos que ella veía cuando era pequeña eran de la misma manera que es la "casa de Kami Sama". Por alguna extraña razón que aun no legaba a comprender, ese lugar se le hacía muy familiar…

—¿¡Bienes o te quedas!? —grito ya en la entraba el arcángel Kouga.

—¡Sí, voy! —respondió, dando un pequeño trote desde la entrada del lugar donde estaban ellos.

Fue un camino corto el que tuvieron que recorrer para llegar hacia la sala de Kami Sama. Todo era muy parecido a la entrada de ese lugar: las paredes tenían una hilera llena de dibujos mitológicos con monstruos que al parecer tenía una conversación como si fueran buenos amigos y hace tiempo que no se veían, luego paisajes y un árbol que llamo mucho su atención. Algo en ese dibujo le parecía haberlo visto en algún momento de su vida, estaba segura, y no era como la _casa de Kami Sama_ o el valle de flores que vio afuera… era como si…

«_Yo… conozco ese árbol._»

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y volteo sorprendida hacia atrás, notando que detrás de ella se encontraba Inuyasha aun durmiendo pero con su ceño fruncido como… como…

—Ay, no.

Abrió sus ojos.

Se incorporo con un gruñido y las nubes desaparecieron como si algo las hubiera hecho estallar desapareciendo en el aire. Por poco y se cae de espaladas hacia atrás, pero al ser un demonio tenia mejores reflejos que ella y evito limpiamente una caída que le dolería hasta el alma. Poso la palma de su mano justo en la sien, queriendo mitigar el dolor que al parecer le roía la cabeza lentamente, fruncía su ceño y gruñía levemente aun sin percatarse en donde se encontraba.

Ya con la respiración agitada observo hacia todos los lados buscando con la mirada al arcángel que al parecer desapareció junto con el pequeño gatito en alguna parte del lugar. Retrocedió lentamente para no llamar su atención, todo lo que pudo hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared que formaba el pacillo de esa casa. Su respiración se volvió agitada y sentía que su estomago se encogía por los nervios que la invadían en esos momentos mesclados con el terror de que vuelva a suceder lo mismo que ese día a la tarde. Pego sus manos a la fría pared que se encontraba atrás de ella y observo con pavor cada movimiento del hombre demonio que tenía delante. Se masajeaba lentamente la sien, tratando de que el dolor que sentía se pasara pronto, sin dejar de gruñir.

Debía encontrar la forma más sigilosa de salir de ese lugar sin que él lo notara. Debía hacerlo si quería volver a la Tierra. Lentamente comenzó a moverse hacia el lado izquierdo, paso por paso, sin ningún apuro… pero al parecer algo le fallo porque cuando comenzó a moverse él alzo su mirada y se encontró una vez más con la de ella. Su corazón se detuvo por un simple segundo al ver que esos ojos que eran de un intenso color azul comenzaban a volverse claros… hasta llegar al tono _dorado_. Contuvo la respiración y el pareció notarlo porque mostro unos caninos que no eran de humano… más bien… ella los vio en algún lugar… pero ¿Dónde?

«_¡Son los colmillos de un perro!_»

—¿En dónde estoy? —pregunto con la voz rasposa, como si necesitara beber agua.

—Tra-tranquilo… —tartamudeo alzando la palma de su mano para que él no se exaltara— nos encontra-tramos en el cielo…

Lo vio abrir sus ojos un poco más como si se encontrara sorprendido.

Sus largos cabellos negros comenzaron a mecerse como si una suave brisa los moviera lentamente. Sus manos se encresparon y de las uñas se transformaron en filosas garras al tiempo que su cabello se volvía plateado… igual que cuando se lo encontró la primera vez, igual que cuando lo vio de espaldas en el café francés, igual que ahora. Lo vio sonreír siniestramente mientras que movía sus hombros esperando que de ellos parecieran… sus alas.

Pero anda sucedió.

—¡¿Qué?!

Volteo como lo hace un cachorro al juagar con su cola y no poder tomarla, con la diferencia que él no quería tomar nada sino ver qué era lo que sucedía.

¡¿Dónde estaban sus las?! ¿Por qué no aparecían como antes? ¿No era que al llegar al cielo las recuperaría? Entonces lo recordó… cuando sintió compasión por _ella_, entrecerró sus ojos con odio, sus alas estallaron en mil fragmentos esparciéndose por todo el departamento de la maldita que se parecía tanto a Kikyô y luego como por arte de magia fueron desapareciendo una por una… excepto una sola, qué fue la que le dejo sobre su cama cuando la levanto del suelo…

—Maldición… —se lamento posando una palma en su frente cerrando sus ojos. Su suerte no podía empeorar… ¿o sí?

—¡Oh, ahí están! —ambos ladearon el rostro al ver a un hombre que Kagome jamás había visto e Inuyasha estaba hasta la coronilla de verlo siempre.

—Kami Sama… —susurró con pesar…

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A:** ¡**J**ajaja! Yo que quería en este cap presentar la obligación de Kagome hacia Inuyasha… uf, pero bueno, creo que me quedo demasiado largo ^0^. Ahora que lo pienso… Inuyasha si que durmió bastante ¿eh? Debería dormir menos, se perdió de todo, ¡hasta de ver a su quería amigo Kouga! Que tonto… jiji.

Mil gracias por los reviews n,ñ creo que tengo menos audiencia jeje eso me pasa por retrasarme tanto en mi trabajo, uf bueno, no importa el que aun me lean éso es mucho más importante que lo demás.

¡Nos leemos el año que viene! (xD)

Y por las dudad… ¡feliz año nuevo!

**.°.°.°D.K.L°.°.°.**


	5. Encomienda De Kami Sama

**Capítulo 5:**** Encomienda De Kami Sama.**

—¡**O**h, Kagome! —se presuroso hasta ella y sin saber para donde correr, más la impresión de ver a un hombre que jamás había visto que la tratara con una familiaridad absoluta, la pasmo.

El hombre la abraso con fuerza alzándola en vuelo mientras reía con una risa tan estridente y grave que le pareció que con quien se encontraba no era nada más ni anda menos que _Santa Claus_. Contuvo la respiración solo unos minutos ya que con tanto movimiento tuvo que soltar todo el aire retenido sin poder volver a llenar sus pulmones por la presión con que la abrazaba, colocando su cabeza en el redondeado hombro del hombre.

—Hey… suéltala —dijo con el rostro completamente serio y casi frunciendo su ceño— ¿no ves que no puede respirar?

—¿Eh? —la alejo un poco para verle el rostro y abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver su mirada cansada por el esfuerzo de respirar, su rostro claramente asfixiado— ¡oh, disculpa, hija!

Kagome se tambaleo al tener los pies sobre el suelo y lentamente se fue hacia atrás, cayendo de lo más suavemente. Ouh… dolería, de eso estaba segura. Cerró sus ojos y espero el doloroso impacto que daría su trasero y espalda en el suelo…

Pero el golpe jamás llego.

Sintió unos cálidos brazos duros, sostenerla desde atrás, acercándola a un cuerpo tibio que rápidamente la tomo en vuelo, alzándola y acomodándola en él. Entreabrió sus ojos levemente y vio la mirada dorada sobre ella tan cerca de nuevo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse abriendo sus ojos al máximo notando lo cerca que se encontraban sus rostros. Como en el callejón…

—¡Keh! Si que eres débil —se quejó.

Ella enrojeció más al notar la posición en que se encontraban, la manera que él la sostenía firme y sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo, como si ella no pesara nada. De manera nupcial. Y también por llamarla débil. Abrió su boca para reprocharle pero la grabe voz de Kami Sama la interrumpió casi gritando:

—¡Bien! —Alentó— veo que ya están comenzando a llevarse bien. Ni se imaginan cuan feliz me hacen.

—¡Feh! ¿Llevarnos bien? Si qué se te zafo un tornillo, anciano —se burlo Inuyasha— solo la ayudo porque mi madre me enseño educación.

—¡Ohh, claro, por eso es que casi me matas cuando nos encontrábamos en la Tierra! —le reprocho. ¡Uy, pero que sínico podía ser! Decir que él tenía educación cuando casi la estrangula sin ninguna razón aparente. Frunció el ceño recordando lo que paso y comenzó a removerse inquieta entre los brazos del hombre/demonio—, ¡suéltame! —Le ordenó moviendo sus piernas para que la bajara—, ¡no quiero tenerte cerca!

—Yo tampoco, me repugnas — ijo como quien no quiere la cosa y a continuación, la soltó sin el más mínimo toque de delicadeza.

Kagome chillo del susto y cayó al duro suelo golpeándose —como tenía previsto— su trasero. Gimió de dolor y unas cuantas lagrimitas se le escaparon de sus ojos ante el profundo dolor que sintió. ¡Ouh…! la caída había sido dura, lo observo queriendo matarlo con la mirada y notó que era lo suficientemente alto como para que una caída como esa le doliera demasiado.

Abrió su boca para quejarse pero —nuevamente— antes de poder decir lago, él se le adelanto caminando hacia Kami Sama como poseído por el odio y rencor.

—Oye tú, maldito mentiroso —comenzó apretando los puños con demasiada fuerza—. ¡¿Por qué demonios me mandaste con una mujer que se parece tanto a ella, eh?! ¿No podía ser una mujer cualquiera? O ¿un afeminado? ¡Preferiría mil veces a un homosexual que a esta mujer!

—¡Hey! ¿Qué te hice para que me tuvieras como la peor cosa del mundo? —se defendió Kagome ya de pie.

—Pues lamento informarte… ¡que lo eres! —le respondió dejándola muda ante la mirada llena de profunda tristeza con odio que le propino, provocando un profundo dolor en el pecho a Kagome… como si pudiera sentir el mismo dolor que él. Se volvió hecho una fiera ante Kami quien lo observaba sin un atisbo de emoción escuchando todo lo que el demonio tenía pensado decirle—, ¡eres un…!

—¡Inuyasha! —se escucho el rugido como si se tratara de un trueno, retumbando en el pequeño pasillo de la casa. Fue Kouga quien rápidamente se acerco a él propinándole un gran puñetazo en su mejilla dejándolo sorprendido, por tomarlo desprevenido—. ¿Eres estúpido o qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre alzarle la voz a nuestro señor?

Con el dorso de su mano se limpio un hilillo de sangre que comenzaba a salir de su labio inferior, sin dejar de mirarlo igual que lo hace un depredador a su presa: sediento de sangre. Hablo de una manera tan letal que hasta Kagome sintió escalofríos al escucharla.

—Pues para mí no es mi señor…

—Jamás, dijimos que con quien te encontrarías debía ser Kikyô —fue la letal respuesta de Kami—. Fuiste tú quien se hizo ilusiones con volverla a ver —se acero hasta Kagome posando una gran mano sobre su hombro derecho haciendo que ella quedara enfrente del demonio, observándolo con una mirada que no supo clasificar como temor o lastima. Frunció su ceño, odiaba que le tuvieran lastima—. Mírala, Inuyasha, ella solo se parece a Kikyô por fuera… pero si la miras detenidamente veras que son completamente diferentes una de la otra.

—Tsk…

Su nombre era Inuyasha… así que ese era el nombre del muchacho que casi la mata de un susto en más de una ocasión. Lo observo fijamente por un largo instante. Se encontraba de brazos cruzados y su mirada estaba anegada en tristeza y dolor, ocultada por el enojo. Era la primera vez que veía esa oscuridad en sus ojos, sabía que él ocultaba algo pero no lograba entender que era lo que tanto ocultaba… aunque ya creía tener algo: todo esto tenía relación con una mujer de nombre Kikyô. El mismo nombre que ella detestaba…

Le lanzo una mirada cargada de odio provocando que Kagome rápidamente bajara la mirada dando un pequeño respingo cuando él la descubrió escudriñándolo. ¿Porque presentía que no le caía nada bien a este hombre? Era claramente obvio que su presencia lo incomodaba, hasta el límite de quererla ahorcar como en el callejón. Tímidamente alzo su mirada a él advirtiendo que evitaba mirarla teniendo su rostro de soslayo observando algún punto fijo de la pared… aunque de vez en cuando desviaba sus ojos hacia ella.

«_Jamás pedí esto…_»

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

—A ver… —comenzó Kami Sama sentándose en un gran sillón que se encontraba detrás de un escritorio.

Kagome observo la espaciosa sala que en donde se encontraban. Todo parecía normal, con un escritorio al frente, estantes llenos de libros detrás, ventanas en las paredes mostrando el paisaje bañado en nubes. Luego en unos rincones al lado de los sofás que se encontraban pegados a la pared había veladores con raros dibujos y escritos sobre ellos. Era un lugar cálido nada extravagante, más bien parecía como si allí trabajara un abogado ya que tenía un aire a oficina que Kagome recordaba haber visto en algún lugar…

Todos se encontraban de pie a acepción de ella y el gatito que se encontraba en su regazo.

—Como ya te has de imaginar —empezó a decir dirigiéndose a Kagome— te he encomendado a un medio demonio ángel.

La joven lo observo inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado pasmada ante la confesión. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Un medio demonio ángel? ¿Encomendado? ¿A ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuando sucedió que ella no lo notó? Parpadeo repetidas veces y volteo para observa a Inuyasha quien murmuró: ¡Tsk! Sin ningún atisbo de estar contento ante lo que Kagome descubrió.

—¿C-como?

Kami Sama rio divertido ante el rostro de la chica.

—Tranquila que él no es malo.

—¡Jah! Eso es lo piensas —murmuró sin mirarlo.

—Como decía —retomo su plática lanzándole una mirada reprochante a Inuyasha—, te he encomendado la enseñanza de Inuyasha.

—¿Enseñanza?

—Sí, tienes que mostrarle lo que es ser alguien sin odio en su corazón. Veras, él ha sufrido mucho en su pasado y tiene…

—¡No tienes que decirle nada de eso! —lo interrumpió le medio demonio golpeando con su puño el escritorio de Kami Sama provocando qué Kagome diera un respingo ante la explosión del medio hombre y que su deidad lo observara serio— ella no es nadie para saber lo que me paso o no, en el pasado ¡es mi pasado y no tienes derecho a contárselo a nadie!

—Ella es quien te mostrara…

—¡No me interesa! No tiene derecho a saber nada de mí, eso no estaba en el trato, Kami Sama —le reprocho, lleno de furia e incomodidad. Nadie debía saber nada de él, fue su vida y no quería compartirla con nadie, con nadie. Mostro sus colmillos observando a Kagome quien trataba por todos los medios no mirarlo, con sus ojos brillosos del miedo que él le provocaba.

—Cre… —tomo aire acariciando distraídamente el pelaje del animal, rogando por todos los medios que su voz sonara firme y no temblorosa. Cerró sus ojos y soltó el aire retenido—. Creo que si él no quiere que sepa nada de su vida pasada, está bien. Era su vida ¿no? aparte… no es necesario saber nada de… —dubitativa alzo sus ojos al demonio, sorprendiéndose que la escuchara atentamente— Inuyasha…. De todas maneras creo saber lo suficiente sobre lo que es ahora, el pasado no es importante en estos momentos —explico a Kami Sama quien asintió sabiamente.

—Hice bien en elegirte, Kagome —se en orgullo relajando sus hombros.

Inuyasha frunció su ceño escudriñando a la chica que no dejaba de mimar al pequeño gatito que sostenía en su regazo. ¿Por qué había estado de acuerdo en no querer saber nada sobre él? a cada ángel que conocía, siempre salía corriendo hacia Kami Sama preguntando sobre lo que le había sucedido en su vida pasada… en cambio esta mujer… ella no quería saber nada, ni tampoco parecía morirse por saber de él. ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿Se estaría ya imaginando lo que le sucedió? ¿En el momento que le diera la espalda saldría corriendo a averiguar su anterior vida? ¿O simplemente entendía lo que era no querer revelar nada ante cualquiera? Se incorporo sin quitarle los ojos de encima cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho, sin duda esta mujer ocultaba algo… que él no tardaría en descubrir.

—Señor —se aventuro a decir— ¿podría explicarme porque fui yo la elegida para mostrarle a —dudo en nombrarlo— I-Inuyasha lo que es tener bondad?

Kami Sama le sonrió afablemente.

—Hija, puedes llamarme Kami Sama, (Kami para los amigos) —le guiño un ojo—. Y pues, sobre lo de la _elegida_ fue algo inesperado. Jamás te tuve en mente, solo quería a alguien quien le pudiera enseñar lo que es vivir tranquilamente sin odiar a todo el mundo simplemente por existir

—¡Jah! —se burlo.

Kami Sama volvió a mirarlo amenazadoramente y al volver hacia Kagome sus ojos cambiaron de nuevo a esa calidez tan palpable que él lograba transmitir.

—Fue cuando tu oraste una noche tan fervientemente que pensé que te tenía enfrente, tienes una gran capacidad para sentir y expresarte tu bondad enfrente de otra persona ¿sabes?

Kagome abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente recordando esa fatal noche cuando quisieron aprovecharse de ella y llego llorando a su casa, orando a Kami Sama. Entonces él le envió a Inuyasha para…

—Ajá, es lo que estas pensando —cerro sus ojos y entrelazo los dedos sobre el escritorio para luego observarla fijamente—. No creas que no escuche tu pedido, claro que lo hice hija, es por eso que tu e Inuyasha se harán bien mutuamente. Él te protegerá y ara compañía mientras tú le enseñas la palabra bondad.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron ambos al unisonó.

—¡Eso no estaba en el trato!

—¡Tonto, de eso se trata ser un ángel guardián! —Le explico Kouga golpeándole la cabeza de una palmada, hablando por primera vez— por algo nos llamamos _ángeles guardianes_, porque somos los guardianes de la persona que nos encomiendan.

—Exacto. Y tú serás quien cuide de que esto se cumpla…

Kouga observo a su señor con los ojos casi cayéndosele de las cuencas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Tengo que cuidar a este tonto!?

—¡Estúpido! —lo golpeo Inuyasha de la misma manera que él aludido lo hizo con este— ¿no sabes que ese es el deber de los ángeles guardianes? —Ironizo imitando la vos de Kouga— ¡cuidar a otra! Ese es su deber.

—Basta ya niños.

—¡Cállate _cara de perro_! —rugió sacándose la mano de Inuyasha quien sonreía satisfecho.

—El que debe callarse aquí eres tu _lobo llorón_ recuerda que aun me debes un puñetazo —exclamo haciendo crujir sus nudillos, sin abandonar esa expresión de diversión en su varonil rostro.

Kagome trago saliva con pánico viendo el odio hacer destellar sus ojos, notando las ganas de pelear de Inuyasha. Como si con pelear pudiera descargar toda su ira, como si lastimando a otros encontrara la paz en su interior o la ira se apaciguara. Observo asustada a Kami Sama, queriéndole decir con la mirada que los detuviera, que se harían daño si peleaban, ya que ninguno de los dos se veía débil.

—Donde quieras, perro —concedió el arcángel Kouga quitándose la túnica que llevaba encima, mostrando una vestimenta que a Kagome le pareció de la época Sengoku, en donde los monstruos peleaban con esos _trajes_ tan raros.

—¡Señor! —chilló, volteando hacia Kami quien ya se encontraba de pie y a un lado de ellos. Lo vio alzar sus manos sobre su cabeza e imagino lo peor: los golpearía. ¡¿Pero que les pasaba a todos?! ¡Este era el cielo! En donde se reina la paz y la armonía, no donde todos pelean y hasta Kami Sama es violento como una persona cualquiera. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la desilusión de encontrar todo lo que creía dado vuelta. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza al tiempo que su deidad hizo un simple chasqueo en los dedos… odiaba ver las peleas, no le gustaba ver sangre, jamás le gusto pelear y no quería ver a dos hombres golpeados por el dios que tanto amo.

Los segundo pasaron y el rose del gatito que abrazaba firmemente sobre su mejilla obligo a que paulatinamente abriera sus ojos, quedando helada ante lo que vio.

El arcángel Kouga e Inuyasha se encontraban desmayados en el suelo.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos se obligo a mirar a Kami Sama quien se encontraba de pie, donde se encontraba cuando cerró sus ojos. Mil lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus mejillas, desilusionada por quien pensó que era alguien que te daba la bienvenida al llegar al cielo, y no te desmayaba de un solo golpe. Se irguió de la silla en donde se encontraba sentada y observo una vez a su deidad que la miraba con tristeza.

—Yo... yo no quiero ayudarlo —sollozó suavemente, comenzando a encaminarse hacia la puerta pero estas se cerraron de súbito. Kagome soltó un grito ahogado y volteo llena de pánico hacia su deidad que seguía observándola con tristeza.

—Tranquila… —comenzó a decir.

—¡No se me acerque! —ordenó pegando su espalda a la puerta.

—Kagome… hija, yo jamás golpee a nadie —explico acercándose latamente hacia ella como temiendo que pudiera huir en cualquier momento igual que un animal asustadizo—. Solo los he dormido, están durmiendo. Escuchaste el chasquido de dedos ¿verdad? bien, eso fue porque al chasquearlos provoco un repentino sueño en quien yo quiera.

Ella lo observo dudosa aun sin creerle.

Kami Sama suspiro y señalo al gatito que tenía entre los brazos.

—Pequeño, se bueno y enséñale lo que le estoy explicando.

—¿Qué?

El gato la observo y de un momento a otro en su mente imágenes de lo que había sucedido aparecieron invadiéndole todo por completo. Mostrándole lo que su deidad le explico momentos atrás. Pestaño cuando todo acabo y observo ahora llena de incomodidad a Kami quien se sonreía de medio lado.

—¿Ves?

—S-sí… —susurró, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza al dudar de alguien que jamás podría lastimar a otra persona, que tonta al dudar de él, que tonta al no confiar.

—Ven. Acompáñame por favor —pidió caminando hacia la puerta en donde ella se encontraba afirmada. Se hizo a un lado y él traspaso él umbral con ella pisándole los talones, no sin antes voltear y observar si se encontraban bien ambos hombres. Sonrió al ver como Inuyasha se volteaba dándole la espalda. Parecía un niño…

«_Es como un niño._»

—¡Kagome! ¿Vienes?

—¡Síííí!

Y salió del lugar.

_**Continuará…**_

**.°.°.°Dulce°.°.°.**


	6. Devuelta A Casa

**Capítulo 6:**** Devuelta a Casa.**

**C**aminaron un largo momento en silencio por ese valle de flores en donde antes el arcángel Kouga dijo que ella se pasaba horas sentada. Se sentó en las raíces de un árbol y suspiro al sentir la paz que había en ese lugar, que bonito que era, lleno de flores silvestre con los cálidos rayos de sol acariciando sus mejillas más la delicada briza que mecía sus cabellos y llenaba sus pulmones, como si fuera otoño… igual que otoño. Sonrió satisfecha y se sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que pisaba ese lugar…

—Ahh… pero que lindo que es este lugar —dijo acariciando una pequeña flor silvestre de color violeta—. Es casi mágico ¿no opina así? —inquirió volteando el rostro para observarlo risueña.

Él le sonrió con ternura.

—Es porque este lugar tiene su magia, mi niña.

—¡Oh! Es cierto —rio sacando su lengua—. Lo había olvidado.

«_Este es un lugar en donde reina lo mágico y mitológico, es natural que la magia exista aquí._»

—Al igual que lo has olvidado…

El silencio reino entre ellos, para dejar lugar al sonido de las risas de algunos niños y la charla de hombres o mujeres. Dejo vagar su mirada por este lugar, tratando de recordar algo, algo que la haga ver que ella antes estuvo allí… pero lamentablemente nada podía lograrlo ya que _nada_ le resultaba lo suficientemente familiar. Bajo su mirada acariciando con la yema del dedo índice los pétalos de la flor. Claro, a ecepción de ese pequeño valle de flores.

Suspiro melancólica.

—Eh… señor, Kami Sa… —sacudió la cabeza—. Quiero decir, Kami, ¿podría hablarme sobre cómo es que llegue a este lugar? —inquirió tímidamente. Necesitaba saber como había sido su muerte o que era lo que hizo para convertirse en un ángel, como dijo Kouga.

Espero unos cuantos segundos, hasta que el silencio se hizo ensordecedor y ni ella pudo soportarlo más. Volteo el rostro hacia su deidad ansiosa, buscando el porqué no le respondía y se quedo pasmada al ver lo serio que estaba.

«_¿Por qué no…?_»

—Antes, hace mucho tiempo —comenzó con la mirada perdida hacia el frente, como si pudiera verlo claramente— una sacerdotisa murió a causa del misterioso poder de una joya que según dicen puede cumplirte cualquier deseo…

—La Shikon No Tama… —musito al viento, recordando el nombre de la perla que su querido abuelo siempre le contaba cambiando algunas partes de la historia siempre que podía—. Según mi abuelo, dice que mi familia fue por muchas generaciones protectores de esa valiosa perla, hasta que un día misteriosamente desapareció.

Kami asintió.

—Hasta ahora, nadie sabe en donde se encuentra, pero yo creo que se debe encontrar en algún lugar de la Tierra —dijo cauteloso… como si ocultara algo, claro que Kagome esto no lo noto—. Bien, como decía, al morir esa sacerdotisa y por haber lastimado por obligación a otro, sus almas se dividieron en dos. Una de ellas fue al infierno mientras que la otra (por ser sacerdotisa) llego al cielo, de ahí se creó tu propia esencia.

—Oh… ya veo… —eso quería decir que ella tenía el alma de una sacerdotisa y sus propias almas… pensó una y otra vez en las palabras que Kami le dijo, recordando al mismo tiempo las historias de su abuelo sobre esa joya…

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente notando algo demasiado obvio para no haber advertido antes.

—Eso quiere decir que mi destino es estar relacionada de alguna manera con esa perla… por haber sido la sacerdotisa del pasado que la tenia… —susurró muy sorprendida.

Su deidad se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Muchas personas tiene un destino parecido al tuyo. No es coincidencia que el que es doctor lo sea porque simplemente le gustaba esa profesión, antes esa persona era un brujo o curandero —le acaricio suavemente su flequillo— ya está marcado que persona va a ser tal cosa, tu pasado hace tu futuro…

—¿Y el arcángel Kouga e Inuyasha?

Su deidad se carcajeo como su hubiera recordado un buen chiste.

—¿Qué es lo que le causa gracia? —pregunto con las mejillas rojas al pensar que Kami se reía de ella.

—Es que pensé que llamarías a Inuyasha «_demonio_" o «_medio hombre_» pero tú lo llamaste por su nombre —le sonrió cerrando sus ojos— eso quiere decir estas comenzando a llevarte bien con él.

—¿Qué? —Jadeo— ¿llevarme bien con él? eso es imposible. Es muy agresivo y también… —recordó lo que sucedió en el callejón provocando que su rostro tomara un color carmesí muy brillante, bajo su mirada al suelo dejando que sus cabellos la ocultaran.

Él alzo una ceja al ver su reacción.

—También… es muy impulsivo… es como una bomba de tiempo.

—Ah… ya, está bien —concedió sin volviendo a mostrar su eterna sonrisa—. Retomemos nuestra charla. ¿Te parece?

Kagome asintió sin despegar su rostro de entre sus rodillas, ya que se había ocultado allí completamente avergonzada por lo que había pasado en ese endemoniado callejón.

—Kouga e Inuyasha, deberían ser animales…

Alzo su mirada tan rápido que le sorprendió su velocidad al dios que tenia a un lado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sino son medios humanos? —indago preocupada.

—Hey, ¿te preguntaste porque cuando estábamos en mi salón ellos se llamaban: «_cara de perro_» y «_lobo llorón_»? —le respondió con otra pregunta.

La joven lo pensó un momento y luego murmuro un «_sí_» casi imperceptible.

—Eso es porque ellos antes eran demonios, solo Inuyasha era medio demonio. Kouga, bueno, él era un demonio puro que al enamorarse de una humana y dar su vida consiguió comprarse (por llamarlo de alguna manera) un lugar aquí en el cielo.

—Pero… ¿entonces por qué deben ser animales en vez de humanos? Lo entiendo por el arcángel Kouga ya que él era demonio pero… ¿Inuyasha? Él era un medio demonio ¿o no?

—Como ya te he dicho, tu pasado hace tu futuro…

Eso quería decir que ellos debían ser animales ya que en su vida pasada fueron demonios. Frunció su ceño no muy satisfecha por lo que acababa de descubrir.

—¡Pero es injusto! —Se quejo— ellos hicieron cosas buenas, ¿Por qué pagarles de esa manera? ¡Kouga-kun, dio su vida por una humana! ¿No? e Inuyasha… él… —¡demonios, no sabía que había hecho Inuyasha! Se mordió su labio en clara desventaja.

—Hija —llamo con toda la tranquilidad que solo él podía tener— tu eres veterinaria, dime ¿Qué tiene de malo ser un animal?

Kagome lo observo fijamente. Era verdad, Kami Sama tenía mucha razón, no tenía nada de malo ser un animal… sólo… sólo qué ella… un humano no era lo mismo que un animal…

—No tiene nada de malo… —susurró sin observarlo.

—Mi niña… no te preocupes —le tomo el mentón obligándola a que lo observara— ellos tendrán lo que se merecen, como ya te he dicho y repetido… tu pasado hace tu futuro y ellos serán recompensado con lo que hicieron en su pasado.

Lo observo por un segundo escuchando lentamente sus palabras para luego mostrar una hermosa sonrisa llena de felicidad.

—Gra…

—¡Papá, espérame! —se escucho a lo lejos.

Volteo su rostro hacia atrás, buscando la vos de un niño que había gritado y sin poder evitarlo como siempre cuando veía a una padre con sus hijos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas imaginándose muchas veces el rostros de su padre en el de los hombres que se encontraban con sus familias. Cuanto lo extrañaba…

Entonces recordó algo muy importante que capaz… pudiera hacer en ese lugar.

Se incorporo del suelo y siguió observando el lugar, pero esta vez buscando a una persona en particular a alguien especifico. Sintió un nudo en la garanta al ver a un hombre tomado de la mano de su pequeño hijo caminando tranquilamente por el pequeño claro lleno de flores. Esa imagen le recordaba tanto a cuando ella era pequeña y su padre la llevaba de la mano al caminar por cada plaza de Tokio, siempre charlando con ella, aunque sea una estúpida conversación él siempre le prestaba atención, como si fuera de lo más interesante.

Ya desesperada comenzó a mover con más rapidez sus ojos buscando en cada rostro que veía el de su padre, pero ninguna de esas personas le era familiar o se parecía siquiera a él. Con el corazón desbocado volteo para observar a Kami Sama quien tenía la vista clavada en ella entendiendo con solo mirarla lo que ella quería preguntarle y no encontraba palabras: «_¿está mi padre aquí?_» se moría por decir, pero no tenía el valor si quiera de abrir sus labios y preguntar. Él negó con su cabeza lentamente logrando que Kagome callera de rodillas enfrente de él totalmente destruida.

—¿Qué? —jadeó en un susurró— dime, por favor, dime lo que quieres decir… —soltó en un sollozó— ¿Por qué niegas con tu cabeza? Él… ¿él no está aquí? ¿Es eso?

Kami suspiro, y lentamente acerco su mano a la mejilla de ella enjugando sus lágrimas con el dedo índice tiernamente, logrando así apaciguar un poco los violentos sollozos de la joven que había bajado su rostro hasta que su mentó casi chocara con su pecho.

—No puedes verlo…

Kagome alzo su cabeza, observándolo estupefacta, mientras que más lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas como ríos de dolor.

—Lo siento…

—¿Por qué…? —Inquirió tomándole la mano para que le explicara— ¿Por qué no puedo ver a mi padre? Lo extraño tanto… todos lo extrañan.

—Hija…

—¡Por favor! ¡Kami Sama, déjeme ver a mi padre, por favor! —imploro, sin dejar de llorar, hipando de vez en cuando mordiéndose el labio para tratar de controlarse a duras penas.

—Kagome, escúchame —hablo obligándola a observarlo, ya que había cerrado sus ojos—. Tranquilízate y déjame explicarte mis razones, para negarte el encuentro con tu padre ¿de acuerdo? —la escucho hipar y sonrió ante lo tierna que podía llegar a ser, cada vez que la veía más estaba de acuerdo con que había tomado la decisión correcta al elegirla.

Ella asintió y Kami Sama al instante cambio su expresión a una seria.

—Tu estas viva, y no eres de este lugar, mi niña —se cayó por un momento para observar a todos los ángeles que se encontraban en ese momento, caminando, hablando, riendo, observando por el pequeño claro—. Es una regla que se creó hace tiempo, hace mucho tiempo entre todos los dioses: «si un humano pisa suelo sagrado no puede ver a los que ya conoció en la tierra, solo a los ángeles». Lo lamento.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

—Porque sino quienes vuelven a la tierra, me refiero a los ángeles que se les da otra oportunidad, no querrán olvidar sus recuerdos para cuando volver reencontrarse con los suyos. Nosotros debemos evitar que eso suceda, es por eso que a tu padre lo enviamos a cuidar de alguien mientras tu estas aquí.

Cayó por un momento observando la nada, repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras de Kami Sama en su mente.

Una nueva brisa meció los cabellos de ambos hacia atrás. Kagome aspiro profundamente el aire fresco y puro del lugar entrecerrando sus ojos, dejando que unas últimas lágrimas resbalaran de sus mejillas despidiendo el dolor que siempre embargaba su corazón al recordar la funesta muerte de su padre. Bien… ya nada debía hacer en ese lugar si su padre no se encontraba allí, si ella no podía verlo no era necesario desperdiciar más tiempo ahí, tenia cosas que hacer en su querida tierra, debía ir a atender su pequeña tienda veterinaria, pagar la universidad de su hermano, ayudar a su madre con su…

Su abuelo.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al tiempo que su rostros tomaba un color blanco como el papel. Se arrodillo en el suelo quedando a un lado de Kami Sama quien la observo alzando su ceja cuando ella tomo sus ropas con las manos arrugándolo todo, en un acto de pura desesperación.

Ella necesitaba saber… necesitaba saber… saber si su… si…

—Mi-mi-mi Señor… yo…

—Tranquila, hija —trato de calmarla posando una mano sobre las de ella, estirando la otra para acariciar sus cabellos como lo aria con una niñita. Sonrió con sincera afabilidad—. Dime que es lo que provoca que actúes así.

Kagome dudo. Bajo su mirada desesperada al suelo, observando sus rodillas. ¿Qué sucedería si Kami Sama le respondía lo que ella no estaba esperando escuchar? ¿O si le dijera lo que ella rogaba escuchar? Y ella no podría hacer nada contra el destino ya marcado. Se mordió el labio advirtiendo como otra ola de lágrimas se quería hacer presente y apoderarse de ella. Pero contuvo la respiración por un momento tratando de mantener a raya ese estúpido sentimiento de tristeza que últimamente parecía no quererla abandonar. Cerró sus ojos soltando lentamente el aire. Allí estaba su respuesta, solo debía preguntar, abrir sus labios y preguntar qué pasaría con su abuelo… solo debía hacer eso…

«_Pero… ¿y si al saber la verdad de todas formar no podría hacer nada?_»

—Kagome…

«_Sólo debes preguntar, solo eso… hazlo. ¿Y si no tenemos otra oportunidad como esta? ¡Kagome, hazlo!_»

Escucho a la voz de su conciencia gritarle…

—Hija… ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó, observándola preocupado.

Lo miró por un largo instante, clavando su mirada en esos ojos que tanta paz le transmitían. Estaba dubitativa… ya que al saber lo que le sucedería a su abuelo y si fuera inminente y ella no podría llegar a hacer nada… ¿Qué caso tendría saber lo que le sucedería? Ella no podría hacer mucho, más que prepararse para su muerte. Sería el mismo caso si su abuelo se salvara, no aria nada, pues todo seria obra del destino y no de ella. ¿Qué aria?

—¡Oe! —se escucho una voz a lo lejos.

Ambos voltearon el rostro hacia la izquierda mirando sorprendidos ante la repentina interrupción que los llamo. Kagome abrió un poco mas sus ojos al ver al medio demonio que se acercaba a ellos con paso raudo y una expresión muy dura en su rostro, como si estuviera realmente molesto. Escucho suspirar a Kami Sama viendo como este alzaba una ceja. Parpadeo algo sorprendida cuando la luz del sol fue tapada por el cuerpo del hombre. Alzo sus ojos a él entornándolos levemente al ver la sombra enmarcada por la luz que Inuyasha provocaba al estar casi encima de ella.

—¿Por qué caraj…?

Cayó abruptamente en el mismo momento en que Kami Sama hacia un conjuro con sus manos murmurando palabras sagradas que apenas si pudo descifrar Kagome. De repente unas pequeñas luces de colores dorados comenzaron a elevarse de entre las flores hacía Inuyasha quien con gruñidos guturales comenzó con sus garras a tratar de destruirlas, sin lograrlo. Y en un parpadeo esas luces se dirigieron al cuello del medio demonio formando un collar. Kami miro a Kagome con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro y pidió:

—Por favor hija hazme el favor de pronunciar una palabra para calmar a la bestia.

Inuyasha quien se encontraba luchando contra el collar para sacárselo se detuvo en seco fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido a llamarme? —crujió sus dedos amenazadoramente.

Kagome dio un respingo ante la amenazadora muestra de Inuyasha clavando sus dedos en la ropa de su deidad.

—Vamos, rápido, di algo para calmarlo —la alentó palmeándole suavemente sus manos.

—Pero es que… no sé qué decir…

—Grrr… —gruño le medio demonio acercándose lentamente hacia ellos.

«_¡Oh, oh! ¿Qué puedo decir?_»

—¡Ya me tienen cansado! —y alzo su mano hacia arriba mostrando sus filosas garras que podrían sin ningún problema partir un tronco en dos.

—Yo… yo…

—¡Muer…!

—**¡ABAJOOO!** —aulló con todas sus fuerzas aturdiendo a Kami quien cerró sus ojos y alzo una ceja al escuchar un gran golpe seco que se estrello contra el suelo.

Luego de unos segundos mientras la tierra que fue levantada lentamente se fue esparciendo y la tos de Kagome, ante el polvillo, se apaciguo, claramente se pudo observar el doloroso panorama que mostraba Inuyasha: arrojado de bruces, unos cuantos centímetros bajo tierra, lleno de pequeños trozos de esta y con los brazos extendidos hacia delante, se encontraba el medio demonio quejándose con la voz amortiguada por la tierra.

La chica alzo una ceja comenzando a sudar frio divisando lo que se vendría cuando esté se recuperara del golpe que el conjuro de Kami Sama había provocado. Se escondió detrás de su deidad y lo observo temerosa, aunque muy en su interior no podía negar que eso le había causado algo de diversión, no estaba muy segura del porque. Contuvo la respiración al ver como lentamente Inuyasha se incorporaba quejándose y mascullando una que otra maldición.

—Te he dicho innumerables veces que _no_ digas blasfemias cuando estés en lugares sagrados —regaño Kami Sama seriamente mientras se ponía de pie dejando a Kagome en el suelo observando la escena aun con nerviosismo—. Y como se ve que no aprendes… te he puesto un severo castigo que sé que te enfermara —cayó un momento observándolo fijamente al igual que lo hacia Inuyasha con la diferencia que este ultimo lo retaba a un duelo sin decirlo—, es justo: ese rosario que llevas puesto te controlara para que obedezcas a Kagome y no la lastimes como ya has intentado en veces anteriores.

Ambos jóvenes abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos, observando estupefactos al Dios que observaba sin un ápice de compasión a Inuyasha.

—Es justo —repitió—. Tú te comportas mal, ella te castiga.

—¿¡Qué?! —casi gritaron, al unisonó.

—¡¿Yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?! —Indago incorporándose del suelo observando casi aterrorizada a Kami— ¿Por qué debo castigarlo yo? Ni siquiera pedí esto ¡además quiero seguir viviendo y por las noches dormir sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente voy a seguir viva y no muerta por un demonio!

—Tranquilízate Kagome —dijo con su eterna tranquilidad—. Eso no pasara nunca.

—¡Jah! Eso dices tú… —lanzo una fulminante mirada a Kagome quien trago saliva con dificultad— cuando menos lo esperes me lanzare sobre ti y te matare sin que lo hayas…

—Abajo.

Y cayó al suelo.

Kami Sama alzo una ceja observando la contrariedad de Kagome.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no querías morir.

—Es que… —lo observo con la mirada de cachorro mojado— es mi arma para protegerme ¿no? si es así… pienso utilizarla

«_Además ese chico me causa mucho miedo…_»

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Observo con los ojos llenos de curiosidad y sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas de la ternura al pequeño gatito que tenía enfrente, sobre la mesa del escritorio de Kami Sama.

—Señor…

—Hija, ya te he dicho como puedes llamarme… —la corrigió con amabilidad.

—Oh, sí, es verdad —se aclaro la garganta—. Quiero decir… Kami… —volvió su mirada al gato que la observaba con verdadero fastidio y como si estuviera completamente enojado— ¿es en serio que este gatito es… el ángel Kouga?

Inuyasha estallo en carcajadas detrás de Kagome tomándose su estomago y tirando —exageradamente— su cabeza hacia atrás, gozando a todas luces el momento. ¡Ahora entendía cuando el viejo de Kami Sama decía "justo con sus castigos"! ¡Esto era lo mejor!

El gato que estaba sobre el escritorio lo observo de manera amenazante al tiempo que Inuyasha se limpiaba las lágrimas que había salido de sus ojos ante el irremediable ataque de risa que lo embargo. Kouga afilo sus garras y maulló con odio, lanzándose sin previo aviso hacia el joven que lo tomo al vuelo mientras el gatito trataba con todas su fuerzas arañarlo.

Kagome hizo caso omiso ante lo que pasaba detrás de ella ya que si se iba a mayores podía utilizar su nuevo poder adquirido. Sonrió como una niña cuando le dan un regalo, extrañamente disfrutaba mucho con lo que Kami le había concedido, aunque…

«_Aunque a pesar de ello tenga que tener otra carga mas norme que todos los problemas que ya tengo…_»

—Kagome —musito Kami.

La joven volvió su mirada hacia él y trato de regalarle una sonrisa sincera, claro que sin mucho éxito.

—Hija… —camino hasta ella. Se detuvo enfrente y poso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, mirándola con una calidez que toco su corazón—, sé que crees que esto es una carga más para ti —sonrió— pero no lo es.

Ella bajo su mirada con los ojos algo brillosos. Sí lo era, pero no podía negarle algo a él… no podía por el simple hecho de que en ese lugar se encontraba su padre y Kami Sama lo protegía con su manto divino.

—Inuyasha podrá ser alguien con un carácter explosivo y hasta lograra sacarte de quicio… pero, él no es malo… —le acaricio el cabello como a una niña— te ayudara, ya lo veras, solo dale tiempo y muchas oportunidades. Él ahora es humano y sabes que ellos cometen errores, es su naturaleza lo que lo provoca…

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Y como sucedió cuando fueron al cielo con el arcángel Kouga, llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la tierra. Esta vez cayendo en el suave colchón de Kagome que los recibió a los tres en un cálido rebote. Parpadeo aun aturdía sintiendo su corazón casi en la garganta. ¿De verdad había pasado lo que creía que había pasado? Poso una mano en su pecho sintiendo los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón en la palma de su mano y apretó con fuerza su ropa.

Nah… seguro que todo fue un sueño. Observo sus ropas viendo lo que había tenido puesto todo el día. Sííí, solo fue un tonto sueño. Sonrió complacida y volteo hacia atrás al sentir un suave movimiento…

… Para quedar estupefacta ante lo que sus ojos vieron.

El medio demonio se encontraba de espaldas a la casa con sus manos detrás de la cabeza en una clara posición de despreocupación, haciéndolo ver casi como uno de esos estúpidos modelos que nunca le gustaron. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en plano directo con los suyos… unos hermosos ojos azules la observaba sin el mas mínimo toque de interés.

«_Oh, Kami, entonces no fue un sueño…_»

—¡Feh! ¿Qué tanto me ves?

—¡Maaaauuh! —fue el lastimero maullido de un gato ya adulto que se encontraba a un lado de ella, en su cama.

—_Solo ten paciencia…_

No solo había vuelto ella a la tierra… ¡sino que había vuelto con un gato/ángel y un medio demonio al que debía enseñarle bondad!

«_¡Que Kami me ayude…! porque no creo sobrevivir…_»

Y cayó de espaldas a su cama…

… completamente desmayada…

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A:** ¡**T**a-Dan! n,n bueno, no puedo no ponerle algo de humor a mi fic. Jeje (apenada) ya viene incluido en mí ¡la cartita decía defectuosa! Cuando la cigüeña me trajo n,ñ.

¡Bien! Como podrán ver, las cosas ya están muy claras. Ahora lo que nos queda es poner la enseñanza en acción y ¡listo! los momentos y las situaciones aran que las cosas entre nuestros protagonistas cambien ^,^.

Con respecto a el rosario de Inu… ehh… ¡bueno, ¿Qué querían que hiciera?! ¡Estoy leyendo el manga de Inu desde el principio y eso causa un daño en mi cerebro! (llanto desesperado) ¡les dije que la nueva Dulce anda medio mal! ¡No regañen! ¡Mamí! ¡Quiero a mi mamí! ¡MAMA!

—_por crisis nerviosa la autora ha sido llevada a una clínica cercana a su casa, por favor sepan disculpar y espérenla. Gracias por su atención y buenas noches._

xD ¡Que hayan pasado un buen comienzo de año!

¡Dejen reviews, denle no sean malitas! Snif… NECESITO REVIEWS.

¡Gracias, a quienes me dejaron un reviews y me agregaron como historia o autora favorita!

Alioz…

**.°.°.°****Dulce Kagome Lady****°.°.°.**


	7. Conviviendo

**Capítulo 7:**** Conviviendo.**

**U**n sonoro chillido como campanillas se hizo escuchar por toda la pequeña habitación y Kagome frunció su cejo molesta de que hayan interrumpido su hermoso sueño. Gruño volteándose, dándole la espalda a su pequeño despertador que al final parecía haberse callado, con un suspiro se relajo nuevamente y continuo soñando con su padre y Kami Sama. Un extraño sueño, ya que jamás había soñado con Kami. Pero con su padre… siempre.

De nuevo el chillido.

Gruño tapándose la cabeza con una almohada, haciéndose un ovillo.

«_Solo cinco minutos más, solo cinco minutos… más._»

—¡YA CALLA ESA COSA!

Abrió sus ojos de golpe. Incorporándose de súbito con el corazón casi en la mano. Aún somnolienta, observo el lugar, perturbada por la voz que escucho hace unos segundos. Todo se veía borroso y no tenía su forma aún pero pudo ver una sombra grande sobre ella, tapando sus orejas con las palmas de sus manos. Se restregó sus ojos con los puños, esperando así poder ver mejor, rogando que solo sea su imaginación… _tenía_ que serlo.

Parpadeo confundida hasta que al fin pudo ver sin esa neblina que mesclaba todo, quedando estupefacta al verlo de nuevo.

Entonces… ella pensó… no podía ser cierto.

—Tú… —dudó en hablar, pero rápidamente cerró su boca al ver a un gato adulto sentarse en los pies de su cama y maullar quejándose.

—Maldición ¿no lo oyes o te gusta ese maldito chillido? —Gruñó el chico demonio, cerrando un ojo ya colmado de ese ruido—, ¡detenlo! Si no lo haré yo.

Pero es que no era que le gustara o no, sino qué simplemente estaba tan pasmada que ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Lo único que podía atinar a hacer era observarlo casi boquiabierta.

—¡Maaauuu! —maulló, furiosamente, el felino, abalanzándose hacia el pequeño despertador que rebotaba en la mesita de noche, pasando sobre Kagome, hasta llegar a su objetivo, y sin previo aviso con su pequeña pata lo lanzo al suelo provocando así que el incesante ruido se detuviera haciendo volar la tapa en donde iban las pilas y el vidrio se trisara al estrellarse contra el suelo de la habitación de la joven.

Aun estupefacta, Kagome bajo su mirada al destrozo que el pequeño animal había provocado.

—¿Ko-Kouga? —lo llamó, simplemente para ver con sus propios ojos si el gato respondía al nombre o no… y para su más infinito horror, el felino volteo la cabeza en su dirección, clavando esos ojos tan penetrantes en los suyos que provoco que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran. Esa mirada, ya la había visto antes…

«_El arcángel._»

—Mierda, que molesto que era —murmuró, Inuyasha limpiándose los oídos, como si los tuviera tapados—. Pensé que jamás se callaría —observo al animal con una sonrisa—, bien, después de todo sirves de algo… _gato._

Enfatizo la última palabra ya que no podría volver a decirle «_lobo llorón_» como era su costumbre pues Kouga ahora era un gato y no un demonio lobo. Sonrió satisfecho. Síp, Kami Sama cuando quería podía ser muy justo, cada cual con lo que se merecía.

El gato volvió a maullar pero esta vez con odio, agachando su cabeza y mirándolo de forma amenazante, curvando su espalda seseando como advertencia, mostrando sus afilados dientes. Bien, esto no se veía nada bueno, pero Kagome estaba en un estado de completo shock ya que no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Oh, ¿quieres pelear, gato? ¡Excelente! —Sonrió de lado, clavándole una profunda mirada a Kouga quien volvió a sesear de manera peligrosa—, porqué yo siento la misma necesidad.

Y ambos corrieron en sentidos contrarios para enfrentarse con su oponente mostrando sus garras y colmillos. Entonces Kagome al fin reacciono.

—Abajo —musitó sin observarlos. Provocando que Inuyasha cayera al suelo de tal manera que el piso de su departamento vibrara y el anciano que vivía debajo de ella no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño observando hacia arriba mientras miguitas de tierra caían sobre su calva cabeza. ¿Qué rayos sucedía?

Y ella estallo.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! —inquirió, saltando de su cama y caminando hacia ellos, toda hecha nervios mirando con ojos furiosos a ambos… ¿machos? Apretando y soltando sus puños que se encontraban húmedos por lo nervada que se sentía— ¿Por qué no pueden comportarse? —¿de dónde demonios había sacado valor? No lo sabía, pero sentía la maldita necesidad de desquitarse de la manera que fuera y si eso significaba gritar hasta más no poder o decir «Abajo» cuantas veces pudiera… ¡lo aria!— ¡es muy temprano para comenzar a pelear y yo debo ir a…!

Se giro en redondo hacia atrás caminando con pasos largos y fuertes hacia donde el gato había arrojado su reloj despertador. Lo tomo del suelo y observo la hora quedando helada al verla.

«_07:25hs am._»

—¡No! —gritó, tomándose su rostro entre sus manos arrojando el pequeño objeto en su cama. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el cuarto de baño dejando a un hibrido muy asombrado con un gato de la misma manera, intercambiaron miradas por un instante encogiéndose de hombros y observando la puerta por donde Kagome había desaparecido.

¡Por amor a Kami Sama! ¡Llegaría tarde a su trabajo! ¡De nuevo! Abrió la lucha en un santiamén provocando que el agua saliera con un fuerte chorro de agua caliente. Debía llegar a las ocho menos cuarto y llegaría más tarde que eso ¡todo por quedar estupefacta al ver a un medio ángel demonio con un gato arcángel! Puso sus ojos en blanco cuando se metió en la bañera dejando que el agua escurriera por su cuerpo. Esto sin duda era algo de no creer y no lo creería sino lo estuviera viviendo en carne propia, pero tampoco era cuestión de creer o no, eso ahora tenía muy poca importancia ya que sabía que esto no era un sueño y al no serlo, esto era la realidad, entonces quería decir que aun tenia obligaciones por cumplir: como ir a trabajar, ayudar a su madre y… y tenía que hacer otra cosa que no recordaba. Bien, suspiro tomando el _Shampoo_ colocando una cantidad suficiente para lavar sus cabellos, cuando llegara a su trabajo revisaría en su agenda lo que debía hacer ese día. Ya que al ser tan despistada anotaba todo lo que debía hacer para no olvidarlo.

Luego de unos minutos —eternos para cierto canino— la joven salió del cuarto en donde se había metido, envuelta en una toalla con pequeñas gotitas en su piel escurriendo de su cabello o resbalando por su cuerpo. Un vapor pesado salió del baño y al cerrarse la puerta ese calor como el aroma que ella llevaba se esfumo provocando un incomodo escozor en la nariz de Inuyasha haciéndolo estornudar.

—Chiquilla, como apestas —refunfuño rascándose la nariz con el dorso de su mano arrugando la frente y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

Kagome le lanzo una mirada llena de enojo.

—Bien, sino te gusta puedes salir de MI habitación. Necesito cambiarme y no lo hare enfrente de ustedes dos —observo al pequeño animal que movía su cola sentado sobre la cama—. Eso va para ti también.

El felino la observo de manera extraña. Ella no parecía así cuando fue al cielo con ellos, más bien parecía tímida y agradable… ahora se veía todo lo contrario: era gruñona y parecía no temerles. Antes… antes… se veía como si se encontrara todo el tiempo asustada.

«_Mmm… es un cambio interesante… mi señor estará gustoso de acucharlo aun que… ¿Qué habrá provocado este cambio en ella?_»

—Yu, yu, vamos, a fuera —los hecho empujando a Inuyasha hacia la puerta.

Estaba tan apresurada que ante el repentino movimiento del medio hombre soltó un grito ahogado observándolo con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos cuando estos se chocaron de lleno con unos… ¿azules?

La tomo tan fuerte de la muñeca casi zarandeándola que lo único que atino a hacer fue a observarlo con los ojos casi asustados.

—No vuelvas a ponerme una de tus asquerosas manos encima —gruñó, de tal manera que los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas. No sabía porqué pero que ese hombre la trataba como si ella fuera la peor cosa del mundo, le dolía mucho su actitud para con ella. ¿Qué demonios había hecho para que la despreciara de ese modo?

—Pero…

Y la soltó con brusquedad, saliendo de la habitación tomando la perilla, sin antes voltear su rostro observándola por sobre su hombro con un odio casi tangible, cerrando así la puerta de un azote haciéndola dar un respingo ante el impacto encogiéndose de hombros.

Quedo en medio de la habitación sorprendida ante lo que había sucedido. Miro por unos largos minutos hacia el frente, esa puerta que tan bruscamente se había cerrado. No entendía… no lograba comprender porqué él se comportaba de esa manera con ella… ¿qué le había hecho…?

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

—Bien, esto es lo que haremos ¿sí? —Inquirió, mientras caminaban hacia su tienda veterinaria.

Lamentablemente tenía que caminar, ya que antes de que sucediera todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, había perdido las malditas llaves de su auto.

Lo observo de soslayo, esperando que él no lo notara. Aun le estaba tomando tiempo verlo de esa manera, con sus cabellos negros, sin esas garras —que agradecía a Kami desaparecieron— y ojos azules, como se vería cualquier humano y no como un medio demonio ángel. Volvió a suspirar al ver su rostro serio y duro, viéndose realmente fastidiado o enojado, a todas luces se le notaba que nada de esto le gustaba.

Miro hacia el frente y hablo sin observarlo.

—Oye, no es mi culpa que tengas que seguirme hasta mi trabajo, te dije que podías quedarte en mi departamento hasta que yo llegara.

Él ni siquiera la observo. Continúo con su mirada clavada en el frente teniendo los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ladeo su cabeza para ver si la había escuchado y al ver su profundo fruncido cuando ella enfoco su mirada en el, rápidamente volvió la mirara a cualquier cosa que no fuera el hombre que tenia al lado.

Suspiro ya un poco cansada.

—Escúchame —bajó sus hombros como derrotada—, para mí esto tampoco es fácil. ¿Sabes? yo también tengo una vida y muchos problemas que me dejan agotada al finalizarlo… —se cayó un momento colocándose enfrente de él deteniéndolo en medio de la acera— Inuyasha, yo trato de ponerle buena cara al mal día, sino jamás podre ser un poco feliz aun que eso signifique que a pesar de estar explotada tenga que fingir estar bien para que los demás no se preocupen.

El medio demonio clavo su mirada azul en la de ella, observándola sin decir nada, aunque a pesar de tener la cara tan dura como la piedra, Kagome pudo ver un leve movimiento en su ceja izquierda. Eso significaba que la estaba escuchando.

Sonrió un poco ante su descubrimiento.

—Por eso debemos poner un poco de nosotros para que esto sea más llevadero y tú puedas volver al cielo mientras que yo sigo esforzándome para que mi vida mejore un poco —sí, bien, quien salía ganando en todo esto era él y no ella, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? El tiempo era quien decidiría todo en su vida. Lamentablemente ella lo único que debía hacer era rezar porque todo salga bien—. ¿Qué te parece si juntos nos esforzamos porque esto termine bien?

Él la observo por un eterno instante cuando la joven termino de decir su más alentador discurso. Los minutos pasaban e Inuyasha aun seguía observándola como si estuviera pensando en lo que debía responder o que debía hacer, y eso, a Kagome la estaba incomodando ya que estarce mirando tan fijamente estaba provocando que se sonrojara pues a pesar de todo, no era una joven muy popular entre los hombres. En su vida escasos hombres conoció.

—Y… ¿Y bien?

—¡Feh! Haz lo que quieras —fue su despectiva respuestas haciéndose a un lado para seguir su camino.

Lo observo caminar casi boquiabierta. ¿Solo eso? Un simple, y despectivo «_has lo que quieras_» ¡solo eso! Gruño frunciendo su ceño, trotando levemente para estar a su lado. Lo miro echando fuego por los ojos, estaba muy enfada. ¡Uy! ¿Tanto le costaba comprometerse un poco en ayudarla con eso? Holaaa… quien debía volver a los cielos, era él NO ella, así que quien era el que MAS tenía que estar ayudando debía ser Inuyasha. ¡Pero que haga lo que quisiera! Si él deseaba sentir la banda ¡que la buscara él mismo! Ella ya tenía suficientes problemas, con su vida para tener que ayudar a alguien tan despreciable, grosero, mal educado, gruñón, ¡encima egocéntrico! ¡Cómo él!

Que se ayudara él mismo ¡porque ella no lo aria!

Furiosa como estaba. Se detuvo a solo una esquina de su tienda.

—Espera —lo detuvo observándolo seria e indiferentemente.

Inuyasha le lanzo una mirada interrogativa aun sin hablarle, alzando su ceja cuando vio como apretaba sus puños como conteniéndose.

—Jamás he traído a nadie aquí, ya que este lugar es en donde trabajo. Áyame, es mi secretaria y le resultara más que extraño ver a alguien por aquí que encima estará todo el día allí conmigo —frunció su ceño— de seguro y cómo es, pensara que hay algo entre nosotros —lo vio abrir su boca para hablar, pero alzo un dedo adelantándosele— ¡ya es más que obvio que tú y _no_ nos llevamos bien! Así que diré que eres un pariente lejano que vino de visita y como están las cosas en mi casa no es recomendable que te quedes allí ¿entendiste? Sí te pregunta de dónde vienes dile que de…

—¡Buenos días, señorita Kagome! —saludó, amablemente una vos femenina por detrás de ellos.

Kagome abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras que se ponía pálida como una hoja de papel. Inuyasha observo su reacción y alzo las cejas confundido. Lentamente volteo el rostro hacia atrás por encima de su hombro para identificar a una linda joven de no más de veinte años que sonreía amablemente. Su piel era blanca y suave a la vista, mientras que sus cabellos pelirrojos brillaban como fuego ante los rayos de sol y sus ojos de una tonalidad tan verde que le pareció a un verde campo… ese campo del Sengoku, su antigua tierra…

—Áyame… —susurró, aun sin poder creérselo.

¡Por Kami Sama! ¡¿Tanta mala suerte podía llegar a tener?! Encontrarse con Áyame tan pronto, deseaba por todos los medios que su secretaria no hubiera escuchado la conversación que tuvo con…

—¡Por favor sepa disculparme! —rogó, inclinando su cabeza, tomando desprevenida a Kagome e Inuyasha quienes alzaron sus cejas.

—¿Áyame?

—Señorita, Kagome, sé que es tarde, pero no he podido hacer nada. —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas conmocionando a Kagome quien salió de detrás de Inuyasha y se situó a su lado tomando sus manos totalmente preocupada por su compañera de trabajo.

—Áyame, dime, ¿Qué es lo que sucedes porque pides perdón?

—Mi… —se sorbió dejando que más lágrimas resbalaran de sus mejillas— ¡mi padre a sufrido un horrible accidente! —sollozó abrasando a Kagome ocultando su rostro en su cuello, como lo aria una niña pequeña. La joven rodeo con sus brazos la espalda de la pelirroja y susurro palabras tiernas mientras acariciaba sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que una pequeña lágrima caía de su ojo.

Podía entender el dolor de perder a un padre, ya que ella lo había perdido al suyo a la tierna edad de once años. Cerro sus ojos y continuo con su trabajo sin soltar a Áyame quien seguía sollozando.

Inuyasha observo la escena con su ceño fruncido, preguntándose que era lo que provocaba que la chiquilla llorara silenciosamente mientras que esa mujer sollozaba abrazándola con ferviente dolor. Algo lo perturbaba pero no sabía que era, algo lo estaba molestando, algo que no sabía cómo nombrar. ¿Sería curiosidad por saber lo que le pasaba a la chiquilla? ¿Podría ser? Entorno sus ojos observándola fijamente, notando ese semblante lleno de dolor que ocultaba una pena muy grande. Esa mujer ocultaba algo, sabía que ocultaba algo…

Aunque al mismo tiempo que la desconfianza hacia mecha en él… otro sentimiento lo embargaba aunque se rehusara a admitirlo… quería saber lo que le sucedía, para que su feo rostro volviera a mostrar esa luz que lo hacía sentir un cálido regocijo en su maltratado corazón…

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A:** ¡**H**oolaa! :D Me tarde T`,´T see, bueno, la inspiración no llegaba y yo no sabía cómo carajo continuar esto, por suerte (no sé de dónde) llego la maldita musa que parece irse y volver cuando quiere —¡che, tonta, volve! ¿No ves que tenemos que trabajar? Uf, la maldita se volvió a ir… mmm… se debe haber ido del planeta (¡fuckin!). Esperemos que vuelva pronto, para así ustedes tiene más rápido la actualización… aunque saben jeje _les cuento un secreto_… _a ella le gusta recibir reviews_… ¡Nah! Mentira, jaja pero es verdad de que necesito reviews, esto es triste sino recibo reviews snif… ¡no sean malas! ¡reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews! ¡Campaña para reviews! ¡Quiero reviews! ¡Quiero reviews! ¡Quiero reviews! Jaja nos vemos el año que viene…

¡Mentira!

¡Nos leemos!

¡jajaja!

_**Dulce**___

**P/D:**** U**na pequeña aclaración. Inuyasha tiene ojos azules y no dorados porque en el anime se lo ve de esa manera cuando se transforma en humano, aunque creo que sus ojos son más grises que azules, pero lo dejemos así ¿quieren? sino díganme y vemos que hacemos en el siguiente capítulo. Otra cosa, por si no lo habían notado el gato en quien se transformo Kouga es «Boyô» síp, ese gato regordete que se lo ve con cara de Garfield jeje en el anime. Hasta otra actualización.


	8. Comenzando A Disfrutar

**Capítulo 8:**** "Comenzando A Disfrutar."**

**O**bservo con su típico ceño fruncido los movimientos de la joven que serbia en una pequeña mesa apartada en una habitación al fondo de la tienda Veterinaria en unas tazas de mármol, café.

Mostraba un semblante muy triste, y a todas luces algo la agobiaba por dentro. Bajó la cabeza dejando que su flequillo tapara su semblante, mirándola cómo a escondidas. Por alguna extraña razón que no entendía, verla de esa manera lo dejaba inquieto por averiguar qué era lo que tanto dolor le causaba. Lanzo una mirada asesina a la pelirroja que no dejaba de sorber su nariz totalmente triste con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y las mejillas sonrosadas cuando se enjugaba las lágrimas que le caían como ríos de dolor, estaba seguro de que ésa mujer había provocado ese sentimiento de tristeza en la chiquilla con quien debía vivir.

—¡Jah! —soltó despectivamente, ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

Pero ¿qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Se estaba preocupando por ella? ¡Qué tontería más grande! que estúpido, preocuparse por otro… sí, sí, cómo no.

—¿Sucede algo, Inuyasha? —preguntó observándolo desde donde se encontraba.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendido por la repentina pregunta de ella, pero era que él no había notado que desdeñosamente soltó un bufido por pensar tan concentradamente.

—¿Te importa? —replicó displicente.

Ella suspiro sin fuerzas ni siquiera para lanzarle una mirada cargada de ira. Se sentía tan triste. Era increíble como de un segundo a otro podía cambiar su humor con una simple oración. Sonrió sin ganas a Inuyasha y este se tenso con el simple acto mirándola sorprendido.

—Es verdad —dijo como si nada volviendo su mirada a una sensible Ayame—. No los he presentado ¿cierto?

La joven de cabellos rojizos sacudió la cabeza completamente sumisa —cabizbaja— antes de tomar un sorbo a su café.

—Bien —cerró sus ojos al tiempo que tomaba aire para darse valor.

«_Que todo salga bien, que todo salga bien, que todo salga bien…_»

—Él es, Inuyasha, un pariente lejano que vino de visitas a la casa de mi madre —explicó señalándolo con la palma abierta a cierto medio demonio que no emitía ninguna palabra y que mucho menos las observaba teniendo la cabeza ladeada como si a su costado hubiera algo mucho mejor que observar que a ellas. Frunció su ceño ante su despreciativo comportamiento—. Ella es mi secretaria, Ayame, y una muy buena amiga que trabaja aquí conmigo, Inuyasha.

Y fingió una enorme sonrisa.

Ayame ni siquiera lo notó, pero para cierto medio hombre fue demasiado obvio que no era sincera.

—Mucho gusto —dijo la joven estirando su mano hacia Inuyasha que observo la mano extendida hacia él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Kagome mordió su labio al ver que él ni siquiera se movía para confirmar su presentimiento. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, mientras que su estomago se encogía de los nervio, más las repentinas ganas de matarlo que la invadían en ese momento. ¡No podía ser más tonto! Lo menos que podía hacer era no llamar la atención, pero no. Él se comportaba como el estúpido y presuntuoso que era. ¡Tarado! Entonces en ese momento el temor la invadió… ¿y sí…?

—Lo mismo digo —exclamó encerrando la mano de la chica con la suya.

Soltó el aire contenido mientras se relajaba en la silla donde se encontraba sentada. Uf, parecía como si estuviera corriendo por una calle sin fin y que hace solo un instante llegara a su meta. Sonrió de manera agradecida a Inuyasha y esté le esquivo hacia otro lugar de manera grosera. Parpadeo algo confundida ante su reacción ya sin prestarle demasía atención volviendo su mirada a Ayame quien tenía las mejillas algo rojas como si…

«_Inuyasha, hubiera provocado eso en ella…_»

Algo dentro de Kagome punzo su corazón y por poco… y siente… ¿celos? Nah… celos de su amiga e Inuyasha ¡era imposible! Hasta casi gracioso. Desvió sin querer sus ojos a Inuyasha quien seguía ignorándolas y ella no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, ante lo ignorante que era sobre los sentimientos de una mujer hacia él. Bueno, a todas luces él no era muy observador. Sin embargo… él tampoco era consciente de su atractivo.

Embelesada lo observo por un instante, mientras ellos estaban en su mundo y ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención. Era verdad, a pesar de ser grosero, quisquilloso, temperamental, orgulloso, sínico, petulante y muy pero muy idiota… tenía algo que lo hacía atractivo, tal vez todas esas facetas de él lo hacía tener ese algo que a ella comenzaba a gustarle. Con su cara de mal humor, su cabello tan largo y sedoso, su piel de tono leonado, su cuerpo bien formado, y esos venditos ojos azules que lograban paralizarte con su intensidad al mirar. Suspiro sin darse cuenta justo en el momento que coloco su mentón en la palma de su mano y lo observaba como una tonta adolecente que se enamora del chico más codiciado de toda la escuela, él la miro…

Y para su mayor horror el medio demonio clavo su mirada en ella alzando una ceja al ver su escudriño.

—¿Qué tanto me ves, chiquilla? **—**frunció su ceño cuando vio el sonrojo que se elevo por el rostro de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Parpadeo y observo hacia otro lado llena de vergüenza rogando a Kami Sama que Ayame no pudiera ver la estúpida escena que se estaba comenzando a crear.

—¡Bien! —se irguió del asiento mostrando una sonrisa tan forzada que obligo a su secretaria estirar las comisuras de sus labios, creando casi una sonrisa. Tenía que comenzar con su día sino quería que todo terminara mal—, Ayame —la observo seria—, puedes tomarte el día libre hoy. Ve a ver a tu padre, no creo que venga mucha gente hoy ya que no tenemos en la agenda preparada ninguna operación ¿te parece? —la joven abrió su boca para replicar pero Kagome se le adelanto hablando ella primero— y no aceptare que me digas no. Además no voy a estar sola, —señalo a Inuyasha quien le frunció el ceño sin que ella lo notara, no muy gustoso de lo que ella iba a decir pues ya se lo venia venir— mi querido primo me ayudara ¿verdad?

Lo observo de una manera tan pero tan terrorífica que no supo como logro intimidarlo y que él asintiera repetidas veces obedientemente, como un tonto.

—Perfecto —sonrió tomando sus manos, victoriosa. Para luego mostrar un semblante cerio y comprensivo—. Ve con tu familia y procura cuidar a tu padre en todo momento ¿de acuerdo?

Ayame sabía bien lo que le había sucedido con su padre a la edad de los once años. También era consciente de cuanto le hacía falta su padre en esos momentos a su familia. A pesar de ser una chica que trataba de todo el tiempo sonreír para que los demás no se preocuparan, no era feliz con su vida. Hace tiempo que no lo era. Era como si le faltara algo que aun no sabía descifrar con exactitud, como si fuera una mujer incompleta. Suspiro tratando de que el nudo que se formaba en su garganta se esfumara para evitar llorar enfrente de ella una vez más. A pesar de estar viviendo una vida como la de Kagome, ella siempre salía sonriendo y ahora trataba de ayudarla como pudiera dándole fuerzas mientras quien más las necesitaba era su amiga y no ella.

—Gracias… —murmuró no sin antes abalanzarse una vez más sobre la joven y abrasarla fuerte, tratándole de dar ánimos aun que eso fuera de lo que carecía hoy.

Se separo de ella aun con el molesto nudo en su garganta y se echo a correr hacia la puerta antes de que alguno de los dos la viera derramar más lágrimas.

—¡Feh! Las mujeres son demasiado aspaventosas —comentó desde atrás de ella aun sentado en la repisa de la cocina en donde casi había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana, platicando sobre el incidente del padre de Ayame.

—No —volteó para verlo de frente—. Está bien lo que hizo, Ayame, eso no es nada aspaventoso al lado de reacciones de muchas mujeres a quienes les pasa la situación de mi amiga.

Lo vio dar un respingo de la repisa al suelo y caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina despreocupadamente.

—Ustedes las mujeres hacen un libro de un mísero problema —y desapareció por la puerta, dejando a una Kagome muy pasmada ante el razonamiento de Inuyasha.

Por primera vez desde que llegaron a su querida Tierra él no había hablado con ella en ningún momento, ni solo para hacerle un comentario, claro, aparte de solo gritarte y decir dos o tres palabras, pero eso ya era demasiado. ¿Qué le estaría pasando? ¿Al fin cooperaria?

—¡¿Chiquilla, vas a atender este lugar o qué demonios piensas hacer!? —gritó desde la parte delantera de la tienda.

¿Kami Sama tendría algo que ver con el cambio de Inuyasha?

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

—Bien, solo dele estas gotitas cada doce horas y se desparasitara de a poco —explico acariciando el lomo del cachorro que había asistido a su tienda por paracitos— no lo olvide cuarenta y ocho gotas cada doce horas, mezclado con agua o puede dárselo puro. Como gus…

Frunció su ceño al ver que era la quinta adolescente que en esa tarde asistía y que se quedado embobada observando a Inuyasha quien ni siquiera las miraba. Estaba tan entretenido con los medicamentos para animales que ella le dio para que los ordenara que solo alzaba su mirada cuando salían del pequeño cuarto en donde ella atendía.

—Señorita, ¿me ha escuchado? —inquirió con un tono algo molesto en la voz.

—¿Eh? —la adolescente parpadeo como si fuera despertada de un sueño, sonrojándose al recordarlo. Kagome entorno los ojos al ver el rubor en las mejillas de la chica que tomo a su cachorro en brazos y sonrió como disculpándose— ¿Qué ha dicho, Doc?

Kagome suspiro como resignada y le entrego un papel.

—En este papel están las indicaciones y precauciones que debes tomar al darle las gotas al animal ¿sí? —Acaricio la cabeza del animal—. Trata de no moverlo mucho ya que la inyección que le puse puede provocar mareos y que vomite repentinamente, así que si no quieres ensuciarte: no lo muevas y pon diarios en donde lo sientes o lleves —alzo su mirada para sonreírle a la chica que nuevamente no le estaba prestando nada de atención.

La chica saco los yenes a Kagome mientras esta buscaba el cambio para entregarle a cierta adolescente que descaradamente se sentó enfrente del escritorio donde se encontraba Inuyasha dejando el perro sobre su regazo sonriéndole seductoramente. Kagome volteo para entregarle a la joven su vuelto pero se dio con la sorpresa que está se encontraba enfrente de su medio demonio quien al parecer no sabía si quiera de la existencia de la mocosa que le presumía. Sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro de resignación cruzándose de brazos ya un poco disfrutando cuando estas se desilusionaban cuando Inuyasha prácticamente las despechaba sin siquiera mirarlas. Sonrió esperando ver que aria está con él.

—Hola —saludó la chica.

Inuyasha ni siquiera le prestó atención y siguió acomodando los medicamentos para animales por tipo y marca.

La joven parpadeo sorprendida y se inclino un poco más sobre el escritorio insinuándosele para que él la mirara.

—¿Qué haces?

—Nada qué te importe —le respondió aun sin observarla.

Kagome soltó una risita sin poder contenerse ante el rostro de la muchachita que ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta de esa manera. Para ella una respuesta como esa ya era típica en él.

—Oh… ya veo… —lo observo fijamente por un instante tal vez pensando que preguntarle—. ¡Ah! ¿Y cómo te llamas?

Él se detuvo en su trabajo y la observo con una frialdad que la adolecente contuvo la respiración y Kagome pudo ver como comenzaba a tensarse lentamente ya intimidada por el medio demonio.

—No molestes —le dijo de manera amenazante.

Y el perro vomito sobre sus piernas.

A la muchacha se le cayó la mandíbula al ver a su cachorro ensuciarle su pantalón nuevo y se puso de todos colores al quedar en ridículo enfrente de Inuyasha. Kagome mordió su labio al ver en enchastre que hizo el pequeño animal y sonrió negando con su cabeza.

—Creo que el interrogatorio ha acabado con un regalito de cierto animal —bromeó, acercándose a la chica que estaba a punto de llorar. Poso una mano en su hombro extendiendo el vuelto de la adolescente— toma. Mejor ve a tu casa que yo debo limpiar esto, no creo que mi asistente quiera continuar con tu pequeño interrogatorio.

—¡Pe-pero yo…! —roja de la vergüenza abrazo al cachorro y salió corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Creo que otra vez has desilusionado a otra de tus nuevas admiradoras —le sonrió divertida con sus manos en la cintura.

—¡Jah!

Y rio sin poder aguantarse.

Inuyasha la observo sorprendido al escuchar por primera vez una risa tan melodiosa y cálida, que lograba hacerle sentir algo en el estomago, como si fueran hormigas caminando por dentro o… o… ¡bah! Esas eran boberías…

Se quedo pasmado cuando la vio que le sonrió, como si esa sonrisa fuera para él, solo para él. Había algo distinto de las sonrisas que esas mocosas le regalaron cuando se le acercaban a hablarle, a la de esta chiquilla que lograba hacerlo sentirse extraño como si… como si tuviera el poder de hacerlo ver las cosas de otra manera. Inclino la cabeza sintiéndose incomodo ante la familiaridad con que ella lo comenzaba a tratar, como si ya se estuviera acostumbrando a su presencia.

—Ven —hizo un movimiento con la mano— vamos a limpiar el lindo regalito que nos dejo nuestro amigo.

Dudo en seguirla y la observo hasta que desapareció por una puerta. Lentamente comenzó a impacientarse cuando los segundos pasaban y ella aun no salía del cuarto, moviendo impaciente su pierna derecha. Ya inquieto se irguió y camino hacia el cuarto. Y justo en ese instante, la puerta como la puerta por donde salía Kagome se abrieron, haciendo que él por curiosidad observara quien había entrado a la tienda, logrando así que chocara con el balde que ella tenía lleno de agua... y siendo tan bruco e inesperado el choque, la chica trastabillo hacia atrás sin poder agarrarse de algo por tener las manos ocupadas.

Soltó un grito ahogado cerrando sus ojos con fuerza esperando el estrepitoso ruido del agua al esparcirse por el piso y la punzada de dolor que la recorrería de arriba hacia abajo. Pero entonces fue cuando sintió las enormes manos tibias del medio demonio tomándola por los brazos acercándola hacia su pecho, estabilizándola entre sus brazos.

El corazón de Kagome latió a mil, dentro de su pecho, mientras su respiración era agitada. Con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante cerro sus ojos sintiendo aun el vértigo y miedo de caer al suelo mojándolo todo con el agua —que por cierto había mojado su camisa— suspiro ya cuando los latidos de su corazón dejaron de retumbarle en la cabeza y alzo los ojos hacia Inuyasha que se encontraba muy quieto. Frunció su ceño al notarlo tan paralizado…

… Entonces se encontró con sus ojos…

Tan cerca… que le recordó al callejón. Trago saliva con dificultad sin poder contener el jadeo que soltó sintiendo el rubor que comenzaba a subir por sus mejillas. Esa cercanía era muy intima para compartirla con alguien que prácticamente ni siquiera te soporta. Mordió su labio sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¡Quería desviar su mirada hacia otro lado! Pero algo la mantenía unida a la de Inuyasha… al igual que como imanes, acercaban sus rostros lentamente, algo mas allá de la voluntad y la conciencia de ambos, como si eso fuera algo sobrenatural lo que los unía… algo…

Y la puerta de adelante se cerró con un azote.

Rompiendo el momento con ello.

Ambos desviaron la mirada hacia el sonido de la puerta. Kagome se separo de Inuyasha dejando que las manos de él cayeran sin vida a los lados de su cuerpo, caminando a pasos presurosos hacia el recibidor y ver quien había entrado o salido de esa manera. Pero no vio a nadie, frunció el ceño. ¿Quién podría haber cerrado de esa manera la puerta, sin siquiera avisar que se encontraba esperando? Esto era raro y no le gustaba nada.

«_Pudo haber sido un ladrón._»

—Inuyasha, ¿alguien entro cuando estaba preparando el balde? —inquirió dejando dicho balde en el suelo a un lado de ella, volteando para verlo.

—Fue… —se detuvo buscando las palabras exactas para describir el momento en que ambos se encontraban como envueltos en algo que no supo explicar—, ¡feh! —De seguro Kami Sama tendría la culpa— fue cuando chocamos. Alguien abrió la puerta… —desvió la mirada a un lado cruzándose de brazos—. Es por eso que no te vi…

Kagome se sonrojo recordando lo cerca que estuvieron sus rostros de un beso.

Lo escucho resoplar y observo como volteaba volviendo al cuarto donde atendía a los animales.

—Si no hubiera escuchado el ruido de esa puerta no te hubieras mojado la camisa —se detuvo para mirarla por sobre su hombro, despreocupadamente—, mejor cámbiatela antes que enfermes.

¿Él había dicho lo que acababa de escuchar? Parpadeo sorprendida.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—¡Keh! ¡Claro, qué sí tonta! Lo digo porque tu camisa esta mojada y… —le dio la espalda—traslucida…

Ella bajo la mirada paralizada hacia su pecho, quedando en shock al ver que la camisa se pegaba a su sostén dejando poco a la imaginación. Chilló, roja como un tomate cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho tapando todo lo que pudo mientras sin pensarlo dos veces gritaba un «Abajo» tan fuerte que las cerámicas del suelo casi se parten. Paso corriendo por un lado de él azotando la puerta del baño sin dejar de insultarlo en ningún momento.

Luego de un minuto cuando el maldito conjuro paso, Inuyasha se volteo quedando boca arriba mirando el techo blanco con las mejillas, boca y nariz algo sonrosadas.

Maldita mocosa, mira que lanzarle el conjuro en su forma humana. ¡Pudo haberlo matado! Estúpida. Aunque… ahora que lo pensaba mejor, para ser estúpida era muy bonita. Recordó el rostro de ella a solo centímetros del suyo, cerró los ojos tratando que las imágenes de su delicada cara se viera mejor en su mente. Podía ver patente los brillantes ojos de ella sobre los suyos, ese color chocolate que tenia matices mieles logrando con ellos que sus ojos se vieran más claros de lo que eran, las mejillas completamente sonrosadas y sus labios… esos que probo solo una vez pues lo recordaba, no estaba dormido ni desmallado en ese callejón… podía… recordar lo suave que eran.

Uso una de sus manos como almohada tras su cabeza y con la otra usando la yema de su dedo índice roso sus labios… si se dejaba llevar por la imaginación, lograba sentir esa calidez de los labios de la chiquilla, su suavidad.

—Esto no esta tan mal después de todo… —sonrió de lado.

Al parecer comenzaba a disfrutar de estar en ese mundo extraño.

_**Continuará… **_

**N/A:**** P**arece que cierto medio demonio/ángel/humano está comenzando a sentir cosas por una humana que conozco ;D

_**Dulce Kagome Lady.~**_


	9. Mirada De Panico

**Capítulo 9: "Mirada De Pánico."**

**S**alió del cuarto de baño blanca como el papel, con los ojos tan desmesuradamente abiertos que pensó le daría un ataque. Se apresuro a llegar a su lado un poco inquieto ante su reacción. Tenía las manos sobre el pecho y su respiración era agitada.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Por qué estas así? —indagó, ansioso con el tono de voz al borde de la prepotencia.

Kagome lo observo llena de pánico sin poder exclamar ninguna palabra.

—¡Kagome! ¡Dime que sucede! —la tomó por los brazos ya asustándose al verla de esa manera, sin entender bien porque se sentía así al verla tan estupefacta.

«_¿Me… me llamo por mi nombre?_»

—I-Inu-yasha… —jadeó despegando sus manos de su pecho mostrándole lo que había en ellas.

Una pluma.

—¿Qué?

—Apareció de la nada —comenzó— yo estaba cambiando mi camiseta, y… y…

—¿Apareció?

Asintió.

—¿Por eso estas así? —frunció, comenzando a sentir ira por lo tonto de su reacción— ¡no seas, tonta!, Kami Sama, dijo que aparecerían cuando yo… —abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente observándola ahora él sorprendido—… cuando yo… descubriera los sentimientos humanos.

—Tú… ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando me fui?

Paulatinamente la soltó posando su mano en la frente, recordando lo que había sentido cuando se fue al cuarto de baño. El sentimiento de regocijo al recordar el rose de sus labios. Abrió con más intensidad sus ojos. Jamás podría decirle eso, tampoco podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo al estar cerca de esa chiquilla que lentamente iba colándose en el interior de lo que sea que tenga dentro del pecho. Desvió, casi sin darse cuenta, su mirada a ella que aún seguía expectante a él. ¿Podría ser que una mujer que tanto se parecía a la persona que mas odiaba estuviera curando su magullado corazón? Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás turbado ante su descubrimiento. No quería sentir nada por nadie, el odio había sido su único aliado a la hora de protegerse de personas que podrían lastimarlo y ya estaba muy magullado para recibir otra paliza de la nueva vida que ese jodido de Kami Sama le concedió.

—No… —trato de calmarse tomando aire y exhalándolo— no sé qué sucedió, estuve aquí sin hacer nada. No entiendo porqué apareció esa pluma ante ti.

No creyó su estúpida respuesta. Vio cada uno de sus actos y estaba segura qué algo había sucedido en su mente cuando ella partió a cambiarse de camiseta. Lo miro ya un poco más calmada del susto que la embargo, esta vez llena de recelo.

—Por algo apareció esta pluma y creo que es porque estas comenzando sentir sentimientos humanos —sonrió, deslumbrantemente logrando que Inuyasha se tensara y desviara la mirada ante lo turbadora que podía llegar a ser una sonrisa de esa manera por parte de ella—. ¡Esto es genial! —lo miró ilusionada igual que una niña pequeña lo aria— ¡al fin podrás conseguir todas tus alas y volver a los cielos convertido en un ángel para…!

Se detuvo al ver la mirada seria que él le propinaba.

—¿Qué sucede? —murmuró ya sin esa emoción que la embargo minutos atrás— ¿Por qué me ves así?

—¿Tantos deseos tienes de que me vaya?

—¿Qué? ¡No, espera! No quise decir eso, no me entendiste —farfulló dando un paso a él, pero retrocedió cuando él la fulmino con la mirada y sus ojos mostraron el dolor que ese mal entendido logro hacerle.

—No sé qué tanto digo —sonrió amargamente, provocándole un vuelco en el corazón de la chica.

Jamás la había mirado de esa manera.

—Guarda eso, y júntalo con las demás cuando llegues a casa.

Le dio la espalda encaminándose hacia la salida de la tienda. Kagome lo siguió un poco dolida por lo que sucedió.

—Inuyasha, escúchame, no es lo que quise decir —lo alcanzó tomándolo de un antebrazo deteniéndolo al fin, pero sin que él la mirara. Escudriño su nuca de manera suplicante, como pidiendo perdón sin saber porqué—. Yo me refería a que ya no tendrás que pasar tanto tiempo en la Tierra si logramos juntar todas tus plumas… —bajó la mirada entristecida— no quise herirte, sé cuanto detestas este mundo. Lo decía por eso, no porqué me desagradara tu presencia. Al contrario, me agrada tenerte cerca aunque no lo pareciera porqué ya no me siento tan sola ni triste… —entrecerró levemente la mirada, angustiada, al recordar lo mal que se sentía antes de que él llegara a su vida días atrás—… ya no tenía deseos de continuar con mi vida y me sentía muy triste… con todo lo que está sucediendo en mi familia yo…

Se detuvo abruptamente notando que estaba dejando al desnudo sus sentimientos. ¡Tonta! Ahora el pensaría que era una desdichada. Se ruborizo soltándolo como si quemara, llena de vergüenza bajo su cabeza dejando que sus cabellos ocultaran su rostro.

Inuyasha parpadeo como sacado de un sueño. ¿En verdad ella pensaba eso? Incomodo ante la situación sin saber exactamente qué hacer, volteo el cuerpo observándola desde su altura con la expresión más sorprendida de todas y el corazón martillándole el pecho ¿Qué le sucedía? Abrió su boca para decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero nada se le ocurrió así que sintiéndose realmente estúpido por cómo se comportaba se arrepintió cerrándola abruptamente. Frunció el ceño sintiendo emoción por las palabras que esa chiquilla le dijo apretando los puños con fuerza, no podía estar comenzando a sentir cosas por ella, aunque muy en el fondo le agradara. Volteó, corriendo hacia la puerta, saliendo como una luz, del lugar, dejando a una Kagome sin saber que hacer exactamente.

Quería salir corriendo de la tienda y perseguirlo. Buscarlo, pero, por otro lado… si lo hacía ¿Qué le diría? Las cosas entre ellos eran muy difíciles. Inuyasha era un medio demonio/ángel/humano, y él no podría quedarse nunca a su lado. Alzo su mirada de súbito. ¿Pero qué se le ocurría? ¿Inuyasha a su lado? Su corazón latió imperioso dentro del pecho, como queriendo llamar su atención. Posó una mano en él tratando de apaciguarlo. Teniendo la mirada fija al frente, esperando tal vez que volviera. ¿Estaba comenzando a sentir lo que creía que sentía?

—Me… me estoy enamorando de… —jadeó, con los ojos abiertos como platos—. No puede ser.

Como un golpe en el pecho cayó de rodillas al suelo. Si se enamoraba estaba segura que moriría de tristeza. Pero esto aun no era seguro, cálmate, cálmate, solo es una suposición. Aunque pensar en él hacía que su corazón latiera como loco. ¿Por qué de repente estos sentimientos salían a flote? Tal vez por el hecho de verse sin él… arrugo la tela donde descansaba su mano. Igual qué como si se hubiera enamorado a primera vista. Quizás se enamoro cuando lo vio aparecer en su ventana e inconscientemente lo negó, tratándose de proteger ya previendo esto. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. No podía enamorarse, no debía hacerlo, no sabiendo que tenía que ayudarlo a volver. ¿Pero cómo detener al corazón?

Observo la puerta por donde él había desaparecido.

Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era enamorarse…

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Se quito su abrigo haciendo que gotitas de lluvia cayeran al suelo mojándolo un poco. Sonrió sentándose en la silla de la cocina de la tienda extendiendo una bolsa con comida.

—¿Sabes lo que me costó llegar hasta aquí con esto? ¡Perros callejeros me siguieron toda una cuadra! pensé que lo arrebatarían si me descuidaba —se quejó sonriéndole— pero en fin, logre llegar aquí. ¿Cómo estás? Te ves un poco cansada y tienes los ojos hinchados —entornó su mirada recelosa— como si hubieras llorado.

Kagome se tenso de inmediato dejando el sándwich de bife que Sango le había traído. ¡Rayos! Toda la tarde se la paso deprimida atendiendo a los clientes que entraban a su tienda con sus animales, algunos heridos otros simplemente por revisión y todos ellos le hicieron la misma pregunta notando su agobio.

—Trabajas mucho, y te esfuerzas —suspiró entrelazando sus dedos como si se tratara de una detective avaluando un caso y ella fuera la principal sospechosa—. ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Y no me digas «nada»! —Imitó su vos ante la última palabra— porque juro que te lo sacare a la fuerza. Ya no somos niñas y debes decir lo que tanto te agobia.

—Sango… —llamó cansada.

—¡¿Ves?! Ya comenzamos —tomó una de sus manos— Kagome —la observo de manera intensa— te quiero, lo sabes, por favor dime en lo que pueda ayudarte.

Suspiró dejando a un lado su sándwich cerrando sus ojos, ya cansada.

—Es por el abuelo —¿Cómo decirle que se sentía mal por qué tubo un pequeño mal entendido con un ángel medio demonio?— es que… van a operarlo y… no es seguro que pueda salir victorioso de esa operación.

—Oh, Kagome —se irguió de la silla caminando hacia ella para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo— veras que todo saldrá bien, Kami Sama, no querrá que nada malo le suceda.

«_Kami Sama…_»

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Le estaba mintiendo y no quería, se sentía una mala amiga, pero es que tampoco podía contarle una historia que tenía poca lógica y nada de coherencia. Cerró sus ojos, devolviéndole el abrazo, temblando al contener los sollozos que se le atragantaban en la garganta. Cuantas ganas tenía de decirle que estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por alguien que la dejaría en cualquier momento y que no compartía lo mismo que ella.

«_Que difícil… esto no me gusta nada._»

Continuaron hablando luego de ese abrazo, con Sango poniendo todo su empeño para sacarle una sonrisa a su sensible amiga que estaba pasando por una situación bastante pesada. Ya cuando las horas fueron pasando y Sango tuvo que marcharse insistiendo que podría quedarse y acompañarla a su departamento si quería, pero Kagome se negó y casi la saco a empujones de la tienda riendo ante lo graciosa de la situación.

—Basta, mamá-Sango, soy lo suficientemente mayorcita para cuidarme sola, así que ve a tu casa y quédate ahí. Para que te quedes tranquila si quieres puedo llamarte cuando llegue a casa ¿sí?

—¡Bien! Pero más vale que no te olvides ¡porque si no soy capaz de ir a buscarte y ver si estás bien!

Puso sus ojos en blanco riendo.

—De acuerdo, es un trato.

—Muy bien, pero ten por enterado que no me hace feliz esto.

—Bien, bien, ya vete —dijo divertida.

Sango la despidió con la mano y se encamino hacia su casa.

Suspiró cerrando la puerta con llave apagando todas las luces y bajando las persianas con cuidado.

Coloco su abrigo y guardo sus cosas en su bolso, tomando con cuidado la pluma de Inuyasha que brillaba de manera intensa con un aura pura a su alrededor. Se mordió su labio acariciándola con la yema de su dedo índice. Vaya, era sorprendente la calidez que se podía sentir que desprendía. Se cruzo la cinta de su bolso por el pecho dando una última mirada al pequeño cuarto donde atendía a sus «pacientes» guardando cuidadosamente la pluma dentro del bolso. Todo en orden. Volteo y camino hasta la puerta de la tienda saliendo y cerrando una vez más con llave, la coloco en el bolso siguiendo su camino hasta casa. Una leve llovizna cayó sobre ella, haciendo que se ciñera más el abrigo y se estremeciera ante una helada briza que le golpe en el rostro. ¡Fabuloso! Estaba lloviendo en plena primavera, fantástico, sin duda. Esto ayudaba a que se sintiera mucho mejor.

Camino a pasos raudos siendo embargada por un escalofrió que acaricio su espalda haciendo que su corazón diera un brinco dentro de su pecho. Esto le recordaba a esa noche en la que fue atacada por ese hombre en la plaza frente de su departamento. Abrió sus ojos de súbito echándose a correr sin importarle que pareciera una loca. Tenía miedo y lo último que deseaba era que alguien la atacara en esos momentos. Ya estaba atemorizada al andar sola en la calle y esto la hacía entrar en pánico. Con jadeos apresurados por los sollozos, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban, un mal presentimiento hizo mecha en ella y tuvo deseos de llorar ante el miedo que parecía no querer dejar. Tropezó un par de veces pero continuo corriendo desesperadamente, cruzo a un par de personas que tenían paraguas y la observaron de manera sorprendida por su loca carrera, pero no le importo, solo quería estar en su casa lo más pronto posible. Uno de sus costados debajo de las costillas comenzó a dolerle intensamente mientras que ya comenzaba a cansarse, sintiendo que las piernas le ardían y que gracias a la humedad y las gotas de lluvia se le hacía cada vez más difícil correr.

Pero ¿qué hacia?

Se detuvo lentamente, agitada, encorvando el cuerpo ante lo cansada que se sentía. Esto estaba mal. Nadie la seguía, no podía continuar corriendo de esa manera, se caería y seria para peor. No, mejor descansar y caminar tranquila. Nadie la seguí y había bastante personas a su alrededor era imposible que algo malo le pasara, nadie era lo suficientemente estúpido para atacar a otra persona con tantos testigos cerca. Si, se mentalizo qué nada le sucedería y se obligo a no temer. Todo era psicológico, el miedo, el frio, todo es psicológico, sí, no había por qué temer. No. Sin dejar que su respiración se calmara continua caminando hacia su casa con jadeos rápidos y un intenso dolor en su costado incomodándola provocándole una mueca en el rostro ante el insoportable dolor. Debía descansar… pero no podía, ya estaba oscuro y ningún lugar era muy seguro a esas horas de la noche.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, pensando en Inuyasha y lo que había sucedido. ¿A donde habría ido? ¿Por qué no volvió luego? ¿Estaría bien? Sonrió perezosamente, entreabriendo los ojos. Era un medio demonio ángel, ¿Qué sería lo más malo que le pudiera pasar a alguien que a todas luces parecía un modelo con cuerpo de mecánico sexi? Se ruborizo mordiéndose el labio incomoda ante su propio pensamiento. No podía ver de esa manera a Inuyasha, aunque fuera cierto… ¡pero qué va! Era muy sexi, para ser un demonio mitad ángel, mitad humano…

Pensar en él le calmo y rio como boba casi meneando la cabeza. Jamás pensó que pensar en él podría hacerla sentir un poco mejor, aunque recordar cómo era la amargaba. Era tan petulante, sínico, caprichoso, mal humorado, también mal educado, brusco, tosco, ¡idiota, tonto, estúpido y muchas más cosas! Gruño cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho. ¡Uy, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no podía gustarle una persona como él! sin duda estaba confundiendo sentimientos, sí, seguro nada…

—Hola… —saludó, una voz gruesa y amable que le hizo que los vellos de sus brazos y cuello se erizaran al escucharla tan cerca de su oreja.

Quiso girar de súbito pero la tomo del brazo envolviendo su cintura con el otro acercadora a su pecho haciéndola sentir la erección del hombre. Chillo de horror codeándolo con todas sus fuerzas y pisándole los pies para que la soltara removiéndose llena de pudor, escrupulosa. Pidió ayuda con desesperación observando hacia todos los lados viendo como una pareja veía la escena asustada y salía corriendo dejándola abandonada. Los observo alejarse y les grito con todas sus fuerzas con el rostro desfigurado por los llantos y el horror sin dejar de removerse para que la soltara.

—¡No se vayan!

—No grites, amor —le dijo el depravado arrojándola contra el paredón de una casa, golpeándole la cabeza aturdiéndola y haciéndole una pequeña herida en la sien—. ¿Por qué siempre que nos encontramos tienes que comportarte de esa manera? ¿No entiendes que te amo?

—¡No sé quién eres! ¡No me trates como si me conocieras! —trato de encontrar el equilibrio y se lanzo a un lado para así tomar ventaja y salir corriendo de ese lugar.

«_¡Inuyasha!_»

Pero cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse él la atrapo con su cuerpo dejándola acorralada entre el muro y su cuerpo. La respiración del depravado le golpeo de lleno el rostro provocándole nauseas al sentirlo, quiso alejarlo de ella con sus brazos pero él presiono más, acariciando su entre pierna en el estomago de ella haciéndola abrir sus ojos y que lágrimas saltaran de ellos recorriendo el rostro mientras hacia una mueca despreciativa.

—Déjame —sollozo, presionando más sus brazos para alejarlo.

—Sabes que te gusta que te fuerce —y alzo una mano acariciando un seno de ella provocando que Kagome gritara del horror, haciendo más fuerza— te gusta… vamos, grita más fuerte.

—¡No me toques! —gimió corriendo con todas sus fuerza su mano grande y caliente sin logar hacer mucho.

Un rayo cruzo el cielo iluminándolo todo al tiempo que el hombre rasgaba su abrigo haciendo saltar los botones a los lados para continuar con la camiseta que se cambio cuando choco contra Inuyasha…

Inuyasha…

«_¡INUYASHAAAA!_»

—Por favor… ven…

Un gruñido bestial se escucho desde detrás del depravado. Kagome, abrió los ojos de súbito al escucharlo al tiempo que el hombre que se encontraba sobre ella se detuvo.

—Creo que la señorita dijo que la dejaras en paz.

Cuando el depravado giro su cuerpo para verlo, Kagome miro hipnotizada al demonio que se encontraba enfrente de ellos, con los puños apretados, mostrando su robusto físico, con los cabellos platinados meciéndose al viento y los ojos de un dorado diabólico casi rojizo que parecían llamas brillando únicamente en esa oscuridad, mostrando los colmillos al igual que lo aria un perro. ¿Esa era la apariencia física de un demonio?

—Pero que demo…

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la oración ya que un par de garras se alzaron en el cielo, para luego convertiré en cuchillas y rasgar su ropa y piel como si hubieran sido palas que cavaron en él dejando tres enormes heridas a carne viva. Jadeo conteniendo el aire al ver como su propia sangre volaba al suelo y caía a sus pies. Cayó de rodillas arrastrándose como pudo queriéndose alejar del demonio que estaba cegado por la ira.

—No vuelvas a seguirla… —gruñó, arrastrando las palabras con la voz ronca y áspera—. Si no… te matare sin piedad… y no tendré compasión contigo gusano.

Comino hasta él y lo pateo repetidas veces en sus costillas logrando que el hombre cayera al suelo y sollozara ante el dolor, pidiendo disculpas, suplicando que se detuviera pero Inuyasha estaba segado en la ira y se encontraba muy lejos de sentir ganas de perdonarlo. Casi muere al escuchar en su cabeza el grito desesperado de Kagome, corrió como loco hasta llegar allí y encontrarse con que este infeliz quería aprovecharse de la chica a la cual debía cuidar y rondaba sus pensamientos en las últimas horas sin dejarlo en paz.

—Maldito infeliz —masculló entre dientes, pateándole los dientes escuchando un crujido— te matare… ¡no mereces vivir!

—¡basta!

Desvió su mirada sorprendido ante ese grito de pánico de Kagome.

—¿Qué…?

—Ya-ya es suficiente —sollozó.

Se detuvo perdido en la expresión de Kagome, quien lo observaba con horror como si no lo conociera o si temiera de él. Con el pánico y la repulsión impresos en su hermoso rostro desfigurado por los llantos, mientras las lágrimas caían presurosas de sus ojos, impulsándose con los pies hacia atrás pegando cada vez más su espalda al muro, queriendo escapar de allí. De él. Los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos mirándolo como si fuera un monstruo… no, no, ¡no! ¡Maldición, no quería ver esa expresión en el rostro de ella! ¡No en ella!

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A: C**uando las cosas parecen estar bien, hay algo que siempre lo arruina todo. No me maten.

_**Dulce Kagome Lady.~**_


	10. Unificación

**Capítulo 10:**** "Unificación."**

—**K**agome… —llamó en un suave susurró.

Temblaba notablemente, con la vista desencajada y los ojos tan abiertos que pensó se caerían de sus ojos. Se encontraba empapada por la lluvia qué parecía no querer detenerse y caía con una impetuosidad única. Su corazón se calmo levemente y el miedo de perderla se había apaciguado junto con la ira que lo embargo minutos atrás, con solo observar esa mirada llena de pánico que le propinaba, bastaba para abofetearlo imaginariamente. Sacándolo del odio y la sed de matanza. No dejo de observarla fijo, herido en su corazón como si hubieran hecho una notoria hendidura simplemente por una mirada triste y brillosa, con la preocupación haciendo arrugas en su frente.

Apretó los puños de súbito, tensando la mandíbula aún más. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué demonios no se había controlado?! ¡¿Por qué no pudo llegar a tiempo?! Solo unos minutos más y la habría salvado de ese miedo que la hacía temblar y sollozar. Gruñó, bajando la mirada con el ceño tan fruncido y los ojos cerrados que desfiguraba su rostro totalmente. Mostro los colmillos para contener la tristeza que comenzó a embargarlo de pronto. No le importaría que otras personas o simplemente Kami Sama lo observaran con temor o repulsión, le importaba un bledo lo que los demás pensasen de él, todos se podían ir al infiero… pero… que _ella_ quien desde que llego a la Tierra no dejo de tratarlo como una persona común y corriente, con sus sonrisas amables y cálidas, lo mirara con el asco, horror, miedo… reflejando su rostro…

Eso… no le gustaba, no lo hacía sentirse bien… no.

Se sentía un monstruo.

Que irónico, sonrió amargamente, él que siempre se decía ser un demonio y eso era sinónimo de monstruo, ahora le dolía un poco al imaginarse como lo diría ella. Alzo su mano mirando la palma abierta completamente cubierta de sangre de ese gusano que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. Desangrado. Hizo un desdén con su cabeza, para luego observar a Kagome que respiraba un poco más calmada aunque sin abandonar esa expectación de horror.

«_¿Por qué…?_»

—¿Por qué cuando todo está comenzando a parecer agradable, sucede esto? —lamentó, dando un paso hacia delante.

Kagome dio un respingo al verlo acercársele gimiendo de dolor por como la había maltratado ese depravado. Estaba atemorizaba y, actuaba como si no lo conociera. La miro algo acongojado. Eso era su culpa, debió simplemente sacarla de allí… pero no podía, debía matar a ese infeliz que trato de propasarse con Kagome, no debían vivir personas como él. Basura enfermiza. Debía matarlo ahora mismo por lo que causo en ella. Le lanzo una mirada fulminante al cuerpo del hombre que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, deseando arrancarle la cabeza de los hombros y despedazarlo por partes, lentamente, para luego…

La escucho sollozar…

De alguna manera eso fue como una fuerte patada en el estomago.

—Kagome… escúchame —dijo; extendió las manos hacia el frente para que ella se calmara al ver sus lentas reacciones—. Tienes que tranquilizarte, déjame ayudarte, soy Inuyasha. Me conoces. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—¡No te acerques! —Espetó horrorizada pegándose más en el muro; con voz insegura y trémula por el llanto que se agolpaba en su garganta haciéndole doler. El corazón latiendo a mil—. ¡No quiero que ningún hombre me toque! ¡Aléjate, déjame sola! ¡VETE!

Más llanto brioso se le escapo haciendo agitar sus hombros al tiempo que ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos heladas y temblorosas. La garganta le dolía por tanto llorar y sus lágrimas parecían pequeñas gotitas de agua hirviendo que corrían por sus gélidas mejillas. Sentía mucho frío, pero al mismo tiempo no quería moverse aunque todo el cuerpo se encontrara entumecido por la lluvia. No tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo, aun tenia los nervios a flor de piel, el corazón casi en la mano, y una y otra vez las imágenes de cómo Inuyasha atacaba a ese hombre se repetían en su mente. Sentía mucho miedo, casi fobia a los hombres, a cualquier cosa que sea del sexo masculino, no quería saber nada de nadie. Esto era demasiado para ella. La gota que derramo el vaso…

—Kagome, jamás te lastimare —exclamó, consolidativo ya enfrente de ella, estirando su mano—. Soy tu ángel… no puedo dañarte —frunció el ceño esta vez con la mirada en el suelo frunciendo de manera temblorosa sus cejas al recordar algo, tal vez—. Perdóname… te di un mal recuerdo, no fue mi intención.

Ella descubrió su rostro sin alzar la mirada para observar una de las rodillas de Inuyasha que este último posaba en el suelo mojado para estar a la altura de ella. Vio su mano y la observo por un momento tenso y largo. Aun sentía miedo y también se sentía sucia, con repulsión hacia lo masculino, a cualquier cosa que fuer aun hombre, pero él…

«_No, no, no, no, él casi mata… puede hacerme daño también…_»

—Confía en mi… cuidare de ti con mi vida —sonrió en una mueca triste al ver la duda en sus ojos castaños al mirar su mano. Sin saber porqué, sentía la necesidad de que ella creyera en sus palabras—. Hare lo que sea necesario para que no temas a nada, confía en mí… seré el mejor Ángel Guardián qué alguna vez te protegió.

La vio derramar lágrimas que se mesclaban con las gotas de lluvia al rodaban por sus mejillas. Lentamente alzo su rostro a él mostrándoselo de lleno, logrando que su corazón diera un vuelco intenso casi haciéndolo jadear, y latiera como loco al ver sus labios casi violetas por el frio, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, rasguños en sus mejillas, un poco de sangre seca que se mostraba desde su sien hasta desaparecer en su mandíbula. Frunció el ceño al verla tan maltratada, ese infeliz.

Entonces no supo cómo, pero ella se encontraba en sus brazos… llorando desesperadamente, aferrándose a él como si fuera su bálsamo que la salvaría del mar de la locura. Parpadeo desconcertado, dejando sus manos abiertas detrás de ella sin saber bien lo que debía hacer, un poco turbado por su reacción y algo intimidado, miro hacia los lados buscando algo que lo hiciera entender que debía hacer, jamás lo habían abrazado y se sentía un poco incomodo con esa situación, olvidando casi por completo lo que sucedió. Pero, entonces la escucho decir entre violentos llantos:

—¡Pensé que moriría! —Hipó, aferrándose más a su cuello—. Tuve mucho miedo y, tú no llegabas…

Entre cerro sus ojos sintiéndose culpable, con un grave vuelco en su corazón por lo que tuvo que pasar la mocosa. Suspiró, encerrándola casi torpemente con sus brazos para tenerla más cerca de él percibiendo su propio corazón latiendo a mil por segundo al estar así con ella y poderla consolar como también calmar. Cerró sus ojos, posando una de sus manos en la nuca de ella acariciando la melena negra que se encontraba tan mojada que chorreaba agua de las puntas. Sentía el pequeño corazón de Kagome golpeando su propio pecho, desesperado por paz después de tanto esfuerzo y miedo. Temblaba violentamente muerta de frio, estaba helada. ¡Mierda!

Pasó un antebrazo por detrás de sus rodillas mientras que la mano qué acariciaba su cabeza la bajo hasta la pequeña cintura de Kagome para sostenerla mejor. Se irguió, con ella entre sus brazos y comenzó a saltar los techos de las casas para salir de allí y llegar al departamento en donde podría hacerla entrar en calor y lograr que dejara de temblar.

Moriría de hipotermia sino actuaba rápido.

Al llegar, de una sola patada abrió la puerta de madera haciendo una abolladura donde había golpeado. Entro en la residencia tan apresurado olvidando que estaba mojando todo. También poco le importaba. Con tanto cuidado como si estuviera hecha de cristal la deposito en la cama donde dormía. Para luego rápidamente sacar la ropa que llevaba puesta Kagome quien se encontraba inconsciente —al parecer se había desmayado en el trayecto para llegar a su departamento— agitado saco presuroso la chaqueta y camiseta que se encontraba un poco rasgada. Ese maldito insecto intento desnudarla.

Tenso la mandíbula frunciendo el ceño, dejando sus manos como puños sobre la ropa de la joven. No, debía calmarse, no podía hacer nada ahora, ella podría morir de hipotermia si no le daba una fuente de calor rápido. Sin pensarlo más quito toda la ropa que ella llevaba haciendo todos sus esfuerzos por no ver más de la cuenta. Lanzándolo lejos de ellos para que no mojaran la cama donde Kagome yacía inconsciente y pudiera arroparla con las fradas cecas y tal vez cálidas.

La envolvió en ellas rogando que entrara en calor para así dejara de temblar con esas feas convulsiones. Estaba pálida, demasiado para su gusto, con los labios amoratados y las mejillas demasiado gélidas. Trago con fuerza temiendo que no zafara de esta.

—No sé que más hacer…

—¿Por qué no usas una de las plumas?

Inuyasha volteo el rostro sorprendido ante la repentina voz de ese lobo sarnoso. ¿Qué, no era un gato gordo?

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —indagó, irguiéndose del borde de la cama donde se encontraba sentado, ocultando casi a Kagome detrás de él, como si quisiera protegerla del Arcángel.

Kouga se cruzo de brazos sonriendo casi con burla.

—Veo que eres muy tonto.

—¿¡Qué?! —gruñó, apretando los puños. Lo menos que quería en esos momentos era que lo molestaran con esas estupideces, la vida de Kagome estaba en juego y no podía dejar que esa mocosa muriera. No entendía bien porqué pero no que quería que muriera, no, ella no—. ¡No molestes! Este no es el momento y, Kagome, se encuentra en mal estado.

—Sí, por tu culpa.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, absorto.

—Si no te hubieras marchado esta tarde de su tienda ella no estaría pasando por esto —fijo su mirada en la joven como un halcón, ignorando a Inuyasha quien se encontraba ocultándola casi, sintiendo un estremecimiento al ver como se encontraba. Ella no debía morir ni mucho menos pasar por aquello, su amiga no debía sufrir—. Eres un, estúpido —.Escupió casi con odio mirándolo de manera fulminante—. Así jamás conseguirás tus alas nuevamente. ¡Tu deber es proteger a quien se te ha encomendado, no abandonarlo a su suerte!

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! —rugió, picado por la culpa, ese infeliz tenía razón en todo lo que decía—. Si Kagome sobrevive de esta, no dejare que nada malo le suceda nunca más. Jamás nadie tocara uno de sus cabellos con malicia… —tenso los brazos apretando su mandíbula con tanta fuerza que sus dientes rechinaron— … no volverá a derramar lágrimas.

El Arcángel lo escudriño con su mirada. Tenía la cabeza baja con los hombros tensos como si llevara el mundo sobre sus ellos, y ni siquiera lo miraba. A todas luces le costó demasiado decir todo aquello, lo conocía para decir que no era un hombre de muchas palabras. Mantenía los puños tan apretados que sino los soltaba seguro sangrarían.

Levanto el mentó observándolo indiferente.

—¿Quieres que mejore?

Inuyasha alzo su mirada de súbito observándolo inquisitivo con sus ojos que parecían llamas ardiendo en plena oscuridad ya que nada se encontraba encendido y veían gracias a las ventanas que se mantenían con las cortinas abiertas.

—¿Quieres o no? —preguntó esta vez de manera exigente, presionándolo por una respuesta.

—¡Dime que es lo que debo hacer!

Fingió sonreír de manera maliciosa.

—Pero te advierto que no recuperaras tus alas si falta una simple pluma… —intensificó su mirar— ¿serias capaz de hacer ese sacrificio por ella? ¿Por alguien que se parece a la persona que te vendió por una simple perla?

El silencio reino y lo único que se escucho fueron los latidos desenfrenados del corazón de Inuyasha y los lentos y débiles de Kagome. En su forma de Hanyuo podía escuchar claramente cualquier cosa, hasta la caída de un simple alfiler. Por ese motivo era capaz de escuchar el corazón de la joven.

Un trueno cruzo el cielo iluminando la habitación, al mismo tiempo que él giro su cabeza hacia atrás para poder observarla. Ella podría ser la supuesta reencarnación de Kikyuo, se parecían tanto… y al mismo tiempo no tenían nada en común. Una niña que era alegre, bondadosa, sensible, cálida, no se parecía a nada con la Kikyuo que él conocía: fría, seria, nada sensible, y callada. Apretó los puños dejando esta vez que sus garras rasgaran un poco la piel de sus manos. Ella no era Kikyuo, ella era Kagome, no tenía nada que ver con esa perra que dio su vida por una simple perla, sin siquiera preguntarle si quería hacer el sacrificio. Mostro los colmillos ocultando su mirada con su flequillo plateado.

«_Observa, Kikyuo… como me sacrifico una vez más por propia voluntad._»

Alzo su mirada observando fijamente a Kouga.

—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? —inquirió ronco.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Se quito la camiseta que llevaba puesta dejándola a un lado, tomando delicadamente la pluma entre sus manos y colocándola en su pecho, cuando recostó su espalda en las almohadas de la cama. Extrañamente esta última brillaba con intensidad cómo si una pequeña lucecita se encontrara en medio, pura, simple. Tomo a Kagome de los costados notando lo liviana que era y la coloco sobre él haciéndolo sisear del frio que desprendía ella, estremeciéndolo y golpeando su pecho haciendo que los bellos se le erizaran. Mierda, estaba helada. La acomodo sobre su cuerpo dejándola casi como de forma fetal para luego envolverla con sus brazos desde la espalda y cubrirla con las sabanas y frazadas para que recuperara el calor corporal mucho más rápido.

Cerró sus ojos.

¿Estaría bien lo que hacía?

—Tienes que tomar una de las plumas que ha aparecido y ponerla en el medio de los dos —le había dicho unos minutos atrás, explicándole lo que debía hacer—. De esa manera curaras sus heridas y le darás las fuerzas que necesita. Eso sí, tienes que estar piel con piel para que la pluma entre en ella de manera pura.

—¿Y por qué demonios tiene que ser piel a piel? —Le pregunto enfadado, incomodo por lo íntimo que sería— ¿no puede ser de otra manera?

—No —le respondió despreocupadamente.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Porqué de esa manera le transmites tu propia fuerza, ya que los corazones estarán conectados y acompasados es una manera para unirlos a ambos, como un pacto entre los dos. Por eso la pluma, ella ayudara.

Y desapareció de la manera más teatral, dejando sus asquerosas plumas regadas por la habitación. Frunció el ceño.

—_No olvides que debe ser piel a piel…—_se escucho desde algún lugar.

Maldición.

Y ahora se encontraba con la mocosa entre sus brazos transmitiéndole calor y fuerzas para que no muriera de hipotermia. Por eso no le gustaban los humanos, eran demasiado delicados para vivir, por una simple enfermedad sus vidas estaban en peligro. Bufó, esto era estúpido. Bajo su mirada hacia ella, buscando su rostro entre los mechones que caían sobre ella. Mantenían la cabeza posada en su hombro con la cara casi metida en el hueco de su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con la respiración que se había vuelto pausada —para su alivio— suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza en las almohadas esponjosas y suaves. Estaban cuerpo a cuerpo, casi sin ropa, ella con sus prendas íntimas, ya que no fue capaz de desnudarla, cosa de pudor, él simplemente con su pantalón jeans. Siendo capaz de percibir lo menuda que era, tan pequeña que si la quisiera ocultar solo debía mantenerla en su espalda. Pequeña, enana, delicada Kagome.

¿Por qué hacia eso? No debería… pero… lo último que deseaba era ver sufrir a una humana, a ella, capas por su madre, ya que era un ser humano, y murió de tristeza por su padre, también había ayudado la enfermedad que pesco en la época del invierno.

No… no deseaba ver a otra mujer que paso por su vida morir. Ya no. Y protegería a esta mujer aunque arriesgara perder sus alas con ello, ya no interesaba, debía ponerse serio, no era un juego. Le dieron una oportunidad de vivir y a una humana para cuidar. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, aferrándola más en su abrazo.

—Te protegeré con mi vida…

Escucho los latidos de su propio corazón junto con el de Kagome en un mismo unísono. Entreabrió sus ojos. ¿Estaría haciendo efecto su pluma? Comenzó a sentir que los parpados le pesaban y bostezo involuntariamente acurrucándose más en las sabanas junto con Kagome. Cerró sus ojos suspirando al percibir el suave aroma a ella, su cálido calor que comenzaban a transmitirse mutuamente…

Como si fueran uno…

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

—Pensé que eras un gato… —rió estruendosamente tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y posando sus manos en su estomago como si se pudiera abrir en cualquier momento—. Me sorprende que vengas aquí ¿algo malo paso? —comentó ya un poco más serio quitándose las lagrimitas de sus ojos.

Kouga apretó los piños mirándolo casi con rencor, por la broma de su señor.

—Kagome, ha sido atacada por un hombre y casi es violada sino hubiera llegado, Inuyasha —explicó, recordando lo que vio—. Llego como loco con ella en brazos sin saber qué hacer entonces yo…

—Le dijiste lo de la pluma unificadora —lo miro sonriendo—. ¿No es así?

—Sí, señor.

—Ya veo… —cerró sus ojos dejando su espalda descansar en el respaldo de su mejor silla giratoria.

Kouga bajo su mirada meditabundo.

¿Qué sucedería de ahora en adelante? ¿Habría hecho bien en unirlos más de la cuenta? Pero es que también temía, no quería que su amiga muriera aunque ella no lo recordara a él, Kouga sentía un gran afecto hacia esa muchacha de dulce sonrisa. Tenía que salvarla, fue un momento de desesperación, no había pensado en sus consecuencias. Ahora ellos estarían unificados, y sería un gran problema cuando Inuyasha obtenga todas sus alas. ¿Cómo se separarían? ¡Demonios!

—Kougaaa… —le advirtió Kami Sama— no maldigas en un lugar sagrado, ya se lo he dicho a ese niño que se encuentra ahora unido a una humana —el Arcángel se sintió culpable.

Kami Sama sonrió tiernamente.

—Basta, Kouga, tú no tienes la culpa, deja de castigarte.

—Pero fui yo quien le dijo a ese necio de Inuyasha que lo hiciera, sino… jamás se hubiera unido a ella —suspiró aun mas acongojado por haber logrado que después Kagome se sintiera mas infeliz con su vida.

—Muchacho, creo que hay algo que no sabes —exclamó con voz seria, ya sin esa alegría habitual pero con la misma calidez que siempre—. Esos dos son almas que se buscan a través de los tiempos y barreras de cielos, infiernos y mundos. Son almas que están hechas para vivir juntos, ya sea como arboles, animales, humanos, ángeles, demonios lo que fuera, son pocas almas que existen para estar con quien deben amar. El destino hizo que Kagome hiciera esa oración en el instante que yo pensaba qué hacer con, Inuyasha, el destino hizo que tú le dijeras lo que debía hacer para salvar a Kagome y unificarse a ella. Simplemente el destino los unió porque sus almas fueron creadas para estar el uno con el otro… desde tiempos remotos.

—Entiendo… —murmuró pensativo, cuando de la nada una pregunta golpeo su cerebro mirando a su señor ahora no tan seguro de lo que le dijo—. Pero, señor ¿Inuyasha, no había amado ya a una mujer humana quien lo traiciono?

—Esa mujer no era, Kagome. Y se puede amar a otras personas hasta encontrar a tu otra mitad.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero no tiene el alma de Kagome? —inquirió ya consternado y dudando un poco de las palabras de su señor.

—Kouga, Kagome, tiene en la mitad de su alma la de la mujer que engaño a Inuyasha hace quinientos años, pero, eso no quiere decir que ella sea esa mujer porque al dividirse las almas y haber una mitad tuvieron que crearse nuevas ánimas y mezclarlas, formando una nueva esencia completa, no solo una mitad. De ahí el parecido a la mujer que amo, Inuyasha, en su tiempo y que su alma sea la otra mitad de él, porque tiene un poco de ella misma y de la otra, transformándose así en el único amor del chico—salió de la habitación siendo seguido por Kouga—. Es un capricho también del destino, la vida no sería justa si todo sería tan fácil ¿verdad?

»Por algo en la tierra hay una mujer que se parece al antiguo amor de Inuyasha.

—¿¡Cómo?!

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, las cosas se mejoraran.

Kami Sama se encontraba muy misterioso, había algo que le ocultaba, y ya no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaría con esos dos que se encontraban ahora unificados.

¿Qué había una mujer que se parecía al antiguo amor de Inuyasha?

Esto le olía a problemas, grabes problemas.

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A:**** M**e gusta esto del amor ideal. Soñar qué las almas que fueron hechas para estar con su otra mitad se buscaran. El amor seria mágico si eso pasara —sonrisa— es una pena que solo algunos lo encuentren. En mi caso no tengo ni la más mínima idea donde esta mi alma gemela… aunque antes de encontrarla tengo que hallar a esa musa escurridiza que al parecer le encanta jugar a la escondida…

_**.°.°.°Dulce Kagome Lady°.°.°.**_


	11. Te Necesito

**Capítulo 11:**** "Te Necesito."**

**S**entía como una suave briza tibia y ligera, pausada y calmada acariciaba su rostro. Frunció el entre cejo al advertir que no le pertenecía. También comenzó a percibir que se encontraba en algo suave pero duro y quemante, en donde ya mitad de su cara se había pegado y unos brazos la mantenían firmemente sujeta en la posición que se encontraba, sobre un cuerpo…

Abrió sus ojos de súbito, con el corazón casi en la garganta sintiendo esa emoción que revoloteaba por su estomago logrando que le doliera un poco. Lo primero que vio fue el pecho desnudo y bien formado de Inuyasha, luego la tira de su sostén, también un poco de frazada con sabanas envolviéndolos a ambos. Contuvo la respiración cuando su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado en su pecho, latiendo de la misma manera que el del demonio que arrugo su ceño al sentirlo palpitar con tanta ímpetu.

¡¿Pero qué había sucedido?! Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y su respiración se volvió rápida, casi jadeante. No sabía qué hacer, le hormigueaban las manos por hacer algo pero no sabía cómo reaccionar. Él parecía tan tranquilo durmiendo de esa manera que le dolía casi despertarlo. ¡Pero tampoco podía estar de esa manera con él! más estando despierta. Se ruborizo y obligo a calmarse, esto tenía que tener una explicación lógica. Seguro, sí. No debía sucumbir en la desesperación.

Su corazón se detuvo al ver en su mente las imágenes de la noche anterior, cuando un hombre quiso sobrepasarse con ella y justo en ese instante llego Inuyasha para defenderla aunque algo tarde ya que comenzó a tener repulsión por los hombres y fue golpeada violentamente. Parpadeo notando que no tenía ningún dolor, solo el peso de la cabeza por haber dormido tanto. Irguió la crisma ladeándola por detrás de su hombro y ver la hora en su reloj despertador. Si se sentía de esa manera era porque había dormido más de la cuenta…

10:27hs A.M.

Su mandíbula casi se sale de su lugar si no fuera porque estaba adherida a su cabeza.

«_¡Es demasiado tarde!_»

—Buenos días —saludó.

Soltó un grito ahogado volviendo su cabeza al escuchar su voz un tanto ronca por dormir y los ojos tan pero tan cerca que pudo admirarlos igual que la vez del callejón, dejándola sin aliento y ruborizada hasta la medula. Se encontraba serio, escudriñándola tan fijamente a los ojos que su corazón dio un brinco inesperado advirtiendo a ambos ya que ahora se encontraban unificados.

—Tranquila. —Sonrió burlón, provocando que Kagome lo observara recelosa y un tanto incomoda pero también desconcertada por su trato con ella ya que no era petulante, ni taciturno, parecía jovial, sin esa mirada antipática… otro Inuyasha.

—¿Qué… qué sucedió? —Inquirió parpadeando para que no la confundiera con ese trato extraño que usaba para con ella.

La mirada de Inuyasha se volvió gelida. Distinta a la de segundos atrás, recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Con una sombra opacándolos levemente provocando un temor en Kagome. Parecida a la del chico con el cual se encontró por primera vez en el callejón.

Hace días que esa sombra no se asomaba a ellos.

Ruborizada, se irguió tomando un poco de la frazada hecha girones que segundos antes los protegía a ambos de la fría noche que ya paso, para cubrirse el pecho con ella, sentándose de rodillas enfrente de él mientras lo veía acomodarse con parsimonia, colocando su espalda en el respaldo del somier. Sin mirarla.

Los segundos pasaban y el tic tac del reloj parecía ser quien a gritos instaba a que alguno de los dos hablara. Ella lo observaba fijamente con las mejillas enrojecidas por la poca ropa que llevaban, sumamente nerviosa mientras el hombre tenía la vista clavada en las sabanas arrugadas delante de él. Serio. Con el ceño fruncido, parecía estar debatiéndose algo dentro de él o buscando simplemente las palabras con que responderle ya que tensaba la mandíbula y un musculo de esta última sobresalía.

—Inuyasha. —Musitó, para que la observara. Un poco más calmada pero sin abandonar esos nervios que parecían tenerla en vilo.

Ejerció un poco más de presión en sus puños con un movimiento casi imperceptible en sus cejas, sacado de su cavilación que al parecer lo hizo olvidarse de todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

¿Qué podía decirle? «_Anoche casi mueres por culpa de un depravado que quiso violarte y si no fuera por mí en este momento estarías hablando tranquilamente con el viejo pesado de Kami Sama. No cómo un humano, claro está, sino como un ángel. ¡Por cierto! también fue mi culpa el que pasaras todo eso la noche pasada._» No, estaba claro que no podía decirle aquello.

De refilón se cercioro si aun lo seguía escudriñando y para su más horroroso espanto ella no había desviado la mirada en ningún momento. ¡Maldición!

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó fingiendo indiferencia, cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que ladeaba su cabeza cerrando sus ojos. Mejor actuar como siempre sin tener que darle todos los detalles. No… pero tampoco era un cobarde. Abrió sus ojos lentamente mostrando un dolor palpable. Estaba esquivando las preguntas de ella y eso no era muy de hombres. Pero, tampoco se sentía con todas sus fuerzas para enfrentarla y prepararse para que ella lo odiara. Ahora entendía que eso era lo último que quería, aunque jamás lo admitiera.

Ella ejerció un poco más de presión en la frazada que tenía en su pecho bajando la mirada ya no muy segura de querer saber lo que había sucedido al ver por un momento una sombra de dolor en sus ojos azules y no dorados como los vio esa noche.

—Y-yo… solo… —se mordió el labio alzando dubitativa la mirada hacia él, que seguía sin observarla con los ojos abiertos pero fijos en la pared—. Sobre… —suspiró, deteniéndose. No podía seguir así, parecía tonta. Cerró sus ojos enfundándose valor para luego abrirlos y enfocarlos en el joven, resuelta a saber la verdad, aunque eso la dejara atónita ó en shock—. Necesito… saber que fue lo que paso a… anoche.

Bien, ahí estaba su tan difícil oración.

Corrió de un movimiento brusco la frazada y sabana, resoplando como si la petición de Kagome lo molestara, saliendo del somier y comenzando a caminar por la pequeña habitación hasta detenerse en la ventana observando hacia afuera, donde se mostraba una mañana nublada, algo húmeda por la poderosa tormenta de la noche pasada. Sus ojos parecieron los de un halcón, amenazadores, buscando su presa para desayunar. Logrando que la joven se estremeciera levemente ante lo calculador que se le veía de esa manera. ¿En qué sería lo que su mente cavilaba para mostrarlo de esa manera? ¿Tan horrible había sido esa noche que recordarlo le provocara esa reacción en él? trago con fuerza. Debía de serlo para que se mostrara tan aterrador.

—Anoche **—**comenzó, sin mirarla, con el ceño fruncido—, fue una de las peores que me ha tocado vivir —sus brazos que se encontraba cruzados en su pecho se tensaron elevando levemente sus músculos mostrándolos más robustos y fuertes con las venitas de la presión ejercida. Giro su rostro hacia ella dejándola paralizada cuando sus miradas se encontraron, provocando un respingo en Kagome por lo desprevenida que la encontró. Tenía los ojos tan opacados y apesadumbrados que creyó que en verdad era siniestro y demasiado sombrío lo que tenía que decirle—. ¿Estás segura que quieres saber que fue lo que paso?

Bien, ahora ya no estaba muy segura.

Los segundos pasaron y el silencio pareció hacerse ensordecedor, tanto que sus tímpanos escuchaban el pitar de la calma. Un repentino escalofrió corrió por su espalda haciendo que presionara más la tela en su pecho comenzando a sentir el miedo que Inuyasha le estaba induciendo. Esto le daba un mal presentimiento, no le gustaba nada, pero era necesario saber qué demonios había ocurrido la noche pasada. Aunque eso le provocara un pánico inexplicable.

Asintió, lentamente sin desviar su mirada de la del joven.

Inuyasha suspiro.

—Por mi culpa… casi mueres… —dijo, observándola con esa sombra de dolor en su rostro.

Abrió los ojos como platos mientras su corazón daba un vuelco tan repentino que la hizo jadear… al igual que Inuyasha.

—¿Qué? —Soltó abrumada por sus palabras—. ¿Casi muero?

¿Eso era en verdad? ¿No estaba jugando con ella? ¿Por esa razón él se encontraba tan afligido, tan culpable? ¿Por qué por su culpa ella casi muere? No… no podía ser cierto. Él no podía matarla ¡él era su ángel guardián! ¡Se suponía que la cuidaría, no mataría!

Consternada lo observo boquiabierta mientras que sus ojos no dejaban de recorrer los azules del hombre que esta vez la miraba con pesar, culpa, tristeza y mucho, mucho, agobio.

—Inuyasha…

—Ése sarnoso, tenía razón en todo lo que me dijo —exclamó aunque más para él que para ella—, si no me hubiera marchado de tu tienda esa tarde hubiéramos vuelto juntos, y ese maldito infeliz no te abría hecho nada. —Bajo su mirada al suelo entornando los ojos, queriendo estrangular y liquidar como tuvo que hacerlo desde un principio a ese infeliz que aun seguía con vida—. Pero no. Me marche, te deje sola, a tu suerte, cuando mi deber es protegerte día y noche… —alzo su mirada viéndola con angustia una tan tangible que Kagome se esforzó por no correr hacia él y envolverlo en un abrazo—. Nunca tuviste que pasar por aquello. Yo no sirvo para esto, ¿puedes verlo, no? yo soy un demonio que no sabe cuidar a los demás, solo matar, eso es para lo que yo he nacido —sonrió amargamente volviendo a bajar sus ojos— jamás he conocido a alguien que haya protegido a una humana…

«_Solo a él… que se enamoro de ella y dio su vida para protegerla, muriendo al hacerlo… provocando también que luego ella lo siguiera al infierno… para estar juntos, al fin._»

Se poso sobre el marco de la ventana afirmando su espalda en el frio vidrio que apenas sintió, cruzando sus tobillos en una clara posición de modelos. Con sus cabellos largos, un poco enmarañados por haber dormido, llegándole un poco más abajo de la cintura. Azabaches, como lo es un cielo sin estrellas y sus ojos de un azul tan intenso, observándola con una sombra de sufrimiento que hizo llorar el corazón de Kagome quien no pudo evitar arrugar con una de sus manos la tela que aun sostenía testarudamente en su pecho. Inquieta, por querer hacer algo para borrar ese dolor que parecía afligirlo de una manera inimaginable. Sentía un dolor inmenso en el corazón, al verlo de esa manera y también… algo más… había un dolor parecido al suyo, pero sobre algo diferente que embargaba su corazón… ¿Qué podría ser?

—He tomado una decisión —sentenció; con la voz ronca por el peso del dolor.

El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco y un mal presentimiento hizo mecha en ella, dejándola más nerviosa y sin saber porque unas irremediables oleadas de llanto querían escapársele de su autodominio.

Se observaron en silencio un eterno momento. Ella arrodillada en el somier, él posado en el marco de la ventana, ninguno de los dos haciendo algún movimiento. Entonces pequeñas gotitas copiosas cayeron sobre la ciudad de Tokio, suaves, sin apuros, esas molestas gotitas que parecían no mojarte y cuando ya lo notaste estas mojado hasta la medula.

La respiración de la chica se volvió presurosa, ansiosa, alertándole de lo que estaba por suceder, mientras que dentro del pecho de Inuyasha sucedía lo mismo con su corazón: latiendo en un solo pálpito unificados por la pluma que él sacrifico para que ella no muriera.

Maldita sea… ¿en qué momento esa chiquilla se volvió tan importante para él que lo obligo a usar una de sus plumas para salvarla?

—¿Qué… qué significa eso? —susurró, con los ojos tan brillantes y húmedos que en cualquier momento pesadas y doloras lágrimas caerían de sus ojos mostrando un dolor que aún no llegaba a comprender.

Frunció su ceño, intensificando su mirada en ella logrando que se encogiera de hombros temerosamente pero sin desviar la suya de la de él. Valiente chiquilla, pensó. Aunque quisiera hacerse el indiferente con ella sabía que jamás podría pasar de eso, no podía mostrar otra faceta a Kagome, pues esa chiquilla tenía el poder de hacerlo cambiar, y no quería eso, no lo necesitaba… temía mostrar su corazón y que pudiera exprimirlo al igual que una naranja, cuando menos se lo esperase… además… aunque se quedara con ella sabía que no podría cuidarla como se es debido, pasaría lo mismo que la noche anterior. No podía protegerla.

Escucho su cándida voz sacándolo abruptamente de sus cavilaciones, llamándolo suavemente, trémula. Al igual que él, ella ya sabía de su decisión.

—Inuyasha…

«_Perdóname Kagome… pero no puedo estar aquí, no puedo protegerte, no sirvo para esto y la mejor manera para que estés a salvo es… con otro que no sea yo._»

—Me voy.

—¿Qué? —jadeó incrédula con los ojos casi saliéndosele de sus cuencas.

Inuyasha se irguió caminando hasta su camiseta gris, alzándola, ya que se encontraba en el suelo para colocársela por encima de la cabeza. Saco su cabello que se quedo debajo de esta y lo meció para que las puntas no quedaran dentro.

—¿Q-ue dices? —tartamudo perpleja con los ojos anegado en lágrimas siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos incrédula aun, aferrándose afanosamente a la frazada, buscando algún consuelo a el sufrimiento que lentamente se apoderaba de ella. Un horroroso nudo se formo en su garganta y todas las replicas que pensaba decirle parecieron atascársele allí. Pero… ¿Por qué se ponía tan mal al saber que él se marchaba? Apenas si se llevaban y sin embargo ella no quería que se fuera. Algo no andaba bien, algo estaba mal, de eso estaba segura.

Él tenso los puños clavándose sus uñas en la piel a punto de romperla por la fuerza que ejercía. ¡Maldita sea! Podía sentir su propio sufrimiento y el de la chiquilla ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste? Apenas se conocían, habían compartido tan poco y sin embargo ella parecía estar a punto de morir por su partida ¿tendría algo que ver en esto esa pluma?

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —gruñó encarándola, logrando que diera un respingo al sorprenderla. Él frunció más su ceño, al verla tan vulnerable— ¿Por qué demonios te sientes así? ¿Por qué no me tienes rencor? ¡Casi mueres por mi culpa! ¿Qué parte de esa oración no has entendido, eh?

Kagome bajo su mirada cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas, mordiéndose el labio escuchando sus preguntas, notando ese tinte de dolor en su voz. Esa desesperación, esa exigencia, lograba confundirla y hasta cohibirla un poco, sin saber por qué.

Vio como se encogía y apretaba más contra ella esa frazada soltando lágrimas pesadas y dolorosas. Un tic movió su ceja derecha, incomodo por hacerla llorar. Resoplo, caminando hacia ella con pasos raudos sentándose en el somier delante de la chica para tomarla por los brazos acercándola a él repentinamente clavando su mirada en la de la joven que contuvo la respiración y lo observo conmocionada, boquiabierta, haciendo latir el corazón de ambos a una velocidad vigorosa.

—¿Por qué lloras? —exigió saber sin un ápice de delicadeza, conteniendo esas ganas de zarandearla un poco. Frunció con ferocidad, mostrando un brillo de ira mezclado con el dolor—. ¡Ya deja de hacerlo! No tiene sentido que te llores porque me voy. ¡Por ese viejo estúpido de Kami Sama! Ni siquiera nos llevamos bien, apenas podemos hablar. Mira lo que provoque por no estar junto a ti. Maldita sea, Kagome, deja que me vaya en paz, no hice nada bueno por ti, no pudiste haber sentido cariño por mi cuando lo único que hice desde que llegue fue ser un verdadero demonio conti…

Y lo interrumpió abruptamente cuando se lanzo sobre él en un abrazo que exigía consuelo.

—¡Pero es porque tú lo pones difícil! —sollozó, aferrándose más a su sujeción. Hipo amargamente sin poder contenerse, entreabriendo sus ojos que lo único que soltaban era lágrimas de dolor como esa llovizna que parecía no querer detenerse, olvidándose también que al abrazar a Inuyasha soltó la frazada que la cubría… aunque bien poco importaba ahora esa trivialidad—. ¡No me importa si por tu culpa casi muero! —Sentencio dejando mudo a Inuyasha quien su corazón salto un latido, al igual que el de ella—. No quiero que te vayas de mi vida… tú… tú… —respiro entrecortadamente tratándose de calmar para poder hablar— tu me salvaste ¿verdad? por eso estoy aquí contigo. Me salvaste…, lo hiciste, Inuyasha, no importa si casi muero, no importa si fue por tu culpa, no importa si tardaste en llegar ¡no importa cuando lo primordial es que llegaste antes de lo peor!

Enmudeció petrificado ante su declaración. Incrédulo a lo que escucho.

Acomodo su cabeza en el amplio hombro de Inuyasha acercándose un poco más a él, suspirando al notar como lentamente su respiración se iba calmando al igual que el dolor que sentía por dentro. Ese calor en el que ambos estaban envueltos, la calmaba de sobremanera… ¿Por qué sería…?

Abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder al percibir como sus manos grandes y calientes acariciaban lentamente su espalda desnuda hasta detenerse cerca de los omoplatos encerrándola entre sus brazos, dejándola aun más cerca, hasta que sus corazones estuvieron en la misma altura latiendo al mismo ritmo… unificados….

Era la primera vez que alguien pedía porque él no se marchara. Que lloraba por él. Que lo único que quería era estar con él. Esta niña no sabía nada de él ni siquiera su pasado o por qué había muerto: nada. Absolutamente nada. Y a pesar de haber querido matarla la primera vez que se encontraron, ella lloraba porque él se marchaba, en vez de estar feliz o aliviada… ella lloraba… como si doliera…. ¿Lo aria por interés?

«_¿Interés de qué? No tienes nada. No seas engreído._»

Cierto. Él no tenía nada. Y sin embargo, ella quería que él se quedara… aunque no sea un buen Ángel Guardián. Su corazón experimento un cálido calor que lo envolvió, perturbándolo. Contuvo la respiración abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente cohibido por lo que estaba experimentando. ¿Qué era eso? No lo entendía, era un sentimiento que él no…

«_Oh, no._»

¡Un nuevo sentimiento!

Que lo desconcertaba y lo dejaba nervioso.

Lentamente ambos se separaron. Kagome acerco su frente a la de Inuyasha como si el solo hecho de estar así de juntos la embriagara… los embriagara. Y para su más inmensa sorpresa él no intento alejarse, provocando una suave sonrisa en ella. Las manos de Inuyasha bajaron paulatinamente hasta su ceñida cintura, dejándolas allí, mientras que las de Kagome se posaron en sus hombros. Alzo con parsimonia una de ellas dejándola en la mejilla de él entreabriendo los ojos aun nervioso, con el corazón desenfrenado casi en la garganta, pero sumiso por fuera dejándose acariciar por ella, que al parecer lograba embelesarlo. Con ese aroma a dulce y floral que desprendía naturalmente sin esas fragancias que había descubierto en esos días que estuvo lejos de ella…

Enfoco su mirada en la de ella, descubriendo que tal vez hace bastante se encontraba contemplándolo y él ni siquiera lo percibió. Se quedo prendado de los ojos grandes y brillantes de Kagome quien aun tenia rastros de lágrimas en ellos, tan cálidos, tan llenos de bondad y paz que aun no sabía cómo no lo noto antes… que estúpido era.

—Ni mucho menos… puedo odiarte… —musitó, moviendo su dedo pulgar en la mejilla de él sintiendo lo aterciopelada que era. Al parecer los ángeles no tenían barba. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Que absurdo, pensar en algo como eso en un momento como ese. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos suspirando—. Por favor… no me abandones… en estos momentos de mi vida… —los entreabrió descubriendo esos ojos azules como el mar de noche que la contemplaban con vehemencia—. Es cuando más te necesito, Inuyasha.

Ladeo su cabeza cerrando sus ojos al igual que su ángel acercando sus propios labios a los masculinos, tan lentamente que no supo cuanto tardo si horas o solo segundos. Entonces en ese preciso instante se escucho el clic de la puerta, pero lo ignoraron rosando suavemente sus labios embelesados en la respiración del otro, con sus corazones latiendo desenfrenados en sus pechos. Inuyasha abrió su boca para profundizar un poco más ese inocente beso acercando a Kagome un poco más desde la cintura en el mismo instante que una luz brillante y cálida ilumino la habitación, dejando sobre las frazadas de la cama una pluma remarcada luminosamente hasta hacerse físicamente presente, por el nuevo sentimiento que Inuyasha descubrió.

Y se escucho un grito ahogado.

Kagome rompió el beso con brusquedad girando la cabeza a un lado para ver a un Sango muy pálida mirando la escena boquiabierta y con la mano aun en el pomo de la puerta.

«¡No puede estar pasando esto!»

—Kagome… —susurró su amiga, no más sorprendida que otra joven.

Lentamente aun petrificada bajo su mirada a los pies de su amiga viendo como un gato regordete —quien era el arcángel Kouga— los observaba con sus inquisidores ojos gatunos moviendo ansioso la cola de un lado a otro, contemplándolos a ambos casi con el lomo erizado.

Los espectadores que tenían presentes provocaron que un horroroso rubor cubriera las mejillas de Kagome quien no supo que mas hacer más que chillar consternada, lanzándose a un lado de la cama cubriéndose la cabeza con las sabanas dejando a Inuyasha solo enfrente de sus espectadores a los cuales los fulmino con su mirada por haber interrumpido algo que ni siquiera pudo terminar.

¡Maldición! ¡Los mataría a ambos por entrometidos!

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Fuera… —masculló con clara molestia y furia, una que estaba pronta a estallar.

—¿Qué? —parpadeo Sango saliendo de su estupor ejerciendo más presión en las tiras de la bolsa que sostenía. Luego frunció al procesar las palabras de ese tipo que había aparecido de la noche en la mañana le dijo. Kagome tenía que darle una buena explicación por no haberle hablado de ese hombre— ¿Me estas echando? Oye, no sé quién eres pero yo soy la amiga de Kagome, ¡casi la hermana mayor! Y no me iré de aquí solo porque un Don nadie se le ocurra.

Entonces la paciencia se acabo.

—**¡Fuera de aquí los dos!** —estalló, como un trueno, haciendo que su voz retumbara en las paredes.

Bien, si esto no alertaba que algo malo estaba pasando a los vecinos, nada lo aria, pensó Kagome…

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A:** **N**o era mi intención era que se besaran, era muy pronto y tuve que borrar el capitulo que ya tenía escrito y volver a empezar… (Aunque admito que no me quedo nada mal este, me gusto ^.^). Al parecer los personajes tienen vida propia, porque fueron ellos los que lograron que terminara así, ja.

Nos leemos.

Hasta siempre.

… _te esperare hasta que seas capaz de recibir mi amor…_

***¨°°¨**_**Dulce**_**¨°°¨***


	12. Mentiras

**Capítulo 12:**** "Mentiras."**

**S**e cruzo de brazos sobre su pecho, enfurruñada, observando casi como halcón a cierto joven que se encontraba igual a ella: sentado en una silla de la mesa del living, orgulloso, impertérrito, con el ceño fruncido de la misma o peor manera que la joven. Desafiándola con la mirada.

Fue al departamento de Kagome con la intención de saber por qué no la llamo la noche pasada cuando le prometió hacerlo. Se preocupo tanto, estuvo tan tentada a ir y cerciorarse que se encontraba bien. Pero no lo hizo porque Miroku insistió en que era una noche muy peligrosa para salir así y él no podía acompañarla —se lo dijo por celular— ya que se encontraba en una cena con su padre negociando una pequeña inversión sobre sus distribuidos cafés en todo Japón.

Suspiro cerrando sus ojos, olvidándose un poco de que prácticamente estaba teniendo una pelea de miradas sombrías con ese tipo que encontró en la habitación de Kagome. En verdad se sentiría muy desilusionada si su amiga no la había llamado solo por estar una noche con un tipo que jamás le nombro. ¿Tan poco valía su amistad para no llamarla aunque sea simplemente para avisar que se encontraba bien? Volvió a abrir sus ojos fulminando con la mirada a cierto hombre que ya parecía haber perdido el interés en sostenerle la mirada. Si fue él la razón de no llamarla, lo mataría y también a Kagome por mala amiga. ¡Y como frutilla de postre los encontró besándose en la habitación con tan poca ropa por parte de Kagome que la asusto! Su amiga no era de andar así por la vida, ella era tímida, demasiado… ¿abría cambiado…?

Volvió a lanzarle una mirada llena de odio casi gruñendo clavando sus uñas en sus brazos por la furia que la invadió. Antes de que Kagome saliera de la habitación —de la cual los hecho casi arrojándoles cosas— para poder arreglarse, vería que tal era ese hombre que al parecer había salido de un catalogo de modelos.

Cruzo su pierna sobre la otra ladeando la cabeza de manera recelosa, observando indiferente a Inuyasha quien se entretenía viendo las paredes donde la mayoría de títulos de Kagome se encontraban colgados en cuadros de diferentes tamaños. Entrecerró sus ojos evaluándolo primero, se veía muy apuesto —a pesar de llevar el cabello tan largo— y unos ojos azules que casi se parecían a los de su querido Miroku, solo que esté ultimo los tenía un poco más claros y los del hombre que tenía en frente, eran azules como el mar cuando es de noche. Y era serio. Muy serio. Parecía que sus labios no conocían una sonrisa como sus cejas, que estaban levemente fruncidas. Vaya, casi intimidaba. ¿De dónde demonios Kagome saco a un tipo así? Ella qué era tan dulce, alegre y efusiva… aunque ahora este pasando por un momento en el que nadie quisiera sonreír...

Tomo valor aspirando aire profundamente al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos para luego abrirlos y mirarlo con una intensidad fuerte, pero que ni se le parecía a la de él.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —inquirió al fin, seria.

Inuyasha torno los ojos hacia ella pero sin voltear el rostro con la barbilla levemente elevada. Cohibiendo a Sango cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Que mirada más impetuosa… pero no pensaba temerle ahora, debía saber quién era ese tipo.

—¿Qué eres para Kagome? —insistió.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —replicó con la voz ronca por haber estado callado tanto tiempo. ¿Qué demonios hacia Kagome que no salía de la habitación? Desvió su mirada hacia el pasillo por donde se llegaba al dormitorio de la chica, ignorando a Sango quien rechino los dientes comenzando a hastiarse de la situación.

—Porque ella es mi amiga y jamás me hablado de ti. Porque es raro encontrar a un hombre aquí que no fuera alguien de su círculo de amistades. —Comenzó a elevar la voz—. Porque me pareces un completo extraño y no me agrada tú presencia. ¡Porque pareces haber salido de un cátalo de mólelos y sospecho que piensas utilizar a Kagome para satisfacer tus deseos carnales! ¡Por todo eso! —gruñó, casi levantándose de su sillón.

Inuyasha entrecerró sus ojos de manera tan amenazante que por poco y ella casi se arrepiente de haber sido tan directa sin conocerlo.

—No tengo que darte ninguna explicación. —Sentenció, para luego agregar con desdén—: no tengo que decirle quien soy a una persona tan mal educada que entra en una habitación sin antes golpear primero —frunció mas su ceño al recordar la interrupción del beso— y que me trata con semejante confianza como si fuera un ladrón sin siquiera conocerme.

Uy… al parecer lo había ofendido.

Un poco avergonzada de su actitud y de lo que le dijo el hombre, bajo su mirada hacia sus rodillas, sonrojada furiosamente. Demonios, ese hombre tenía un _poco_ de razón… ¡¿pero cómo actuar cuando casi se le sale el corazón al encontrar a su pequeña Kagome con un tipo que ni siquiera conocía?! Por un momento desconoció a Kagome, pero cuando vio su reacción de niña supo que seguía siendo la misma.

—Pero… es que… —jugueteó con sus dedos balbuceando una respuesta comprensible—. Me asuste mucho cuando… porque anoche ella dijo que me llamaría al llegar a su casa y nunca lo hizo… —comenzó, ¡rayos! Jamás había sido intimidada por un hombre, pero tampoco jamás le habían hecho ver su error. Alzo su mirada desesperada, casi pidiendo perdón por su atrevimiento, aunque jamás lo admitiera sentía la necesidad de disculparse—. Pensé que algo malo le sucedió y cuando entre en la habitación y los vi; me imagine que no me llamo porque estuvo contigo… —se sonrojo. Bajo su cabeza unos centímetros más dejando que su flequillo le ocultara su mirada, incomoda por su pensamiento—, haciendo… bueno, tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero —le dio una mirada de refilón.

Inuyasha alzo una ceja sin comprender hasta que la significativa mirada de Sango le dio a entender a que se refería. Abrió levemente sus ojos, sorprendido al igual que su boca. El cerro de golpe desviando su mirada a un lado con brusquedad mostrando un suave rubor en las mejillas casi imperceptible.

—No. No paso nada… —aclaró.

Sango lo observo curiosa, removiéndose en su asiento.

—Entonces… ¿por qué Kagome se encontraba en ropa interior? —mentía, lo podía presentir.

El chico también se removió bajando su mirada al suelo que sorprendentemente era la cosa más impresionante que jamás había admirado.

—Hey… —llamó Sango, para que le respondiera ya que el silencio estaba comenzando a prolongarse y eso no le daba un buen presentimiento.

Y recordó todo. Porque Kagome se encontraba con tan poca ropa. Porque ellos dos habían compartido la cama. Porque Kagome no llamo a su amiga. Porque se besaron. Porque había sucedido lo que sucedió… porque no podría volver a los cielos…

Frunció su ceño enfadado por todo, nada de eso tuvo que haber sucedido, nada. Y todo por su culpa. Suspiro cerrando sus ojos, dejando caer su espalda en el respalda de la silla. Pero aunque quisiera marcharse no podía, hizo un trato con Kami Sama, perdió una pluma y sin ella no podría volver a los cielos y…

«_Pero son simples escusas…_»

Entreabrió sus ojos brillantes como si fuego danzara dentro de ellos, sobre saltando a la chica que por un momento creyó verlos dorados.

Sí… aunque preferiría que le arranquen un brazo antes de decir la verdad… no se quedaba por todo lo otro… lo hacía… por…

—Kagome. —Exclamó la joven de cabellos castaños.

Inuyasha casi se atraganta. Tosió desesperadamente por el susto que se dio haciendo que ambas mujeres lo observaran extrañadas con las cejas alzadas. Por un momento pensó que esa mujer había leído sus pensamientos. Con una mano en su pecho y los ojos desorbitados por el único y atroz susto que se pego en su vida, alzo sus ojos a Kagome. Contuvo la respiración al verla, sorprendentemente hermosa, no sabía porqué pero se veía radiante, bella, inimaginable. ¿Por qué sería?

Cuando sus miradas se descubrieron el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Los corazones de ambos latieron desenfrenados. Era un regocijo que asusto a Inuyasha y mareo a Kagome, era felicidad volverse a ver… ¿de eso se trataba el sentimiento nuevo de el hombre, la felicidad de ver a otra persona, a la persona que… que…?

—Te ves bien, Kagome. —Dijo Sango sin darse cuenta, al parecer, de la intensidad de sus miradas—. Y no es por la ropa que llevas (aunque eso también ayuda un poco) es algo en tu rostro, como si te sintieras feliz… —esbozo una sonrisa sincera— hace mucho que no te veo así, me alegro por ti amiga, aunque me pregunto ¿por qué será que te vez tan bien? —desvió su mirada inocentemente intencional a Inuyasha quien irguió su espalda sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle de temor.

—Gracias. —murmuró incomoda.

—¡En serio! No te sonrojes.

La joven soltó una risita nerviosa, sabiendo que Inuyasha aun la observaba embobado, haciéndola sentir feliz por provocar eso en él. Le gustaba, y ya era demasiado tarde para negarse a sí misma que no podía dejar de pensar en él como otra cosa que un hombre.

—¿Quieren tomar algo? —sonrió, observando a Sango aun sin recordar lo que sucedió en la habitación.

—Té.

—Lo que sea.

—Bien. —Y paso por frente de ambos.

Tenía deliciosamente perfumado su cabello con esa esencia a dulce y flores, meciéndose tras su pequeña espalda que él acaricio hace unas horas atrás. Llevaba un vestido blanco, con delicadas florcitas estampadas, por todo el vestido, de tiritas que lo sostenían en sus hombros… calzando unas sandalias, también delicadas, pero sin duda hechas para sus pies….

Sacudió la cabeza. ¡¿Pero en que pensaba?! ¿Por que había admirado tan detalladamente lo que Kagome llevaba? ¿Por qué se perdió en ella? con un resoplido desvió la mirada a un lado. Mejor dejar de pensar en ella antes de que suceda algo que presentía no le gustaría.

Sango entorno los ojos al ver esa vehemencia con que contemplaba a su amiga. Tal vez Kagome no lo advirtiera, pero ella no era tan despistada o confiada como está primera, podía ver muchas cosas en esos dos… y descubriría qué demonios estaba pasando.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

¿Qué aria?

Sonrió tontamente a Sango, quien se encontraba enfrente de ella observándola recelosa, diciéndole con la mirada: «esto no se quedara así ó ¡me estas ocultando algo!». Volvió a sonreír y se llevo la taza de porcelana a sus labios bebiendo un sorbito de su té. ¿¡Que aria ahora?! Sango no se iría así sin más, hasta que ambas tengan una oportunidad de poder hablar sobre lo que sucedió. Pero existía un pequeño detalle que su amiga no sabía _aún_: Inuyasha no se iría en ningún momento ya que él era su Ángel Guardián ¡uf! Que difícil veía todo…

Lo único que rogaba con fervor a los cielos era que Sango no haya podido ver cuando la pluma apareció en el instante en que… —por el rabillo del ojo miro a Inuyasha— se besaron. Sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo profundo. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente deseando que los latidos de su asustado corazón no se escucharan en el silencio qué repentinamente invadió la habitación. Se beso con Inuyasha… se besaron… aunque fue un simple rose y casi apenas pudieron profundizarlo —ya que Sango los interrumpió— de todas formas habían cometido un error… él un ser que no es de este mundo, ella una simple humana…

No debía se…

—Me pasas el azúcar… —lo observo dubitativa— ehh… —señalo la taza especial para el azúcar, sonriendo a Inuyasha quien alzo una ceja, se encogió de hombros y le acerco el pequeño objeto, ignorando que Sango insinúo con ese simple «ehh» que le dijera su nombre—. Gracias… —coloco tres cucharaditas de azúcar revolviendo distraídamente el contenido para que el té se endulzara, observando a Kagome con una sonrisa forzosa, haciendo imaginarse mil cosas a la joven de lo que estaría pensando el descabellado cerebro de la chica de pelo castaño—. No me has presentado a ehh… ¿tu amigo?

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente con un intento de sonrisa en los labios conteniendo la respiración sintiendo el vuelco que dio su corazón y como su estomago dio un respingo revolviéndolo todo. Inuyasha tosió una vez más cuando sintió el mismo vuelco del corazón mirando a Kagome con una ceja alzada al ver esa actitud ansiosa en ella ¿Qué le sucedía…? ¿Por qué no decía lo mismo que le dijo a la muchacha de la veterinaria? ¿No podía decir lo mismo acaso? Vamos, si mintió una vez puede volver a hacerlo una segunda vez.

—¿Kagome? Hooola, ¿estás en la Tierra? La Tierra llamando a Kagome—bromeó Sango sacudiendo una mano enfrente del rostro de la joven que de repente palideció comenzando a asustar un poco a la chica—. ¿Ka-gome? —dijo esta vez asustada.

Inuyasha alzo una ceja y por debajo de la mesa pateo el tobillo de la joven haciéndola dar un respingo despertándola de donde sea que se metió.

Murmuro un par de blasfemias sobándose su maltratado tobillo fulminando con la mirada a cierto Ángel Guardián que un poco más y silbaba inocentemente mirando el techo, llevándose la taza a los labios.

Volvió su mirada a Sango aun con el ceño fruncido pero se aflojo al instante de ver las cejas elevadas de su amiga quien la observaba recelosa.

Rio tontamente para distender el ambiente.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, me distraje recordando que el lunes tengo una reunión con un colega —forzó una sonrisa posando sus manos en su tasa sintiendo aun unas punzadas de dolor en el tobillo izquierdo por el golpe que Inuyasha le propino, más tarde le aria pagar lo que le hizo—. ¿Qué decías?

—Te preguntaba si yo era tu amigo —respondió Inuyasha despreocupadamente danto otro sorbo a su té. Kagome contemplo su perfil de repente asustada ¡es que no podía decirle a Sango que él era su primo ya que jamás le creería! Porque se conocían de hace años, sabia mejor que nadie quienes eran sus familiares cuantos eran y donde Vivian… no era lo mismo mentirla a Ayame que a Sango.

—Cierto. —Titubeo en hablar—. Eh… Sango, te presento a Inuyasha. Inuyasha, te presento a Sango mi mejor amiga.

Bien, bien, no mintió, bien, no había porque preocuparse, no mintió, dijo lo justo y necesario, nada podría salir mal. Tranquilízate Kagome todo va bien, todo bien. Sí, tranquila.

—Hola Inuyasha, creo que no tuvimos un buen comienzo —comentó Sango sonriendo falsamente ya que aun desconfiaba de él.

—Sí, bueno, lo pasado pisado. —Replicó sin darle importancia entreteniéndose al mirar la pequeña cocina de Kagome.

El silencio se prolongo y Sango no dejaba de observar a Inuyasha quien la ignoraba olímpicamente o ni siquiera prestaba atención, poniendo con cada segundo que pasaba a Kagome más nerviosa. ¡Kami Sama! ¿Qué aria? Sentía un nudo en la garganta demasiado incomodo que cuando hablara su voz sonaría trémula. Cada movimiento de ambos le ponían los pelos de punta observándolos cuando ambos estaban distraídos en sus cosas ¡¿Qué aria?! Quería llorar por la situación que la estaba dejando con los nervios al límite ¿exageraba? Tal vez, pero ¿cómo no estarlo cuando tu mejor amiga sentía recelo por el Ángel Guardián que la protegía y al cual debía enseñarle los sentimientos humanos? Suspiró, temblorosamente sintiendo sus manos repentinamente sudadas.

—¿Trabajas, Inuyasha? —preguntó sorpresivamente Sango haciendo que Kagome se atragantara con el té que acababa de beber.

Ambos chicos la observaron curiosos haciéndola sonrojar hasta la medula.

—Trague mal, lo siento —se disculpo, temblorosa.

«_¡Oh, por favor que Inuyasha no meta la pata, por favor!_»

—Sí, trabajo de…

—¡Trabaja como mi ayudante en la veterinaria! —soltó Kagome sonriendo inocentemente interrumpiendo a Inuyasha quien alzo una ceja observándola inquisidor.

—Oh, no me dijiste que necesitabas un ayudante en tu tienda, pensé que con Ayame bastaba. —acoto Sango sin creer una palabra de lo que Kagome le decía.

Kagome abrió la boca para responder pero sorpresivamente nada salió de ella.

«_¡Oh, rayos!_»

—Es que esa mujer tiene al padre en un estado muy sensible y tiene que quedarse con él porque puede morir en cualquier momento —sentencio Inuyasha salvando a Kagome quien casi soltó un sollozo por lo oportuno que fue ¡y no mentía!

—No lo sabía. Cuanto lo siento. —Se lamento la chica observando a Kagome quien se puso seria y asintió con la cabeza.

—Ayer nos enteramos, fue una suerte que Inuyasha estuviera conmigo sino, no sabría qué hacer.

—Pero no fue mucha gente, solo niñas con cachorros y dos o tres mujeres —exclamó, Inuyasha.

—¿Ósea que no se conocen de hace mucho? —indagó la joven observándolos penetrantes.

—Hace un par de semanas.

—días.

Intercambiaron miradas.

—Días.

—Semanas.

Sango alzo una ceja seria.

—Creo que no se están poniendo de acuerdo para mentirme. —Declaro.

Kagome abrió su boca para replicar pero fue interrumpida por la joven.

—¿Por qué no me dices la verdad, Kagome? —Se inclino sobre la mesa tratando de acortar la distancia que había entre ellas—. Ustedes dos están saliendo ¿no?

Ambos abrieron los ojos intercambiando miradas nuevamente para luego replicar.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?!

—¡Estás loca!

—¡¿Ven?! Hasta me lo niegan ¡son novios, hace poco! Eso lo puedo ver claramente, ¿Por qué lo niegan? —clavó su mirada castaña en ambos.

Kagome cerró sus ojos sintiendo su carrazón casi en la garganta, y las mejillas furiosamente rojas, por lo incomoda de la situación. Bien, si Sango quería la verdad, le daría la verdad. Abrió sus ojos seria, con un sonrojo aun en sus mejillas. Tomo la mano de Inuyasha y la apretó levemente haciendo que este ultimo alzara una ceja observándola extrañado y confundido.

—Es verdad. Tienes razón, Sango. —Acepto Kagome.

Claro, una mentirilla blanca nunca viene mal.

—¡¿Qué?! —Dijo Inuyasha paralizado, mirándola como si fuera la cosa más extraña que vio en su vida—. ¿Pero qué carajo dices, Kagome?

—¡Basta Inuyasha, dejemos de mentir! —Exclamo con fervor—. _Dejémonos_ de mentir.

—¿Eh? —Inuyasha abrió su boca pasmado por su actitud melodramática.

—Sí, estamos mintiendo, aunque hayamos quedado en que lo guardaríamos en secreto, no puedo mentirle a Sango, es mi mejor amiga ¿para qué ocultar lo que sentimos? ¡Que el mundo se entere de nuestro amor! —y se irguió de la silla alzando sus manos enfatizando sus palabras.

Inuyasha tuvo un leve tic en su ceja y una gotita de sudor rodo por su sien desconcertado ante la actitud de la chica ¿se le abría zafado un tornillo?

—¿Te volviste loca? —inquirió receloso.

Kagome le sonrió desmesuradamente forzosa, sentándose de nuevo tomando las manos de él entre las suyas.

—¡Sí, de amor por ti! —chilló con las mejillas más rojas que antes, muerta de la vergüenza por las locuras que estaba diciendo. Solo esperaba que Sango se hubiera creído toda la estúpida actuación que hizo.

De un salto se sentó en el regazo de Inuyasha riendo a carcajadas abrazándolo por el cuello ocultando su rostro en él.

—Sígueme la corriente, después te explico todo. —Susurró en su oreja para luego besar su mejilla incomodando a Inuyasha quien oculto su mirada con su flequillo ante la incomodidad de la situación.

Giro su rostro mentirosamente feliz enfocándolo en el de Sango que la observaba con los ojos tristes, tirando toda la mentira en picada. ¿Qué le sucedía?

—¿Sango?

—Pensé… —tomó aire por la boca temblorosamente— pensé que éramos amigas… pero veo qué… qué un hombre lo cambia todo… ¿no?

Lo chica la observo sin entender entristecida por su amiga.

—¿Qué dices? Esto no cambia nada —sonrió levemente—. Seguiremos siendo amigas, fieles como siempre ¿Por qué…?

—¿Por qué no me llamaste anoche, si todo sigue igual como tú dices? —interrumpió Sango dolida—. Me preocupe mucho por ti ¡pensé que algo malo te había sucedido!

—Sango… —musitó percibiendo el dolor en las palabras de la chica. De verdad le dolió el no haberla llamado.

—Estuve rezando a Kami Sama porque estuvieras bien y que nada malo te hubiera pasado, y… y… ¡y tu no me llamaste por revolcarte con un tipo al que jamás me has mencionado! —estallo soltando pequeñas lágrimas, dejando mudos a ambos jóvenes quienes la observaban sabiendo la verdad de la situación.

No podía decirle la verdad, no sin tener algún rasguño o algo que revelara que no mentía. ¿Cómo explicar que fue atacada por un pervertido y que Inuyasha llego justo a tiempo —o algo tarde— para salvarla y casi mata al hombre? Que se encontraba desnuda porque Inuyasha la salvo dándole una pluma, la cual perdió cuando llego a este mundo. Que Inuyasha era un Ángel Guardián al que debía enseñarle sentimientos humanos para así volver a los cielos y ser un buen ángel. ¡¿Cómo explicarle tantas cosas sin que pensara que estaba loca?!

Bajo su cabeza sintiendo que no podía ver a su amiga, por ocultarle cosas que debería compartirle.

—No te llamó porque anoche casi fue violada. —sentenció Inuyasha.

Kagome y Sango alzaron sus cabezas observando petrificadas al hombre que tenía una expresión dura en el rostro como si el recordarlo le fuera insoportable.

—No fue por revolcarse conmigo. —La observo intensamente, dejándola muda a cierta mujer de cabellos castaños—. La encontraste en ropa interior porque se empapo toda cuando peleo con ese pervertido que quiso aprovecharse de ella… —poso una mano en su cintura, posesivo, sorprendiéndolas a ambas, más a una mujer que no puedo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente—. Por poco y muere de hipotermia. Como tenía convulsiones le di calor cuerpo a cuerpo, para que recuperara el calor corporal rápidamente. —Mintió en parte —. Hace poco nos conocemos. La deje sola unas horas porque discutimos y llegue algo a tiempo pues ese infeliz ya había tratado de violarla… pero por suerte se defiende bien. —Sus ojos se opacaron repentinamente mostrando una sombra de dolor, por el sentimiento de pérdida que lo invadió esa noche y que aun estaba fresco en él—. Cuando la rescate, se desmayo por el esfuerzo que hizo, tuve que correr lo más rápido que pude con ella en brazos, y cuando llegábamos no despertaba, fue por eso que no pudo llamarte… ¿entiendes?

Le dio una mirada tan dolorosa que Sango no tuvo otra cosa que asentir y creerle.

—Yo… lo siento, desconfié de ti….

—Te entiendo. Yo no te explique nada, está bien. —Sonrió levemente recordando algunas partes de la anécdota de Inuyasha. Fue gracias a él que aun seguía con vida…

Poso una mano sobre la del chico que aun estaba firme en su cintura, haciéndolo alzar el rostro hacia ella quien le sonrió tiernamente, con un gracias en su mirada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Exclamo Sango repentinamente asustada— ¿no recibiste ninguna herida? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué le sucedió a ese infeliz? ¿Ya lo denunciaste? ¿Viste su rostro? ¿Sabes quién es…?

Kagome rió, al escuchar las interminables preguntas de su amiga quien se irguió de la silla y tomo su rostro buscando algún signo de herida pero al ver que se encontraba bien suspiro y se abrazo a ella, extendiendo un brazo también para Inuyasha quien abrió sus ojos conmocionado ante lo que sucedía.

—¡Oh, gracias Inuyasha! ¡Gracias por salvarla!

—Me ahogas… —masculló sin aire.

—¡No me importa gracias, gracias, gracias!

Y Kagome volvió a reír abrazando a su amiga, feliz de que todo se solucionara. Aunque haya mentido un poco… Sango creía fielmente en ella, y eso era bueno en parte.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida cuando vio al gato que salto a la mesa sentándose en ella y enfocando esa mirada penetrante en la joven de cabellos castaños, incomodándola… ¡un gato! ¡Un gato incomodándola!

—¡Kagomeeeee! —llamó Sango en el living, a punto de irse.

—¿Qué sucede? —exclamó saliendo de la cocina pisándole los talones Inuyasha.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes un gato en tu casa y que logra intimidarte?

La chica abrió su boca para replicar pero ninguna palabra salió. Bien de nuevo debía mentir… pero… ¿Qué diría?

—Ese gato gordo… —refunfuño Inuyasha por lo bajo.

¡Claro, perfecto!

—Me lo regalo Inuyasha —mintió.

Inuyasha le frunció.

Kagome le sonrió, inocentemente.

Bien una pequeña mentirita blanca no lastima a nadie ¿verdad?

_**Continuará…**_

**A/N:**** G**racias por los reviews. Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Hasta siempre.

…_complicado y aturdido, así me levante…_

***°°¨**_**Dulce Kagome Lady**_**¨°°***


	13. Cercanos

**Capítulo 13:**** "Cercanos."**

**C**ayó de espaldas en los suaves cojines del sofá del living de Kagome. Se arrellanó con el delicado rebotar que provoco su peso, extendiendo sus brazos en la cabecera al tiempo que estiraba sus largas piernas cruzando los tobillos en la pequeña mesita de té que se encontraba en frente. ¡Qué comodidad sentía! Sonrió tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Después de esa tensa conversación en la cocina con esa loca amiga de Kagome, no se había quedado tranquilo, a pesar de que ya había pasado hace unos cuantos días. Abrió sus ojos —los cuales cerró cuando saboreo la comodidad— mostrando una oscura sombra de preocupación, haciéndolo ver sombrío por un momento. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? Sin sus alas no podría volver a los cielos —aunque bien poco le importaba— pero tampoco podría ir al infierno…

Se cruzó de brazos observando el techo blanco y limpio.

—_Cuando sientas el primer sentimiento que te hace humano, tus alas estallaran en mil plumas blancas y desaparecerán lentamente_ —había explicado Kami Sama cuando le propuso su «_trato_»—. _Tranquiló, no me veas así. Las recuperaras cuando consigas experimentar los dos sentimientos que te harán ángel de nuevo._

—_¡Ja! ¿Y si no lo consigo? ¿Qué es lo que sucederá?_ —Preguntó, altanero— _¿No podre volver a los cielos? ¿Al fin me enviaras al infierno? Dime, muero por saberlo._

Kami Sama, lo observo serio, cómo si lo que tuviera que decir fuera la peor de las condenas que podían llegar a existir.

—_Te volverás un alma vacía,_ —sentenció—. _De las que vagan por la Tierra sin encontrar consuelo ni se les permite la entrada al infierno ni mucho menos a los cielos. Vagaras eternamente por el mundo de los vivos, sólo, sin siquiera sentir algo. No tendrás ni un cuerpo ni una forma, con lo único que existirás será con tu conciencia._

Un escalofrió horroroso le recorrió toda la columna vertebral erizándole los pelos de la nuca. ¡Maldición! Recordaba claramente esa estúpida conversación que tuvo con Kami Sama antes de ser enviado a la Tierra. Frunció su ceño, ante la preocupación qué de pronto lo embargó. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? ¿Qué sucedería de ahora en adelante con él?

«_¡Maldita sea!_»

Ladeó la cabeza a un lado observando la puerta por donde Kagome había desparecido. Ahora ambos estaban unificados, desde ese día del cual ya se habían hecho dos semanas. Ambos compartían el mismo latido. Ambos compartían los mismos sentimientos. Ambos estaban _unidos_. Y no sabía si esa unión duraría mucho tiempo o solo sería por un simple lapso. Debía ir a hablar con el viejo de Kami Sama y sacarse todas las dudas que lo tenían inquieto…

… porque si se ponía a recordar, lo que Kami Sama le había dicho de no poder entrar ni al cielo ni al infierno y vagar eternamente sería si no conseguía obtener los sentimientos y las plumas que le faltaban pero jamás dijo algo sobre si él entregaba una de ellas para salvar a la persona que se le era encomendada… ¿Tendría una oportunidad de volver a los cielos o se iría directo al infierno al ya no completar las plumas? Hasta ahora nada de ambas cosas habían sucedido así que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que sucedería con él.

Un movimiento silencioso y ágil lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciéndolo llevar su mirada de donde había percibido ese movimiento…

Su expresión se volvió aburrida: era Kouga. El estúpido Arcángel al cuál le habían encomendado la misión de vigilarlo. El gato gordo lo miró con desafío, sacando sus garras repentinamente, pudiendo percibir que estaba sonriéndole por la manera en que lo observaba.

—No tienes otra cosa que hacer más que molestarme ¿verdad? **—**inquirió fastidiado—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres…, bola de pelos?

El gato siseó de manera ofendida preparándose para a tacar a cierto ángel/demonio/humano que sonreía burlonamente, satisfecho de hacerlo enojar.

—Oh, vamos, Sarnoso, no puedes enfurecerte por llamarte: bola de pelos. —Ironizó maliciosamente.

El gato maulló de manera amenazante.

—¿Quieres pelear? —ínsito con si típica maldad. Separando su espalda del sillón.

—¡Maauuu…! —chilló.

—Cuando quieras…

Y en ése momento el gato se abalanzó sobre él con sus garras afiladas y listas para lastimarlo, cuando Inuyasha al mismo tiempo se agazapo con sus manos a los lados de su cabeza como si tuviera sus garras listas para dañarlo al igual que lo haría en su forma de hanyuo, esperando el impacto que tendría con ese pequeño gato quién era Kouga.

Todo se veía en cámara lenta, solo faltaban segundos para que ambos chocaran cuerpo animal con cuerpo humano… cuando justo en ese preciso momento se escucho una voz femenina, firmé y enfadada.

—¡Abajo! —sentenció sin piedad.

Un golpe seco se escuchó por toda la pequeña habitación creando una leve vibración sobre sus pies.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

El anciano que vivía debajo del departamento de Kagome frunció su ceño, preguntándose si la joven de arriba habría subido de peso para hacer temblar así el techo.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Con los puños apretados y el ceño más fruncido que nunca se encontraba una muy enfadada Kagome fulminando con la mirada a cierto Ángel/demonio/humano que yacía de bruces en el suelo.

—Kagomeeee… —masculló con la voz amortiguada, esperando que el estúpido hechizo que le hizo Kami Sama desapareciera.

—¡¿Qué se supone que estaban por hacer?! —inquirió exaltada.

—¡Mau, mau, mau, mau! —maullaba Kouga cómo si se encontrara hablando y quisiera defenderse.

Ella lo observó alzando una ceja para luego levantar la palma de su mano.

—Lo siento, Arcángel Kouga pero no entiendo ni una sola palabra de la que maúllas.

El gato la observó estupefacto abriendo su mandíbula cómo si estuviera ofendido por alguna razón.

Inuyasha sonrió contra el suelo, satisfecho de cómo Kagome había tratado a ese estúpido lobo que ahora era un gato. ¡Qué justa que era la vida a veces!

«_¡Ja! Te lo mereces._»

—Tú —llamó la chica acuclillándose enfrente de Inuyasha—. ¿Por qué siempre quieres pelear con el Arcángel Kouga, eh? Él, ahora es un gato y tú eres humano, no puedes pelear con él en semejante desventaja.

Levantó su cabeza motivado por la furia que le provocó esa ciega chiquilla, ignorando el hechizo que pareció no hacerle más efecto ante la rabia de las palabras pronunciadas. ¿¡Que _él_ siempre quería pelear con el estúpido lobo ese?! ¿Estaba ciega o qué? ¡El que siempre comenzaba todo era Kouga, provocándolo, haciéndolo salir de sus cacillas, era Kouga no _él_! ¡Estúpida mocosa ciega!

—¡¿Por qué lo defiendes!? —Vociferó, casi mostrándole los dientes—. ¡A él es a quién tienes que regañarle! ¡Él fue el que comenzó a provocarme!

—¡Pero _tú_ eres le humano aquí! no puedes sentirte resentido por cada cosa que haga el Arcángel Kouga —respondió de la misma manera que él chico.

El gato le lanzó una mirada furibunda a la chica por haberlo considerado _animal_. Aunque ninguno de esos dos le prestó atención alguna.

—¡Lamento informarte que hago lo que se me da la gana! —Se desafiaron con la mirada por un momento hasta que sintió sus piernas de nuevo y se sentó de rodillas quedando casi a la misma altura de ella—. ¡Y ya deja de nombrarlo con tanto respeto, no lo merece!

Lo dijo de una manera tan seria y con una voz tan profunda que logro dejarla muda, estupefacta, teniendo con los ojos fijos en su rostro.

Inuyasha se irguió del suelo y pasó por un lado de ella.

—Es un cretino.

«_¿Qué?_»

Volteó él rostro, observándolo desde arriba de su hombro, sorprendida por sus palabras. Esa era la actitud de un niño… ¿celoso?

Parpadeó confundida y sus mejillas se volvieron levemente de un color carmesí, ante su descubrimiento, al mismo tiempo que el corazón comenzó a bombear sangre furiosamente por sus venas, haciendo los latidos casi insoportables. Él tenía una manera muy peculiar de hacerle salir a flote todos sus sentimientos. ¿Se había sentido celoso de que ella trataba con respeto al Arcángel Kouga? ¿De qué lo estaba defendiendo? Pero ¿Por qué? No tenía sentido… Inuyasha, no sentía nada por ella…

O ¿sí?

No, —sacudió la cabeza con una suave sonrisa en los labios, irguiéndose del suelo— él no sentía nada por ella, quizás simplemente sentía apreció, solo eso. Seguro, claro que sí… aunque ella no compartía solo eso con él… ya que sí sentía algo más que aprecio… a pesar de no deber hacerlo.

Inuyasha se detuvo y volteó para verla por encima de su hombro. Él también había sentido el latido presuroso de Kagome y lamentablemente no podía evitar compartir los mismos sentimientos que ella.

«_Pero no puedes._»

Apretó los puños con fuerza y volteó de nuevo, caminando hacia fuera, abriendo la puerta del balcón que daba a la calle. Debía hablar con Kami Sama y rápido, pensó serio, observando sin mirar. Ya qué —aunque lo negara— sentía como si unos hilos invisibles lo atarán lentamente a ella… con cada minuto que pasaba.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Caminó hacia la cocina pasando a un Inuyasha muy cómodamente tumbado en el sofá del living viendo la televisión, al parecer muy entretenido. Pero también por su cara diría que se encontraba sumamente aburrido. Ya era sábado, y como todos los sábados hoy no trabajaba, aunque siempre tenía el teléfono de emergencia encendido por si un accidente o inesperado problema surgía.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina observando su aburrida figura. Con un pie colgando del apoyabrazos, y su pierna derecha flexionada dentro del sofá, su cabeza apoyada en un cojín, y por último con una mano cambiando de canal a una velocidad muy rápida. Sonrió de medio lado al verlo de ésa manera, solo faltaba que suspirara y ahí sí que parecería un niño aburrido.

Suspiró.

Rió melodiosamente tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. ¡Esto era increíble!

El Ángel Guardián alzó la cabeza mirándola desconcertado y frunció el ceño levemente al encontrarla tan divertida. En un segundo estuvo a su lado, ya que la curiosidad —como siempre—, pudo más. ¿Se estaría riendo de él?

—¿Qué es lo gracioso, niña?

Kagome limpió una lagrimita que se le escapo de su ojo con el dorso de su dedo índice, y lo miró con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

—Nada, es que parecías un niño aburrido ¡por favor, no te enfades! —pidió al verle ya cambiar la expresión, alzando una ceja.

—¿«Un niño aburrido»? —Repitió lentamente.

—Sí, solo fue un pensamiento.

Se cruzó de brazos con él ceño fruncido observándola desde su altura.

—No me gustan tus pensamientos.

«_Y es una suerte que no te los diga todos_.»

—Bueno, pero al menos no me equivoco en lo del aburrimiento ¿verdad? —esbozó una radiante sonrisa que logró incomodar a Inuyasha.

Él no le respondió.

—Lo tomare por un: sí. —Volteó entrando a la cocina casi saltando.

El mitad ángel la siguió.

—Hey, espera ¡Yo no he dicho nada!

—Pero tu expresión dice que sí.

—¡No es verdad!

—Sí, lo es.

—¡Que no!

Giró repentinamente cuando su camino llego a su fin, deteniéndose frente a la mesada de su cocina, con una deslumbrante sonrisa en los labios. Lo contemplo jovial, al hacerlo enfadar con tanta facilidad. Era divertido.

Inuyasha posó las palmas de sus manos en la mesa a los lados de la de cintura de la joven mirándola con su típico ceño fruncido. Bien, ahora la tenía acorralada. Pero cuando notó su feliz sonrisa toda su determinación flaqueó.

«_¡Maldita sea!_»

Era tan alegre, a pesar de todos sus dolores. Pareciera como si fuera mil veces más fuerte que todos ellos, era increíble. Sin saber cómo comportarse y porque ya se había quedado un buen rato observándola —lo notó porque ella desvió la mirada sonrojada— carraspeó y miró hacia cualquier lugar, hablando distraídamente.

—He dicho qué no. —Murmuró en un tono tan bajo que Kagome lo escucho por casualidad.

¡Pero qué momento tan incomodo! No sabía qué hacer para que él volviera en sí, se había ensimismado en sus pensamientos observándola como si en ella se perdiera. Tragó con dificultad sintiendo un leve calorcito que crecía en sus mejillas por la incomodidad y el estúpido pensamiento que tuvo en ese instante.

El silencio era cada vez más ensordecedor entre los dos y lo único que lo rellenaba era la TV. que se podía escuchar a los lejos. Se obligó a tranquilizar por la incomodidad del momento y le dio la espalda a su Ángel Guardián buscando algo qué hacer, para distender el tenso momento que se estaba creando alrededor de ellos… era increíble lo que lograba sentir por él.

—Qui… —mordió su labio al ver qué no podía crear una estúpida oración porque comenzaba a tartamudear. Y para tranquilizarse cerró sus ojos, respiró hondo y volvió a intentarlo.

Se volteó con una sonrisa más intensa y forzada, no como la anterior que sí era sincera.

—Hey, Inuyasha ¿Qué tal si vamos al centro comercial?

Él la observo desconcertado.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, ya sabes, a comparte ropa, para matar el tiempo —explicó, rezando a Kami Sama porque no se enfadara. Conociéndolo lo poco que lo conocía sentía que se enfadaría, su naturaleza más bien era de enfadarse fácilmente.

—Para ¿qué quieres comprarme ropa? —Inquirió con su ceño fruncido.

La chica se cruzó de brazos, obstinada, entornando los ojos.

—Para ti. La única ropa que te he visto llevar es la que tienes en estos momentos y ya hace poco más de dos semanas que tú y yo nos conocernos —replicó imitando su ceño fruncido.

—No quiero ir a ninguna parte. —Sentenció—. Con esta ropa estoy bien.

—¡¿Pero es qué no se bañan ustedes los ángeles?! —preguntó exasperada.

Se ladeó apoyando su espalda en la pared de la cocina aun con los brazos cruzados observando la tarde que mostraba la ventana. Habló distraídamente, al igual que si estuviera viendo el cielo que tanto detestaba.

—En el cielo es casi imposible que te ensucies porque todo está hecho de nubes y tu cuerpo no suda porque es obvioque estás_ muerto._ —Se inclinó un poco para estar a la altura de ella y hacerla entender su explicación, mirándola fijamente.

Kagome pareció confundida por un momento y luego lo observó tímidamente. Bien, ella no sabía nada de ángeles y esas cosas, así que no estaba muy segura de si mentía o decía la verdad. Bajó su mirada al suelo jugueteando con sus dedos y debatiéndose en su interior si formular o no la pregunta que colgaba de su lengua.

—¿Quieres decir ya lo que tanto te inquieta? —Incitó con su típica brusquedad, haciéndola alzar su cabeza para verlo con el rostro ladeado sin observarla—. Esto ya me exaspera.

¿Cómo sabía que quería decirle algo y no se atrevía? Vaya… que perceptivo.

—No es muy difícil averiguar lo que piensas si se estudia tus reacciones —le explicó, respondiendo a su pregunta silenciosa—, si se te observa con atención, eres como un libro abierto.

—¡Por supuesto qué no! ¡No soy así de predecible!—respondió automáticamente, ya un poco molesta por haberle dicho que era fácil de descifrar—. No sabes nada.

—Sí que lo sé. —Se desafiaron con la mirada. Ella enfadada y él con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Aunque estuve por poco tiempo aquí, note que eres muy previsible. Hasta en tu rostro se puede leer lo que estas pensando ─presumió solo para hacerla enfadar.

Se detuvo a pensar un momento en sus propias palabras para luego decirse a sí mismo con su ceño fruncido y el espanto plasmado en el rostro:

—¡Vaya, eso sí que fue cursi! ¿Salió de mí?

Kagome rió ante su exageración dándole un suave golpecito en el brazo, encaminándose fuera de la cocina.

—Tonto.

—¡Hey!

Volvió a seguirla pisándole los talones.

—¿Me dirás lo que estabas pensando de una vez por todas o seguirás dudando? —preguntó exasperado, entrando al dormitorio de la joven.

—No. —fue su simple respuesta abriendo el placar buscando quien sabe qué.

Inuyasha resoplo sentándose pesadamente en el borde de la cama con una pierna doblada debajo de la otra que tocaba el suelo y los brazos cruzados mirando sus movimientos, serio, mientras ella se encontraba de espalda.

—¿Por qué no?

—No es importante. —Respondió distraídamente casi sin prestarle atención, aun metida en el placar.

—Pero dudaste cuando estábamos en la cocina ¡tiene que ser algo importante!

—No es nada Inuyasha, no te preocupes.

—¡Dime lo que pensaste! —estalló enfadado, tensando los puños, fulminándola con la mirada.

—¡Aquí esta! —sonrió al ver la prenda que tanto buscaba extendiéndola para ver si se encontraba con alguna arruga por estar tan escondida entre toda su ropa.

Se le desencajo la mandíbula cuando ella volteo sin siquiera haberle prestado un poco de atención a sus reclamos. ¡Maldita mocosa distraída! Él hablándole y ella sumida en sus cavilaciones. Bien, entonces el haría lo mismo con ella. Desvió la mirada un lado, claramente ofendido, soltando un despectivo «¡Feh!» con los ojos cerrados, haciendo obvio su desinterés hacia lo que sea que la estaba haciendo feliz de haber encontrado.

—Ahora sí podremos irnos a comprarte ropa. —Exclamó muy segura colocándose el delicado abrigo para primavera de una fina tela.

—¿Qué? —volvió el rostro para observarla desconcertado. Sacudió la cabeza al verla arreglarse en el espejo de su habitación, frunciendo el ceño—. Yo no voy a ningún lado, ya te lo he dicho: no necesito ropa. Mi estadía aquí no será por mucho tiempo. —Su expresión se volvió impasible, seria, al igual que su voz tomó un tono grave como si recordarlo le molestara irremediablemente—. Creo que no hace falta recordarte que no me quedare por mucho tiempo, solo estoy aquí para recuperar mis alas y poder cumplir el mal nacido trato qué hice con el viejo ese de Kami Sama.

La vio tensarse, dejando de acomodar el abrió que ya llevaba puesto, inclinando la cabeza hacia delante dejando que su flequillo ocultara sus ojos, tal vez para que no pudiera ver el dolor que ellos mostraban.

Una punzada de dolor pincho su corazón… el dolor que esas palabras le causaron a Kagome.

Tensó la mandíbula queriéndose golpear por haberla lastimado pero es que no tenía otra opción, debía evitar a toda costa que ella sintiera algo por él… ya que no podía permanecer —como la chica quisiera—, a su lado eternamente. No era de ese mundo, tampoco de ese tiempo, ni quiera pertenecía a los cielos y en los infiernos dudaba que no recibiera una «cálida» bienvenida con las llamas del infierno...

Corrió su mirada a un rincón de la habitación ya recordando todo lo que no podía hacer. No creía que algún día llegara a dolerle, pero estúpidamente separarse de Kagome le estaba creando una dificultad muy grande a sus objetivos.

Sintió un suave movimiento por donde se encontraba ella y alzó su mirada al escuchar su melodiosa voz hablarle, descubriendo y haciéndolo odiarse por provocar eso en ella, la acomplejada expresión de su rostro.

Sonrió, obligándose a no mostrarse débil ante él.

—No importa —musitó son esa sonrisa forzada en sus labios—, aunque sea por el poco tiempo que te quedes aquí tendrás ropa para cambiarte —se acercó sentándose a su lado— hasta puedes llevártela si quieres cuando tengas que irte. Será tuya, piensa que es como un regalo ¿quieres?

—No.

Se observaron por un eterno instante. Ella con los ojos cerrados, una suave sonrisa en sus labios qué lentamente se fue tornando forzada y claramente fingida. Él, serio, sintiendo cómo una gotita de sudor rodaba desde su sien hasta desaparecer en la curva de su mandíbula. Por un momento se arrepintió de ser tan terco.

—¿No quieres? —Abrió sus ojos dejando ver una mirada fría cómo un iceberg, con ahora una sonrisa malévola en los labios—. ¿De verdad?

Dudó de responder alejándose suavemente de ella.

—Inuyasha… te he hecho una pregunta. —Afirmó, inclinándose hacia él, con esa terrorífica expresión en el rostro, que parecía ser amable pero ocultaba a un monstro detrás— ¿no quieres ir de compras?

Tragó.

Y Kami Sama decía que ella tenía bondad.

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A:**¡**H**ace tanto que no escribía una nota de autora! ¡Tantos recuerdos! Qué lindo :) Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.

**Dulce!**


	14. Violencia de Género

**Capítulo 14:**** "Violencia de Género"**

¿¡**Q**ué hacia ahí?! ¿Por qué demonios debía estar metido en ese lugar? ¡Era una pérdida de tiempo! Ni siquiera tenía sentido. Él era un ángel ¡Él! —Por lo menos en ese momento lo era— ¿Cuál de esas palabras no estaba clara? ¡Él no necesitaba nada de ese lugar!

Patearía el trasero de Kami Sama cuando volviera a los cielos. Maldito viejo. Eso no estaba incluido en el trato que habían acordado. ¡Feh! Odiaba todo aquello. ¿Qué se supone que haría allí? rodeado de humanos repugnantes, en lugares a veces pequeños en los que no cabían más de cincuenta personas y estaba hasta morir de lleno. ¡Si a ella le gustaba todo eso no significaba que a él también, diablos!

Lo escuchaba refunfuñar bajito, cruzado de brazos detrás de ella, siguiéndola, fulminando con la mirada cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por su camino. Sonrió divertida al ver lo infantil que se comportaba. Que aniñado podía llega a ser algunas veces —bien, bien, casi siempre— en fin, eso estaba de más aclararlo.

Hace unas cuantas horas que se encontraban dentro del centro comercial de Tokio y él ya estaba más que hastiado de ese lugar. Cada vez que le preguntaba algo parecía que quisiera matarla con la mirada, o cuando entraban a un local su expresión se tornaba radicalmente en horror vivo y afligido. No era tan malo probarse ropa, al contrario, a ella le gustaba. Probar cosas nuevas —y más si era ropa— sonaba tentador para ella. Obviamente no para él.

—Entremos aquí —dijo señalando una boutique de hombres.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—¿Ya no es suficiente ropa la que has comprado hasta ahora? —Señalo todas las bolsas de compra que tenía la chica en sus manos, entrecerrando sus parpados, tedioso—. No voy a quedarme tanto tiempo en este mundo y además, estoy arto de entrar a esos pequeños lugares que brillan repentinamente con una lucecita cuando entras.

─Probadores ─corrió Kagome.

Él la ignoro.

─¡Son horribles! Y es muy incomodo cuando me desvisto frente a un espejo ¡Veo partes de mi cuerpo que ni siquiera sabían que estaba ahí! ¡Es perturbante!

Kagome alzo sus cejas sorprendida ante el comentario del mitad demonio. Sacudió su cabeza ignorando el berrinche que estaba haciendo. Bien, sabía que pasaría algo así.

Suspiró. Lo observó con una sonrisa lánguida y dijo tranquilamente —para sorpresa de Inuyasha—:

—¿Vamos a comer algo a los puestos que están en el piso de abajo?

Él parpadeó asustado. Creía que ella reaccionaria de manera diferente, esperaba un regaño o esa palabra que no escuchaba desde la mañana.

Notando la desconfianza en sus ojos, cambio las bolsas de una mano a la otra para tener una libre y tomar la del muchacho.

Le sonrió dulcemente, cuando él la observo sorprendido.

—Vamos Inuyasha.

Y lo arrastró a las escaleras eléctricas **—**que el mitad ángel contemplo con su ceño fruncido sintiendo vértigo por el leve movimiento— para ir hacia los puestos de comida, percibiendo un cosquilleo en su mano derecha.

Las mejillas de la joven se sonrosaron y los ojos le brillaron. Lo estaba tocando. Y el calor que despedía le hacía cosquillas en el corazón…

Al igual que él.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

─¿Qué se supone que es esto? ─inquirió observando con asco el cono con crema helada que sostenía en su mano.

─Helado de Menta Granizada ─sonrió Kagome, probando el suyo.

Lo olfateó curioso, estornudando cuando aparentemente algo le entro en la nariz, haciendo carcajear a la chica.

─Solo pruébalo, veras que no esta mal.

─Es verde.

─¿Crees que está en mal estado? ─ladeó la cabeza a un lado para observarlo incapaz de creer que él no conociera un helado─. Pero hay muchas cosas que no te parecen extrañas, cómo la televisión, para alguien que no pertenece a este mundo. ─Lo considero un momento─. ¿Por qué un simple helado te preocupa tanto?

─¡Keh! ─se acomodo un poco más en el asiento donde ambos se encontraban compartiendo─. Se algunas cosas de este mundo, lo básico. Lo que todos los de allá sabemos ─apunto con su dedo pulgar hacia arriba─. _No_ conozco todo. Soy un demonio…

─Ángel ─corrigió ella.

─Demonio ─replicó, fulminándola con la mirada para que no interrumpiera─, que vivió en la Era Feudal. Todas estas cosas son desconocidas para mí.

Ella le sonrió acomodándose de lado para estar enfrente de él y observarlo llena de ilusión. Era la primera vez que le mencionaba algo de su vida y estaba deseosa por saber más.

Inuyasha volvió a contemplar su helado, distraídamente, no muy seguro de si probarlo o no. Se veía tan raro, aunque la mocosa dijo que no estaba en mal estado. ¿Debería de creerle?

Sintió la mirada de la muchacha sobre él intensamente. Receloso, volteó el rostro encarándola. Alzó una ceja al notar la alegría de sus ojos y lo expectante que lo observaba.

─¿Qué quieres? ─gruñó.

Ella incremento su sonrisa, ignorando la molesta mirada que él le propinaba.

─Me gustaría saber más. Nunca hablamos de nada en particular y esta es la primera vez que mencionas algo de tu vida. ─Tomó la cuchara que estaba sobre el helado de medio demonio, levantando una gotita que se derretía junto con un poco de la crema helada ofreciéndosela; sonriendo alegremente. Al fin podían disfrutar un día tranquilo los dos, pensó. Desde que él llego a su vida, solo pasaban momentos tensos y tampoco se llevaban bien. Era la primera vez que estaban charlando sin que él se marchara enojado y discutieran por algo. Eso la animaba mucho─. Veras que es delicioso y si no te gusta lo tomare yo.

Inuyasha no estaba muy seguro de si probar ese cosa de nombre extraño y de color verde que ella le ofrecía tan alegremente. ¿Qué si estaba podrido y en esta nueva Era la gente comía cosas echadas a perder? Unas repentinas nauseas aparecieron en su estomago diciéndole que mejor no probar nada raro de este lugar. Escudriñó un minuto más la cuchara y luego el rostro de la chica que le sonreía alegre. Una gotita de sudor bajo por el costado de su sien al mismo tiempo que una inmensa repulsión por lo que su mente se estaba imaginando de lo que estaría hecho esa cosa que ella llamaba «helado», lo invadió. Tragó dolorosamente, intentando que con eso las nauseas se fueran.

─Preferiría queguafpht…

Grave error.

Había metido la cuchara de plástico en su boca impulsivamente haciéndolo ─encontrar de su voluntad─ saborear esa cosa fría de nombre extraño. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, corriendo el rostro de la mano de ella que aun sostenía el cubierto, levantándose instantáneamente escupiendo el pequeño bocado que la chica había metido en su boca, vociferando maldiciones y reprimendas, esperando que las nausees subieran por su garganta haciéndolo vomitar en el suelo.

Pero las nauseas nunca llegaron.

Tragó lo poco que le quedaba de saliva junto con el sabor del helado verde que prácticamente abuso de sus papilas gustativas, esperando saborear un amargo, acido y horroroso gusto. Pero parpadeó sorprendido cuando un sabor dulce como también agradablemente bueno abrazo su lengua. Clavó repentinamente su mirada en ella, quien dio un pequeño respingo sonriendo tímidamente preocupada del reproche que le ladraría como un perro rabioso por el atrevimiento que se tomo con él.

─Es… ─comenzó, pero se detuvo buscando las palabras para continuar la frase.

─¿Es…? ─repitió, esperando impaciente por la reacción del mitad demonio.

─Es bueno. ─Sentenció.

Volvió a sentarse a su lado, arrebatándole el helado de sus manos tomándolo desesperado y tan rápido como su boca se lo permitiera. Estaba sorprendida, creía que la regañaría ó se enfadaría, pero no hizo ni una cosa ni la otra. Sonrío animada, disfrutando ver como él se atragantaba con su helado. Al parecer las cosas entre ellos se estaban volviendo mejor que antes.

Desde ese día del incidente ya nada era lo mismo.

Una amarga sombra de dolor pasó por sus ojos cuando recordó lo que había ocurrido aquel día. Todavía podía percibir esa desesperación y miedo que la embargo cuando se encontró sola en una situación tan terrible como esa. Los vellos de su piel se erizaron al mismo tiempo que su corazón comenzó una loca carrera reaccionando ante los recuerdos que se formaban en su mente. Jadeó aferrando una de sus manos a su pecho por el vértigo que la invadió de un momento a otro. A pesar de que ya habían transcurrido varios días de aquel momento, aún podía percibir como si hubiese sido hace unas horas las sensaciones que la invadieron en ese instante.

Un furioso bramido la saco de sus cavilaciones, haciéndola gritar asustada. Ladeó su rostro a donde estaba Inuyasha, mirándolo con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por el sobresalto que le provoco.

─¿¡Qué te pasa?! ─chilló casi histérica.

─¡Ouh, ouh, ouh! ─se quejó Inuyasha, apretando con la palma de su mano su sien, tratando de calmar el dolor de cabeza que mágicamente apareció─. ¡Me envenenaste con esa cosa, mocosa estúpida! ─masculló, abriendo un solo ojo para contemplarla acusatorio─. ¡Maldición, como duele!

Kagome se quedo boquiabierta un momento tratando de procesar las palabras de Inuyasha, para luego tirar su cabeza hacia atrás riéndose más relajada. ¡Se congelo el cerebro por tomar tan rápido el helado! Y ella pensaba que le había sucedido algo peor.

─¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? ─gruñó aun con la palma en su sien.

─Simplemente te congelaste el cerebro ─explicó divertida, sacando una lagrimita de un ojo. El mitad ángel la fulmino con la mirada─. No te envenene. Eso pasa cuando tomas algo frío muy rápido. Es todo, tonto.

Lo escuchó bufar enfadado.

Regresó su mirada sonriente al helado que todavía sostenía en su mano, borrando lentamente de su mente los recuerdos de esa terrorífica noche. Gracias al grito de Inuyasha, salió de su transe. Sus escandalosas actitudes le hacían gracia cómo también muchas veces la enfadaban, pero era bueno tenerlo cerca. Él le alegraba de alguna manera el día. No estaba segura cómo lo hizo pero ya no se sentía tan deprimida, ni tampoco una nube negra rondaba por su cabeza y todo gracias a él. Era mejor dejar todos los malos momentos atrás y comenzar de nuevo. Con él a su lado.

Movió su rostro en dirección al medio demonio/ángel y le regalo una enorme sonrisa. Provocando que Inuyasha alzara sus cejas sorprendido ante la repentina actitud de ella, desencajándolo de su mal humor.

─Gracias ─exclamó en una cándida voz.

Inuyasha quedo boquiabierto ante semejante cambio de humor por parte de la muchacha. Esa mañana antes de salir del apartamento, ella lo había regañado y hecho caer al piso con esa palabra suya que usaba indiscriminadamente solo con él. Y ahora le agradecía sorpresivamente dejándolo mudo en un segundo. ¿Pero que le pasaba? ¿Al final después de tantos sucesos traumáticos se habría vuelto loca?

Incomodo por semejante gentil comportamiento hacia él, se removió en el asiento cruzando sus brazos por su pecho, mirándola de soslayo escéptico.

─¿Qué demonios te sucede, por…? ─se interrumpió abruptamente sintiendo una extraña presencia en el lugar en donde estaban. Escudriño el sitio con ojos fieramente suspicaces tratando de localizar de donde provenía esa aura que despertó sus más sensibles sentidos.

Kagome sonreía animada, hasta que repentinamente Inuyasha cambio su actitud altanera por una recelosa y calculadora, dejándola desconcertada. La mirada del su Ángel Guardián se volvió escrutadora, moviéndose como un halcón buscando algo que para ella le era desconocido.

Jadeó, asustada sintiendo que los vellos de sus brazos y nuca se erizaron cuando un aire frío se coló por su espalda. Podía percibir como si una oscura sombra vagara alrededor de ellos.

Estiró una de sus manos al antebrazo de su ángel, tratando de sentirlo cerca, cuando los furiosos latidos de su corazón comenzaron una carrera dentro de su pecho, por lo extraño de la situación.

Inuyasha no la miro. Se mantenía firme y concentrado en averiguar de dónde provenía esa presencia. Podía notar como el corazón de la muchacha latía desesperado provocando lo mismo en el de él.

─¿Inuyasha qué…?

─¡Shh! ─le siseo, cubriendo con su mano la boca de la chica, provocando en ella una inexplicable sensación de vértigo al verlo tan receloso.

El lugar comenzó a cambiar repentinamente. Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron paulatinamente asombrados por lo que veía. Todo el espacio en donde se encontraban se estaba derritiendo lentamente cómo si se tratara de una pintura de acuarela a la cual se le arroja agua para que los dibujos se desfiguren.

Kagome se aferro más al brazo del muchacho pegándose prácticamente a su costado, temerosa de la situación que los rodeaba ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Notó que la fuerza de gravedad estaba haciendo que suavemente se elevaran del suelo, y su cabello y ropa se ondeaban a su alrededor. Llena de pánico clavo su mirada al suelo, ahogando un grito en su garganta cuando vio que el suelo prácticamente desaparecía bajo sus pies.

─¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué esta pasando? ─sollozo muerta de miedo sin comprender nada de lo que sucedía, escondiendo su rostro en el bíceps del muchacho, aferrándose como si de eso pendiera su vida.

El joven que mantenía su ceño fruncido y con la mirada fija al frente, se encontraba absorto e inmutable, tratando de averiguar qué diablos provocaba todo eso. Percibía que algo se encontraba frente a ellos, pero se ocultaba en esa patética ilusión que se levantaba alrededor de ambos, para distraerlos. Tendría que pelear, ahora, sino quería que algo le sucediera a Kagome.

Tomo las manos de la joven, incitándola a que lo soltara. La muchacha alzo su mirada nublada en lágrimas, al rostro de al medio demonio que no la observo. Confundida, sin poner resistencia dejo que el la alejara de su lado.

─Quédate aquí ─fue la firme orden de Inuyasha.

Lo vio comenzar a caminar en ese suelo invisible, hacia delante. Atónita como estaba no fue capaz de negarse a nada y continuo observando cómo avanzaba hacia el irreconocible puesto de helado que estaba frente a ellos. ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo eso ahora? ¿Sería una prueba de Kami Sama y nadie les abría avisado?

De repente una rasgadura se formo arriba en el aire por donde Inuyasha se dirigía haciéndolo agazapar alerta por la repentina aparición. Crispó sus manos mostrando unas filosas garras que hace segundo atrás no estaban, mostrando unos amenazadores colmillos, gruñendo, ante lo que fuera a salir de esa hendidura. El pelo y el porte de su ángel habían cambiando repentinamente, volviéndose a su apariencia original de un medio demonio y no un humano común.

Kagome soltó un grito ahogado, cuando un grotesco y colosal antebrazo salió de la hendidura negra que se formo en el aire, cubriendo su boca horrorizada. ¡Kami Sama, que estaba sucediendo! ¡Ese brazo era diez veces más grande y alto que Inuyasha! ¡Lo aplastaría! Pensó llena de pánico.

─¡No te acerques, Inuyasha! ─gritó a todo pulmón, sintiendo que sus rodillas dejaron de sostenerla, haciéndola caer al suelo borroso e invisible que se encontraba bajo ella.

La cabeza de un monstruo salió después del brazo rápidamente, tratando con su otra mano estirar más la hendidura por la cual trataba de salir con dificultad. El demonio gritó con un chillido irritante y lastimero que hizo doler los tímpanos de la joven quien los cubrió rápidamente y mover las orejas de Inuyasha hacia atrás. El enorme y grotesco esperpento que comenzaba a salir lentamente, trato de aplastar a Inuyasha con su mano, pero el joven fue veloz y previó el ataque saltando tan alto como pudo, retrocediendo hacia donde estaba Kagome.

─¿Que está pasando? ─exigió saber la muchacha angustiada, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón golpeaban furiosamente dentro de su pecho y todo su cuerpo se tensaba ante el pánico que comenzaba a invadirla─ ¿Qué es todo esto, Inuyasha?

─¡Ja! ─rió con una media sonrisa maliciosa disfrutando la situación. ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no tenia una pelea con un monstruo! Esto lo hacía sentirse tan vivo. Se preparo para atacar en cualquier momento─ Esto mi querida mocosa… ─crujió sus dedos─ ¡Es una ilusión! ─rugió precipitándose hacia el monstruo, clavando sus garras en su antebrazo para luego sacarlas llenas de sangre y arrojar unas gigantescas cuchillas rojas que volaron hacia el monstruo lastimándolo en la cara y brazo, dejando unos enormes y profundos cortes.

La sonrisa de Inuyasha se incremento. Si hubiera sabido que podía tener estas situaciones en la Tierra, hace mucho tiempo que se hubiera hecho Ángel guardián.

El monstruo volvió a gritar todavía más fuerte que la última vez, igual que si un rayo hubiera caído del cielo. El dolor del demonio fue casi tangible.

Kagome chilló llena de miedo, tapando sus odios del insufrible ruido, ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas.

─Esto no quedara así, Hanyou ─advirtió el terrible esperpento lentamente lleno de odio, con una voz tan terrorífica que retumbo por todo el lugar.

─¡¿Ah, sí?! ─Exclamó Inuyasha abalanzándose sobre su oponente, mientras éste se escabullía por donde ni siquiera había logrado salir completamente, la hendidura─. ¡Ven y terminemos con esto escoria inmunda! ─saltó tratando de alcanzarlo antes que desapareciera y se cerrara esa rajadura─ ¡Te matare, gusano!

Pero antes de que lo alcanzara el corte en el aire se cerró e Inuyasha voló por el aire sin siquiera llegar a lastimarlo.

─¡Maldición! ─gruñó frustrado por no poder terminar la batalla que ni siquiera pudo comenzar. Planto un pie en el suelo lleno de furia contenida por como termino todo─. ¡Mierda!

La muchacha observó todo boquiabierta con los ojos extremadamente horrorizados, sin poder comprender nada de lo que había sucedido. Estaba sentada sobre sus piernas en el suelo en un estado de completo shock, con sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo, inertes, incapaz de creer que todo eso fue verdad. Desasosiego invadía su corazón.

Inuyasha volteó enfurecido dejando clavando sus ojos en el suelo, gruñendo por no poder comenzar ni acabar esa batalla ─si se podía llamar batalla, claro─ y se encamino hacia donde Kagome se encontraba. Alzó su mirada con su ceño fruncido y todo el enfado que sentía desapareció tan rápido como llego, cuando la vio, allí, muerta de miedo, con sus ojos desmesurablemente abiertos.

Se precipito hacia ella tratando de llegar lo antes posible a su lado, percibiendo que mientras más se acercaba podía sentir el inmenso terror que invadía su corazón y el latir desbocado que golpeaba con furia su pecho.

─¡Kagome! ─Gritó su nombre tratando de sacarla del shock en el que se encontraba. Pero ella ni siquiera parpadeo. Podía ver el horror plasmado en su rostro. Se maldijo internamente por no saber controlarse. Ella era una simple humana, no estaba acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de cosas, como él, que nació en un mundo diferente al de ella. La tomó de los hombros cuando al fin llego a su lado, y la sacudió levemente tratando de despertarla, pero parecía imposible.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, a su alrededor todo comenzó a ordenarse lentamente. Ya casi nada parecía un dibujo borroso o derretido, los sonidos de conversaciones, pasos, autos, gente moviéndose se escuchaban una vez más.

La impaciencia por volver a Kagome en sí, estaba inquietándolo a un paso agigantado. ¿Por qué parecía como si no estuviera ahí? ¿Estaría en un estado catatónico?

Rogó al maldito viejo que no fuera así y la sacudió una vez más, pero esta vez con brusquedad. La incertidumbre y el desasosiego comenzaron a invadirlo rápidamente. No sabía qué hacer para que volviera a ser la chica radiante que era.

─¡Maldición, Kagome, reacciona de una buena vez! ─la zarandeó desesperado, reflejando en su rostro la agonía que le estaba causando la situación al verla de esa manera. La gente que caminaba alrededor volteo a verlo cuando lo escucharon gritar tan desesperado. Y lentamente una multitud comenzó a rodearlos murmurando un par de cosas que Inuyasha no presto atención.

Se levantó del suelo con ella, agarrándola de los brazos y la sacudió tan fieramente que los cabellos de Kagome volaron alrededor, enmarañándose.

─¡Despierta, maldita estúpida! ─rugió con un nudo en la garganta llegando al límite. Temía que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido ¿y si se volvía loca? La inquietud lo atrapo y completamente desesperado uso su último recurso…

Una estruendosa y limpia bofetada hizo eco en el lugar, al mismo tiempo que varios gritos ahogados junto con unos murmullos se dejaron escuchar, mientras que una viejecita gritó indignada algo cómo «Violencia de Género» que él no supo comprender.

La contemplo expectante aun sosteniéndola por los brazos, ignorando los acusadores ojos que lo escudriñaban molestos. El rostro de Kagome se encontraba soslayado con todo el cabello escondiéndolo y sin abrir los ojos aun.

La escucho gruñir y mover su cabeza paulatinamente.

Las comisuras de los labios de Inuyasha se extendieron levemente hasta transformarse en una autentica sonrisa, aliviado de que se encontrara bien.

Kagome gruñó por lo bajo sintiendo que un tren la había arrollando. Se sentía mareada y su mejilla izquierda le ardía tanto como si alguien la hubiera abofeteado. Trato de enderezarse soltándose suavemente del agarre de Inuyasha, retrocediendo un par de pasos. Rascó su cabeza despreocupadamente haciendo a un lado los molestos mechos de cabello que caían en su rostro, tratando de recordar que fue lo que había sucedido.

De repente un recuerdo ilumino su mente, aclarándolo todo.

Sus ojos se clavaron enfurecidos en los de Inuyasha quien dio un respingo, arrepintiéndose de la medida drástica que había tomado para despertarla.

─Espera... ─alzó sus manos al frente, retrocediendo un paso, sintiéndose abrumado por los nervios que carcomían su estomago─ ¡Juró que puedo explicarlo!

─¡Tú! ─la voz de Kagome sonó ronca por toda la furia que crecía cada vez más dentro de ella y lo señalo con un dedo acusador.

Inuyasha entro en pánico, al ver que no podría escapar de esa maldita palabra que tanto detestaba.

─¡Me abofeteaste! ─acusó indignada, dando un paso hacia él cerrando sus puños con rabia a los lados su cuerpo.

─¡Y también te zarandeo! ─le recordó la misma viejita que grito «Violencia de Género» cuando Inuyasha trato de despertarla.

Ambos jóvenes miraron a su costado sorprendidos ante la acusación.

La mandíbula de Kagome se desencajo sorprendida cuando vio a toda la multitud de espectadores que tenía a su alrededor, observándolos sorprendidos y murmurando cosas a sus oídos que ellos no alcanzaban a escuchar.

Un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras inclinaba la cabeza, cubriendo con su flequillo sus ojos. Las palmas de las manos le sudaban y su corazón dio tantos vuelcos que creyó se desmayaría en ese preciso momento. ¡Deseaba tanto que la tierra se abriera y la tragara, para sacarla de esa vergonzosa situación!

Una mujer se acerco a otra y le susurro cubriendo su boca con su mano para hacer mas intimo el comentario:

─¿Notaste que tiene orejas de perro?

─¡Síi! ─respondió la otra entusiasta─ y también lleva el cabello blanco.

─¿Se decolorara el cabello?

─No lo sé, pero creo que hace cosplay ─ambas mujeres le lanzaros rayos X al muchacho que las observo con el ceño fruncido.

Inuyasha y Kagome habían escuchado claramente el comentario.

La rabia fue aumentando levemente con cada minuto que transcurría y él podía sentir por los latidos del corazón de Kagome que no era el único. Iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

─¡Puedes defenderte de ese abusador de adolescentes! ─animó la viejecita entre la multitud. Todos los presentes comenzaron a vitorear animándola a defenderse. Pero en vez de sentirse animada la joven se hundía cada vez más en la vergüenza y su rostro tomaba un color más fuerte que el rojo.

─¡¿A quién llaman abusador?! ─se defendió Inuyasha, para el horror de Kagome─ ¡Solo trataba de despertarla!

─¡Te denunciare! ─lo ataco la anciana, acercándose y golpeándolo con su bolso de mano tan rudamente que debió alzar un antebrazo para cubrirse de la agresiva anciana. El muchacho alzo sus cejas incapaz de creer que una persona tan añeja pudiera tener tanta fuerza.

Observó sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Su mandíbula nuevamente se desencajo y agradeció a los cielos que aun la mantuviera pegada a su cabeza. Inuyasha esquivaba a la anciana que le aventaba su bolso de mano para golpearlo, mientras soltaba una risita maliciosa porque la pobre anciana no lograba alcanzarlo. ¡Por el amor de Kami Sama, era una persona mayor, y estaba agitada, le podría dar un ataque en cualquier momento!

Llena de rabia, ira y queriendo arrancarse del pecho la vergüenza del momento vivido, tomó aire con todo lo que sus pulmones se lo permitieron y grito con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo retroceder a la gente que tenía alrededor.

─¡ABAJO, INUYASHA!

Un golpe seco y pesado se escucho por todo el lugar, provocando que todos espectadores que contemplaban al chico vieran como se estrellaba en el suelo, haciendo muecas del dolor en sus rostros.

Volteó llena de ira y clavó su mirada a la muchedumbre que obviamente reconocieron la indirecta y se marcharon lentamente. Ella se quedo rígida en su lugar esperando hasta que la última persona que formaba el círculo se fuera. Cuando ya nadie quedo en el lugar, aflojó sus hombros y suspiro cansada. Cerrando sus ojos y tomando asiento en el pequeño banco del patio de comidas.

─Jovencita ─llamó la anciana.

Frunció su ceño, rogando a Kami que todo terminara rápido.

─¿Sí? ─respondió apesadumbrada.

─Sabes qué eres una mujer fuerte, capaz y llena de vida ¿Cierto? ─la muchacha le parpadeó desconcertada─. No dejes que la Violencia de Género, tome el control de tu vida ─aconsejó la anciana, dejando a una muy estupefacta Kagome, sin saber qué decir. La señora tomo sus manos entre las arrugadas de ella, palmeándolas cariñosamente─. Eres una mujer valiente ─y beso su frente, marchando en un lento caminar.

Kagome la miró primero atónita por las palabras de la anciana, y luego cálidamente. Comprendía que solo era una anciana que creía que ella estaba en peligro y trato de ayudarla como pudo. Un nudo se le formo en su pecho recordando a su abuelo. Solo era una anciana tratándola de ayudar. Sonrió tiernamente.

Escuchó un quejido a unos pasos lejos de ella, y desvió sus ojos a la espalda de Inuyasha quien ya se encontraba moviendo gracias a que el hechizo estaba perdiendo su efecto. Ella suspiró cansada, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y apoyando su codo en su rodilla para que su mentón pudiera descansar en la palma de su mano. Aburrida miro hacia otro lado.

─Abajo ─murmuró.

─Ouhg.

─Abajo─ repitió.

─Ouhgf.

─Abajo.

─Bas…

─Abajo.

─… ta…

─Abajo ─tomo aire y cerro sus ojos─ ¡Abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo! ¡ABAJO!

Y de esa manera continuó la tarde.

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A:**¡**A**l fin otra actualización! ¡Síi! :D Iba a subirlo hoy a la tarde, pero no me dio el tiempo. Perdón. Ojalá les haya gustado y por favor háganmelo saber con un Reviews.

No quiero ser exigente, pero lo que pasa es qué no se si les gusta o no y eso me deja desconcertada T-T

En fin. ¡Agradezco mucho a la niña que me dejó un Reviews! ¡Fui feliz al saber qué a alguien le gustaba! :'D Muchas gracias :) Y sí, voy a seguir actualizando. Ya voy por los últimos capítulos en mi borrador así que no te preocupes que este fanfic va a tener un final :)

Con respecto a los días que voy a actualizar, pienso hacerlo cada tres días, más o menos. A veces voy a tardar un poco, pero eso pasa porque estoy terminando los demás capítulos y me atraso en arreglarlos para que queden decentes. Sepan disculpar. Y como estoy haciendo demasiado largo esto, me voy. ¡Apapachos cibernéticos!

**P/D:**¡**S**i te gusto déjame un Review! Gracias :)

**Dulce!**


	15. Sospechas

**Capítulo 15:** **"Sospechas"**

**R**ecostado contra el marco de la ventaba, con los brazos cruzados, seguía con la mirada atentamente a la pareja que caminaba por afuera, en la plaza de enfrente. Llevaban, al parecer, bolsas de compras en sus manos. La muchacha se veía enfadada por alguna razón, mientras que platicaba con el hombre que iba a su lado y este último le replicaba de la misma manera. Caminaron un poco mas hasta que ambos se detuvieron en medio del lugar, enfrentándose, volviéndose la discusión mas intensa, ya que estaba vez se los veía gesticular mucho con sus brazos, moviéndolos a sus lados o enfrente de ellos.

Continuó observándolos sin inmutarse, totalmente serio, escudriñando a la mujer minuciosamente, memorizando cada parte del su cuerpo; sus expresiones; su piel; sus ojos…

Toda ella.

─¡Abajo! ─gritó a todo pulmón.

Parpadeó sorprendido notando que su voz se había escuchado claramente a pesar de estar a varios metros de distancia ─él se encontraba en el tercer piso del edificio─ y el muchacho que iba con ella cayo tan rápido al suelo que no alcanzo a verlo.

Soltó un gruñido, furiosa, apretando los puños indignada con el idiota ese y por inercia alzo sus ojos hacia la ventana donde se encontraba el espectador, haciéndolo tensarse. Lo descubrió. El espectador y ella se observaron un eterno instante, provocando en el hombre casi sentir la furia de la joven. Sonrió lánguidamente hacia un lado, dejando ver en ese momento la perturbadora y siniestra esencia del extraño. Era ella, no cabía duda. La mujer que amo en el pesado, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, la encontró.

La muchacha rompió contacto visual con la ventana ─ya que por el reflejo del sol, que se reflejaba en el cristal, no podía ver quien se encontraba del otro lado─, girando sobre sus talones, no sin antes mirar despectivamente por sobre su hombro la espalda del muchacho que se encontraba pegado al suelo, y continuar con su camino a paso raudo, dirigiéndose al edificio donde vivía.

Luego de un momento el joven se levanto del suelo, sacudiendo sus ropas y refunfuñando improperios, para luego seguirla con un leve trote.

El espectador se incorporo del marco de la ventana y camino hacia el solitario sillón que se encontraba en medio de la desolada habitación que solo era iluminaba por los rayos que entraban a través del cristal. Solo habían dos muebles en todo el lugar, el primero era un sillón para una sola persona y el otro una lámpara de pie. Se arrelleno en el susodicho sofá, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y dejando que uno de sus puños sostuviera su mentón.

Hace tiempo que la buscaba.

Desde mucho tiempo atrás cuando la perdió en la Era Sengoku. Décadas enteras, la busco y sin ningún resultado, hasta ahora. Cerró lentamente sus ojos recordando aquel momento hace casi diez años cuando la encontró por primera vez, caminando con su uniforme escolar verde, volviendo a su hogar. En ese momento sintió las urgentes ganas de tomarla en sus manos y llevársela lejos. Usarla a su antojo. Pero cuando se detuvo a ver su rostro fijamente, notó que aun no tenia los finos rasgos de antes, se la veía demasiado joven, una simple niña.

Los días transcurrían lentamente desde ese primer encuentro y él la seguía observando en silencio esperando ver los antiguos rasgos de ella. Pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más comenzaba a notar obvias diferencias en la persona que una vez amo con locura a esta nueva versión de ella. Si se las veía sin detenerse en detalles se lograba imaginar que eran un sola gota de agua, pero si se las comenzabas a comparar…

… no eran iguales.

Golpeó con el dorso de su puño, el antebrazo del sofá, saboreando nuevamente la desilusión que lo embargo cuando supo que no eran la misma persona. No era ella, no lo era, pero sin embargo… esa muchachita de desgarbada silueta tendría que ser el remplazo de la anterior mujer, hasta qué, quizás, en otra época volviera a renacer su antiguo amor. Se conformaría por ahora con ella.

Lo primero que debía hacer era cambiar esa alegre y brillante mirada chocolate de la chiquilla. Debía ser enigmática, fría y que guardara tanto dolor en los ojos como los de _ella_.

Y sabía cómo hacer aquello.

Sonrió perversamente levantándose del sofá, encaminándose una vez más hacia la ventana. Dejando su mirada fija en algún punto invisible allá afuera, en el lento atardecer que caía sobre la ciudad. Con una de sus manos libres comenzó a desabotonarse la camina azulada que llevaba puesta. Todo marchaba perfectamente, esa chiquilla con cada difícil día que le tocaba vivir hacia que el brillo en sus ojos se fuera apagando lentamente, sus angustias y tristezas se reflejaban cada vez más. También los rasgos de su rostro se veían más delicados, no como antes que eran los de una inocente mocosa. Se regocijo ante lo que había logrado. Solo faltaba un poco, solo un poco y al fin seria como la que fue en el pasado.

Pero todo se detuvo cuando él… cuando ese asqueroso Hanyou apareció en su camino. Al fin había podido tener el primer encuentro con la muchacha casi haciéndola suya, pero ese bastado apareció, arruinándolo todo. ¡Como en el pasado! Interfiriendo en sus planes, robándole lo que era suyo por derecho. Esa asquerosa sabandija que no merecía vivir. ¿Cómo era posible que una vez más después de tantos siglos apareciera de nuevo? ¿Cómo? Creyó que se encontraba muerto, lo vio morir a manos de la sacerdotisa que ─para su desgracia─ ambos amaban.

─Estúpido, infeliz ─masculló, lleno de odio.

Aquella vez logro detenerlo, porque se encontraba en un cuerpo humano, pero ahora que volvió a su antigua forma y no debía esconder sus poderes, nada lo pararía. La camisa cayó a los suelos delicadamente dejando ver el perfecto cuerpo del hombre.

Posó la palma de su mano en su pecho donde tres inmensas cicatrices levemente rojas cubrían todo su torso. Esa vez admitía su derrota, porque no esperaba encontrárselo de nuevo, cuando estaba apuntó de contaminar un poco más el corazón de esa mocosa. Pero la próxima no se la dejaría ganar tan fácilmente. Las comisuras de sus labios se extendieron mostrando una siniestra sonrisa, y los últimos rayos de sol, hicieron destellar un brillo malicioso en unos enormes ojos rojos.

Gracias al monstruo que envió al centro comercial, sabía cuáles eran los poderes del maldito infeliz Hanyou, y a decir verdad, eran muy limitados. Al fin jugaría su próxima carta, había esperado mucho tiempo por este momento y nada lo arruinaría. Eliminaría al molesto y repugnante mocoso, para al fin tener a la muchacha sola para él.

─Al fin estaremos juntos, mi querida Kikyou.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Un silencio ensordecedor y exageradamente tenso, inundaba la habitación en donde se encontraban un muchacho de largos cabellos negros y un gato. El hombre se inclino hacia delante apoyando los codos en las rodillas con el ceño fruncido tratando de descifrar como lograr que ese gato hablara. Al mismo tiempo que el animal movía su cola de un lado hacia el otro, inquieto, mostrando su obvia molestia por la repentina atención que le brindaba ese «Perro Sarnoso», como él lo llamaba al chico mitad ángel.

¿Qué bicho le pico?

Ruidos de platos y tazas se escuchaban desde la cocina, interrumpiendo el tenso momento que se había creado, hasta que desde el umbral de la puerta apareció una sonriente muchacha que sostenía una bandeja con tazas de té y un pequeño platito de leche.

Si hubiera podido el Arcángel hubiera levantado una ceja cuando el platito de leche fue depositado en la pequeña mesa de té a un lado de donde él se encontraba sentado. Alzó su ofendida mirada hacia la muchacha que le sonrió con esa inocente y dulce manera suya. Suspiró, no podía enojarse con ella, al fin de cuentas él era un gato y los gatos toman leche, aunque él en realidad en su anterior vida fue un líder demonio lobo que guiaba a su clan.

Kagome, deposito estruendosamente la taza de té enfrente de su Ángel Guardián, denotando su enfado con él, sin siquiera mirarlo. Notó por el rabillo del ojo como el muchacho se inclinaba hacia atrás tratando de evitar que las gotitas del té lo salpicaran. Hubiera querido que una gotita le cayera encima para que aprendiera la lección de que a una mujer no se le abofetea.

Alzó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos y piernas ─en su típica pose de indio─ arrellanándose en el sofá/cama, mientras ella tomaba asiento a su lado, aunque a una buena distancia. Al parecer aun seguía enojada por lo del centro comercial. ¡Demonios, que terca era! Ya le había explicado porque hizo lo que hizo y hasta dejó que ella usara ese jodido conjuro con él, indiscriminadamente. ¡No podía olvidarlo de una buena vez por todas y hablarle! Esto estaba comenzando a desquiciarlo. Él no tenía la culpa que ella se quedara en shock y no reaccionara, ¡Debía hacer algo! Sintió miedo de que se quedara así para siempre. Estúpida chiquilla.

Kagome tomó la taza de té en sus manos, soplando el vaho que se formo en su contenido y le dio un suave sorbo. Sonrió satisfecha de poder pasar un tranquilo momento después de lo ocurrió en el centro comercial. Repentinamente su expresión de satisfacción se volvió seria. Fue demasiado extraño lo que sucedió esa mañana, aun se sentía un poco alterada por todo. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que le pasaba algo como eso y se sentía muy inquieta. Aunque, claro, después de que Inuyasha apareciera en su vida como Ángel Guardián, estaba segura que cualquier cosa podía llegar a ocurrir en este mundo, no debería resultarle nada extraño que un monstruo se presentara ante ellos. Y aunque hubiera transcurrido un tiempo considerable desde que lo sobrenatural apareció en su vida, aun le costaba asimilar todo.

Suspiró resignándose a dejar de pensar por un minuto en todos los nuevos problemas que tenía y le dio otro sorbo a su té dejando que el calor de este último la abrigara por dentro. Acurrucó su espalda en el mullido sofá, tratando de relajarse, volviendo la mirada a un lado de ella donde Inuyasha y Kouga la escudriñaban intensamente.

─¿Qué? ─inquirió incomoda, por la repentina atención que recibió.

El ángel y arcángel intercambiaron miradas inquietas, volviéndolas hacia la muchacha que no entendía nada.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ─preguntó el muchacho, escudriñando su rostro con preocupación.

Kagome parpadeó desconcertada.

─¿Huh?

─¿¡Qué si te encuentras bien!? ─repitió, esta vez, con una voz más alta.

─¡Sí, te escuche! ─replicó molesta porque elevara la voz─. No entiendo porqué preguntas.

─¡Keh! Estabas haciendo caras muy extraña hace un momento ─desvió su rostro despectivamente y la observo de soslayo─, creí que te habías vuelto loca, después de lo que paso allá.

El arcángel los contemplo suspicaz. Sin comprender a que se refería el mitad ángel con «después de lo que paso». ¿Qué había sucedido?

─¿Qué? ─soltó más por inercia que por no haberlo oído.

─¡Dije qué…!

─¡Te escuche! ─lo interrumpió molesta─. Sólo no comprendo que gestos hice.

─Estás: ─el mitad ángel/demonio comenzó a imitar las extrañas caras que la muchacha hizo cuando estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, algunas eran muy graciosas a tal punto que no pudo evitar reírse, casi escupiendo el té que tenía en la boca y las otras… bueno, las demás no eran muy graciosas, más bien eran horrendas.

─¡Inuyasha, esas no son mis caras! ─replicó, soltando un par de risitas, empujándolo juguetonamente, provocando que el chico se tambaleara hacia un lado.

El Ángel Guardián, se enderezo fulminándola con la mirada.

─¡Porque me empujas!

─¡Porqué esas no eran mis caras!

─¡Sí lo eran! ─se defendió─ ¡No exagero!

─¡Si, lo haces! No soy así de fea.

─Claro que sí ─sentenció. Y tan rápido como lo dijo, se arrepintió.

La mandíbula de Kagome se desencajo, estupefacta ante la declaración de Inuyasha. Lo contemplo con los ojos abiertos de par en par por un efímero segundo que en realidad le pareció eterno.

Por su parte el muchacho sintió su corazón latir desbocado sabiendo que de nuevo caerían sobre él millones de azotes sobre el suelo, a causa de ese maldito conjuro del cual ella al parecer le gustaba repetir sin cansarse. Lentamente las manos comenzaron a sudarle y solo por inercia comenzó a alejarse lentamente de su lado.

Los ojos de Kagome parecieron arder, lanzándole dagas invisibles, frunciendo profundamente su ceño, levantándose del sofá en un solo movimiento.

Inuyasha, abrió sus ojos de par en par completamente invadido por el miedo que le transmitía su protegida, sintiendo los rápidos latidos de Kagome como suyos y trago dolorosamente esperando el impacto.

El gato hastiado de esa tonta discusión, se irguió de donde estaba, volteándose a la habitación de la muchacha sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara. A las espaldas del gato se escucharon los escandalosos gritos de ella contra el «Perro Sarnoso» y las replicas bobas de él. Sacudió su cabeza, preguntándose si Kami Sama habría elegido bien a ese par para que estuvieran juntos.

─¡Mi cara no es horrenda! ─espetó furiosa─ ¡Abajo!

─Espe…

La muchacha apretó más los puños.

─¡Y lo mínimo que podrías hacer seria comprenderme por todo lo que estoy pasando! ¡Abajo! ─Sintió las mejillas arder por la furia que la embargaba en esos momentos.

─Ka…

─¡Que por mi ventaba apareciera un chico mitad ángel, que un arcángel se transforme en un gato, que conociera a Kami Sama y que un monstruo apareciera cuando estábamos de compras, no es raro qué mi cabeza quiera sucumbir en la locura con todas esas cosas en mi vida! ─le gritó apunto de llorar.

─¡Pero no es mi culpa! ─se defendió alzando al fin la cabeza del suelo cuando el conjuro se disipo un poco.

Kagome, tenso la mandíbula llena de rabia al ver como él seguía sin comprenderla.

─¡Cállate, tonto! ¡Abajo! ─gritó aun más fuerte.

─Ya…

─¡Abajo!

─Ouh…

─¡Abajo!

─Pero…

─¡Abajo, abajo, ABAJO!

─¡Cierren la maldita boca! ─interrumpió la potente voz del arcángel, haciendo voltear a una furiosa muchacha de ceño fruncido y ojos anegados en lágrimas, sometiendo a un medio demonio/ángel en el suelo. Ella abrió levemente un poco más los parpados, sorprendida de encontrarse con la forma "humana" del enviado de Kami Sama una vez más.

Kouga, carraspeó alzando una ceja sintiendo lastima por él estúpido perro. Tal vez no se merecía tanto maltrato. Nah…, que lo azotar cuantas veces quisiera. Se lo merecía.

Se acerco a ellos, tratando de volver a su calmado carácter o al menos al que aparentaba tener. Frotando sus sienes tratando de recordar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Kagome, se sentó de nuevo en el sofá restregando con el dorso de su mano su ojo para limpiar los rastros de una solitaria lágrima que casi se le escapa, mientras que por su lado Inuyasha, aun seguía tirado en el suelo, sin poder moverse, hasta que el maldito hechizo que tenia sobre él desapareciera.

─Kagome ─la llamo, pisando la espalda del chico que estaba tirado en el suelo. Inuyasha gruñó y maldijo, pero que el arcángel ignoro, acercándose a la muchacha, observándola con sincera preocupación. Tomando una de sus manos para acercarla a su pecho─. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Este sarnoso te protegió ante el peligro? ¿Te dejo sola de nuevo?

Los dedos del mitad ángel/demonio se crisparon en el suelo, sintiendo una creciente ira volar por sus venas deseando que el conjuró desapareciera en ese instante para poder arrancarle los ojos a ese infeliz.

─Oh ─musitó un poco confundida por la repentina atención del arcángel─. Sí, Inuyasha me protegió.

Y unos enormes brazos la envolvieron en un ferviente abrazo, acercándola al pecho del mensajero de Kami Sama, quién la acurrucó suavemente, dejando a una petrificada Kagome que no sabia qué hacer.

Inuyasha, ─quién sin saber cómo, rompió el conjuro─ se precipito hacia el muchacho de ojos celestes, empujándolo lejos de la chica que cayó en el sofá aun confundida por lo que sucedió.

Con aire amenazador se acerco al ex lobo plantándosele en frente. Kouga, frunció su ceño, enfadado de que haya interrumpido el momento que mantenía con su antigua amiga, sosteniéndole la furiosa mirada del medio demonio.

─¿Qué te sucede sarnoso? ─pregunto altivo, sonriendo de miedo lado─ ¿Es que acaso te sientes intimidado con mi nueva forma?

─¡Keh! ─bufó despectivo─ No me hagas reír. ¿Crees que podría llegar a sentir miedo solo porqué al fin dejaste de ser un gato inútil? ¡Feh! ─dio un paso hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

La mirada de Kagome se intensifico cuando una suave luz comenzó a emanarse del cuerpo de Inuyasha, y al mismo tiempo su largo cabello negro cambiaba a uno plateado. Sus orejas humanas tomaron una forma puntiaguda y peluda, subiendo paulatinamente a la coronilla de su cabeza, mientras las uñas de sus manos se volvían largas garras filosas. Ya lo conocía en su forma «demoniaca», pero no podía dejar de sorprenderse cada vez que él se transformaba.

─No eres el único que puede cambiar su forma, lobo estúpido ─sonrió arrogante; mirándolo con unos brillantes ojos dorados.

Kouga, frunció su ceño, furioso ante el insulto de su rival. Aunque al mismo tiempo estaba sorprendido, de qué ese «Cara de Perro» hubiera descubierto la manera de cambiar a su forma original él solo.

Se agazapó preparándose para enfrentarse con el mitad demonio sonriendo de medio lado, saboreando la batalla que vendría, hace tiempo que no peleaban y esta era su oportunidad perfecta ya que Kami Sama no estaba por ningún lado.

─¡Esperen! ─exclamó la muchacha, entrometiéndose entre ambos. Sonrió nerviosa, tratando de distender el ambiente. Si llegaban a crear una pelea en su apartamento, estaba segura que no podría detenerlos, y que seguramente destrozarían todo sin piedad─. Antes que comiencen una nueva riña... ─volteó hacia el arcángel, cambiando rotundamente la expresión de su rostro a una seria─. Hay al algo que me gustaría preguntarte primero.

El joven de piel morena, alzo sus cejas sorprendido por la repentina intromisión de la muchacha.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

─… y eso fue lo que paso─ finalizó la muchacha de ojos cafés, retorciendo en sus manos la punta de su camiseta─. Inuyasha, tampoco se imagina que pudo llegar a ser aquello ─alzó su mirada decidida al arcángel que la contemplaba serio─. No tenemos idea de porqué apareció tan repentinamente ni mucho menos porque nos atacó ─hizo una mueca bajando sus ojos a sus rodillas, preocupada. ¿Y si volvía a suceder, pero estaba vez eran más? Su Ángel Guardián no podría con todos y ella no tenia un poder sobre natura para poder ayudarlo en algo, más bien seria un completo estorbo.

Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso. Estaba segura de lo que sucedió en el centro comercial, solo era el inicio de lo que en verdad se aproximaba…

Abrió sus ojos desmesurablemente cuando un horrible pensamiento apareció en su mente.

─Y… ─habló, llamando la atención de ambos ángeles, aun dudosa de decir lo que pensaba─… ¿Y sí a quien buscan es a Inuyasha?

Desvió su mirada a un lado, contemplando al mitad demonio/ángel que se encontraba de brazos cruzados contemplándola intensamente. No quería que nada malo le sucediera, no quería que él se viera involucrado en una batalla. No, no quería. Temía por él.

─Tal vez ─razonó Kouga─, pero no es seguro, serian solo sospechas. También pudo haber ido detrás de ti Kagome ─se tomo un momento para observar el suelo meditabundo─. Por lo que dijeron, los únicos que se encontraban ahí eran ustedes dos.

El joven de ojos dorados quién se mantuvo callado en todo momento hablo, provocando un leve respingo en la muchacha por el peso de la seriedad en su voz. Clavó su mirada en el ex lobo.

─¿Entonces qué es lo que crees que sucedió, Lobo?

Kouga, quien también se encontraba de brazos cruzados, guardo silencio meditabundo. No comprendía porqué sucedió lo del monstruo. Era imposible que en esta nueva Era de paz existieran demonios de nuevo. Ya todos se habían extinguido y los que no, eran casados por los custodios del cielo, pero normalmente esos monstruos que aun existían, eran los que no hacían grandes destrozos, al menos no como el que le mencionaban ellos.

─Creo que debo hablar con Kami Sama ─sentencio el arcángel. Las miradas de sus acompañantes se clavaron sobre él, buscando respuestas que no tenia─. Nuestro señor debería saber algo sobre todo esto ─se tomó un momento para pensarlo─. Los únicos monstruos que existen están siendo casados e identificados. No recuerdo que en la lista existiera uno como el que me están describiendo, obviamente hay algo que está mal, y tengo que descubrirlo ─observó al medio demonio un momento, completamente serio. Cuando hablo su voz fue letal, mostrando el peso de seriedad que las palabras cargaban─. De lo único que estamos seguros es que alguien está detrás ustedes. Así que ten cuidado y no te precipites. No olvides que tu misión es cuidar a Kagome, a costa de tu vida ─frunció su ceño fieramente, hasta casi juntar sus cejas ─ Ella es tu protegida y como su Ángel Guardián debes cuidarla. No puede ser herida por culpa de tu incompetencia.

El muchacho de cabellos plateados gruñó guturalmente conteniendo las irremediables ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, mostrando sus colmillos, para que el enviado de Kami Sama viera que estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

─Eso ya lo sé ─masculló, extremadamente enfadado.

─Te conviene no olvidarlo, inútil. ─se incorporo de la mesita de té en donde se encontraba sentado alejándose del par, sin dejar de escudriñar al mitad demonio que le devolvía la misma mirada llena de advertencia.

Kagome quien los contemplaba en silencio se removió incomoda en el sofá, rogando que la tensa conversación acabara de una buena vez por todas. No quería que comenzaran a pelear de nuevo. Y también deseaba que el arcángel dejara de recordarle a Inuyasha aquella horrorosa noche. Ella estaba al tanto de lo muy doloroso que fue aquel momento para él. Aun recordaba que quería marcharse y dejarla, para que no volviera a sufrir nada semejante otra vez.

Hizo una mueca. Ya había pasado un tiempo considerable desde esa vez, pero todavía sentía culpa por ser tan débil y no lograr defenderse en un momento así. Quizás fue por eso que Inuyasha considero marcharse y dejarla, quizás ella era muy débil, para ayudarlo a él…

─Kagome ─llamó el hombre de ojos azules, sacándola repentinamente de sus cavilaciones.

─¿Huh? ¿Sí?

─Volveré lo antes posible a tu lado, así que no te preocupes si algo llegara a pasar. Solo llámame y volveré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

─Está bien ─murmuró desconcertada. Al parecer se había perdido de algo en la conversación porque no comprendía a que se refería con preocuparse. Tenía a Inuyasha a su lado, él la protegería y no se iría a ningún lado ¿cierto?

─¡Nos vemos! ─se despidió, abriendo sus enormes alas y desapareciendo de un segundo a otro.

Miles de plumas volaron por toda la habitación cuando el arcángel se marcho, tiñendo de pelusas blancas el lugar, dejando a una Kagome boquiabierta. ¡Qué mala suerte! Luego debería aspirar todo el cuarto por culpa de esas plumas. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, sintiéndose frustrada y muy cansada por todo lo que había sucedido en un solo día.

─Kami Samaaa… ─se lamento, moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados tratando de quitarse la presión de todos los problemas que tenia sobre ella.

─Hey… ─exclamo Inuyasha.

La chica destapo uno de sus ojos percibiendo en la voz de su medio demonio que algo le molestaba.

─Dime.

─¿Qué quisiste decir con «está bien»? ─murmuró completamente serio y notablemente molesto.

─¿Cómo? ─soltó sin comprender. Estaba notando que últimamente no lo comprendía cuando salía con sus preguntas raras.

El joven entorno los ojos, más molesto que antes.

─¡Me refiero a porqué le respondiste «está bien»! ─gruñó, acomodándose en el sofá para quedar frente a ella─. ¿Es que crees que no puedo protegerte?

─¿Qué? ─lo contemplo sin creer que su preocupación fuera por una palabra que ni siquiera la pensó, solo respondió por inercia. Más bien ¡ni siquiera le prestó atención a Kouga! ─ ¡Nunca dije nada parecido! ─se defendió, sentándose a un lado para también quedar frente a él─. ¡Yo creo que puedes protegerme de cualquier cosa!

Ambos se contemplaron un eterno instante perdido en la mirada del otro, molestos, respirando agitadamente. Sintiendo como sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo que del otro, por estar unificados.

Ella confiaba en él, ella estaba segura que él la protegería y por alguna extraña razón esa seguridad que ella sentía por él, lo llenaba de satisfacción. Desvió su mirada incomodo por la declaración de la muchacha, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, ni mucho menos a tanta inocente sinceridad que desprendía la muchacha.

Después de la despedida del arcángel y luego de la declaración de la muchacha, no volvieron a hablar, haciendo el silencio más ensordecedor y dejándolos aun mas incómodos de lo que ya se sentían. El medio demonio tomo el control remoto que se encontraba a un lado de él y encendió el televisor cambiando de canal rápidamente. En muy poco tiempo ─para sorpresa de la muchacha─ había logrado dominarlo muy bien.

Cuando la joven comenzó a levantar las tazas para llevarlas al lavaplatos escucho sonar su teléfono celular en su cartera. Dejo todo como estaba y se levanto a buscarlo, sin notar que unos calculadores ojos azules seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Volvió su mirada al televisor cuando ella volteo hacia él, y se limito a contemplarla por el rabillo del ojo.

─Hola, mamá ─saludo sonrientemente, escuchando la respuesta del otro lado. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, el jovial rostro de la mujer fue tornándose a uno angustioso y lleno de preocupación. Tensando al chico que no dejo de fijarse en las expresiones de su rostro ni por un segundo─. Sí, en seguida voy.

Él torno su mirada, fingiendo estar aburrido a ella, cuando la conversación telefónica termino, casi atragantándose al ver unas enormes lágrimas rodar por las mejillas de su protegida.

─¿Kagome? ¿Por qué lloras? ─inquirió desconcertado.

─El abuelo ─sollozo, cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

El corazón de Inuyasha dio un vuelco al sentir el dolor de la muchacha como si fuera suyo, inquietándose cada vez más que los segundos transcurrían.

─¿Qué sucede con tu abuelo? ─se precipito hacia ella, posando sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha que saltaban con cada llanto que soltaba─. ¡Kagome!

Los brazos de la chica se cerraron alrededor del pecho del mitad ángel/demonio, dejándolo completamente sorprendido, sintiendo como ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de él, aun sin dejar de llorar. Después de unos segundos, dejo la sorpresa e inseguridad a un lado, correspondiendo simplemente su abrazo.

─Mi abuelo… ─jadeó─ está en grave estado… y creen que no podrán operarlo ─gimoteó la chica, sin consuelo─. Di-dicen que no podrá so-sobrevi-vir ─hipó entre lágrimas, completamente desconsolada.

Sin saber qué responder, ejerció un poco mas de fuerza en el abrazo, sintiendo que ella, inconscientemente, se acurrucaba más contra él, buscando refugio.

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A: **¡**M**uchas gracias por los review! Sé que no recibo muchos pero estoy agradecida con las pocas personas que se toman la molesta de escribirme sus opiniones :) ¡Gracias! Me hacen feliz x) ¡Apapachos cibernéticos! :D

¡CON UN REVIEW, ayudas a una familias de moscas a sobrevivir contra el aplastamiento indiscriminado! (? ¡Ayúdalas, ellas te necesitan! ¡Review! xD

**Dulce!****:)**


	16. Dolor

**Capítulo 16:**** "Dolor."**

**E**mpujaron las puertas del hospital público, precipitadamente. Algunos pacientes que se encontraban en la sala de espera, voltearon a observarlos sorprendidos ante la repentina intromisión de los jóvenes, quienes se veían agitados y con el cabello revuelto. Sin detenerse a devolverles las miradas siguieron su camino a paso raudo.

Inuyasha quien la seguía por detrás casi pisándole los talones, de vez en cuando le enviaba miradas furtivas. Se la veía verdaderamente mal, pálida y con los ojos demasiado hinchados de tanto llorar. Podía percibir claramente su dolor y eso lo inquietaba mucho. Deseaba poder hacer algo para que se sintiera mejor, pero se sentía incapaz de poder ayudar en algo. Apretó los puños frunciendo sus cejas, clavando su mirada al frente. Debía hacer algo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y ver como Kagome lentamente se hundía en la agonía. Hablaría con Kami Sama, estaba seguro que algo podría hacer.

─¡Mamá! ─exclamó la muchacha, sacándolo abruptamente de sus cavilaciones.

Kagome sollozo en el hombro de la mujer, abrazaba con gran ímpetu. Su madre le devolvió el abrazo y contuvo el llanto que quería escapar de sus labios, creándole un doloroso nudo en la garganta que apenas si pudo soportar.

─¿Y él abuelo? ─inquirió la chica, angustiada, separándose un poco del abrazo que compartía con su madre, pero sin soltarla─ ¿Pudiste verlo?

La mujer asintió.

─Sí. ─Le regalo una tímida sonrisa, limpiando las lágrimas de su hija─. Pregunto por ti un par de veces. ─tomo sus manos entre las suyas, al ver de nuevo el desasosiego que apareció en sus tristes ojos marrones surcados por las lágrimas que trataba de contener─. No te preocupes mi niña, en estos momentos se encuentra dormido.

─¿Qué dijeron los médicos? ─dijo ansiosa, limpiando una lágrima que rodo por su mejilla con el revés de su mano.

Su madre la contemplo llena de angustia, guardando silencio, sin saber cómo responder esa pregunta sin llorar. El análisis clínico que le dio el médico de cabecera era realmente complicado. El corazón de su señor padre se encontraba terriblemente débil y no creían que operarlo a esta altura ayudara en algo. Seguramente no sobrevivir a tan delicado y complejo Bypass.

─Mamá… ─llamó la muchacha, escudriñando los ojos de su progenitora minuciosamente, deseando encontrar respuestas en ellos.

La señora Higurashi la contempló con los ojos acuosos, y una triste sonrisa en sus labios, tomándola entre sus brazos. Acaricio su nuca, sintiendo los presurosos latidos de su hija sobre su pecho. La mujer cerró sus ojos y ejerció mas presión en el abrazo pronunciando suavemente las palabras que Kagome hubiera deseado jamás oír.

─No hay nada que puedan hacer.

Los ojos chocolates de la chica se abrieron de par en par, sintiendo cómo si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima. Negó con la cabeza, desesperada, empujando suavemente a su madre para que la soltara, sin poder lograrlo. Un intenso vuelco en su corazón pasó como un rayo por su pecho tan intensamente que soltó un sollozo lleno de desasosiego. No podía soportar tanto dolor, no podía aceptar la realidad, no, no podía. Su abuelo, su segundo padre, no, no podía dejarla de esa manera, no aún. Cuando ni siquiera estaba preparada.

Sus rodillas flaquearon y junto con su madre cayeron arrodilladas en el suelo sin siquiera soltarte, a pesar del doloroso golpe. Y hasta ese momento, él, que había procurado no entrometerse en el momento madre e hija, se acerco solicito a ellas, tomando a Kagome por los hombros para cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien. Pero la muchacha no despego su rostro del hombro de su madre, aun negando con la cabeza perdida en su dolor.

─Kagome… ─susurró, sintiendo el doloroso palpitar de la chica gracias a la Unificación. Tensó el mentón enfadado con él mismo por no poder arrancarle el dolor que tanto lastimaba a quien era su protegida.

En ese instante que escucho su voz, la madre de la muchacha alzó sus llorosos ojos al joven mirándolo por un momento con el ceño fruncido, desconcertada por su presencia.

─¿Quién eres?

El mitad ángel/demonio, volteó el rostro al escuchar la trémula voz de la que se supone era la madre ─no estaba seguro─ de Kagome. Y retrocedió una pulgada contemplándola tenso, sin saber qué decir o hacer. En esas situaciones quien siempre lo salvaba era Kagome, diciendo cosas cómo que él era su primo o algo así, pero estaba vez se encontraba completamente solo, ya que su protegida no estaba con todos sus sentidos alerta.

─Ehh… ─musito, poniéndose de pie rápidamente, rígido como una tabla─. Yo… yo solo… ─balbuceó. En esos momentos le gustaría poder transformarse en otra cosa que no fuera un humano, como por ejemplo en… en… ¡oh, sí! ¡Una planta! Podría camuflarse con la de más de allá y…

─No preguntare.

─¿Huh? ─Desconcertado y sin saber qué responder solo se limito a permanecer en silencio contemplando los tristes ojos de la señora quién aún continuaba acariciando la nuca de su hija, que al parecer había parado de llorar. Al menos sus hombros ya no se agitaban con violencia. Lo único que se escucha de ella eran pequeños y suaves jadeos.

─Ayúdame a levantarla ─pidió la mujer sonriéndole amablemente, dejando a un Inuyasha completamente incomodo ante el gentil gesto. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato, y no sabía qué decir o cómo comportarse.

Asintió levemente, inclinándose para tomar los brazos de Kagome, tratando de levantarla, pero la chica se encontraba completamente inerte sentada en el suelo. El muchacho observó a la señora Higurashi buscando su aprobación para alzarla del suelo a su manera. Ella simplemente asintió alejándose levemente de su hija, dándole espacio al joven para que la pudiera tomar entre sus brazos.

Cuando al fin ─de manera nupcial─ logro cargarla, intento ver el rostro de la chica para cerciorarse de que estuviera despierta. Pero la encontró completamente dormida, con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas y los parpados demasiado hinchados para su gusto. Hizo una mueca, maldiciéndose internamente por no poder sacarle el dolor de su protegida. Si solo pudiera hacer algo, si solo supiera qué hacer…

─Gracias. ─dijo la mujer con una suave y nostálgica sonrisa en los labios.

─Uhm, descuide ─murmuró incomodo, tensándose de nuevo.

Al ver el rostro de la mujer, pudo notar el gran parecido que tenia con Kagome. El mismo brillo en los ojos ─aunque en este momento se encontraran opacados por la angustia─, la misma piel, hasta la altura era casi igual. Se sorprendió de no haberlo descubierto antes. No cabía duda, esa era la madre de ella.

─Puedes dejarla en los asientos de espera que están allá ─le indico el lugar y él asintió caminando hacia el lugar señalado. Con extremado cuidado la depositó en el asiento, contemplándola un efímero instante. La escucho suspirar y arrellanarse en el lugar, estirando una mano a la manga del abrigo del medio ángel, atrapando su ropa, sorprendiendo al muchacho.

─No te marches ─susurró entre sueños.

Inuyasha clavó profundamente la mirada en ella, sintiendo el penoso dolor de su corazón que se le transmitía al estar Unificados. Sabía que a quién ella se refería, no era a su persona, sino a su abuelo que se encontraba en alguna parte de ese edificio.

─Disculpa, por lo que viste recién ─hablo desde la espalda del chico, haciéndolo voltear, sin alejar su brazo del agarre del Kagome.

Él no le respondió, simplemente a asintió, tomando asiento en la otra silla próxima a la de la chica que dormía.

─Para Kagome, todo esto es muy difícil ─explicó la madre de la muchacha, afirmándose en otro asiento un poco más lejos del chico─. Para ella la pérdida de su padre fue muy dolorosa ─continuo relatando, bajando la mirada a sus manos que descansaban en su regazo─. No supo cómo afrontar una situación así, con solo 15 años de edad. Debió pasar mucho tiempo hasta que pudo recuperar su sonrisa. ─El recuerdo de su hija siendo adolescente inundo su mente haciéndola esbozar una pequeña sonrisa─. Mi padre comenzó a llenar el espacio que dejo mi esposo, por el bien de ella, volviéndose así la figura paterna que Kagome necesitaba. ─busco las palabras exactas para expresar su pensamiento─. Es por eso que esta situación la sobrepasa a tal punto que no puede manejarlo por sí sola. ─Se tomo un momento, sintiendo que las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos─. Ella es muy fuerte, lo sé. ─Alzó su amable pero apesadumbrada mirada al rostro del joven que la escuchaba atentamente, serio─. Lo que sucede es que le cuesta aceptar la perdida. Simplemente es eso.

Guardo silencio un momento, tornando su mirada de nuevo a su regazo. Sintiéndose un poco cansada ante el tormento de tantas emociones juntas.

Inuyasha, medito las palabras de la señora Higurashi, preguntándose si había algo más detrás de la muerte del padre de Kagome que no se atrevía a decirle. Lamentablemente no podía entender el dolor de la muchacha porque él jamás conoció a su padre y por lo que estaba enterado, lo único que deseaba su progenitor era tener un poco de descendencia antes de morir.

Giró su rostro instantáneamente hacia ella, cuando percibió un leve movimiento a su lado. Su protegida se acurrucó entre sueños en el hombro de él, sin soltar su manga.

Su mirada vago por el rostro de ella, preguntándose qué es lo que estaría soñando en esos momentos. Se la veía tan cansada, tan vulnerable, tan indefensa y delicada, que creía si tocaba su mejilla podría lastimarla. Escudriño su sosegado rostro, descubriendo las oscuras sombras debajo de sus ojos que antes ni siquiera noto. Hace cuanto tiempo que se la veía tan cansada que él no supo verlo. Tan descuidado fue todo ese tiempo qué no se detuvo siquiera un momento para ver lo obvio. Él tenía una misión como Ángel Guardián y esa era cuidarla.

Aunque en un principio se negó rotundamente a serlo, ella siempre fue amable con él y jamás le temió o lo trato diferente por ser quién era. Siempre se mostro tan natural con él. Aceptándolo como era. ¡Hasta lloró por él! Jamás nadie hizo una cosa así antes. Ella era la primera. Y no quería separarse de él, aún sabiendo que casi pierde la vida por su culpa.

¿En qué maldito momento Kagome también se volvió así de importante para él que no soportaba verla de esa manera?

«_No lo sé._»

─¿Hace mucho que conoces a Kagome? ─inquirió la madre de la muchacha. Sacando abruptamente de sus meditaciones, sorprendiéndolo. Olvido completamente qué la señora Higurashi se encontraba allí aún.

─Uhm, no. Solo hace algún tiempo ─respondió, volviendo la mirada hacia la mujer.

─Ya veo ─le volvió a sonreír, mostrándole a Inuyasha lo pacifica que era. Por un momento, dudo si sería la madre o no de la chica. La personalidad de Kagome no era nada serena, al contrario, era una chica vigorosa y sumamente valiente, que a veces le hacía creer que podría mover una montaña si se lo propusiera.

Torno su mirada un vez más a la joven que dormía a su lado. Le parecía tan extraño que su fuerte personalidad flaqueara tanto en una situación así. Pero tampoco era para menos. O eso creía. Al fin de cuentas ella solo era una muchacha de unos cuantos veintitantos años ¿veintidós? ¿Veintitrés quizás? Aún no era lo madura suficiente para afrontar algo así. Pero pensándolo mejor, nadie se está preparado para la muerte de un ser querido. Él mismo casi se sintió al borde de la desesperación cuando sintió que podría perderla…

─Kagome, nunca me hablo de ti ─continuo la mujer.

Inuyasha se abofeteó mentalmente por olvidar de nuevo que se encontraba con la madre de la muchacha. Quizás la mujer pensaría que la estaba ignorando. ¡Pero simplemente se metía tanto en sus pensamientos que no podía concentrarse en lo que sucedía a su alrededor!

─Tampoco hablamos hace algún tiempo. ─Prosiguió─. Sé que la mitad del tiempo se encuentra ocupada con trabajo y no quiero distraerla o molestarla. Así que no me parece raro que conociera a alguien en ese tiempo que no mantuvimos contacto.

Sintiéndose un poco culpable, por haber separado un poco a madre e hija con su llegada a la vida de Kagome, procuro guardar silencio. Sin saber qué decir.

─¡Oh, no te sientas culpable! ─exclamó la mujer preocupada, al ver la melancolica expresión del muchacho─. Estoy segura que no es por tu culpa. ─Sonrió para darle ánimos─. Estas cosas suelen pasar a veces cuando se tiene una vida con responsabilidades.

─Uhm…

─Y dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ─preguntó amablemente, tratando de rellenar el silenció que se formo alrededor de ellos─. El mío es Naomi ─hizo una pequeña reverencia.

─Inuyasha ─respondió, imitando la reverencia.

─¡Oh, pero que peculiar nombre! ¿Te llamas así, por algo en especial?

Lo pensó un momento, pero luego se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

─No tengo idea del porqué me llamo así.

─Estoy segura que tus padres, eligieron ese nombre por alguna razón especial ─le sonrió tiernamente, como solo una madre logra hacerlo, incomodándolo, nuevamente.

─Sí, supongo ─murmuró desviando su mirada a cualquier lugar que no sean esos expectativos ojos llenos de amor de madre, que lo hacían sentirse un niño pequeño. ¡Odiaba esa sensación!

─¡Oh, mira la hora! ─se alarmo la mujer, levantándose rápidamente del asiento, sin dejar de observar el reloj de pulsera que llevaba en su muñeca─. ¡Es demasiado tarde!

Quiso incorporarse también, pero apenas se movió sintió el peso de la cabeza de la joven dormida sobre su hombro y volvió recostar su espalda con cuidado sobre el respaldo del asiento. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido que la madre de Kagome tuvo que gritar de esa manera? ¡Casi le da un paro cardiaco!

─Debo irme ─dijo más para sí que para él─. Tú y Kagome se quedaran esta noche para cuidar al abuelo, por mí ¿Sí?.

La mujer quiso reír ante el confundido rostro del joven que al parecer no estaba informado de la situación.

─Te explicare ─comenzó─. El abuelo no puede quedarse solo, porque se encuentra un poco desorientado por la gran cantidad de medicamentos que está tomando y por dormir más horas de las que debería. Entonces cada vez que despierta, se asusta al encontrarse en un lugar que no recuerda haber visto nunca. Es por eso que el doctor, me explico que alguien debe cuidar de él todo el tiempo. Hasta qué… ─se detuvo abruptamente, sintiendo nuevamente las olas de dolor que embargaron su corazón al recordaba la enfermedad de su padre─… hasta qué…

─Comprendo.

Se sorprendió ante la repentina respuesta del muchacho y observándolo un largo momento, para luego asentir agradecida por la amabilidad de él.

─Quería pedirte un favor… ─esta vez, el dulce rostro de Naomi, se cambio a uno serio, llamando la atención de Inuyasha─. Sé que para Kagome, eres alguien importante y no te vez como un mal chico. También sé que a veces ella, puede resultar ser un poco impetuosa, pero por favor cuida de ella. En un momento como este es cuando más necesita a las personas que la quieren cerca. ─se inclino para posar una de sus manos en la del chico, palmeándola dulcemente─. No sé qué tipo de relación tendrán, pero estoy segura que aunque seas un simple amigo, la cuidaras. Por favor, solo tenle un poco de paciencia. Con el tiempo veras que es una dulce chica.

Sin saber que responder, solo la contemplo, y asintió. Haciendo aparecer una enorme sonrisa en los labios de la mujer.

─Bien, un gusto el conocerte, Inuyasha. ─se despidió volteándose, caminando hacia el pasillo por donde ellos habían llegado. La siguió con la mirada hasta que se detuvo repentinamente volteando para verlo─. Y dile que su hermano se encuentra en camino.

─Oh, sí.

Y la mujer desapareció doblando en uno de los tantos pasillos del edificio.

Suspiró, arrellanándose en la silla, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, aflojando sus tensos músculos, haciendo que algunos huesos le sonaran por tanta tención contenida. ¡Al fin se había marchado esa señora! A su lado se sentía tan incomodo con tanta amabilidad a la que no estaba acostumbrado que creyó morir, cuando se alarmo por la hora. Pero al fin todo había terminado. Al fin podía relajarse un poco.

Escucho un leve quejido que lo hizo girar sus ojos a la muchacha que dormía acurrucada contra su hombro, al parecer solo estaba soñando, ya que no parecía haber despertado aún.

Estiro sus largas piernas cruzándolas por los tobillos contemplando esa cosa redonda que era el único sonido del lugar. El palito más corto que parecía una flecha apuntaba el número once, mientras que el más largo señalaba el cuatro ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

Cerró sus ojos sintiéndose repentinamente cansado, por el agitado día que ambos tuvieron. Si supiera qué era esa cosa redonda, seguramente sabría que significaban los números señalados por las flechas, pensó, durmiéndose paulatinamente, dejando caer su cabeza hacia un lado en dirección a la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

A lo lejos podía se escuchar un carro, pidiendo a gritos un poco de aceite y voces acercarse a donde se encontraba. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, incorporándose suavemente, notando como los huesos de su espalda crujían en protesta por la mala posición en la que se mantuvo por tanto tiempo. Frotó con un puño su ojo, bostezando, para luego estirarse, escuchando de nuevo cómo más huesos crujían por el movimiento perezoso de la muchacha.

Observo a un par de enfermeras que pasaron por frente de ella, con un carrito de medicamentos, soltaban risitas nerviosas y señalaban algo que se encontraba a su lado.

─¡Es guapísimo! ─Exclamó entusiasta una de las enfermeras.

─Parece un modelo sacado de un catalogo ─animó la otra.

Kagome parpadeo confundida por la actitud de las enfermeras que parecían dos adolecentes eufóricas por haber hablado con el chico más sexy de la escuela. Desconcertada y malhumorada por haber dormido tan mal, desvió su mirada a donde ambas mujeres señalaban, encontrando a un Inuyasha completamente dormido a su lado.

El corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente, asombrada por lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Nunca lo había observado dormir, siempre era él quien se despertaba primero, para gritarle que apagara su despertador. Desde que vivían juntos era la primera vez que una oportunidad así se le presentaba. Y no desaprovecharía un solo segundo. Escudriño cada una de las facciones de su rostro y la tranquilidad que emanaba al dormir. Se lo veía tan relajado, tan impasible que casi parecía otra persona. Estaba tan acostumbrada a su típico ceño fruncido y sus duras expresiones que si no fuera ella quien lo veía con sus propios ojos, no creería que fuera él.

Y esas enfermeras tenían razón. Parecía sacado de una revista de modelos. Con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sus largas piernas flexionadas y su rostro ladeado a un lado ¡Kami Sama, en verdad era guapísimo!

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente percatándose de sus vergonzosos pensamientos hacia él. No podía estar pensando así de Inuyasha. ¡Por Kami Sama! ¡Era Inuyasha! Ese tonto, agresivo, terco, egoísta e irritante tipo que no hacía otra cosa más que molestarla cada vez que podía. ¿Pero en qué demonios pensaba? ¿Inuyasha, sexy? ¿¡Desde cuándo?!

Soltó una risita nerviosa acomodándose en el asiento, mirando hacia el frente con los brazos cruzados. Tratando de borrar cualquier atisbo de los pensamientos que la embargaron por un momento. Sacudió su cabeza a los lados regañándose por pensar así de él.

Una cálida briza golpeó su mejilla derecha, provocando que la joven tornara su rostro sorprendida al joven que respiraba lentamente perdido entre sus sueños. No notó lo cerca que se encontraban el uno del otro para poder sentir de esa manera la tranquila respiración de Inuyasha. Cerró inconscientemente sus ojos saboreando el dulce aliento del hombre que tenía a su lado, disfrutando solo por esta vez el efímero momento que estaba viviendo.

Ya antes estuvo así de cerca con él y hasta la había abrazado dulcemente en aquel momento. Semidesnudos…, habían rosado suavemente sus labios.

Su corazón comenzó una loca carrera recordando ese día y millones de mariposas invadieron su estomago haciéndola vivir sensaciones que hace tiempo no la embargaban. ¿Por qué se sentía entre feliz y gustosa de repetir un momento así? ¿Acaso ella? ¿Podría ser que ella… sintiera algo más por él que una simple amistad?

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, para encontrar dos enormes faroles azules observándola minuciosamente, serio. Soltó un chillido de sorpresa, tirándose hacia un lado, empujándolo al mismo tiempo, logrando que ambos cayeran ─ella de espaldas y el de bruces─ al suelo.

─¿¡Qué demonios te pasa?! ─regañó sin entender que fue lo que sucedió, sentándose en el suelo, masajeando su maltratada mejilla que golpeo al caer.

─¡A-a ti, qué te pasa! ─tartamudeo roja como un tomate señalándolo con su dedo, muerta de vergüenza porque la descubriera estando tan cerca de su rostro─ ¡Me- me asustaste! ¡Tonto!

─¡¿Qué?! ─replico el muchacho, enfureciéndose ante la injusta acusación─ La que asusto aquí fuiste tú, con tu escandaloso chillido! ─frunció a más no poder su ceño cruzándose de brazos─ ¡También me empujaste!

─¡Eso fue porque tú…!

─¡SHHH!

Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron al escuchar el sonoro sisear de la enfermera que los fulminó con la mirada.

─¡Les recuerdo jovencitos que este es un hospital donde la gente que está enferma necesita silencio! ─susurró firmemente la mujer, mirándolos desde su altura─. Y más a las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

─Lo siento mucho ─se disculparon al unisonó, enviándose dagas desde los ojos por haberlo dicho al mismo tiempo.

─Si los vuelvo a escuchar gritar, les voy a tener que pedir que se marchen. ─Amenazo la enfermera, alejándose sin decir nada más.

La muchacha lentamente se incorporo del suelo, siendo seguida por Inuyasha. Tomó asiento de nuevo y contemplo el reloj que se encontraba enfrente de ellos. Que tarde era, su madre seguramente debería estar muy cansada, sería mejor decirle que se marchara a descansar un momento, así luego…

Repentinamente noto algo muy importante.

─¿Y mamá? ─miró hacia sus lados buscando entre las pocas personas que se encontraban en la sala de espera a su madre, pero no se la veía por ningún lado.

─Ella se marcho, cuando te dormiste ─dijo seriamente el medio ángel.

─Ya veo… ─fue su única exclamación, volviendo su mirada hacia sus las sillas que se encontraban frente a ellos al otro lado de la habitación. Ya recordaba porqué se había dormido o más bien desmayado, apenas llegaron al hospital.

A su abuelo le quedaba poco tiempo de vida.

Sus ojos se opacaron llenos de dolor. No podía hacer nada para evitar este momento. Mucho menos podía ser egoísta y desear que no muriera, sabiendo lo mucho que estaba sufriendo por su enfermedad. Era lo mejor para él, ya no quedaba más por hacer, solo debía aceptarlo y continuar con su vida… pero resultaba tan difícil imaginarse sin su único abuelo, sin la persona que casi fue un padre para ella. Su corazón dolía de solo imaginarse no volver a verlo nunca más y no creía poder soportar algo así, de nuevo…

Su mentón tembló levemente mientras que sus ojos ardieron llenándose de lágrimas, cansados de tanto llorar. Pero no lo podía evitarlo, dolía tanto que era casi insoportable. Cada vez que los segundo pasaban, más y más se acercaba a la desesperante oscuridad llena de soledad que dejaría su querido abuelo al morir.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como su Ángel Guardián se incorporo bruscamente del asiento, colocándose frente a ella, sacándola de sus agobiantes pensamientos.

─Ven ─extendió una de sus manos hasta ella con la palma abierta, sorprendiéndola y obligándola a alzar sus llorosos ojos, hasta encontrarse con los azulados de él que la escudriñaban serio, pero sin su ceño fruncido.

Se sentía sin fuerza, sin ganas de nada, no quería ir a ningún lado. Deseaba quedarse el mayor tiempo posible con su abuelo. No podía tomarse el lujo de abandonarlo cuando más la necesitaba, aunque nada pudiera hacer en un momento así. Bajo su mirada a su regazo, sintiéndose miserable.

─Inuyasha, no creo que…

─No ─la interrumpió, dejando caer su mano a un lado─. Vas a decirme que no crees que sea una buena idea ¿cierto? ─adivinó. La joven volvió a parpadeó sorprendida de que lograra descubrirla, se percato también de la decidida mirada de Inuyasha, tan cálida, tan única. Por un momento se olvido de su profunda angustia, perdiéndose en esas oscuras lagunas azules. Admitía que no le quedaban mal, pero ella prefería él dorado…

El medio demonio/ángel se acuclillo enfrente de la muchacha para quedar de la misma estatura y poder mirarla directamente.

─Deja de llorar, por favor.

Contuvo la respiración al escuchar esas palabras, sintiendo como su corazón dejaba de latir por un segundo, para luego comenzar una desenfrenada carrera dentro de su pecho. Sus palabras habían sido tan letales que miles de emociones la embargaron por dentro, pero más que nada el sentir la preocupación de él, era lo que más la desconcertaba. ¿Por qué ahora que se sentía tan vulnerable, tan deprimida él la trataba de esa manera? Estaba segura que si se descuidaba por un segundo caería en sus redes y no habría vuelto atrás. No quería enamorarse de él, no quería volver a sufrir la perdida de que alguien tuviera que marcharse para siempre de su vida.

Más lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, mientras violentos llantos escapaban de sus labios. Alzó una mano enjugando sus ojos. No podía parar de lloriquear por más que lo deseara. Era demasiado para ella, no sabía cómo afrontar la realidad.

Las palabras de la madre de la muchacha resonaron en la mente del medio demonio, cuando al verla tan afligida deseo ayudarla de alguna manera_ «Para ella la pérdida de su padre fue muy dolorosa... No supo cómo afrontar una situación así, con solo 15 años de edad._»

─Kagome, ven… salgamos un momento ─trato de ser lo más sutil con ella, acercándose tan lentamente como lo haría con un animal asustado─. Será solo por un momento.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

─El-el abuelo… ─jadeó entre hipos─ no puedo de-dejarlo solo.

El suspiró derrotado tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, cabizbaja. ¡Qué terca podía llegar a ser!

«_─… Por favor, solo tenle un poco de paciencia. Con el tiempo veras que es una dulce chica._»

Contemplo un punto fijo del suelo. En esos momentos lo único que necesitaba Kagome, era un poco de distracción. Si seguía en ese lugar temía que pudiera deshidratarse de tantas lágrimas que soltaba. O que se deprimiera más de la cuenta, hasta llegar a un estado catatónico.

Volvió a alzar la mirada a la muchacha que ahora simplemente hipaba tomando entrecortados respiros. Verla de esa manera lo conmovía enormemente… demasiado para su gusto.

─La vieja que nos regaño hace un momento dijo que todos los pacientes se encontraban durmiendo ¿cierto? ─señaló.

Ella asintió limpiando los últimos rastros de lágrimas que le quedaban en sus ojos.

─¿Y no crees que en este momento, tu abuelo al igual que los demás está descansando? ─inquirió con la voz más dulcemente posible, que pudo lograr.

Ella lo consideró un momento dejando su mirada posarse en la azulada, aun hipando de vez en cuando.

─Sí ─musitó.

─Y si es así ¿no crees que sería bueno, para ti también caminar un momento para tranquilizarte? ─puntualizó─. Al menos para qué cuando estés con él, no te vea… bueno, así ─la señalo─, como una loca llorona.

La muchacha soltó una carcajada, empujando su mano, juguetonamente.

─Cállate.

─¿Y bien? ─le sonrió.

Quedo boquiabierta, viendo por primera vez una sonrisa de Inuyasha. Una perfecta sonrisa de un modelo de televisión. Con todos sus perfectos dientes blancos e iluminando su rostro de tal manera que te robaba el aliento.

─¿Vamos? ─se incorporo, estirando nuevamente su palma abierta hacia la muchacha. Ella la observo un segundo, aun un poco conmocionada por la sonrisa de su ángel, e insegura de si debía ir o no.

Sacudió su cabeza borrando de su mente ese momento para aceptar la mano extendida del muchacho que la ayudo a incorporarse y la cerro alrededor de la suya sintiendo el calidez que desprendía su piel. Saboreo el dulce momento, dejándose guiar por Inuyasha. Alejando solo por ese momento todo el dolor que la embargaba. Solo por ese momento, se permitió caminar de la mano con su ángel, compartiendo un tranquilo y sereno latido.

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A:**** P**erdón por la demora, tuve una semana ocupada, en donde me quede sin internet por un tiempo. Estúpido Speedy ¬¬

Prometo que cuando arregle el pequeño problema con internet, voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido.

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Los valoro mucho, son mis pequeños tesoros. Sigan así, que me alienta a terminar más rápido este fanfic :)

¡Apapachos cibernéticos! :D Nos leemos.

_**Dulce!**_

**P/D:**¡**A**h! y respondiendo una pregunta que me hicieron: No, Kagome, no conoce a Kikyuo. Quizás en un futuro cercano(? xD


	17. Pasado

**Capítulo 17:** **"Pasado"**

**T**omó aire profundamente llenando sus pulmones del frío oxigeno de afuera. Era bueno salir de ese agobiante lugar, al menos podría distraerse un momento.

Agradeció silenciosamente la sugerencia del joven que caminaba a su lado. Estar sola con él, la llenaba de tranquilidad. Se preguntaba si eso sucedía solo porque era su Ángel Guardián.

Vislumbro un pequeño parque al otro lado de la calle por donde caminaba. Tenía unos cuantos bancos para sentarse y una maquina de bebidas electrónica a un lado.

─¿Quieres beber algo caliente? ─sugirió, señalando con su dedo pulgar la máquina de refrescos─. También hay bancos en donde nos podemos sentar un momento.

Inuyasha considero por un momento el lugar, era una simple plaza con unos cuantos árboles y arbustos. Se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

─No veo porqué no.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa, volteándose para cruzar la calle arrastrándolo a él en el trayecto.

Se la veía más relajada que antes y eso lo reconfortaba enormemente. Le dolía verla tan vulnerable a la tristeza y desasosiego, sin siquiera poder ayudarla a sentirse mejor. Por lo menos esta vez, creía haberla hecho sentir un poco mejor.

Soltaron sus manos cuando llegaron a la banca de la plaza, ambos percatándose del repentino sentimiento de soledad que los embargo. Aun podían sentir la calidez del otro en sus palmas.

Inuyasha tomó asiento mientras que ella elegía las bebidas de la maquina. Alzó sus ojos al cielo, contemplando las millones de estrellas que lo cubrían, titilando suavemente. Vaya, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía volver a observarlas desde la Tierra. ¿Cuándo tiempo abría transcurrió desde la última vez? ¿Cien años? ¿Doscientos? Perdió la cuenta luego de unos días viviendo en el cielo. Suspiró lleno de nostalgia. Casi ni recordaba lo que era vivir entre los humanos. Sentía tanto odio hacia todos, por lo que había sucedido en su vida pasada que cuando volvió a caminar entre ellos, lo único que deseaba era escapar lejos de todos y no tener que hablar nunca con nadie más.

Y justo en ese momento cuando estaba planeando marcharse para siempre se encontró con Kagome. Esa ingenua y bondadosa muchacha que llevaba un rostro casi exactamente igual a la maldita mujer que lo engaño en el pasado. Tenía la leve sospecha que todo eso fue una cruel trampa de Kami Sama; pero no, las cosas simplemente se dieron de esa manera. ¿Quién sabe para qué? Pero así fue, a veces el destino era difícil de comprender.

─Aquí tienes ─sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, extendió una pequeña lata de metal para él.

Escudriñó, perdido en sus cavilaciones el rostro de cierta chica que le sonreía con su típica sinceridad e inocencia que tanto la caracterizaban, percatándose que en sus mejillas y la punta de la nariz estaban sonrosadas por el creciente frío de la noche.

─Está caliente, así que ten cuidado al sostenerla ─dijo la chica, sentándose a un lado de él.

Ella apareció en su vida por alguna razón que aun no comprendía. Apartando el hecho de que lo ayudaría a conseguir sus plumas, él tenía el presentimiento que había algo más, estaba seguro.

─¿En qué piensas?

─¿Huh? ─volteó su rostro por arriba de su hombro mirándola sorprendido de ser atrapado.

Le dio un sorbo a su té caliente antes de hablar.

─Hace ya un buen rato que pareces distraído ─argumentó tornando sus ojos para verlo─. Y tu mirada se veía pérdida en algún recuerdo, quizás ─alzó su dedo pulgar e índice, disparándole imaginariamente, sonriendo traviesa─ ¿Acerté?

Él alzó una ceja sin comprender la extraña interpretación de Kagome.

─Tal vez ─concedió, encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. No quería indagar más en un tema tan complicado que ni siquiera él comprendía del todo. Trato de distraerse, examinando la pequeña lata caliente girándola en todos los ángulos posibles tratando de encontrar la manera de abrirla igual que lo hizo la muchacha un momento atrás─ ¿Qué diablos…? ─soltó cuando fue incapaz descifrar la manera de abrir esa maldita cosa.

Rió suavemente, al ver la inquisidora expresión del semi-demonio.

─Solo tienes que levantar ésta tapita ─le señaló─ y ¡ta-daan! Ya está abierto.

Inuyasha le frunció el ceño murmurando algo como «ya lo sabía» y ejerciendo las indicaciones que le dio la muchacha abrió la lata, escudriñándola curioso cuando de está salió un siseo poco común para él. La olfateó, aspirando el vaho que desprendía su contenido y sin encontrar nada extraño le dio un fugaz sorbo, olvidando completamente que el contenido estaba caliente.

─¡Puffff! ─Escupió todo el té caliente que quemo su lengua─ ¡Edto edta muyd cadiente! ─gritó o balbuceó sintiendo como su lengua se volvía áspera e incómoda, la saco igual que un perro, deseando que de esa manera se enfriara rápidamente.

La fulmino con la mirada cuando la vio retorcerse en una risa silenciosa, cubriendo sus labios intentando que no se le escapara ninguna carcajada.

─¡De gué te dies! ─le reprocho─ ¡Edto ed pod tu cudpa!

─¿¡Qué!? ─exclamó ofendida, dejando de reír abruptamente, limpiándose una lagrimita de su ojo─ ¡Te advertí que tuvieras cuidado porque estaba caliente! ¡Tú fuiste el que lo tomo de un solo movimiento! ─objeto señalándolo con su dedo índice acusatoriamente─ ¡hasta lo oliste antes de beberlo, tonto!

El muchacho iba a abrir la boca para replicar algo, pero se arrepintió y la volvió a cerrar. Era mejor no comenzar a discutir con ella, no cuando al fin se la veía más calmada. Hasta la escucho reír con su desgracia.

─¡Jah! ─bufó cruzándose de brazos aun con la lengua afuera y desviando la mirada al lado contrario de la chica que le frunció el ceño al ver su despectivo gesto.

Preferiría mil veces escucharla reír por algo tonto como eso que verla llorar como hace un momento atrás. Sería mejor olvidar ese estúpido incidente y concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa.

Luego de un largo momento en silencio y ya un poco más calmados. Ambos contemplaron el cielo minado de estrellas que lentamente se iban aclarando en el horizonte. Seguramente en unas cuantas horas más amanecería.

Dejo vagar sus pensamientos por esas brillantes y hermosas luces que iluminaban el firmamento, preguntándose si antes, mucho antes de que ella naciera o que su madre u abuelo nacieran, las estrellas brillarían de la misma manera que ahora.

─Me pregunto… ─musitó absorta en sus pensamientos, sin dejar de contemplar el nocturno cielo, llamando la atención del muchacho─ …si en antaño las estrellas brillarían de la misma manera que las que podemos ver hoy ─tornó su rostro a él regalándole una dulce sonrisa─. Es algo que siempre rondo en mi cabeza desde pequeña.

Contemplo los cálidos ojos de la muchacha minuciosamente, cavilando en sus palabras. No recordaba mucho de aquel tiempo en el que era un Hanyou libre y no un Ángel Guardián. Entrecerró levemente los ojos buscando en sus recuerdos cómo eran las estrellas cuando él estaba vivo ¿Brillarían de la misma manera que ahora?

─No ─musitó, más para sí que para ella.

─¿Huh? ─murmuró desconcertada ante la repentina negación de él─ ¿Qué dices?

─Las estrellas ─replicó sin mirarla con los ojos clavados en el firmamento─, las estrellas eran más brillantes en el pasado.

Kagome parpadeó confundida por la respuesta de su mitad ángel/demonio. Se lo veía tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no supo qué decir.

─¿Cómo lo sabes?

─Porque pude verlas en el pasado.

─¿Qué?

Él le clavó su mirada en la de ella, mostrando un rostro tan serio que inconscientemente la joven se sintió nerviosa creyendo que había dicho algo malo.

─Cuando estaba vivo y era un Hanyou, podía verlas ─murmuró─. Creo que fue en la Era Sengoku Jidai.

La joven se atraganto.

─¿¡Cómo?! ─abrió sus ojos desmedidamente─ ¡Eso fue hace quinientos años!

El chico se encogió de hombros.

─Quizás, no lo sé.

─¿Pero qué edad tienes? ─exclamó aun sorprendida y un poco exaltada por la noticia. Vio como él cerraba sus ojos pensativo, frunciendo su ceño.

─Cuando morí tenía unos veinticinco años ─recordó─, pero después de tantos siglos allá arriba, no estoy seguro de que edad debería tener exactamente.

Boquiabierta lo contemplaba aún sin creer en sus palabras. ¡Él había vivido hace quinientos años atrás! No tenía idea de qué pensar acerca de eso. Fue hace tanto tiempo atrás. Ahora comprendía porque le sorprendían tanto las cosas de su mundo, ella creyendo que eso era solo porque en el cielo no existían ese tipo de cosas. Aunque él conocía bastantes cosas. Pero todo era tan desconcertante. Quería hacerle un millón de preguntas, pero no sentía el valor suficiente como para bombardearlo de esa manera.

Bajó su mirada a sus manos que descansaban en su regazo jugueteando distraídamente con sus dedos. ¿Cómo debería empezar? ¿Cómo lo tomaría él? ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Y si le parecía mal que ella preguntara tanto? ¡Pero es que sentía tanta curiosidad por saber de él que no se podía controlar! Conocer a una persona que vivió hace quinientos años atrás, que había vivido la historia de Japón, ¡Era como conocer a una estrella de cine!

Se mordió el labio, dudosa ¿qué debería hacer?

─¿Quieres preguntar de una maldita vez? ─la regañó. Kagome le devolvió una mirada desconcertada y él entrecerró sus ojos, molesto─. ¡Es obvio que te mueres por preguntar! ¡Hazlo de una buena vez! Y terminemos con esto.

Ella volvió a dudar un segundo debatiéndose en su interior que debería preguntar primero.

─Bueno, solo quería saber cómo era el pasado. ─¡Noo, esa pregunta era muy general! ¡Tonta, tonta!

─En la Era Sengoku no existían ninguna de todas las cosas que puedes observar en este lugar. No existían esas carrosas con ruedas ─señalo a un par de autos que se encontraban estacionados enfrente de la plaza─, ni tampoco cajas mágicas que dieran bebidas. Todo era muy diferente.

─¿Y los monstruos de verdad existían?

Él la fulmino con la mirada mientras que la joven le parpadeaba sin comprender.

─¿Es que acaso, no me ves?

─¡Oh, es verdad!

─¡Feh!

Se tomo un momento para pensar bien esta vez la pregunta que le haría.

─¿Y cómo eran?

Inuyasha lo consideró un momento.

─Existían de todo tipo. Los horrendos de más de 3 brazos, los pequeños que eran Kitsunes (esos eran terriblemente molestos), habían algunos que tenían más de 2 ojos, otros (los enormes) tenían caparazones y eran difíciles de derrotar, median como quince o veinte metros de alto. ─Guardo silencio meditando sus propias palabras un momento, cuando visiones de peleas pasadas inundaron su mente.

─¿Y tú en qué categoría de monstruo te encontrabas? ─hablo sacándolo abruptamente de sus cavilaciones.

Su pregunta despertó un doloroso recuerdo que lo perturbo brevemente haciéndolo fruncir su ceño. Apresar de los casi quinientos años transcurridos, aun no lograba olvidar esos sentimientos de rechazo y soledad que embargaban su corazón.

─Yo no pertenecía a ninguna categoría ─sentenció con la voz ronca, cargada de congoja─. Me rechazaban por ser un Hanyou. Y muchas veces debía ocultarme o escapar, porque era muy débil para enfrentarme a un monstruo que deseaba destruirme solo por diversión.

Kagome sintió una punzada en su corazón al escucharlo. No podía creer que él tuviera que pasar por aquello, solo por ser diferente. Ni si quiera podía hacerse una idea de cuánto dolor tuvo que pasar para hasta poder defenderse. ¿Es que acaso nadie se apiadaba de él? ¿No tuvo una madre o un padre que lo pudieran ayudar? ¿Así de solo se encontraba en ese momento que no existía un lugar a donde poder ir?

─¿Pero nadie se preocupaba por ti? ─inquirió afligida al imaginárselo escapando de los peligros.

─No ─mascullo adusto─. Cuando nací, mi padre murió quitándome la dicha de conocerlo. ¡Jah! ─ironizo─. Tuve un medio hermano que jamás consideré como uno. ─notó que la muchacha fruncía su ceño desconcertada y agrego dejando sus ojos en blanco, creyendo que era lo obvio─. Intento matarme varias veces.

─¡Oh!

Luego de un breve momento, recordó a la única persona que había considerado _su_ familia.

─Mi madre… ─se interrumpió abruptamente cuando la imagen de su progenitora surco como un rayo su mente, obligándolo a tensar intensamente su mandíbula, conteniendo la pena que se intensifico en su interior, para que no se notara al hablar─… mi madre, también murió, por una enfermedad cuando era apenas un niño.

Se llevó una mano a su boca cuando su corazón dio un vuelco que casi la hizo jadear al escuchar su complicado pasado.

─Debía hacerme fuerte, para defenderme cuando alguien quisiera atacarme… ─cerró su mano en un puño, ejerciendo tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y las venas se hincharon por la presión─. Es por eso que…

Calló abruptamente al sentir su pequeña mano sobre la de él. Ejerciendo un poco de presión en ese minúsculo, pero incondicional gesto. Sabía lo que estaba intentando transmitirle en ese dulce gesto.

Embelesado por la desinteresada y sincera preocupación de la chica, volteo su mano hacia arriba entrelazando sus dedos. Notando los finos que eran los de ella; su delicada piel y lo pequeña que se veía a comparación de la suya.

Acarició, distraídamente con su dedo pulgar el revés de su mano y alzo su mirada a esos enormes ojos marrones en los que sin querer, sucumbió.

─Nunca más, te sentirás solo otra vez ─le aseguró solemne, acercándose a su lado para recostar su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Deseando poder transmitirle la veracidad de sus sentimientos─. Yo… quiero permanecer a tu lado, Inuyasha.

Abrió desmedidamente sus ojos al escuchar sus fervientes palabras, advirtiendo como su corazón iniciaba un desenfrenado palpitar, llevándolo hasta el punto de dolerle. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? ¿Por qué de repente sentía una felicidad y adrenalina tan inmensa correr por su sangre? Dándole la confianza de que podría mover una montaña si quisiera. Era tan extraño, pero tan familiar a la vez. Era como si una parte de él que creía muerta hubiera…

… despertado.

Todas las barreras que alguna vez creó para que nadie lo volviera a lastimar endureciendo su corazón, se derrumbaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin que él pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo, desconcertándolo a tal punto que se sentía perdido. Todo ese odio, rencor, ira, resentimiento con el que alguna vez creyó que era lo mejor para vivir, desapareció.

Ella lo borro todo.

Kagome sin que lo supiera, lentamente, estaba sanando su corazón.

Y como si con eso alguien le diera la razón, unos suaves destellos de luz comenzaron a dar su aparición de entre el horizonte, iluminándolo todo a su alrededor. Borrando toda la oscuridad que en algún momento se hizo presente en el lugar. De la misma manera que el amor de Kagome, borraba cualquier atisbo de dolor que alguna vez se encontró en él. Ella era como los rayos del sol, ella transmita esperanza. Con ella cerca, sabía que no podía perderse, sabía que jamás lo lastimaría.

Cerró sus ojos cuando los cálidos rayos del sol acariciaron su piel. Toda la desconfianza que momentos atrás lo invadió, había desaparecido al ver el amanecer. ¿Por qué no confiar en Kagome? Jamás le dio motivos para dudar de ella. Y algo dentro de él le decía que a su lado al fin podría ser aceptado.

Inclinó su cabeza a un lado apoyándose en la coronilla de la muchacha. Notando la pausada respiración de esta última. Se había dormido. Sonrió de medio lado, suspirando, sintiéndose al fin tranquilo del revuelo de sentimientos y desconfianza que lo perturbo momentos atrás. Aunque sabía que estaba mal disfrutar de estar de esa manera con ella, por la situación del abuelo, no podía evitarlo. No podía dejar de desear estar así con Kagome por un rato más. No ahora qué finalmente comprendía sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Y sin que ambos se percataran, unos cuantos rayos de luz se escaparon de entre el bolso de la muchacha.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Forzosos jadeos se escuchaban por el lugar, siendo acompañados por fuertes y veloces pisadas. Mientras que cabellos plateados se remolinaban por la velocidad del viento tras la espalda de un muchacho que corría con todo lo que podía dar por el frondoso camino, esquivando ramas y troncos que se le cruzaban por su camino.

Estaba tan ansioso por llegar, que ni siquiera le prestó atención a la quemazón que subía por sus piernas del esfuerzo ejercido. ¡No podía esperar por llegar! Aumento su velocidad dando un gran salto de esos que solo los de su especie lograban dar, tan alto que sobrepasaba las copas de los árboles, soltando un grito lleno de euforia.

Hoy era el día acordado, hoy al fin la se verían y hoy su vida cambiaria para siempre.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios iluminando su rostro, mostrándolo tan jovial que sin duda segaría a cualquier persona que lo viera. Rió con entusiasmo, cuando advirtió los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón retumbar dentro de él. ¿Cuándo podía faltar para llegar? Giró su cabeza por sobre su hombro notando a lo lejos el típico rio de la aldea. Bien, faltaba poco, solo un poco más y llegaría.

Aún tenía dando vueltas la simple charla que tuvo con la muchacha hace solo dos días atrás.

─Oye ─dijo el muchacho tratando de llamar la atención de la chica que se encontraba sentada a su lado admirando el atardecer que se presentaba frente a ellos, con su típico rostro inmutable.

Ella torno volteó hacia él, para esbozar una simple sonrisa, que acelero el corazón del chico desenfrenadamente.

─¿Sí?

─Huh ─él bajo su mirada, dejando de sentir la seguridad que antes lo embargaba para decir lo que había pensado hace ya un tiempo.

─¿Qué sucede? ─inquirió la joven un poco preocupada cuando noto que él no dejaba de arrancar distraídamente trozos de césped y tirarlos tras su espalda. Su expresión se volvió seria, temiendo que algo estuviera mal─. Dime ─demando con su típica delicadeza.

─Eh… oh, bueno… ─balbuceó rascándose el cuello distraídamente. ¡Demonios! ¡Se estaba comportando como un imbécil! ¿Pero qué demonios le estaba pasando? Él jamás dudaba al hablar y de repente le costaba decir lo que pensaba. Parecía retardado.

Volvió su ceñuda mirada a ella nuevamente decidido a decirle lo que estaba pensando y cuando vio la preocupación en el rostro de la chica todas sus fuerzas flaquearon… de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo perdiendo el tiempo de esa manera? Lo había decidido, era el momento, después de nunca haber confiado en alguien, después de haber vivido tanto tiempo solo en ese mundo, al fin podía sentir el deseo de querer estar cerca de una persona. No, no de cualquier persona sino de ella.

─Kikyou.

Ella lo observo atenta.

─Hace tiempo que lo he pensado y al fin tome una decisión ─se acomodo para estar frente a la joven, poniéndose de pie, dejando su mirada fija en la muchacha que lo contemplaba en silenciosa curiosidad. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, dándose valor, para que de esa manera poder quitar todas las inseguridades que lo carcomían por dentro─. Kikyou, ¿puedo usar la perla para convertirme en un humano?

Por un efímero instante pudo ver como los ojos de Kikyou se abrieron levemente sorprendidos para luego volver a su habitual tranquilidad y esa leve sombra de tristeza que los opacaba.

─¿Eso es lo que quieres? ─preguntó mientras se incorporaba del suelo levantando su arco y carcaj de flechas para estar a la altura del muchacho posando su seria mirada hacia él─. ¿Estás seguro?

─Sí ─asintió sin dudarlo un segundo, dando un paso hacia ella para acortar la distancia.

Le sonrió suavemente.

─Sí, puede usarse para ese fin ─afirmó, dejando su mirada vagar un momento por el atardecer rosa─. Si tus sentimientos son puros la perla cumplirá tu deseo y desaparecerá, al fin de este mundo ─calló abruptamente cavilando en sus palabras, para luego observarlo a los ojos fijamente─. Pero si llegaras a dudar o tuvieras oscuridad en tu corazón, la perla se volvería en tu contra y te convertiría en un monstruo que estaría cegado por el anhelo de matar. Jamás te permitiría ser quien alguna vez fuiste. ─Sentencio.

Ninguno de los dos dejo de sostener la mirada del otro, completamente absortos en su acompañante. Mientras que el tiempo transcurría levemente y el sol se ocultaba cada vez más detrás del horizonte, nadie movió ni centímetro de su cuerpo.

─Aún sabiendo lo que puede llegar a suceder; ¿estás dispuesto a arriesgarte, Inuyasha? ─le pregunto una vez más, dando un paso hacia él.

─Sí ─exclamó ronco, por el peso de su sinceridad, dando el último paso para estar completamente cerca el uno del otro.

─Nos veremos aquí, en dos días ─acordó la muchacha, posando sus manos en el pecho del chico─ traeré la perla ¿me esperaras?

─Lo hare ─musitó el Hanyou envolviéndola en sus brazos tiernamente, aspirando el dulce aroma que lo transportaba a un lugar en donde podía sentirse completamente rodeado de paz.

Saltó lo más alto que pudo deseando en esos momentos poder volar en vez de correr, así llegaría más rápido al lugar acordado con Kikyou. Pero se maldijo internamente por no poder hacer más que eso y tener que conformarse.

No cabía duda, estaba completamente resuelto a convertirse en humano, para poder vivir a su lado. Sus sentimientos no podrían ser más puros que los de ese momento. Al conocerla supo que la sacerdotisa de triste mirada era igual a él, jamás pudo sentirse más comprendido. Ambos estaban solos en ese mundo, ambos sufrían porque no ser completamente normales: ella por su lado, no le estaba permitido ser una mujer con dudas o sentimientos, ya que a su cargo estaba una perla que se alimentaba de sus emociones y él, un simple hanyou que jamás sería aceptado ni por los humanos ni por los monstruos, porque no era ni una cosa ni la otra. Siempre solos. No les estaba permitido ser completos.

Hasta que se conocieron.

En ese momento ambos sintieron que en el otro había algo que los completaba o que simplemente podía hacerlos sentirse comprendidos. Algo que sin saberlo, buscaban desde hace mucho tiempo.

Un intenso olor a humo lo saco de sus profundas meditaciones haciéndolo detenerse de súbito de su enfurecida carrera, tropezándose varias veces hasta que llego a un alto. Giró su rostro repentinamente por donde el aroma a quemado provenía, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente cuando supo del lugar que nacía.

La aldea de Kikyou.

─¡Mierda!

Se lanzó sin pensárselo dos veces cambiando la ruta de su desenfrenada carrera. Algo andaba mal, lo presentía. Seguramente otro demonio deseaba obtener la perla y comenzó un incendio o una batalla con la gente del lugar. No estaba seguro de nada, pero lo único que lo hacía preocuparse hasta la medula era saber que Kikyou se encontraba en ese lugar y que corría peligro.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo en ese momento que estaban a punto de cambiar sus vidas para siempre? ¿Quizás sería una señal de lo que estaban por hacer era malo? No, eso era imposible. Por primera vez en toda su vida, sabía lo que quería y estaba cegado en que eso era lo correcto. Y no se arrepentiría de su decisión. Quería permanecer para siempre al lado de la mujer que se enamoro.

Con una velocidad que casi podía igualar a la de un rayo, traspaso todo el bosque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegando a su destino, bañado en sudor. Su brusca respiración era lo único que podían captar sus sensibles orejas perrunas, mientras que sus ojos se movían inquietos por toda la aldea que se encontraba en llamas. Gritos de mujeres, hombres, y llantos de niños se oían a lo lejos, pero los ignoro a todos. Por más egoísta que sonara en un momento así, lo único que quería encontrar era el rostro de la sacerdotisa que lo tenía completamente preocupado ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba?

Se adentro en el caos, esquivando uno que otro caballo que trotaba despavorido por todas las llamas que crecían al devorar las chozas de los aldeanos. Con la manga de su Haori, cubrió su rostro y comenzó a rodear el lugar buscándola desesperadamente, temeroso de que algo malo le hubiera sucedido. Era una mujer fuerte, lo sabía, pero no dejaba de ser una humana.

─¡Kikyou! ─llamó, dando un gran salto tratando desde esa altura poder ver algo.

Pero no había rastro de ella.

─¡Kikyou! ¡¿Puedes oírme!? ─volvió a llamar.

No se veía a la sacerdotisa ni mucho menos al demonio culpable de todo aquello. ¿¡Qué diablos sucedió en ese lugar?!

Y repentinamente como si respondieran a su pregunta, un destello rosáceo surco el cielo ennegrecido por todo el humo del fuego, purificándolo por un momento.

Una flecha.

─Ahí estas. ─Sonrió de lado, comenzado nuevamente una carrera en dirección de donde salió esa luz.

Le tomo menos de tres minutos cruzar toda la aldea para llegar a su destino. Esperanzado por verla allí, la sonrisa que traía en el rostro se borro tan rápido como apareció, cuando sus ojos encontraron lo que menos esperaba ver en ese momento.

Kikyou se encontraba recostada contra el tronco de un árbol con una horrible y gigantesca herida en el hombro izquierdo surcando todo su torso, bañando de sangre su kosode blanco. La carne de la herida sobre salía de la tajeada tela pudiendo de esa manera ver claramente lo dolorosa que podía llegar a ser, mientras que sonoros e irregulares jadeos escapaban de sus labios.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, se precipito a su lado pasando de la manera más delicadamente posible uno de sus brazos por la espalda de ella queriendo acercarla a él, sintiendo como un enorme nudo se acumulada en su garganta y la desesperación y desconsuelo crecían a pasos agigantados dentro de él ¿Qué es lo que podía llegar a hacer en un momento como ese? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo podría salvarla?! Oculto su mirada detrás de su flequillo, cuando su rostro comenzó a desfigurarse lentamente por el llanto que lo estaba invadiendo, haciéndolo mostrar sus enormes colmillos blancos.

Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas su puño en el suelo, haciendo rebotar las piedritas que se encontraba esparcidas. Queriendo de esa manera poder sacar un poco de toda la impotencia que lo estaba invadiendo en ese momento. ¿Por qué no pudo llegar antes? ¿Por qué no lo espero para poder enfrentarse a lo que sea que ataco la aldea? ¿¡Por qué no lo pudo notar a tiempo?! ¡Ella lo necesitaba y él no fue capaz de llegar!

Sentía tanta culpa e impotencia dentro de él, que podía sentir como su corazón dolía cada vez que palpitaba y una angustia tan grande que le era difícil asimilar. Todas las sensaciones que lo invadían en ese momento, lo perturbaban inimaginablemente. Y sus pensamientos no dejaban de carcomerlo, pensando en todas las posibilidades que tuvo para salvarla y no las vio. Pero nada de eso servía ahora. Kikyou estaba muriendo y él no podría salvarla, no había solución a su alcance que pueda ayudarla, no había manera, no había cura ¡No existía nada, maldita sea!

Pesadas y calientes lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando alzó su mirada al cielo. Rogando porque alguien pudiera ayudarlo, porque existiera algo para salvarla, porque pudiera hacer algo… deseaba… deseaba…

La perla.

─Inu… ─jadeó la mujer.

El Hanyou bajo su mirada de súbito al rostro masacrado por el esfuerzo de aguantar el insufrible dolor de la sacerdotisa que lentamente alzo una mano para tocar la húmeda mejilla de él, haciéndolo olvidar su último pensamiento cuando escucho el inicio de su nombre. Pero ni siquiera alcanzo a rosar sus dedos en su piel ya que él intenso dolor de su hombro izquierdo le negó poder estirar más su brazo. Siseó desfigurando su rostro ante la intensa lastimadura.

─¡No te esfuerces! ─le regaño con la voz trémula del llanto que se acumulaba en su garganta, convirtiendo su propio rostro en completa agonía por tener a la única mujer que llego a amar con todo su corazón muriendo en sus brazos.

─No llores ─susurró la mujer, tratando de sonreírle─. Tienes que ser fuerte ─jadeó sintiendo que ya le quedaba poco tiempo─, y perdonarme.

─¿Qué? ─la contemplo anonadado sin comprender a que se refería con esas palabras─. ¿De qué…?

Y todo lo que pensaba decir murió en sus labios ante una gélida punzada que traspaso su omoplato derecho logrando que su corazón comenzara a latir cada vez más lento al haber tocado una parte vital de ese órgano, llevándose su vida sin que pudiera notarlo antes.

Bajó su petrificada mirada hacia los anegados ojos de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que pudo identificar la punta de una de las flechas de ella saliendo de su pecho completamente bañado en sangre. Para después tornar su mirada en los ojos marrones que reflejaban su propio rostro. Sin poder creer que lo que estaba sucediendo era verdad.

─¿Por qué tu…? ─susurró agónico.

─Perdóname ─rogo la mujer, al mismo tiempo que millones de lágrimas caían de sus ojos─ tengo que salvar a los aldeanos ─tomó aire entre irregulares jadeos─ y-y para eso necesito, yo necesito…

Unos sonoros aplausos se dejaron oír en el lugar, haciendo voltear lentamente a la agónica pareja bañada en sangre.

Inuyasha frunció su ceño, soltando un gruñido gutural cargado de ira cuando pudo atisbar un cuerpo enfrente a ellos. La luz solar, no dejaba ver quién era, solo enmarcaba y oscurecía su frente, dejando ver la silueta de un hombre, no, un demonio de largos cabellos ondeados. Instintivamente y con casi las nulas fuerzas que aún le quedaban aferro a Kikyou a su lado, notando cómo lentamente todo giraba a su alrededor borroso, cambiando lentamente a un color completamente negro.

─Oh, antes de que mueras ─habló el demonio con una suave y socarrona voz─ déjame decirte que todo fue un vil engaño y como el estúpido hanyou que eres caíste ─Sonrió ampliamente cuando los ojos de la sacerdotisa lo contemplaron como si hubiera visto un fantasma─. Muere, como el solitario perro que alguna vez fuiste.

─Tú ─masculló Inuyasha, sintiendo como sus parpados se cerraban, involuntariamente de él. Se sentía tan cansado.

Lo último que pudo escuchar, fue una irritable risa que lentamente se iba alejando.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Jadeó, despertando tan bruscamente que se ahogo con su propia saliva. Tosió estruendosamente en la pequeña sala del hospital en donde se encontraba, aferrando una mano a su pecho inclinándose hacia delante. No sin antes contemplar el lugar, terriblemente desorientado, aún luchando por respirar.

¿En dónde demonios estaba?

─¡Shhhh! ─siseó una mujer toscamente, frunciéndole el ceño a más no poder, vestida con una extraña vestimenta blanca─. ¡Es un hospital jovencito, guarde silencio o lo hare echar!

Inuyasha parpadeó completamente confundido mirando detenidamente a la mujer procesando sus palabras. ¿Hospital? ¿Qué era un…? ¡Oh, era cierto! Él estaba ahí porque el abuelo de Kagome se encontraba enfermo y ellos fueron a verlo. Luego salieron a tomar aire para así ella lograra relajarse un poco. Después regresaron; quedándose él esperando que su protegida regresara de ver al anciano en esa silenciosa sala que lo hizo dormirse sin haberlo notado…

Eso quería decir que todo lo demás fue un completo sueño. Recostó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla dejando sus codos en las reposeras del asiento contemplando un punto fijo del suelo meditando todo lo que había soñado momentos atrás. Inmensamente petrificado.

Un simple sueño…

Un jodido y puto sueño. Tomo su frente con una de las manos tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, completamente confundido. Sentía todo tan extraño. Parecía como si en realidad hubiera viajado al pasado y revivido todo, una vez más. Se sentía tan desconcertado.

─¡Ah! ¡Maldición! ─gruñó tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, golpeando con las suelas de sus zapatillas el piso repetidas veces queriendo arrancarse todos esos malditos recuerdos de su mente de una vez por todas. ¡Estaba arto de todo aquello! ¡Quería olvidar todo y…!

Una dolorosa punzada golpeo su nuca, haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo golpeando su nariz.

─¡Quieres cerrar la maldita boca! ─regañó un muchacho de piel morena─ ¡o es que acaso no entiendes que te encuentras en un hospital!

─¡¿Qué?! ─se levanto el medio demonio, limpiando con la manga de su abrigo un hilito de sangre que salió de su nariz al encontrarse con el suelo de lleno─ ¡quién te crees para golpearme, lobo sarnoso!

Kouga lo contemplo seriamente, dejando todas las replicas de Inuyasha morir antes de poder decirlas. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese lobo llorón para verlo de esa manera?

─Tenemos que hablar ─sentenció.

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A:** ¡**T**an-tan-taaaaan¡ (música de misterio). Me quedo un poquito largo este capítulo, pero no pudo evitarlo xD Al fin, se aclararon unas cuantas dudas y se crearon otras. Pero en fin, todo se resolverá a su tiempo :)

¡Ah! ¡Y otra vez tengo internet! ¡Bien por mí! :D

¡Muchas gracias a «**haru10**» por su review! :') Siempre me dejas tu lindo comentario y eso me anima a seguir con este fanfic. ¡Lo aprecio mucho, gracias!

Y si llegaste a leer hasta este punto (sí, vos, que estas sentando enfrente de tu PC/notebook/netbook/tablet/celular del otro lado) y te gusto esta historia, no tengas miedo a dejarme tu opinión. Me ayudarías mucho, diciéndome si te gusto o no, o si es entretenida al menos. ¡Ayúdame a terminar este fanfic dejando tu review! :)

¡Ojala todos tengan una linda semana! Próximo capítulo: "Adiós"

_**Dulce!**_


	18. Adiós

**Capítulo 18:**** "Adiós"**

─¿**Q**ué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ─gruñó cruzándose de brazos con su típico ceño fruncido.

Se encontraban en la terraza del hospital, completamente solos. Enfrentados. Mirándose tan fijamente que parecería que en cualquier momento se atacarían sin dudarlo.

─Acabo de ver a Kami Sama ─anunció el arcángel, haciendo que casi imperceptiblemente la mirada de Inuyasha se tornara suspicaz.

─¿Y?

Kouga movió a los lados su cuello, haciendo crujir levemente, librando un poco la tención que lo invadía.

─No son buenas noticias.

Se miraron intensamente a los ojos dejando que un tenso silencio reinara entre ellos, solo dejándose escuchar el ruido de la ciudad como fondo.

─Habla.

El ambiente cálido de la mañana repentinamente se volvió gélido, meciendo suavemente los cabellos de ambos hombres.

─Alguien mando al demonio que los ataco aquella vez ─sentenció el arcángel, provocando que el otro muchacho frunciera más su ceño─. No fue una simple coincidencia.

─¿Cómo es que saben que «alguien» es quién anda detrás de todo esto?

─El demonio lo confesó; dijo que un tal Naraku le ordeno atacarlos ─el de ojos celestes guardo silencio profundizando más su mirada en la del mitad ángel/demonio sombríamente, esperando alguna reacción por parte de esté al escuchar el nombre, pero el muchacho no reacciono─. También dijo que su objetivo eras tú.

─¿Qué? ─alzó sus cejas sorprendido. No esperaba ser él la razón por la cual los atacaran.

─Sí, al parecer las sospechas de Kagome eran ciertas. Desean eliminarte; pero aún no sabemos porqué.

Inuyasha bajo su mirada al suelo, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta a porqué alguien querría acabar con él. Estaban en otra Era, se suponía que todos los enemigos que alguna vez tuvo, habían desaparecido con el correr del tiempo. A menos qué… a menos qué aún quedara alguno vivo esperando siglos y siglos para su venganza. No, imposible. ¿Quién seria capaz de guardarle tanto rencor por tantos años?

Rasco su cabeza, devanándose los sesos por recordar si alguna vez había escuchado ese nombre o si enfrento algún demonio que se hiciera llamar así, pero no recordaba. Gruñó molesto al no poder identificar si le era familiar o no.

─No recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre ─refunfuñó pensativo─ ¿Quién diablos se llama así?

─Como sea ─dijo llamando la atención del mitad ángel que lo contemplo expectante─, antes de poder decirnos algo más, el monstruo escupió espuma y las extremidades de su cuerpo se separaron, muriendo al instante. Al parecer era un cadáver viviente.

La mirada del medio ángel se volvió gélida, al escuchar el relato. No le gustaba nada que las cosas tomaran un giro tan extremista, seguramente nada de todo eso traerían cosas buenas a sus vidas. Y sobre todo la de Kagome, quien últimamente no la estaba pasando bien.

─Si esta tras de ti, Kagome también corre peligro ─puntualizo el arcángel, haciendo entrecerrar los ojos del muchacho de apariencia humana.

─Lo sé ─respondió roncamente.

Kouga, le dio la espalda mostrándole la repentina aparición de unas gigantescas alas blancas sobre su espalda, soltando unas cuantas plumas que revolotearon a su alrededor, provocando en el ángel/demonio una mueca de disgusto ante el presuntuoso gestó del otro.

─Idiota ─murmuró tan bajito que el de ojos celestes no pudo oír.

─Le dije a nuestro Señor que te separara de ella porque eres muy inestable y probablemente le causaras más problemas que alegritas. —Suspiró apesadumbrado—. Pero él insiste qué hasta que no aparezca la última pluma no deshará la Unificación que tienen.

─¡Jah! ─sonrió maliciosamente. Hasta que algo terriblemente importante hizo «clic» en su cerebro─. ¿¡Qué?!

El mensajero alzó sus cejas entre una expresión sorprendida y molesta por el repentino cambio de actitud del medio demonio.

─¿Qué dijiste? ─exigió casi eufórico.

Puso los ojos en blanco, hastiado de tener que repetir todo de nuevo.

─Dije: qué si esta tras de ti, Kagome…

─¡No, eso no imbécil! ─lo interrumpió Inuyasha, acercándose raudamente al otro quién se preparo para atacarlo en cualquier momento, receloso de la repentina reacción del chico─. ¿Aún puedo quedarme con Kagome, a pesar de haber usado la pluma?

─Sí ─asintió dubitativo.

Una inusual y destellante sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del medio demonio, provocando en el arcángel dar un paso hacia atrás frunciendo sus cejas, sorprendido, dejando a un lado todas sus ganas de molerlo a golpes.

Contemplo pasmado como el mitad ángel cambiaba su usual forma humana por una demoniaca en un segundo, dándole la espalda y extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba con las manos en puños, aparentemente feliz.

─¡¿Qué estas haciendo!?

─¿Eh? ─una deslumbrante sonrisa volteó para verlo desde el rostro de Inuyasha.

─¡¿Por qué demonios te transformaste?!

─¿Huh? ─bajo su mirada a sus manos notando las enormes garras que remplazaron sus uñas humanas─. Oh…

─¡Ten cuidado, idiota! ─gruñó el arcángel, golpeándolo en un hombro haciéndolo soltar una maldición─ ¡Contrólate! ¡Tienes que tener cuidado de que nadie te vea cuando te transformas!

Inuyasha lo fulmino con la mirada, sobándose su maltratado hombro.

─¡Mira quién habla! ─le devolvió el golpe, provocando que Kouga trastabillara hacia atrás por el impacto─ ¡Tú fuiste él que ni siquiera se cercioro si alguien nos estaba observando cuando aparecieron tus sucias alas!

El mensajero, entorno los ojos tensando su mandíbula ofendido por el insulto de su rival.

─¡Maldito perro pulgoso, te haré tragar tus asquerosas palabras! ─replicó lanzándose sobre el de cabellos plateados.

Un feroz puño aterrizo en la mejilla derecha de Inuyasha, mientras que al mismo tiempo un veloz rodillazo golpeó el estomago de Kouga, haciéndolo escupir un poco de saliva, doblándose de dolor. Pero luego de menos de un segundo, tratándose de recuperar, una de las piernas del arcángel, pateo los pies del medio ángel, obligándolo a caer instantáneamente al suelo de espaldas, dejándolo sin aire por el impacto.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Kouga se precipito sobre él, sin contar con que unos agiles brazos lo tomarían de la ropa despidiéndolo a un lado, para que rodara por el duro cemento de la terraza. Esta vez le de ojos dorados teniendo la ventaja, se incorporo del suelo rápidamente para abalanzarse hacia el otro, soltando zarpazos con sus garras para arrancarle cualquier pedazo de carpe que pudiera de ese inmundo cuerpo. Pero el arcángel dio una vuelta en el aire dándose impulso con las manos evitando por centímetros el ataque, para luego de la misma manera que el medio ángel lanzarse contra él, crispando sus garras apuntando hacia su cabeza, acompañado de un furioso gruñido. Se la arrancaría.

Y sin aviso ambos jóvenes en medio de su violenta batalla, fueron separados y estampados al suelo con tanta rudeza que grietas se abrieron debajo de sus cuerpos, dejándolos inmóviles por un largo momento.

─¡Qué se supone que están haciendo! ─una enfadada voz omnipresente inundo sus mentes al igual que lo haría un rayo─ ¡Son ángeles por el amor de… de…! ¡Son ángeles! ¡No pueden pelear entre ustedes! ─regaño la voz de Kami Sama─. ¡Inuyasha, te he dicho que no tienes permitido pelear!

Un amortiguado gruñido se escucho de debajo del muchacho de cabellos plateados.

─¡Y Kouga, no puedes caer una y otra vez en las mismas peleas con Inuyasha! ¡Vuelve inmediatamente!

─Sí… ─asintió el arcángel tratando a duras penas de despegarse del suelo, siendo seguido por un muy golpeado hanyou.

Cuando ya dejaron de escuchar la enfurecida voz de Kami Sama y lograron sentarse en el suelo, sus huesos crujieron en protesta por el maltrato, para luego encontrar la mirada del otro, deseando poder enviarle cuchillas al otro a través vez de sus ojos.

─Perro de mierda…

─Lobo marica…

Mostrando sus colmillos, lleno de odio, y con la túnica blanca llevando suciedad por todas partes, se levanto del suelo, haciendo una mueca casi imperceptible para que el otro no pudiera notarlo. Volteó comenzando a caminar hacia dirección contraria de donde se encontraba su rival comenzando a extender sus alas, preparándose para marcharse de allí, pero un recuerdo hizo detenerlo abruptamente.

─No te regocijes demasiado, por lo que dijo nuestro Señor; puedes quedarte un poco más con ella, pero falta menos tiempo del que te imaginas para volver con nosotros ─sentenció sin voltearlo a mirarlo, provocando un vuelco en el corazón del muchacho de cabellos plateados que simplemente se limito a observarlo, absorto en sus palabras─. Por lo que sé solo te queda una o dos plumas por conseguir. Y vendrán a buscarte.

─¿Qué? ─Inuyasha abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente cuando toda esa información cayo sobre él como un balde de agua fría. ¿Le faltaban un poco menos de dos plumas para que todo terminara? ¿A caso el trato aún seguía en pie? ¿Debería marcharse del lado de Kagome? Maldita sea, había olvidado por un momento que su estancia en la Tierra solo era temporal. ¿Y quiénes lo vendrían a buscar? ¿Kami Sama tal vez? Demasiadas dudas y cero respuestas.

Mostro sus colmillos irritado, dejando que su cabeza cayera hacia delante, sintiéndose miserable. Al parecer ese maldito viejo aún se divertía jugando con él.

─Se están burlando de mí. ─Musitó, sonriendo sin ánimos.

Kouga, alzo sus cejas levemente sorprendido al escuchar la ronca voz del Hanyou.

Se sentía entre furioso y traicionado. ¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo con él, Kami Sama? Él que se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de quedarse para siempre con la mocosa, y ahora debía separarse. ¿Para qué provocar que volviera a sentir sentimientos que creía muertos? ¿Para qué enamorarlo de ella si no podrían estar juntos? ¿¡Acaso era un conejillo de experimentos?! Alzo sus fríos ojos hacia el Arcángel que se mantenía contemplándolo expectante.

─¡Maldito! —Rigió, tensando sus puños— ¡Dijiste que si usaba una de mis plumas no podría obtener mis alas! ¡¿Cómo es que pueden seguir apareciendo si ya no las recuperare?!

Kouga, rodo sus ojos hacia arriba hastiado de la conversación.

─Nunca dije que tus plumas no volverían a aparecer. —Sus ojos se clavaron en el medio demonio intensamente—. Lo que dije fue que tus _alas_ no volverían a ti. Las plumas seguirán apareciendo, hasta que la última se presente y tu trato con nuestro Señor se cumpla. ─le dio la espalda caminando hacia la cornisa del edificio─. Pero el hecho de que tus alas vuelvan a ti es otro tema, que yo desconozco.

El medio ángel gruño desconforme con esa respuesta. ¿Con qué propósito sus plumas seguirían apareciendo si sus alas jamás volverían? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué diablos estaba planeando el viejo de Kami Sama con todo eso?

Un repentino recuerdo, surcó como un rayo la mente de Inuyasha, haciéndolo incorporándose del suelo de un solo movimiento, olvidándose solo por ese momento sus propias preocupaciones, considerando que era más urgente el tema que tenia ahora entre sus dedos. Luego vería que aria con todo lo demás. Y por más que odiara haber hecho lo que hizo; lo detuvo.

─¡Sarnoso! ─llamó, provocando que el rostro del arcángel girara peligrosamente lento, lleno de molestia. Lo observó de soslayo.

─¿Que es lo quieres?

Los puños de Inuyasha se apretaron enérgicamente conteniéndose de insultarlo. No era momento para comenzar otra pelea con ese infeliz, primero debía saber si podía hacer algo o no para ayudarla.

─El abuelo… ─se detuvo bajando su mirada al suelo, recordando como su protegida lloraba por esa persona, tenso su mandíbula al sentirse completamente inútil en ese momento─. El abuelo de Kagome esta meriendo y…

─No.

Inuyasha alzó su mirada hacia él dubitativo por la repentina respuesta.

─No puedes usar otra vez una de tus alas para salvar a alguien ─rotó su mirada hacia el frente dejando que sus ojos llenos de dolor por saber cómo se sentía su amiga, vagaran por ese inmenso cielo que se extendía sobre sus cabezas─. Personas como ese hombre ya cumplieron su tiempo en este mundo, y deben estar en el cielo, en un completo estado de nirvana para poder ser ángeles o tomar una decisión si quieren regresar aquí una vez más, pero como otra persona. Y si tu llegaras a interferir, todo eso se perdería, haciéndolo ser un alma en pena vagabundeando por la tierra de los humanos.

El medio demonio, tensó su mandíbula, sintiendo como lentamente la desesperanza se apoderaba de él. Sacudió su cabeza, no importaba lo que ese lobo dijera él _debía_ hacer algo.

─¡Pero Kagome…!

─¡Ya lo sé! ─rugió el arcángel apretando sus puños con tanta fuerza que temblaron levemente─ sé que Kagome sufre, sé cómo se siente en estos momentos, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada,son reglas que ya están escritas y que también se encuentran por encima de Kami Sama; nosotros lo ángeles no tenemos permitido interrumpir con la muerte de una persona que ya cumplió su tiempo de vida. ─subió a la cornisa del edificio y extendió sus alas preparando para lanzarse─. Compréndelo y acompáñala en su dolor.

Contempló cómo se lanzó al vacio dejando una estela de plumas blancas flotando por el lugar. Bufó, desviando su mirada a un lado levemente molesto.

─Engreído ─masculló, girándose hacia la puerta que daba acceso a la terraza. Aún resonaban en su cabeza las palabras del lobo, ya no había nada por hacer y eso lo hacia sentirse más miserable aún. Toda la determinación que tenía hace un segundo atrás, se esfumo tan rápido como llego─. Mierda…

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Recorrió los pasillos del hospital un poco desorientando tratando de recordar el camino por el que habían andando hace un par de horas atrás con el arcángel. Aunque… ahora que lo pensaba mejor... él no había caminado por ningún pasillo cuando se encontró con el lobo llorón, más bien apareció en la terraza del edificio porque el arcángel los teletransportó a los dos con su magia del mas allá.

Golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, regañándose mentalmente por ser tan tonto, de no haberlo pensado antes

¡Desperdició una hora y media dando vueltas perdido en los pasillos! —eso era lo que le pareció vagabundear por ahí, ya que no tenia reloj— Para colmo en su forma humana no tenia los mismos sentidos que siendo hanyou, su sensible olfato capaz de captar cualquier aroma, era remplazado por uno tan inútil como lo era el de un humano.

Con un par de insultos a la nada, metió las manos en los bolsillos ─como recordaba que Kagome los llamaba─ y pateo una piedra imaginaria continuando su camino, deseando que en la siguiente vuelta encontrara el rostro de cierta muchachita que estaba esperando encontrar hace tanto tiempo atrás. ¡Al menos le hubiera dicho al infeliz de Kouga que lo dejara en donde estaba cuando él apareció!

Se detuvo al ver una pared enfrente de su camino y dos pasillos a sus costados. ¿Cuál debería tomar? Alzó su mirada hacia arriba cuando un pequeño cartel llamó su atención.

«Terapia Intensiva»

Lo consideró un momento. No recordaba que el lugar en donde estaba lo llamaran así, tenía otro nombre que no recordaba. Volteó su cabeza para el otro pasillo buscando el mismo cartel, quizás en el otro decía otra cosa que al menos pudiera decirle donde estaba. ¿Y que era eso de «Terapia Intensiva»? ¿A qué le llamaban «terapia»? la nueva Era, era tan extraña. Muchas cosas lo confundían, y cuando se sentía lejos de ella la inquietud se apoderaba de él. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

«Sala de espera»

─Sala de espera ─musitó contemplando el cartel del pasillo a su derecha─. He escuchado ese nombre ─dijo pensativo, se cruzó de brazos inclinando su cabeza a un lado reconsiderándolo un momento─ ¿Dónde lo escuche…?

─¡Kagome! ─llamó una voz masculina.

Todos sus sentidos se alertaron al escuchar ese nombre. Alguien la había llamado y sus inútiles oídos humanos no le fallaban.

La voz llegó del pasillo a su derecha, el que decía «Sala de Espera». Se encamino con paso raudo, siguiendo el sonido de esa voz masculina que la llamaba tan familiarmente. Eso lo molestaba enormemente por alguna razón que no quería admitir.

Cuando el pasillo llego a su fin, casi se tropieza con sus propios pies al chocar con una silla que chillo estruendosamente llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban ahí. Algunos lo contemplaron con ceños fruncidos, otros que se encontraban dormidos miraban hacia todos lados completamente somnolientos y los más distraídos lo observaron sorprendidos.

Pero él no reparó en ninguna mirada, estaba completamente anonadado observando a una pareja que rompió su abrazo solo para mirarlo confundidos. Su mandíbula casi se le cae cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los marrones que conocía de punta a punta. Sintió cómo una ira incontrolable comenzó a correr por sus venas, provocando que su corazón latiera desenfrenado dentro de su pecho. Una furia incontrolable crecía con cada minuto que transcurría, haciendo que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran mientras veía las manos de ese tipo sobre la cintura de SU protegida.

A largas zancadas se acerco a la pareja tan rápidamente que Kagome no supo en qué momento llegó a estar detrás de la espalda de Inuyasha. Parpadeó desconcertada cuando advirtió la mano de él cerrarse firmemente, pero no lastimándola, sobre su muñeca. Asomó su cabeza por un lado de su cuerpo tratando de ver la expresión de su sucio rostro y se sorprendió ante el intenso ceño fruncido reflejado en su semblante. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado? ¿y por qué sus ropas y cara estaban tan sucias?

─¿Inuya…?

─¿Quién demonios eres tu? ─bramó con voz autoritaria sin dejar de observar al hombre que alzó sus manos tratando de tranquilizarlo dando un paso atrás un poco amedrentado por la ímpetu del muchacho, sonriendo tímidamente nervioso.

─Hey, tranquilo, solo soy un amigo de Kago…

─¡Kagome, no tiene amigos! ─lo interrumpió casi mostrándole los colmillos que no se encontraban en el lugar que deberían estar por encontrarse en su forma humana─. ¡Y no la llames tan familiarmente, como si la conocieras!

Sin comprender que era lo que le sucedió a su Ángel Guardián, la muchacha lo contemplo un segundo más tratando de analizar cuál era el problema. Haciendo a un lado el extraño hecho de que su ropa se encontraba bastante arrugada, su cabello enmarañado y con polvo en algunos lugares.

Él pareciera terriblemente molesto por algo, pero no lograban entender qué ese «algo» que lo molestaba. Y al parecer el problema era con su amigo.

Una tonta idea cruzo por su cabeza cuando comenzó a unir todas las pequeñas pistas de las actitudes de Inuyasha. Acaso podría llegar a ser que él estuviera… ¿celoso?

Un par de insultos la llevaron de nuevo a la realidad, cuando el tono de voz del medio ángel comenzó a elevarse cada vez más.

─¡Tú pedazo de mi…!

─¡Inuyasha! ─pellizcó furiosamente la piel de la mano que la sostenía, clavándole las uñas para que se callara. Era un lugar lleno de gente y no podía usar su conjuro en un lugar así.

─¡Auh!

─¡Shh!

─¡Señorita!

Los tres jóvenes voltearon cuando una cuarta voz más autoritaria que la de Inuyasha, se hizo escuchar en la sala. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de par en par cuando notó a la enfadada enfermera de pie a un lado de ellos.

La mujer carraspeó.

─Se los diré por última y única vez: si este hombre ─señalo a Inuyasha, quién le frunció al dedo acusatorio─ vuelve a hacer el mínimo sonido, le voy a tener que pedir qué se marche y no podrá volver a ingresar al establecimiento.

─Pero…

─No se lo volveré a repetir, señorita. ─Sentencio la mujer, marchándose del lugar.

─¡Quién se cree vieja…!

Una veloz mano voló contra la boca del chico mientras un pequeño talón se precipito contra su pie. Él gruñó en protesta y cerró un puño para contener el impulso de maldecir adolorido.

─¡Puedes callarte un momento! ─susurró Kagome, halando la oreja del muchacho, que la fulmino con la mirada─ si te echan, te tendrás que quedar en el departamento hasta que yo regrese, y no podrás cuidarme ¡Así que guarda silencio!

Se sostuvieron la mirada por un largo momento, desafiantes, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. La muchacha soltó la boca del chico lentamente, cerciorándose precavidamente que no volviera a gritar. Una vez todo en orden, suspiró, volteándose hacia el otro muchacho que contemplaba la escena en silencio, lleno de estupefacción.

─Lo siento. ─Se disculpó avergonzada, inclinándose, no sin antes arrastrar de un mechon a Inuyasha para que la imitara─. En verdad, disculpa.

─No, no te preocupes ─sonrió el joven, un poco incomodo por la reverencia─. Creo que fue mi culpa. No debí abrazarte frente a tu novio.

Kagome se incorporo de súbito con las mejillas completamente sonrosadas por la vergüenza, soltando una tonta risita nerviosa, dándole un juguetón empujón al chico.

─No es mi novio ─contradijo, aún riendo tontamente. Provocando con el medio ángel frunciera su ceño por la afirmación de ella─. Él es Inuyasha, un primo que vino de visita hace un tiempo ─lo presentó cambiando de tema rotundamente─, vive en otro distrito y es la primera vez que viene a la ciudad.

─Segunda ─corrigió Inuyasha, serio y terriblemente molesto.

La chica lo observo sin comprender pero a pesar de eso le siguió el juego.

─Ah, segunda vez, lo había olvidado.

─Si es así, mucho gusto ─saludó amablemente el muchacho inclinándose.

El hanyou lo contempló soberbio y no le devolvió el saludo, se limito a bufar despectivamente y mirar hacia otro lado, haciendo que Kagome lo golpeara con su codo en su costado tan rudamente que lo obligo a inclinarse del dolor. El otro joven ni siquiera lo noto.

─Mi nombre es Bankotsu.

─¡Keh! ─fue la única respuesta.

El chico de larga trenza, le lanzó una mirada confundida a la chica quien solo se limito a sonreír con los nervios a flor de piel, tratando de disimular el mal carácter de su ángel.

─Él es de poco hablar, así que no te preocupes por sus reacciones.

─Oh, está bien.

─¿De donde conoces a Kagome? ─inquirió el medio demonio, sin observarlo, llamando la atención de los otro dos.

─Fui compañero en la universidad con Kagome ─Inuyasha, le lanzo una fiera mirada haciendo retractar al otro─ digo, Higurashi.

La aludida, suspiró resignada.

─¿Y qué es lo que haces aquí? ─preguntó, cambiando de tema.

─¡Ah, sí! Vine a pedir un turno para el doctor Nagado.

─Conozco ese doctor, es el que esta… ─su repentina felicidad se apago rápidamente recordando, cómo estaba su abuelo cuando lo visitó, pero trato de disimularlo con todas sus fuerzas esbozando una sonrisa─. Es el médico de mi abuelo.

Bankotsu alzó sus cejas sorprendido.

─Ah, entiendo, tu abuelo esta…

─Nos estamos turnando para cuidarlo ─interrumpió abruptamente Inuyasha, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes y creando una suave sonrisa en los labios de la muchacha que comprendió que esa interrupción fue apropósito.

─Oh, ¿tienen que marcharse? ─inquirió un poco desilusionado. Esperaba conversar un poco más con ella.

─Bueno…

─Sí ─fue la ruda respuesta del chico de cabellos negros quien tomo a Kagome del codo y comenzó a caminar, arrastrándola con él.

─¡Inuyasha, espera! ─protestó, pero él no se detuvo ni mucho menos la soltó. Ella volteó y extendió una mano en forma de saludo a su antiguo amigo─. ¡Otro día hablaremos Bankotsu!

─¡Sí, nos vemos _Kagome_!

Inuyasha, soltó a la chica y se volvió en sus pasos a donde se encontraba ese sujeto que desde un principio no le caía nada bien. Lo agarró del frente de la camisa rudamente y lo acerco lo más que pudo a si mismo, casi golpeando sus frentes.

─No la vuelvas a llamar tan familiarmente —arrastro cada una de sus palabras, amenazadoramente.

Y por primera vez desde que se conocieron los alegres ojos del chico se tornaron sombríos, sorprendiendo al medio demonio cuando un aura maligna impregno sus sentidos. Provenía del tipo que tenía enfrente. Conocía esa presencia, pero no recordaba exactamente donde la sintió.

─No volverás a arrebatarme lo que es mío ─murmuró el de trenza, haciendo que los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieran inmensamente, sorprendido por el escalofrió que le recorrió la espina dorsal por la intensan presencia grotesca que despedía ese tipo.

─¿Qué?

─Sólo espera…

Un chillido se escucho detrás de la espalda del Ángel Guardián haciéndolo voltear sin poder contenerse, solo porque reconoció que era Kagome, y la encontró abrazando a otro sujeto, que era muy parecido a ella. Cuando decidió restarle importancia, tornó su mirada al tipo que tenía agarrado de la ropa para descubrir que no había nadie allí, más que su puño sosteniendo nada.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Quién era ese tal Bankotsu en realidad? No le gustaba nada todo aquello. ¿Kagome sabría algo de todo aquello? ¿Estaría relacionada con él de alguna manera? Imposible, ella parecía ser la que más ignoraba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Y esa presencia, la reconocía, pero ¿de dónde…?

─¡Vamos Inuyasha! ─una pequeña mano, tomo la suya y arrastrándolo lejos del lugar rápidamente.

─¿Qué?

─¡La enfermera! ─exclamó agitada─ ¡Dijo que nos echaría si hacíamos ruido!

─¿Y?

─¡Y que no nos podemos ir!

─¡Pero!

Volteó su rostro a un lado, notando que un muchachito casi de su misma estatura, era arrastrado igual que él por ella. El chico alzo una mano saludándolo alegre y despreocupadamente.

─¡Hola, soy Souta! ─se presentó.

─Huh, hola.

─¿Eres el novio de mi hermana, no? ─preguntó despreocupadamente.

Abrió levemente sus ojos recordando repentinamente que había olvidado decirle a su protegida algo por parte de su madre.

─¡No! ¡No es mi novio! ─fue la tosca respuesta de la muchacha.

─¡Shhh! ─alguien siseó a lo lejos─ ¡Los hare echar! ─amenazó una enfermera que los seguía a una pequeña distancia considerable.

Inuyasha alzó su dedo mayor en dirección de la gruñona enfermera que dejo caer su mandíbula ofendida ante el gestó.

─¡Juró que los echare! ─prometió furiosa.

─¡Shh! ─sisearon los perseguidos— ¡Es un hospital!

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

─Así qué no eres el novio de mi hermana, ni tampoco un amigo ─puntualizó Souta, caminando a un lado del mitad ángel─. ¿Entonces tú eres…?

Él abrió su boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido por una femenina voz.

─¡Un residente! ─mintió desesperadamente Kagome, tomando la muñeca de Inuyasha dejándolo a un lado de ella─. Esta haciendo una pasantía en la tienda y lo estoy ayudando.

─Hmm ─el hermano de la muchacha la contemplo suspicaz tomando su mentón de manera detectivesca─. ¿Entonces visitar contigo el hospital es también una tarea de residente? ─Inquirió, provocando que ella encogiera sus hombros tensa─. ¡Increíble! ¡No sabía lo mucho que cambiaron las pasantías! Creí que solo tenían que estar en los lugares donde se supone que deberían desarrollar sus especialidades.

La chica lo contemplo entre sorprendida y confusa, no estaba completamente segura si lo que le estaba diciendo era broma o verdad. Él creía que los pasantes debían estar con las personas que eran asignados. Sin decir nada ─ni tampoco para crear más dudas en su hermano─ lo dejo pasar, sonriendo fervientemente, afirmando de esa manera la deducción de él.

─¿Cómo está el abuelo? ─preguntó, mirando hacia el frente, dejando las tontas indagaciones atrás─. Llegue lo más rápido que pude cuando mamá llamo.

Kagome suspiró, abrazándose a sí misma, nostálgica e Inuyasha la contemplo cautelosamente en silencio.

─No se encuentra nada bien, acabo de verlo hace un momento y se encontraba dormido. Las enfermeras dicen que se despierta asustado porque no recuerda donde se encuentra, ni como llego ahí. ─cerró sus ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos cuando las imágenes de cómo se encontraba inundaron su mente, llenando su corazón de dolor─. El doctor dijo que era normal, que al ser una persona de su edad y en su estado, no era raro que se desorientara u olvidara las cosas.

─Entiendo ─murmuró Souta, extendiendo un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana mayor acercándola a él. Sintió como los hombros de ella comenzaban a agitarse, mientras escondía su rostro con las manos, llorando en silencio─. Era de esperarse que algo así pasara… hey, no llores, todo estará bien.

Inuyasha frunció su ceño, cuando escucho los suaves sollozos de su protegida y tensó su mandíbula sintiéndose inútil por no poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Él debería ser quién la consolara, pero entendía que quizás necesitaba un poco de contención familiar. Al fin de cuentas, era su hermano quien la abrazaba y estaba bien, aunque a él le molestara, no podía hacer nada más que mirar.

─¡No, no esta bien! ─sollozó, sacudiendo su cabeza─. ¡Esta sufriendo mucho! ¡Tiene una mascara de oxigeno con agujas intravenosas por todos sus brazos! ¡Se encuentra tan mal!

El menor de los Higurashi, entrecerró sus ojos, angustiado, por las lágrimas de ella y por imaginarse como debería estar su tan querido abuelo. Sentir una vez más la perdida de un ser querido tan cercano, le provocaba una intenso nudo en su garganta, tan doloroso que no podía ocultar cómo su rostro se desfiguraba por le llanto. Pequeñas y suaves lágrimas se derrabaron de las comisuras de sus ojos y tensó la mandíbula tratando de poder contenerse, sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde. Dolía tanto, que no podía ocultarlo.

─Llegamos ─musitó le mitad demonio, que se mantuvo callado todo el recorrido.

Los llorosos hermanos alzaron sus miradas al pequeño cartel que indicaba el número de habitación. Y sorbieron sus narices al mismo tiempo debatiéndose si entrar o no.

Kagome, limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, tratando de tranquilizarse. Se volteó hacia su hermano menor para limpiar sus húmedas mejillas, esbozando una dulce sonrisa para darle valor a pesar de su propio dolor.

─Él no debe vernos así, se asustará más de lo que esta ─indicó dando un paso hacia atrás, para contemplar a su hermano, alzando el mentón por la gran altura que había heredado de su padre─. Vaya, ya no eres el pequeño niño que recuerdo.

El puso los ojos en blanco.

─Crecí, tonta.

Ella rio por el comentario tomando su mano para entrar en la habitación.

Inuyasha contempló como desaparecieron por la puerta dejándolo atrás. No estaba seguro si entrar o no. Por lo que había dicho Kagome, al parecer ese viejo, se encontraba en un mal estado, quizás no era lo mejor que él entrara con ellos a la habitación. Lo más sensato seria esperar afuera como la última vez. No quería causarle más problemas a su protegida de los que ya tenia encima.

Se cruzó de brazos y recostó su espalda contra la pared opuesta a la puerta observándola fijamente en silencio.

La puerta de madera se abrió suavemente y una pequeña cabeza femenina salió de la hendidura buscando con la mirada a alguien. Él alzó una ceja cuando sus miradas se encontraron y ella lo contemplo desconcertada, saliendo completamente de donde estaba acercándose a él.

─¿Por qué estas aquí?

Se encogió de hombros.

─No creo que sea buena idea entrar con ustedes. ─Desvió su mirada lejos de ella.

Ella alzó una ceja confundida.

─Pero…

─No, no voy a entrar.

Kagome frunció su ceño, enfadada por la terca respuesta.

─Entraras.

─No.

─Lo harás.

─No.

─Sí.

─No.

Ella se detuvo al notar la tonta discusión en la que se habían enredado y tomó su mano rudamente halándolo a la habitación.

─Oh, sí entraras.

El medio ángel abrió su boca para protestar enfadado, pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver que ya se encontraban dentro de la habitación, maldiciendo internamente por no oponer resistencia cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

─Kagome… ─musitó roncamente un anciano postrado en cama.

─¡Abuelo!

Observó cómo se precipito hacia el viejo, soltando sin poder contenerse, suaves llantos. Hizo una mueca al escucharla sollozar con tanta aflicción, se sentía inútil sin poder ser capaz de ayudarla de alguna manera. Desvió sus ojos con amargura a una arrugada mano cuando llamo tu atención, acariciaba tiernamente la nuca de ella tratando de consolarla gentilmente. Clavo su mirada en el anciano escudriñándolo minuciosamente por primera vez. Esté era el abuelo de Kagome.

Pequeñas agujas se incrustaban en sus antebrazos debajo de su piel estando conectadas a unos transparentes tubos que mandaban algún extraño líquido ─supuso─ a su cuerpo. Raras cajas ─como el televisor de la casa de Kagome─, hacían un molesto sonido cada segundo, mostrando en las pantallas delgadas líneas brillantes que subían y descendían lentamente.

Volvió sus ojos al viejo hombre de pocos cabellos grises y piel marchita. Se lo veía muy pálido, también terriblemente cansado, y con grandes y oscuras sombras debajo de sus ojos. Una extraña «cosa» ─que él no supo descifrar lo que era─ cubría su boca y nariz. También se encontraba terriblemente delgado, tanto que los pómulos de sus mejillas se notaban extremadamente puntiagudos. ¿Pero que les hacían a las personas en este lugar? ¿Por qué las dejaban sufrir así en esa Era? En la época Feudal, cuando ya no había cura que los pudiera salvar eran sacrificados inmediatamente. Pero al parecer en este lugar, sucedía todo lo contrario. Debían agonizar hasta que no pudieran más. Maldita gente desquiciada. Cuando todo eso terminara, hablaría con Kagome para marcharse de ese lugar. No podía dejarla con gente así.

─Ya veo ─la rasposa y apenas audible voz del anciano lo saco de sus cavilaciones, llamando su atención repentinamente. Al parecer se perdió gran parte de la conversación que mantenía con Kagome. Lo contemplo intensamente, notando que el hombre lo miraba con singular curiosidad.

Lo fulmino con la mirada al tener tanta atención repentina de su parte.

─Inuyasha ─la chica hizo un gesto con su mano, para que se acercara, esbozando una angustiada sonrisa que no ilumino sus ojos. Se perdió en ese acongojado rostro que lo dejo absorto, inundando su corazón con una irremediable angustia. Daría todo para que ella dejara de sufrir de esa manera─. Ven.

Parpadeó cuando su voz lo saco de la meditación en la que se encontraba perdido y escudriño la mano que le ofrecía la chica. Sin muchos miramientos, camino hacia ella lentamente aun con los brazos cruzados, mirándola expectante, sin tomar la mano de su protegida. Ella la dejo caer.

─Abuelo, él es Inuyasha ─lo presentó simplemente, sin agregar nada más─. Inuyasha, él es mi abuelo.

─Es un placer ─dijo el anciano, haciendo un leve movimiento con su cabeza.

Sin saber qué decir y sintiéndose terriblemente incomodo por la cortesía del viejo, se removió incomodo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

─Huh, sí ─balbuceó. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato y no sabía cómo comportarse. Desvió su mirada, observando el resto de la habitación, deseando que el incomodo momento pasara desapercibidamente rápido.

Esperaba ver a un viejo loco o escandaloso como casi describió Kagome, pero se sorprendió al encontrar todo lo contrarío, este viejo se veía calmado y amable. Quizás el problema sucedía cuando despertaba, pensó el muchacho, quizás el episodio de gritos y desconciertos ya había sucedido cuando él se debatía si entrar o no al lugar.

─Souta ─llamó el anciano calmadamente.

─Sí, dime ─afirmó el muchacho listo y atento.

─Necesito que llames al doctor ─solicitó cerrando lentamente sus ojos─. Quiero preguntarle algo.

El chico dudo un momento, enviándole una confusa mirada a su hermana quien se la devolvió encogiéndose de hombros igual de desconcertada que él.

─De acuerdo ─aceptó dubitativo, saliendo lentamente de la habitación.

─Kagome ─musitó girando su cabeza a su nieta. Ella se acerco rápidamente a él inclinándose para estar a su altura.

─Aquí estoy.

─Tengo comezón en el brazo donde está la aguja intravenosa, ¿podrías decirle a una de las enfermeras si podría acomodarla?

─Ah, sí ─se incorporo para salir por la puerta debatiéndose su estaría bien dejarlo solo. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta notando repentinamente algo─. Pero si Souta esta buscando al doctor, ¿no crees que él podría ver lo que te molesta?

El anciano suspiró mirándola con sus cansados ojos, sonriéndole dulcemente.

─Pero seguramente tardara en encontrarlo (el hospital es enorme) y las enfermeras siempre están más disponibles.

La muchacha lo considero un momento, advirtiendo que su abuelo tenía razón. Se giró sobre sus pies dirigiéndose a la puerta, no sin antes enviarle una mirada a cierto muchacho que planeaba seguirla. Ella sacudió su cabeza al ver sus intenciones, dándole a entender en silencio que se quedara allí. Él solo la contemplo irse deseando acompañarla.

Torno sus ojos al anciano que se encontraba mirándolo intensamente. Se cruzó de brazos sospechando que todo eso fue una estrategia solo para que ambos pudieran quedarse solos un momento. Entrecerró sus ojos, perspicaz, algo se traía entre manos ese viejo para querer estar a solas con él y no estaba seguro de qué podría ser, pero lo averiguaría. Frunció su ceño, alzando su mentón altivo.

─Habla ─exigió un poco molesto.

Sonrió, suspirando con un poco de esfuerzo, quitándose la mascará de oxigeno con su mano libre y tocio un poco al respirar el aire no tan puro de la habitación, posando una mano en su pecho, crispándola al sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor en su corazón. Alertando al muchacho que se acerco en menos un segundo a él solicito.

─Disculpa por ser tan obvio ─comenzó un poco agitado por no poder respirar bien sin la mascará─, pero no podía simplemente decirles que nos dejaran solos. Kagome, hubiera insistido en quedarse y no podríamos hablar tranquilos. ─Se detuvo esperando que el muchacho dijera algo, pero solo se limito a observarlo impertérrito. El viejo volvió a sonreír al ver esa dura expresión en el rostro del chico, que solo era un par de años más grande que su nieta. Un nuevo ataque de tos lo asalto, más violentamente que antes.

Inuyasha apretó sus puños inconscientemente sin saber qué hacer, dudo un momento en ir a buscar a Kagome, cuando la tos se prolongaba cada vez más. Se giró precipitadamente para buscar ayuda temiendo que el anciano muriera en ese preciso instante, pero se detuvo en seco cuando sintió que su muñeca era sujetada por unos marchitos dedos. Soltó el aire contenido al ver por encima de su hombro al viejo hombre que lo contemplaba severamente con la agitación marcada en su pecho.

─¡Feh! Creí estabas a punto de morir. ─dijo mordaz, ocultando su alivio al verlo aún vivo─. Será mejor que hables ahora.

─Sí, tienes razón ─tocio un poco más y tuvo que volver a ponerse la mascará, hasta que la tos se calmo─. Sé que no eres de este mundo ─la mirada de Inuyasha brilló recelosamente─. Lo sé porque tu presencia es diferente a la de la gente común, es fácil darse cuenta.

Un largo silencio reino entre los dos.

El medio demonio cerró sus ojos, cambiando su forma humana por una demoniaca de un instante a otro, por segunda vez en ese día. Luego los abrió y escudriño al viejo intensamente, notando como otra vez volvía a sonreírle. Se sorprendió un poco al no advertir ninguna reacción de asombro por parte del viejo. Pero le resto importancia, suponiendo que al estar más cercano a la muerte se podría distinguir entre humanos y seres que no eran de este mundo.

─Eres suspicaz, viejo.

─Uno aprende muchas cosas después de vivir toda tu vida en un templo ─comentó. Luego su expresión se volvió seria, dejando toda cálida expresión en su rostro─. No sé qué es lo que estás haciendo en este mundo y no es de mi incumbencia saberlo. ─Guardo silencio un momento─. Pero veo que de alguna manera estás relacionado con mi nieta, y eso es algo que sí me incumbe. Aunque ya no pueda hacer nada, porque estoy muriendo, lo único que te diré es que ella es una niña bondadosa y llena de amor; sean cuales sean tus intenciones, no la lastimes. No merece sufrir más.

Los dedos del mitad demonio se clavaron en su bíceps, molesto porque una vez más le recordaran que no debía lastimarla. Esas intenciones ya no habitaban en él, no quería lastimarla de ninguna manera, no podría hacerlo por más que quisiera. Bajó su mirada al suelo, observando algún punto fijo del allí, perdido en sus cavilaciones.

Y por lo que le dijo el Lobo Sarnoso, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo al lado de Kagome, cuando la ultima pluma apareciera, él se debería marchar de una vez por todas para volver a los cielos. Quizás con eso la heriría indirectamente, pero seria incapaz de tener ese tipo de intenciones con ella. Lo que menos deseaba era verla sufrir.

─No la lastimare ─afirmó absorto.

El anciano solo lo contemplo en silencio.

─No lastimare a Kagome ─repitió solemne, alzando sus ojos a los longevos del hombre que tenía enfrente.

─Eso es bueno ─susurró, cerrando sus ojos una vez más, sintiendo como el sueño lentamente lo invadía─. En ese caso, cuídala, te lo encomiendo. Por favor… ─podía sentir como todos sus cansados sentidos iban desapareciendo uno por uno tan lánguidamente que no supo cual se fue primero. Mientras que una gélida sensación se colaba por sus extremidades entumeciéndolas, perdiendo la sensibilidad.

Su pecho dolía al percibir cada lánguido latido de su agotado corazón, pero no más qué el saber que estaba dejando todo lo que alguna vez conoció, atrás. Ya no existía el retorno, lo savia, ese ere un viaje solamente de ida, no de regreso.

Estaba comenzando a marearse y el aire parecía escapársele de sus pulmones cada vez que intentaba tomar oxigeno.

─Diles… ─jadeó cansado─ diles que sean felices... ─abrió sus parpados para escudriñarlo, descubriendo un preocupado semblante que lo observaba intensamente. Sonrío, inhalando una última y dificultosa inhalación, cerrando sus ojos lentamente─… que sean felices, hasta qué no puedan más.

Inuyasha tenso su mandíbula. Todo el enfado que un momento atrás sintió se desvaneció tan rápido como llego. El viejo se estaba despidiendo, había llegado su hora y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, lo sabía. Maldita sea.

─Sí ─respondió simplemente con su ceño fruncido, sintiendo una inmensa angustia por ese hombre que ni siquiera conocía.

─Gracias… ─suspiró─. Adiós.

Y se dejo ir.

Una de las extrañas cajas que observó tiempo atrás chillo estrepitosamente, inundando la habitación con ese molesto sonido.

Escucho pasos raudos acercándose por el pasillo, alertándolo. Cambio su forma de hanyou en un segundo, regresando al común humano que fingía ser.

Dos mujeres entraron en la habitación agitadas y listas para sea lo que debían a hacer, seguidas de un hombre con bata blanca.

Los vió correr de un lado a otro alrededor del anciano, mientras que el hombre de guardapolvo gritaba un par de indicaciones que él no supo comprender, a las mujeres.

Se hizo a un lado, dándoles el espacio suficiente para que actuaran, suponiendo que esos debían ser los médicos de los que hablaba Kagome.

Lentamente todo el ruido que invadía el lugar fue alejándose de él, hasta que prácticamente no escucho nada más. Unas simples imágenes en movimiento eran lo único que él podía ver. De un momento a otro, solo se encontró observando al anciano, completamente solos, en una infinita oscuridad. Y un indescriptible sufrimiento comenzó a nacer dentro de su corazón.

─Adiós ─murmuró al anciano que jamás lograría oírlo.

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A:**** M**e quedo bastante largo, ojala no los aburra.

Últimamente recibo mails de story favorite o author, pero solo uno de review y la verdad no entiendo porqué si a tanta gente le gusto, solo recibo uno o dos reviews.

Prefería recibir reviews a alertas de story favorite o autor, es más gratificante saber que es lo que piensan del fanfic. Me ayudarían mucho. Sé que muchos leen, pero que muy pocos comentan. No cuesta nada de tiempo el dejarme su opinión, al menos no gastan el mismo tiempo que yo al escribir un capítulo. ¡Así que por favor, déjame tu review, me ayudarías mucho! :)

¡Gracias a **Haru10** por tu raview y perdón por la demora!

Próximo capítulo: "Alas de Ángel". Me pregunto ¿de qué podrá tratar?

**Dulce!**


End file.
